Odrodzić się z popiołów
by Eos rosy-fingered
Summary: Tłumaczenie powieści 'Rising From Ashes', autorki: Arabella i Jedi Boadicea. Alternatywna kontynuacja opowiadania 'Tym większy mój niepokój'. GinnyDraco
1. Hol wejściowy

**Odrodzić się z popiołów**

Autorki: Arabella i Jedi Boadicea

Tytuł oryginału: Rising from Ashes

dostępny tylko w grupie yahoo 'risingfromashes'

Tłumaczenie: Eos rosy-fingered

Uwagi autorek: Ta historia zaczyna się alternatywnym zakończeniem opowiadania "Tym większy mój niepokój" (polecamy przeczytać najpierw tę historię, gdyż bez tego niektóre rzeczy mogą być niezrozumiałe). Chciałybyśmy także nadmienić, że myślimy o "Tym większy mój niepokój" jako o 'prawdziwej' wersji - bardziej zbliżonej do kanonu i rzeczywistości. Tamta historia jest kompletna i prawidłowa. To alternatywne rozwinięcie jest po prostu dawaniem upustu niemożliwemu i pofolgowaniem dzikim żądzom.

**Rok szkolny**

**Część pierwsza: Piąta klasa**

**Hol wejściowy**

Niemalże w tej samej chwili, kiedy usiadł przy stole, Draco pożałował, że w ogóle przyszedł na obiad do Wielkiej Sali. Powinien był posłuchać swojego instynktu. Powinien był zostać w dormitorium i umartwiać się w spokoju.

Sala była wypełniona echem radosnej rozmowy. Przy stole Gryfonów praktycznie odbywały się zamieszki i nawet z drugiej strony sali Draco mógł rozróżnić urywki rozmowy. Wszystko o quidditchu. Wysławianie Pottera. Jak zwykle.

Stoły Puchonów i Krukonów były tylko nieznacznie mniej radosne.

Stół Ślizgonów był odrobinę bardziej przytłumiony, ale nie pocieszało go to. Nikt się do niego nie odzywał, bo było oczywiste, że żaden z członków ślizgońskiej drużyny nie był w nastroju do rozmowy. Draco był zadowolony, że przez większość czasu zostawiano go w spokoju, ale mimo wszystko poirytowany z powodu lekkiego dreszczyku podniecenia, który ciągle przebiegał wzdłuż ślizgońskiego stołu. To nie było podniecenie spowodowane meczem. Wiedział czym i to w niczym nie poprawiało jego nastroju.

Dokładnie na przeciwko niego siedziała Pansy i, ze wszystkich ludzi, rozmawiała z Crabbem, który siedział na lewo od Draco. Jej słowa były skierowane do Crabbe'a, ale Draco czuł, że jej oczy błądzą w jego kierunku, gdy mówiła. Nie podniósł wzroku znad talerza, krzywiąc się na swój gulasz.

- Wiesz, Vincent - mówiła Pansy współczującym głosem - zawsze możesz zaprosić Millicentę na bal. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że już to zrobiłeś. Jesteście _stworzeni _dla siebie.

Crabbe wydał jakiś burkliwy dźwięk, przetłumaczalny dla tych, którzy mieli nieszczęście go znać, jako wyraz zakłopotania.

Draco wykrzywił się jeszcze bardziej i zaczął mieszać gulasz, zmuszając się do obserwowania, jak kawałki mięsa i ziemniaków pływały w gęstym sosie. To było lepsze od patrzenia na inne rzeczy. Lepsze od podniesienia głowy i bycia zmuszonym do spojrzenia na gryfoński stół, gdzie dobrze wiedział, co zobaczy.

Nie, nie powinien był schodzić na obiad. Powinien wyjść, pójść do sowiarni i wysłać do ojca list, wyjaśniający mecz quidditcha, żeby mieć to już za sobą. Wysłałby list, ojciec przysłałby jutro odpowiedź, mówiącą, jak bardzo jest zawiedziony swoim synem, przemówiłby szorstko na temat jego braku kompetencji i byłoby po wszystkim. Do następnego razu.

Przy końcu stołu słyszał głos Blaise'a Zabiniego, rozmawiającego z jakąś ładną dziewczyną z czwartej klasy, zapraszającego ją na bal. Kątem oka dostrzegł nadciągającą Millicentę Bulstrode, zbliżającą się cokolwiek groźnie do Crabbe'a. Czuł na sobie oczy Pansy. Oczekujące. Energicznie zamieszał swój gulasz.

- Chyba już się najadłam - powiedziała Pansy ze sztuczną swobodą. - Może pójdę do pokoju wspólnego i popracuje nad tym esejem na temat Eliksirów Miłosnych - zamilkła, po czym powiedziała sugestywnie - Może zaczekać na ciebie, Draco?

- Nie - uciął bez podnoszenia wzroku.

Pansy westchnęła niemal niedostrzegalnie i przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę, zanim w końcu poszła. Draco zacisnął szczęki, żeby samemu nie westchnąć z ulgą i mocniej ujął łyżkę, jeszcze energiczniej mieszając gulasz.

Niemal natychmiast pożałował, że odprawił Pansy, ponieważ teraz siedzenie naprzeciwko niego było puste i miał doskonały widok na gryfoński stół. Wydawało się, że jego słuch stał się nagle dziesięć razy bardziej czuły. Mógł rozróżnić poszczególne rozmowy tych cholernych Gryfonów. Słyszał jednego z tych nikczemnych bliźniaków, jak rozmawiał głośno z dziewczyną, bez wątpienia zapraszając ją na bal. Draco zastanowił się, jak jakakolwiek dziewczyna mogła być aż tak zdesperowana, żeby przyjąć zaproszenie od jednego z tych identycznych idiotów, chyba że robiła to z czystej litości, ponieważ oni naprawdę byli jej godni. Gdyby _on_ miał taką twarz i widziałby ją codziennie odbitą na twarzy jakiegoś ohydnego bliźniaka, rzuciłby na siebie klątwę.

Jeszcze bardziej żałosny widok przedstawiał Weasley, który niezdarnie starał się porozmawiać z tą okropnowłosą zrzędą, którą zawsze podgryzał. Teraz jednakże nie był złośliwy. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się, że usiłował wystosować jakieś grubiańskie zaproszenie w swoim stylu. Draco uniósł lekceważąco puchar i przełknął. Weasley wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia, co robił, jednak ta idiotyczna Granger patrzyła na niego, jakby z jego ust płynęła poezja. Najwidoczniej nie miała żadnych standardów. Oczywiście, czego można było spodziewać się po szlamie?

Draco obserwował tę niesmaczną scenę i powoli docierało do niego, że nie musiał patrzeć. Mógł zawsze spojrzeć o jedno siedzenie w prawo od Granger. Wiedział jednak, że temu, co tam znajdzie trudno będzie stawić czoła, więc trzymał oczy utkwione w punkcie tuż ponad głową Granger, starając się ich nie poruszyć. Jednakże nie będąc zdolnym wytrzymać długo, przeniósł spojrzenie o niezbędny ułamek.

Była tam. Obserwowała Pottera. Jak było do przewidzenia. Jej brązowe oczy przenosiły się z jej talerza do jego twarzy i z powrotem, a jej twarz poróżowiała pod piegami. Draco zastanawiał się, czy miała nadzieję, ze zostanie zaproszona na bal, a jeśli tak, to czy spodziewała się zaproszenia od swojego bohatera? Draco zerknął na twarz Pottera i skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył, że był nieświadomy, jak zwykle. Poczuł nagłe, okrutne pragnienie poinformowania Ginny, że to się nigdy nie stanie - przejść obok i syknąć na nią za to, że jest tak bezrozumnie uparta - kiedy Potter nagle wstał i zdecydowany obszedł stół dookoła.

Oczy Ginny podążały za nim. Jej twarz pobladła, gdy z rozmysłem wyszedł zza stołu w jej kierunku i Draco zauważył, jak z wysiłkiem przełknęła ślinę. Ale Potter nie zatrzymał się przy jej miejscu. Wydawało się, że w ogóle jej nie zauważył. Zamiast tego przeszedł za nią i zatrzymał się przy stole Krukonów, gdzie zwrócił się cicho do Cho Chang. Chwilę później Cho skinęła głową i przez chwilę Draco zastanowił się z zadowoleniem, że to pasowało, widzieć Pottera uganiającego się za resztkami pozostawionymi przez Diggory'ego. To była właściwa dla niego sytuacja. Przez chwilę Draco poczuł się lepiej po swojej przegranej w quidditcha.

Jednakże kiedy wrócił spojrzeniem do ukrzyżowanej twarzy Ginny, Draco poczuł, że jego oddech robi coś dziwnego. Albo ona _pozwalała _sobie ujawnić ból publicznie, albo po prostu nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Odrzuciła głowę lekko do tyłu i patrzyła na sufit Wielkiej Sali, w czymś, co mogło być tylko próbą powstrzymania łez. Księżyc ze sklepienia świecił na jej twarz i przez chwilę zdawało się, że zapomniała, że była w sali pełnej obiadowych talerzy, ochrypłych wrzasków i ludzi.

Tak jak zapomniał Draco. Kiedy chwilę później Ginny wstała od stołu, zmierzając szybko do drzwi Sali, Draco podniósł się i podążył za nią, machając ręką na Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy przygotowywali się, żeby powlec się za nim, jak zwykle.

- Zostańcie tam.

Nie potrzebował ich teraz. Chciał wydostać się z Sali. Po prostu nie był głodny, powiedział sobie, ruszając szybko do drzwi i wychodząc. Był już najedzony i nie było żadnej przyczyny, żeby tam dłużej siedzieć w tym hałasie. Przyzwyczajenie popchnęło go w kierunku korytarza, który prowadził do ślizgońskich schodów, ale chwilę później uświadomił sobie, dokąd szedł i znowu obrócił się twarzą do Sali. Nie był nawet w pełni świadomy swojej motywacji, dopóki nie zobaczył jej przed sobą. Draco odruchowo cofnął się i ukrył w półmroku.

Przed drzwiami, plecami zwrócona do ściany, stała Ginny ze spuszczoną głową. Włosy zasłaniały jej twarz, ale Draco nie musiał się zbytnio wysilać, żeby odgadnąć jej wyraz. Jej ręce zwisały luźno po bokach, zza kurtyny włosów dobiegł zduszony szloch, po czym padło jedno samokrytyczne słowo:

- Głupia.

Bo _była_.

- To się nigdy nie stanie – powiedział cicho Draco, dokładnie wymawiając każde słowo.

Ginny podskoczyła i obróciła się w jego kierunku, wpatrując się zmrużonymi oczami w cień, w którym stał, dopóki go nie rozpoznała. Jej twarz przybrała nieprzyjemny wyraz.

- Słucham? – warknęła. – Masz coś do powiedzenia?

Draco zrobił krok do przodu i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

- Czemu marnujesz na niego czas?

Chciał wiedzieć. Ktoś musiał to powiedzieć. Nie mogła dłużej łazić, robiąc z siebie idiotkę. Obserwowanie tego było żenujące – nie miała prawa zmuszać reszty świata do bycia świadkiem jej każdej żałosnej emocji.

Prychnęła z pogardą i założyła włosy za uszy.

- Co cię to obchodzi?

To pytanie trafiło w sam środek tego, co od jakiegoś czasu dręczyło go po cichu, bezlitośnie wskazując odpowiedź, do której nie chciał się przyznać. Draco cofnął się o krok, potem drugi, tracąc całą przewagę, czując wyraźnie, że robi mu się niedobrze. Przez chwilę nie mógł wydobyć głosu. Ale musiał odpowiedzieć. Musiał.

- A co, jeśli mnie obchodzi?

Nie powiedział tego. Nie powiedział. Żołądek mu się skurczył. Chciał odwołać te słowa, ale to było niemożliwe. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko zobaczyć, jak Ginny na nie zareaguje.

Ginny zamrugała, wpatrując się w niego. Przez dłuższy czas wydawała się zdezorientowana. A potem zbladła.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że... chcesz powiedzieć... – wyjąkała, otwierając szeroko przestraszone oczy. Widok ten sprawił Draco odrobinę przyjemności, która jeszcze zwiększyła nudności. Jej wahanie nie trwało długo. Ginny przybrała nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy i zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego.

- Co to za dowcip, Malfoy?

Draco wzdrygnął się i w tej samej chwili znienawidził się za to. Poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim fala złości. Zacisnął zęby, zanim wymknęło mu się kolejne głupstwo. Był Malfoyem. Tej... tej _nędzarce_ w jakiś sposób udało się zdobyć pięć sekund jego uwagi i miała czelność traktować to jako żart? Z wysiłkiem zmusił swoje ramiona do rozluźnienia i uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Dowcip? Jeżeli chcesz, żeby ktoś z ciebie zażartował, to idź do Pottera.

Jej ręka uderzyła go w twarz, zanim nawet zauważył ruch.

- Nie waż się nawet... – jej głos był nabrzmiały łzami i furią. Nawet poprzez dzwonienie w uszach Draco usłyszał jej ból i rozkoszował się nim. – Nie waż się nawet mówić o nim...

- Skądże znowu! – syknął, unosząc rękę do twarzy. Skóra była gorąca. Prawdopodobnie zostawiła ślad. – Nie wolno nawet mówić o wspaniałym Potterze.

Policzek Hermiony Granger dwa lata temu zostawił ślad na trzy godziny. Myśl o tym, że będzie musiał to jakoś wytłumaczyć swoim kolegom jeszcze bardziej go rozgniewała.

- Czy mam wobec tego mówić o tobie? Czy mam mówić o tym, jakie to _odrażające_ widzieć cię, jak chodzisz za nim _cały czas_ jak jakiś zakochany szczeniak, który tylko czeka, żeby go kopnąć? - przestał kontrolować to, co mówił. Słowa wylewały się z niego szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. – Chcesz, żebym ci _powiedział_, jakie to odrażające? On jest _niczym_ i ostatnie miejsce, w jakim powinnaś chcieć być jest _jego_ cień. – Zamilkł. Zabrakło mu oddechu. Odjął rękę od twarzy i opuścił ją wzdłuż tułowia, starając się, żeby nie drżała.

Ginny nie starała się powstrzymać drżenia. A jeśli nawet, to jej się to kompletnie nie udało.

- W jego cieniu? – niemal krzyczała. – A gdzie miałabym chcieć być? W twoim? Widziałam, co mu dzisiaj zrobiłeś podczas meczu. Niech ci się nie wydaje, że kogokolwiek nabrałeś, Malfoy...

- Lepiej być w cieniu osoby, która cię _w ogóle_ zauważa.

Draco stał wyprostowany i z bijącym sercem patrzył z góry na Ginny. Cokolwiek przed chwilą powiedział, tygodniami walczyło, żeby się z niego wydostać. To było odrażające. Ale sposób, w jaki zmieniło to twarz Ginny uczyniło go silniejszym. Buntowniczym. Nie miało znaczenia, co powiedział. Ona by tylko rzuciła mu to w twarz, już wcześniej to udowodniła. Na razie miło było widzieć ją tak skonsternowaną i wściekłą. Oczywiście, była zbyt głupia, żeby w ogóle uświadomić sobie, jak nieprawdopodobna była ta rozmowa – w ogóle nie powinna była się odbyć. Ale była bezpiecznie, dopóki Ginny była zmieszana.

- A co to ma znaczyć? – zapytała ostro. Jej głos brzmiał surowo, ale nie potrafiła całkowicie ukryć ciekawości. Włosy opadły jej z powrotem na twarz, chaos czerwieni.

Draco powstrzymywał każdą odpowiedź, która przyszła mu do głowy, chociaż miał wielką ochotę powiedzieć jej to wyraźnie – tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć wyraz jej twarzy. Mógłby ją przestraszyć. Posunął się już tak daleko, że jego własne zakłopotanie zniknęło, ale powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej byłoby niebezpiecznie.

Ciągle go obserwowała. Czekała. Im dłużej milczał, tym bardziej gniew znikał z jej twarzy i tym więcej zainteresowania jego odpowiedzią wyrażały jej wpatrzone w niego oczy. Wpatrywała się w niego. Z zarumienioną twarzą. Uniosła rękę i znowu odgarnęła włosy, ale od razu opadły z powrotem. Jeden rozświetlony kosmyk włosów zakradł się na jej ramię. Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Ty nigdy nie słuchasz, prawda? – zapytał cicho, ciągle drwiąc. – Czy ty w ogóle słyszałaś, co powiedziałem wczoraj w bibliotece?

Zmarszczyła czoło i spuściła wzrok. Widział, jak trybiki pracują w jej głowie. Byli w bibliotece. Wytrącił jej książki. Zapytała, czy potrafi powiedzieć coś niezłośliwego. A on powiedział.

- Powiedziałeś – zaczęła powoli. Nabrała powietrza i podniosła na niego wzrok. – Powiedziałeś 'Ładne...'" Poczerwieniała. – O.

To był ten sam kolor, który jej twarz zazwyczaj przybierała z powodu Pottera. Dreszcz zwycięstwa przeszył Draco, razem z czymś jeszcze, czymś cieplejszym i mniej nastawionym na współzawodnictwo, czego nie potrafił nazwać. Odrzucił do tyłu włosy i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

- Mmm – powiedziała Ginny, która nie była teraz w stanie na niego patrzeć, co było jeszcze lepsze. – Ja... ja myślałam, że byłeś...

- Złośliwy? – uśmiechnął się z wyższością, ale tak szeroko, że był to prawie normalny uśmiech.

Ginny zerknęła na niego i najwyraźniej wyraz jego twarzy zakłopotał ją jeszcze bardziej. Jej oczy znowu umknęły, a jej palce zaczęły bawić się brzegiem szaty. Zagryzła dolną wargę, a pomiędzy jej rdzawymi brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka. Draco przyglądał się, jak rozpracowuje niejasną uwagę, którą właśnie rzucił i rozkoszował się wpływem, jaki miała na tę jej nieznośną gryfońską śmiałość. Teraz była zdenerwowana. De facto szarpała nerwowo końcówki włosów, trzymając kosmyk w palcach i pociągając za niego co i raz.

- Co się, do diabła, dzieje?

Draco poczuł, jak krew uderza mu do policzków. Gapił się, a ktoś tam stał – obserwując – gwałtownie obrócił głowę, żeby zheksować tego, kto to był na miazgę, ale został zmuszony do cofnięcia się o dwa kroki do tyłu.

Weasley siedział mu karku, z płonącymi oczami.

Potter był prawie tak samo blisko.

- Odwal się od niej, Malfoy! – warknął głosem, którego używał, gdy odgrywał bohatera.

Oczy Ginny powędrowały do Pottera i jej rumieniec zaczął znikać.

Draco widział to kątem oka – nie mógł się teraz gapić - ale to wystarczyło. Ona się wpatrywała. _Wpatrywała_. Zaśmiał się - szorstki, niekontrolowany dźwięk, który go zaskoczył i spojrzał z wrogością na obiekt wyraźnego zainteresowania Ginny.

- Nie wiedziałem, że ci _zależy_, Potter - wypalił.

Potter wydał dźwięk wyrażający odrazę i potrząsnął głową.

- Chodź, Ginny - powiedział i ruszył w kierunku schodów, ciągnąc Weasleya za rękaw jego zniszczonej, wyglądającej na brudną, szaty. Weasley zebrał się z warknięciem i podążył za Potterem w kierunku schodów. Draco odwrócił głowę. Za chwilę ich nie będzie. Potter, Weasley, a Ginny z nimi, bez wątpienia. Patrzył na poręcz schodów znikającą w ciemności.

- Nie.

Brwi Draco powędrowały do góry w pełnej zdumienia ciszy. Ginny... do Pottera... Czy ona właśnie powiedziała...

- Wszystko w porządku. Idźcie.

_Powiedziała_. Nie chciała iść z nimi. Chciała... Draco nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co chciała. Nie będzie zgadywać. Ale obrócił głowę wystarczająco, by zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Pottera.

Potter oniemiał.

- E? – wydukał słabo i zerknął na Weasleya, który wyglądał jakby jego głowa miała eksplodować z powstrzymywanej furii.

- Ginny, chodź tutaj – zakomenderował Weasley, wskazując miejsce, gdzie stali na schodach.

Draco zaśmiał się cicho, ale jego rozbawienie przygasło, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wzrok Ginny utkwiony był teraz w _nim_. Złowił jej spojrzenie i nie odwracał głowy, chcąc zobaczyć, co Potter i Weasley z tym zrobią. Ginny sprawiała wrażenie rozdartej i zmartwionej, ale nie odwróciła wzroku, a Draco nagle wiedział, jak podwójnie wykorzystać tę sytuację.

- Najwyraźniej cię wzywają – powiedział z ironią, głosem wystarczająco głośnym, żeby dotarł do jej brata i do jej bohatera, i wystarczająco sugestywnym, żeby zaczęli się niepokoić. – Skończymy _później_.

Odniosło to pożądany skutek. Ginny zarumieniła się. Potterowi opadła szczęka. Weasley chciał rzucić się na niego jednym skokiem z miejsca, w którym właśnie stał na schodach.

- POCZEKAJ! – wrzasnął. – CO TY…

Ale Ginny podbiegła do schodów.

- Pospieszcie się. Chodź, Ron – wymamrotała. – Chodźmy, Harry.

Jedną ręką złapała za łokieć Weasleya, drugą Pottera i szybko pociągnęła ich za sobą na górę po schodach.

Czując się dziwnie niepokonanym i będąc gotowym do rzucenia złośliwego uśmieszku w ich kierunku na pierwszą oznakę morderczego spojrzenia ze strony Weasleya, Draco stał nieporuszenie na dole schodów i patrzył, jak cała trójka wchodzi na górę. Brzeg szaty Ginny był tak samo wystrzępiony, jak Weasleya. Tyły jej butów były zdarte, dostrzegł w świetle pochodni. Odgarnęła włosy do tyłu tak, że zwisały splątane na jej plecach. Draco potrząsnął głową z niesmakiem. Przydałoby jej się porządne uczesanie.

Rzuciła w jego kierunku ukradkowe spojrzenie przez ramię.

Nagle jej ubranie przestało się liczyć. W jej oczach migotały wątpliwości, pytania i _uwaga_. Włosy na karku Draco stanęły dęba. Wpatrywał się w nią bez mrugnięcia okiem, aż oderwała wzrok, puściła Weasleya i Pottera i pobiegała na górę, wyprzedzając ich i znikając na szczycie schodów.


	2. Schody

**Schody**

- Bla bla bla bla bal gwiazdkowy bla bla bla...

Pansy była niezmordowana, musiał to przyznać. To przekraczało granice jego zrozumienia, jak mogła gadać bez żenady o balu, na który nawet nie została zaproszona. Cichy i świadczący o pewności siebie głos, cała jej postawa nie pozostawiała wątpliwości. Pochylając się ku niemu i chichocząc, jakby już ją poprosił, żeby mu towarzyszyła na balu, była albo bardzo pewna siebie, albo kompletnie bez wstydu, albo bardzo, bardzo głupia.

Nie bardzo mógł ją winić za tę pewność siebie, pomyślał kwaśno i złapał się na tym, że się krzywi. Przywołał obojętny wyraz twarzy, zaczekał, aż w jej jazgotliwej, niesłabnącej przemowie nastąpiła przerwa i kiwnął głową, jakby słyszał, co do niego mówiła. Wytrzyma to. Musi. Specjalnie siedział koło niej przy każdym posiłku przez ostatnie dwa dni, a ona po prostu promieniała od pierwszego śniadania. Jeśli nawet nie była całkowicie satysfakcjonującym towarzystwem, to przynajmniej zadowalającym.

- Bla bla bla...

Była najbardziej prawdopodobną kandydatką pod każdym względem. Po pierwsze respektowała jego pozycję i atencję, której ona wymagała. Po drugie, jej rodzina była mile widziana. Po trzecie, zaprosił ją na bal w zeszłym roku, a teraz ona cierpliwie czekała na jego zaproszenie, oszczędzając mu wysiłku i kłopotu. Wszystko było tak, jak powinno. I nieźle wyglądała. Poza tym na balu będzie ciemno. Generalnie rzecz biorąc, w ślizgońskich lochach także było ciemno. Tak, brak światła byłby pomocny.

- Draco?

Podobnie jak knebel. Draco uniósł kielich do ust, żeby powstrzymać się od powiedzenia tego na głos.

- Coś się stało? - głos Pansy ociekał tym nieznośnym rodzajem troski, który sugerował prawo własności. Przysunęła się bliżej do niego i podniosła głos na użytek swoich przyjaciół. - Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. Coś nie w porządku z twoim obiadem?

_"Nie z obiadem, tylko z rozmową przy obiedzie." _

- Chyba mi niedobrze.

- Och, czemu? - przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej.

Draco wystawił łokieć, zmuszając ją do wycofania się.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć - wymamrotał.

Niezrażona, poklepała go po ramieniu i dalej paplała o wyjściowych szatach, a Draco, chociaż miał ochotę rzucić na nią Klątwę Uciszającą, zachował spokój. Musiał to wytrzymać. Musiał się nauczyć to wytrzymywać. Przynajmniej teraz, w Hogwarcie, to musiała być Pansy. Dopóki nie pozna kogoś odpowiedniego. W tej szkole nie było takiej osoby.

Jego oczy zabłądziły do gryfońskiego stołu i poszukały najmniej odpowiedniej osoby. Draco gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

Ona na niego patrzyła. Spojrzała mu w oczy na ułamek sekundy i odwróciła się, pogrążając się w rozmowie z tym idiotą Creevey'em.

Draco znieruchomiał. Ginny mu się przyglądała? A może nie... Może to było tylko złudzenie. Odwróciła się tak szybko, zbyt szybko. Czy ona... Tak, na jej twarz wypłynął zdradziecki rumieniec, który jeszcze dwa dni temu wydawał się tak niedorzeczny. Nie chciała znów na niego spojrzeć. Bawiła się widelcem.

Naprawdę mu się przyglądała. Twarz Draco była gorąca, mgliście uświadomił sobie, że siedzi z otwartymi ustami, ale nie bardzo mógł je zamknąć.

- Naprawdę wyglądasz, jakbyś był chory, wiesz? Jesteś cały czerwony! - zapiszczała Pansy.

Draco błyskawicznie odwrócił wzrok i z wysiłkiem powstrzymał się od odpowiedzi.

- Chyba powinieneś iść do Infirmerii - mówiła teraz, wisząc u jego boku jak insekt. Szkoda, że nie miał packi na muchy.

- Być może pójdę - wydusił.

Pansy uśmiechnęła się. Otarła usta serwetką, przygotowując się, żeby pójść z nim. Ujęła go za łokieć, ale Draco wyszarpnął rękę i wstał energicznie.

- Sam - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Niewzruszony jej westchnięciem i rozczarowaniem, oddalił się szybkim krokiem od ślizgońskiego stołu. _Nie spojrzy na Gryfonów. _Kątem oka złowił kilka mignięć czerwieni w drodze do drzwi i przeklął Weasleyów za posiadanie jednakowych włosów. Jak one mogły wyglądać zupełnie inaczej na nich i na_ niej_...

Wyszedł najszybciej, jak tylko mógł i zaczął wchodzić po schodach. Na półpiętrze odwrócił się i zatrzymał. Spojrzał w dół, jakby ona z jakiegoś powodu mogła nagle znaleźć się za nim. Poczekał sekundę i, karcąc się w myślach za tę nadzieję, odwrócił się, żeby iść dalej.

_Trzask._ Ktoś jeszcze wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

Jakkolwiek to by nie było nieprawdopodobne, Draco musiał mieć pewność. Spojrzał na dół i gwałtownie złapał oddech drugi raz tego wieczoru.

- O... Nie wiedziałam... Byłeś...

Światło świec odbijało się od Ginny, która wyglądała na małą, stojąc niżej od niego sama na korytarzu. W ciszy jej głos wydawał się większy od niej. Wykręcała nerwowo dłonie. Wyglądała na spłonioną. Wyglądała...

Zatrzymał myśli. Wyglądała jak Weasley. Wyglądała jak ktoś, kto nigdy nie miał porządnego... no cóź... _niczego_. Nagle przypomniało mu się, co jej brat założył w zeszłym roku na bal i nie sądził, żeby Ginny miała cokolwiek lepszego. To nie miało sensu. To nie miało _sensu_. Nie odpowiedział jej, ani się nie poruszył. Zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiała przejść koło niego w drodze na górę. Co zresztą nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

W końcu Ginny pozbierała się i weszła na schody. Nie spojrzała na niego, dopóki nie weszła na ostani stopień, a potem, kiedy już była tak blisko, że wszystko, co musiałby zrobić, żeby ją dotknąć, to wyciągnąć rękę, zerknęła na niego.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała podejrzliwie. - Dokąd idziesz?

Oczywiście zauważyła. To nie była droga do lochów. Wyprostował się. Myślała, że marnowałby czas na jakieś durne żarty?

- Szedłem do Infirmerii - odpowiedzial sztywno.

- A - zawahała się, a potem przyjrzała mu się uważnie. - Co ci się stało?

Draco parsknął.

- Pansy - zamilkł na chwilę, chłonąc jej spojrzenie, które wyrażało autentyczną troskę, po czym odwrócił wzrok. - Ty.

Nie miał zamiaru tego powiedzieć, nawet tego nie pomyślał. Nawet nie wiedział, czy to prawda. Twarz mu spłonęła - z zażenowania, ze strachu, ze wstydu. Nie była tego warta. Wiedział o tym doskonale. Ona nie była tym, kim on był i to nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Wpatrywała się w niego ze zdumieniem.

- Ja - wyszeptała po długim czasie. Spojrzała na swoje palce i znowu zaczęła wykręcać ręce. Napięte ramiona, głośny i nierówny oddech, przeniosła ciężar ciała na palce. Wyglądała jak zwierzę, które gotuje się do ucieczki. Draco zastanawiał się, czemu on tutaj jeszcze jest.

Znowu podniosła wzrok.

- Czemu? - zapytała suchym i nieufnym tonem, na jej twarzy widać było walkę.

Draco patrzył na nią. O czym ona mówiła?

- Co czemu?

Zaczerpnęła powietrza.

- Czemu... ja?

Roześmiał jej się w twarz. Przynajmniej zadała właściwe pytanie. Przynajmniej zdawała sobie sprawę, jakie to niedorzeczne, że nie potrafił o niej zapomnieć.

- Nie wiem dlaczego - powiedział cierpko. - To nie powinno tak być.

Wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na niego z nieskrywanym wstrętem. To była tak drastyczna zmiana wyrazu twarzy, że Draco poczuł ukłucie niepokoju.

- A to czemu? - zapytała, z każdą sekundą wyglądając na coraz bardziej rozeźloną. - Bo mam na nazwisko Weasley? - potrząsnęła głową i roześmiała się gorzko. - Nie zauważasz mnie. Wcale mnie nie znasz. Po prostu znudziła ci się Pansy.

- A tobie znudziło się czekanie na Pottera – to była odruchowa odpowiedź, rzucona z takim jadem, na jaki potrafił się zdobyć. Jak ona śmie mówić mu, co on czuje i jak _śmie _wspominać o Pansy? Co za tupet, co za bezczelność, tylko że... naprawdę wydawała się zraniona. Więc jednak usłyszała ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawiali, co mówił i musiała _myśleć_ o tym, co jej powiedział. Chciała, żeby ją zauważył? Poznał ją? Draco nie potrafił uświadomić sobie wszystkich możliwości na raz i nie miał teraz czasu na to, żeby zrozumieć.

Odwróciła się do niego plecami, prezentując powódź włosów na tle czarnej szaty, gdy zaczęła wchodzić na górę.

- Poczekaj... - powiedział Draco, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

- Zapomnij - powiedziała cicho Ginny, machając ręką ponad ramieniem, jak gdyby chciała go odprawić. Szła dalej. - Po prostu zapomnij.

Zacisnął usta, zanim wyrwał mu się następny żałosny protest. Kim jej się wydawało, że jest, żeby odprawiać Malfoya? Wiele razy widział, jak jego matka podobnym ruchem ręki odprawiała domowe skrzaty i teraz, gdy zobaczył taki sam gest skierowany pod jego adresem, krew się w nim zagotowała. Tego było za wiele. Ta cała sytuacja, ten cały pełen nieporozumień galimatias osiągał proporcje nie do ogarnięcia.

- Świetnie - zapienił się, rozzłoszczony ponad wszelkie granice. Ginny szła dalej, nie oglądając się za siebie, sprawiając, że miał ochotę zadać cios. - Nie będę łaził za tobą, jak ty za Potterem - rzucił za nią.

Zatrzymała się. Draco poczuł przypływ triumfu, który nie osłabł, gdy odwróciła się do niego, patrząc znużonymi oczami.

- To i tak nie byłoby to samo, Draco.

- Nie, nie byłoby - powiedział, robiąc krok w jej kierunku i przytrzymując się poręczy dla utrzymania równowagi - bo ty _wiedziałabyś_, gdybym tak robił.

Ginny patrzyła na niego z góry, ale nie wydawała się go widzieć. Tak jakby widziała kogoś zupelnie innego - jej oczy były łagodne i zamglone. Westchnęła. Potrząsnęła głową i oderwała wzrok. - On wie - powiedziała cicho, odwróciła się i z powrotem zaczęła wchodzić po schodach.

Draco ścisnął poręcz tak mocno, że aż stawy go zabolały i patrzył, jak Ginny odchodzi.

Potter. Zawsze Potter. A ona zachowa swoją wiarę i rezygnację, i lojalność, niezależnie od tego, jak ją spławiał, niezależnie od tego, co innego jej poponowano - była tak tępa, jak reszta jej rodziny. Już prawie zniknęła w ciemnościach u szczytu schodów, zanim Draco zdołał otrząsnąć się ze swojej urazy i uderzyć raz jeszcze - żeby dostrzegła prawdę o swoim domniemanym bohaterze. - No więc jeśli wie i w dalszym ciągu go to nie obchodzi - to co to o nim mówi?

Zamarła w miejscu, oświetlona jedynie pochodnią na samym szczycie schodów. Przez chwilę Draco myślał, że odwróci się i stawi mu czoła za ten komentarz. Powoli sięgnęła po poręcz. Nie odwracając się, przeszła całą pozostałą drogę wspierając się na niej i zniknęła za zakrętem.

Dopiero gdy zniknęła, Draco uśwadomił sobie, że zwróciła sie do niego po imieniu.


	3. Korytarz

**Korytarz**

Powietrze było mroźne, co bardzo odpowiadało Draco. Jak również to, co robiło z jego cerą, z jego włosami, jak żądliło skórę. Nienawidził wystawać na Opiece nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami, ale to nie miało dzisiaj znaczenia. Nic się dzisiaj nie liczyło, nie usłyszał ani słowa z tego, co mówili nauczyciele i tylko miał nadzieję, że Pansy zrobiła wystarczająco dobre notatki. Będzie ich potrzebował.

_Odeszła_. Nawet mu nie odpowiedziawszy. Draco wydał krótki, poirytowany dźwięk, który wydobył się z niego w obłoku pary. Zaczął się wspinać na wzgórze, oddalając się od padoku. Wydał ten dźwięk sto razy od wczorajszego wieczora, ale to ani trochę nie zmniejszyło jego frustracji. Chociaż udało mu się zaniepokoić Pansy. Crabbe i Goyle chodzili za nim dwa kroki dalej od śniadania, spoglądając nerwowo na siebie, jak gdyby bali się, że mogą stać się workami treningowymi. Draco zacisnął pięści i zastanowił się, jak bardzo by go to usatysfakcjonowało. Chciał kogoś uderzyć – naprawdę. Zranienie Ginny słowami nie sprawiło mu wystarczającej przyjemności. Chciał poczuć uderzenie kłykci o coś twardego i którykolwiek z tych głupków za nim pierwszy zrobi fałszywy krok, dostanie.

Raczej niespotykana zachcianka, jak na niego. Zmrużył oczy wpatrując się w swoje stopy. Wypolerowane buty zgrzytały na śniegu, idealnie trzymając się podłoża, nigdy się nie ślizgając, pozwalając mu maszerować pod górkę z taką złością, na jaką miał ochotę. Nie miał zwyczaju bić się z nikim. Bicie się było metodą biedaków. Klątwy - bez zbędnego przemęczania się - oto jak jego ojciec załatwiał sprawy. Cielesne konfrontacje były dla Crabbe'ów i Goyle'ów tego świata, których pięści były dwa razy większe od ich mózgów.

Ale od każdej reguły są wyjątki. Nawet jego ojciec pobił tego bezwartościowego prostaka Weasleya na miazgę – i to _publicznie_. Więc był precedens. Draco wyobraził sobie, z prawdziwą przyjemnością, jak miło byłoby przypomnieć mu o tym, jeżeliby ten temat kiedykolwiek został podjęty.

Co się, oczywiście, nigdy nie zdarzy. Czy raczej, gdyby tak się zdarzyło, nie byłoby o tym mowy. Tak czy inaczej, miło było wyobrazić to sobie ze szczegółami.

- O rany, pospieszcie się! - zawołał ostro przez ramię i za plecami usłyszał tupot czterech przerośniętych stóp. - Co się z wami dzisiaj dzieje?

- E – powiedział Crabbe, dysząc. - Nic?

- To zachowujcie się, jakby tak było - Draco wszedł na wierzchołek wzgórza, zobaczył wejście do Hogwartu – i zamarł.

Leżała na ziemi u podnóża schodów, a jej włosy nigdy nie wyglądały tak jak teraz, na tle śniegu. Crabbe i Goyle zatrzymali się prawie na jego plecach, oddychając ciężko.

- Co jest? - wymamrotał Goyle.

Gdy Draco przyglądał się, Ginny wstała z pomocą grubej brunetki w gryfońskim szaliku. Obydwie się śmiały, a śmiech Ginny niósł się wyraźnie, dzwoniąc w uszach Draco.

Jak ona mogła być tak _szczęśliwa_? Nagle miał ochotę zgarnąć trochę śniegu i rzucić w nią.

- Mam koszmarne buty – mówiła, wspierając się na swojej koleżance. - To trzeci raz w tym tygodniu!

Otrzepała się jedną ręką, przerzuciła torbę przez ramię i podniosła wzrok.

Skóra jej się zaróżowiła. Ale to nie był rumieniec, Draco znał różnicę. To była wyniosłość. Duma. Oderwała od niego wzrok i odrobinę uniosła brodę.

- Chodź, Emma – powiedziała rozkazująco i trochę za głośno. Ciągle trzymając ramię Emmy, poszła w dół, w kierunku chaty Hagrida.

Minęła go bez jednego spojrzenia. Gdy się mijali, uniosła brodę jeszcze wyżej. Zniknęła, a on nie mógł się odwrócić, żeby za nią patrzeć, nie ryzykując następnych pytań ze strony Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.

Śmiała go zignorować. _Znowu_. Wściekłość wezbrała w Draco tak, że przez chwilę nic nie widział. Nie mógł się skoncentrować, ale Goyle właśnie wydał dźwięk wyrażający dezorientację i Draco wiedział, że musi się szybko pozbierać i ruszyć. Spojrzał na drzwi wejściowe do zamku, które właśnie się otworzyły, ukazując trzygłową istotę, której widok z miejsca go wkurzył. Nienawiść wyrwała go z letargu i popchnęła naprzód, coraz szybciej, aż w końcu prawie biegł.

Potter. Potter oflankowany przez tego sługusa i szlamę, milusio znikający we wnętrzu. Potter, który zawsze wygrywał. Potter, który nie miał ojca, przed którym musiałby odpowiadać. Potter, który miał Ginny bez żadnego wysiłku, uległą i cierpliwą, i zawsze ciepło do niego nastawioną. Z pewnością nigdy nie zignorowała Pottera, nigdy z niego nie szydziła, nigdy go nie spoliczkowała.

Mimo że _powinna_. Ktoś powinien był to zrobić dawno temu.

- Dlaczego... biegniemy... - wydyszał Crabbe.

Draco wbiegł po dwa schody na raz, wpadł do środka i popędził po schodach – mijając Wielką Salę, zejście do ślizgońskich lochów, w górę po schodach i w pierwszy korytarz, tam, gdzie wczoraj wieczorem zniknęła Ginny. Gdzie teraz był Potter, rozmawiając sobie ze swoimi wyznawcami, idąc niespiesznie. Draco zatrzymał się gwałtownie za nimi i stał, dysząc, z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

- Potter – warknął.

Weasley wyciągnął różdżkę, zanim Potter zdążył się nawet odwrócić, ale Draco było wszystko jedno. To nie było wystarczającym powodem, żeby nie uderzyć Pottera w sam środek jego zdziwionej twarzy.

_ŁUP_.

- Co za... - Potter zatoczył się i runął na podłogę, trzymając się za nos.

Draco bolała pięść i w uszach mu dudniło, ale było mu lekko na sercu. To było _wspaniałe_ uczucie.

- Z DROGI!

Różdżka Weasleya była skierowana prosto między oczy Draco. Szlama wydała okrzyk przerażenia, a Crabbe i Goyle natychmiast zasłonili Draco, tworząc przed nim mur. Draco przepchnął się przez nich. Nie potrzebował ich. To była najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił i chciał zrobić to jeszcze raz.

- Odsuń się, Weasley – syknął. - To nie twoja sprawa.

Granger już odwalała za niego robotę, ciągnąc tego ciołka za poły płaszcza. Weasley walczył o to, żeby zostać przed Potterem, ale Granger w końcu udało się go odciągnąć, odsłaniając Draco pole widzenia.

- O co ci chodzi? - odezwał się Potter zduszonym głosem, oszołomiony, zza dłoni, którą przyciskał do nosa. Okulary zwisały mu z jednego ucha i coś czerwonego ciekło mu po nadgarstku.

O, tak! _Krwawił_. Draco roześmiał się.

- O co? - powtórzył niemal histerycznie, obraz pełnej pogardy twarzy Ginny pojawił się w jego myślach. - O to, że...

- CO się tutaj dzieje?

McGonagall. Draco obrócił się do wicedyrektorki, która z wściekłością przyglądała się im wszystkim. Nozdrza jej drżały, a twarz miała białą ze złości. Przyszpiliła Draco spojrzeniem. Oczywiście. Uprzedzenia.

- Malfoy właśnie uderzył Harry'ego! - krzyknął Weasley, pleciuga, jak zwykle. Draco rzucił mu brudne spojrzenie.

- Panie Malfoy, czy to prawda? - usta McGonagall niemal zniknęły w cienkiej linii, a jej oczy miały wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny wyraz. U boku trzymała pióro, ściskając je w palcach jak broń.

Z jakiegoś powodu Draco miał jedynie ochotę wyśmiać ją. Chciało mu się śmiać z nich wszystkich. O co ona go zapytała? Czy uderzył Pottera.

- Tak – odpowiedział, nie ruszając się na centymetr.

Po jego obu stronach Crabbe i Goyle gwałtownie wciągnęli powietrze – prawdopodobnie ich wersja zachłyśnięcia się ze zdumienia.

- T-tak? - zająknęła się Granger.

Nie wydawało się, żeby McGonagall panowała nad sobą bardziej niż oni. Patrzyła na niego z otwartymi ustami, nie starając się nawet ukryć swego zdumienia. Najwyraźniej spodziewała się, że Draco skłamie.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się na tyle, żeby móc rzucić Potterowi pełne złości spojrzenie. Nie było powodu, żeby kłamać. Rozłożył złotego chłopca na obie łopatki i upuścił mu krwi – proszę, niech Ginny przyjrzy się _temu_. Zresztą, to i tak była jej wina. Draco rozprostował palce i pomyślał o ich wspólnym szlabanie w schowku na miotły. Wyglądało na to, że przez nią ładował się w tarapaty co kilka dni. Ta myśl spowodowała, że uśmiechnął się szeroko do Pottera, który wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zdumiony i być może trochę wystraszony.

McGonagall w końcu się opanowała. Jej usta znów zacisnęły się w cienką linię i spojrzała na Draco zmrużonymi oczami.

- Jak to się zaczęło? - zapytała.

Draco znów wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział.

Częściowo to była prawda. Naprawdę nie pamiętał, jak tutaj wbiegł i nie był pewien, w którym momencie zadał cios. Wiedział tylko, że nic – żaden kawał, żadna złośliwa uwaga, żadna ilość wyśmiewania z się z Pottera z Crabbem i Goylem – nie mogło się równać z wzięciem dobrego zamachu na twarz Pottera. I _uderzeniem_. Och, to było piękne! Piękne. Nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, nawet gdy McGonagall patrzyła prosto na niego.

- Szlaban, panie Malfoy – powiedziała, mniej oschle niż zazwyczaj. - Proszę stawić się w moim gabinecie po kolacji w piątek wieczorem. Panie Potter – skrzydło szpitalne.

- Nie zapomnij przyłożyć lodu – Draco prawie zaśpiewał za Potterem, który szedł niepewnie, wspierając się na dwojgu pochlebcach po obu stronach. Obydwoje obrócili się i posłali w jego kierunku spojrzenie pełne nieskrywanej nienawiści. Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi, i kiedy McGonagall w końcu odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, wydał westchnienie pełne zadowolenia.

- O co tu... - zaczął Crabbe, ale zamilkł, gdy Draco spojrzał na niego zimnym wzrokiem.

- A na co to wyglądało? - zapytał cicho, podchodząc bliżej. Był pełen nowej siły. Wyzwolony. Nieskrępowany. Miał ochotę to na kimś wypróbować. - Co się właśnie stało?

- Mmm... przybiegłeś tutaj i przywaliłeś Potterowi? - głos Crabbe'a brzmiał niepewnie. Zerknął na Goyle'a, który potrząsnął lekko głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nie chce być w to zamieszany.

- A po co miałbym to robić? - kontynuował Draco groźnie. - Hmm? - dotknął różdżki, podszedł jeszcze jeden krok tak, żeby byli niewygodnie blisko i czekał.

Twarz Crabbe'a przybrała nieładny odcień zieleni – chociaż tak naprawdę żaden kolor by mu nie pomógł – i odchylił się do tyłu. Nie odważył się odsunąć o krok, z zadowoleniem zauważył Draco. - B-bbo... zasługiwał na to?

Draco pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, koci i szybki.

- Chodźmy na obiad – zakomenderował, odwracając się na pięcie, zadowolony z wyrazu szczerej ulgi na twarzy Crabbe'a. Dosyć tej zabawy na razie. Od tygodni nie był tak głodny. Potter leżał teraz w szpitalnym łóżku z rozwalonym nosem – a jedyną ceną, jaką Draco musiał za to zapłacić był szlaban? Ginny będzie musiała patrzeć na złamany nos i _myśleć o nim_?

Umierał z głodu.


	4. Biblioteka

**Biblioteka**

McGonagall miała sadystyczne zacięcie, którego Draco się u niej nie spodziewał. Szlaban spędzany na pomaganiu w nauce to już wystarczało, ale pomaganie we Wróżbiarstwie trzecioklasistom, którzy wykazali słabe zdolności... Przyjrzał im się. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole w kącie, gdzie zostali zagnani przez Madam Pince, spoglądając na niego albo odwracając od niego wzrok z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzach. Dwóch Ślizgonów, trzech Puchonów, jeden Krukon i dwoje Gryfonów. Prawie obnażał zęby na czerwono-złote bachory. Zrobiłby to na pewno, gdyby tylko odważyli się spojrzeć mu śmiało w twarz. Ponieważ jednak się kulili ze strachu, wszystko było w porządku.

- Może powinni... eee... wyjąć pracę domową? – zasugerował Puchon z piątej klasy, który został wyznaczony, żeby odbyć z nim ten szlaban. Draco wiedział dlaczego. Najwidoczniej uważano, że nie można mu powierzyć małych dzieci. W głębi duszy był zachwycony, że nauczyciele uważali go za zagrożenie. Z drugiej strony te mażące się półgłówki przestraszyłyby się własnego cienia, więc nie był to zbyt wielki komplement.

Spojrzał z wściekłością na swojego puchońskiego "partnera", aż ten wyglądający jak ciepłe kluchy chłopak w końcu pojął aluzję i odwrócił się, żeby odrabiać swoją własną pracę domową. Draco może i nie chciał być tutaj, ale nie miał zamiaru dzielić się dowództwem nad grupą. Skierował różdżkę na małą dziewczynkę, która podkradła się do stołu i czaiła się tam bez żadnego powodu.

- Wyjdź – powiedział. Musiał tu zostać dopóki uczniowie nie zrobią ostatniego zadania, niezależnie od tego, jak długo miałoby to potrwać. _Nie pozwoli_ sobie przeszkadzać.

Dziewczynka nie miała swojego mundurowego swetra ani krawatu, więc nie wiedział, z jakiego jest Domu. Zachowywała się, jakby go nie usłyszała. Z niesłychanym zaciekawieniem zaglądała do książki do Wróżbiarstwa Krukonki. Gdy się pochyliła, szata opadła jej do przodu i zobaczył jej godło: Ravenclaw. Oczywiście. Być może była siostrą tej niekompetentnej Krukonki z trzeciej klasy. Nieważne. Draco postanowił ją na razie ignorować.

- Macie przygotować wykres przedstawiający porównanie położeń planet w momencie waszych urodzin i dzisiaj. Sześć cali pergaminu. To jest bardzo proste.

Pamiętał to zadanie. Zajęło mu całe 10 minut. Tylko że zmyślił wszystkie dane, wiedząc, że Trelawney nie jest prawdziwym nauczycielem. Nigdy nie marnował czasu na profesorów, którzy nie wymagali prawdziwego wysiłku. Przewrócił oczami, widząc w jakim skupieniu wyjmowali pergamin z teczek i jak zagryzając wargi zasiedli nad książkami.

- Magda, odsuń się – wyszeptała głupia Krukonka, odpychając małą dziewczynkę.

- Nie mogę popatrzeć?

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

Draco obszedł stół dookoła i stanął za jej plecami.

- Kazałem ci wyjść – powiedział lodowato.

- Wiem, przepraszam – powiedziała głupia Krukonka, przybierając dostatecznie pokorny wygląd. – Staram się jej wytłumaczyć...

- Wracaj do pracy – warknął Draco, nie mając zamiaru zostać w bibliotece ani sekundy dłużej niż to było potrzebne. Dziewczynka stała przed nim, głucha na jego słowa. Musiała być tak samo durna jak jej siostra, żeby zignorować _jego_ komendę. Być może nie była w Hogwarcie wystarczająco długo, aby zrozumieć kim był, a Draco nie mógł się zdobyć na to, żeby po raz trzeci kazać jej wyjść. To by zrujnowało jego wizerunek. Minął ją, podszedł do końca stołu i prychnął z niesmakiem nad wykresem jednego z Puchonów.

- Mój Boże, czy ty jesteś głupi? To się tak robi – powiedział, wyrywając pióro z ręki chłopca. Chłopiec odchylił się bardzo, bardzo daleko, gdy Draco pochylił się nad jego pergaminem, by szybko i z furią narysować wykres. Skończył, rzucił pióro na stół i przeczesał włosy ręką. – O, tak – powiedział. – Popraw to. – Zrobiłby pracę domową za nich wszystkich, gdyby tylko mógł dzięki temu zakończyć ten koszmarny szlaban.

Zajrzał przez ramię reszcie uczniów, dając wszystkim podobną radę, doszedł do wniosku, że wszyscy są imbecylami i klapnął na wyściełane krzesło kilka metrów od stołu, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i skrzywił się.

Dokładnie w momencie, gdy się wygodnie rozsiadł, ciemnowłosy chłopiec, jeden z Gryfonów, uniósł rękę. Puchoński korepetytor podszedł do niego. Draco się nie wtrącił. Niech go szlag trafi, jeśli ruszy się z krzesła i da choćby jedną radę któremukolwiek z tych Gryfonów. Niech obleją.

Biblioteczna cisza nie pomagała uspokoić jego myśli. Minęły prawie cztery dni, od kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiali, a ona ciągle na niego nie spojrzała. Złowiła jego spojrzenie przy obiedzie – dwa razy – ale nie _spojrzała_ na niego. Za każdym razem momentalnie odwracała wzrok, na jej policzki wypływał rumieniec. I dalej rozmawiała z Gryfonami z tym swoim uniesionym nie do zniesienia podbródkiem. Jak gdyby uważała się za królową czegoś, co nie mogło być dalsze od prawdy, biorąc pod uwagę jej sytuację. Nie miała żadnego prawa. _Żadnego_ prawa.

Draco osunął się niżej na krześle i posłał pełne złości spojrzenie w kierunku długiego, wygiętego biurka Madam Pince. Przed tym samym biurkiem zderzył się z całej siły z Ginny. Przez sekundę poczuł całe jej ciało. Przewrócił na ziemię. Przeklął siebie za to, że pamiętał to tak dokładnie. A ona teraz nie raczyła na niego spojrzeć, bez wątpienia obraziła się za Pottera. Lamentowała, że jej książę został oszpecony.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem. Opuchnięta twarz i podbite oko Pottera w czwartek na Eliksirach - to był dopiero widok. Nawet Pomfrey nie była w stanie doprowadzić go do porządku i Potter musiał cierpieć. Nawet ból, który pojawiał się w dłoni Draco przez dwa dni, za każdym razem, gdy rozprostowywał palce, nie był w stanie przyćmić jego zadowolenia z całego tego zajścia.

- Panie... eee... Malfoy? - powiedziała nieśmiało ta głupia Krukonka, wyrywając Draco z zamyślenia. 'Panie Malfoy'. Zadrżał. Wypowiedziane przez dziecko, zabrzmiało to... dziwnie, jak gdyby ktoś zwracał się do jego ojca.

- Czego? - warknął.

- Mój wykres mówi, że... Mars... znajduje się w ósmym domu. Co to znaczy?

- Sprawdź w indeksie – powiedział protekcjonalnie. - Czy ty niczego nie potrafisz zrobić?

- Potrafię... Już sprawdziłam – odpowiedziała cicho - ale nie mogę twego znaleźć.

Draco westchnął.

- Mars w ósmym domu oznacza – powiedział na tyle głośno, żeby wszyscy go usłyszeli - że o północy wyrośnie ci druga głowa.

Wszyscy uczniowie wydali zduszony krzyk przestrachu. Draco zauważył, że mała dziewczynka, która wcześniej go nie posłuchała, wciąż tam stała. Oczy miała otwarte szeroko ze strachu. Uśmiechnął się do niej szyderczo, odpłacając jej za nadszarpnięcie jego autorytetu.

- Podobnie jak wszystkim nieszczęśnikom, którzy stali obok ciebie, kiedy to przewidziałaś – zakończył z zadowoleniem, widząc, że twarz małej zbladła, a jej usta zaczęły się trząść. Przytrzymała się oparcia krzesła swojej siostry i zaczerpnęła drżącego oddechu.

- O, NIE! - krzyknęła, a dwie łzy popłynęły jej z oczu. - C-co powie moja mama, kiedy przyjadę na święta z drugą głową? - zaszlochała i rzuciła się na stół, chowając głowę w ramionach.

Nie spodziewał się, że zacznie płakać. Ale to nie oznaczało, że miał zamiar skończyć to przedstawienie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Draco wydał poirytowany dźwięk, wstał i podszedł do dobrze znanej półki, gdzie stały wszystkie książki na temat Przeciwzaklęć. Znalazł tytuł, którego szukał – _Niechciane członki i co z nimi zrobić_ - wziął książkę do ręki i zaczął kartkować. - Jestem pewien, że gdzieś tutaj jest Zaklęcie Odcinające – wymamrotał. - Po prostu pozbędziesz się tej głowy.

Dziewczynka pisnęła i uniosła twarz, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem. Łzy płynęły jej po policzkach. Jej siostra poklepywał ją po plecach, bezskutecznie starając się ją uspokoić.

- To będzie bolało! - płakała. - To będzie bolało!

- Oczywiście, że będzie – powiedział Draco, zły jak osa. Zabawa gwałtownie traciła swój powab. Czemuż, och, czemuż jego matka nalegała, żeby poszedł do Hogwartu? Z pewnością żaden pierwszoklasista w Durmstrangu nie byłby tak łatwowierny, ani tak emocjonalny, zwłaszcza w obecności obcych ludzi. To było odrażające.

- Wolałabym nigdy się nie dowiedzieć, ze jestem czarownicą – zaszlochała dziewczynka, odwracając się do swojej siostry i łapiąc ją za szatę. - Nienawidzę Hogwartu! Nienawidzę!

Draco zamarł. Szlamy. Oczywiście, wszystko się zgadzało – prawdopodobnie wszystkie te dzieciaki były Szlamami – z jakiego innego powodu byłyby tak głupie, bezużyteczne, tak opóźnione w najprostszych przedmiotach? Powiódł po nich wzrokiem, potem spojrzał na listę nazwisk, którą dała mu McGonagall. Nie znał żadnego z nich. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć. Wykrzywił usta w obrzydzeniu, a jego oczy powędrowały od jednego dzieciaka do drugiego. A on im pomagał!

McGonagall zapłaci za to. I to natychmiast.

Draco powie prawdę, na którą zasłużyli – że byli psychicznie i magicznie ubożsi, i że zawsze będą, i że będą mieli szczęście, jeśli uda im się przebrnąć przez trzecią klasę w miejscu, do którego, jak widać, nie należeli. To był jego obowiązek. To był jego przywilej. Nie powinni w ogóle tu siedzieć. Te słowa, i parę innych, były gotowe, żeby się z niego wydostać, tonem, który byłby tak bezlitosny, jaki tylko udałoby mu się osiągnąć. Zaczerpnął tchu.

Przy biurku Madam Pince dostrzegł błysk czerwieni i złota. Słowa zamarły mu na ustach, głowa obróciła się w kierunku koloru...

To nie była Ginny. To nie był nawet nikt z jej rodziny. Jakaś inny rudy uczeń oddawał książkę.

Fałszywy alarm, ale mimo wszystko Draco miał trudności z oddychaniem. Gdyby to powiedział... A Ginny by go usłyszała...

No i co z tego, gdyby go usłyszała? Weasleyowie splamili swoje nazwisko swoim uwielbieniem dla Szlam. Całkowicie odrzucili dumę, dziedzictwo – i nie było powodu, żeby uważać, że Ginny była inna niż jej głupkowaci bracia i żałosny ojciec.

A jednak była. _Musiała_ być inna. Z jakiego powodu czułby się tak... Z jakiego powodu wydawałaby się tak niepodobna do nich? Nie była taka, jak reszta jej rodziny. Nie mogła być. Nie bardziej niż Crabbe i Goyle mogliby być Malfoyami.

To nie powinno mieć znaczenia, gdyby usłyszała, jak pokazuje tym Szlamom należne im miejsce. To_ nie miało_ znaczenia.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do stołu pełnego Szlam, ominął wzrokiem poddenerwowanego Puchona z piątej klasy i wypuścił powietrze nosem, żeby wymówić te słowa.

Ale nie mógł wydobyć głosu.

Przywalił Potterowi w twarz – niezrażony pogardą, z jaką z pewnością jego ojciec potraktowałby całe to wulgarne zajście. A Ginny... Ginny _Weasley_...

Nic z tego nie miało sensu, nie więcej niż on prowadzący korepetycje dla szlamowatych trzecioklasistów. A jednak tak było. A on nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu, żeby im powiedzieć czym byli, bo już niczego nie był pewien. Nic nie było tak, jak powinno być.

Po prostu nie mógł zawracać sobie tym głowy. Nie powinien.

Rzucił zimne spojrzenie piątoklasiście.

- Może ty ich oświecisz.

Odwrócił się plecami do całej tej hałastry.

Usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle, osuwając się tak nisko, że tył głowy spoczął na oparciu krzesła. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach, a zmrużone oczy skierował na sufit, mając nadzieję, że mieli przynajmniej tyle rozumu, żeby więcej mu nie przeszkadzać. Niech Puchon się tym zajmie, z pewnością był lepszy w niańczeniu Szlam.

Draco z wściekłością wpatrywał się w belki i rzeźbienia na suficie, i starał się nie myśleć o niczym – i nikim - w ogóle.

Pochodnie zgasły i zapłonęły ponownie, sygnalizując, że uczniowie mieli pół godziny na dokończenie pracy. Draco westchnął, opuścił wzrok i zobaczył, że trzecioklasiści zbierają swojej książki z odpowiednio zgaszonym wyrazem twarzy. Wychodzili gęsiego, Krukonka zaganiała swoją ciągle mażącą się siostrę. Przynajmniej były na tyle przytomne, że się do niego nie odezwały.

- Ale ja n-nie chcę drugiej głowy – powiedział zduszony głos na wysokości jego łokcia.

Draco spojrzał na najmniejszą - i prawdopodobnie najgłupszą – Krukonkę, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał, nabrał powietrza, żeby powiedzieć coś uszczypliwego.

- To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział zamiast tego z przygnębieniem. - Nie wyrośnie ci głowa. Wróżbiarstwo to głupota - spojrzał na swoje kolana i uświadomił sobie, że to była prawda – Niczego nie można przewidzieć.

Na twarzy pierwszoklasistki odmalowała się ulga.

Puchoński towarzysz Draco zerknął na niego przez chwilę, usta wpół otwarte, jak gdyby miał zamiar zadać pytanie. Draco zmrużył oczy na sekundę. Jeśli ten idiota się odezwie, pożałuje tego.

Chłopak zamknął usta, potrząsnął głową i wyszedł za trzecioklasistami. Świetnie.

Draco uniósł krzesło i bezczelnie uderzył nim o teraz pusty stół, wyzywając Madam Pince hałasem. Powoli zaczynał myśleć o bibliotece jako o odrażającym miejscu. Ale Madam Pince się nie pojawiła. Mimo wszystko siedzenie markotnym w bibliotece bardziej mu się uśmiechało, niż powrót do ślizgońskiego pokoju wspólnego, gdzie będzie musiał wymyślać kłamstwa i wymówki dlaczego był w takim złym humorze.

_- Co się stało Draco?_

_- Ginny Weasley mnie nie lubi._

Wydał dźwięk, który bardziej przypominał kaszlnięcie niż śmiech, na myśl o absurdzie takiej odpowiedzi. Poza tym, może ona go polubi. Niczego nie można przewidzieć. Niczego.

Draco patrzył tępo w stół - nie chcąc przywiązywać się do tej myśli, jednocześnie nie mogąc powstrzymać faktu, że zapuściła w nim korzenie - dopóki Madam Pince ponownie nie zgasiła i zapaliła pochodni, tym razem zostawiając bibliotekę w ciemnościach na trochę dłużej.

Pięć minut do zamknięcia.

Kiedy światła ponownie się zapaliły, Draco usłyszał od strony biurka Madam Pince charakterystyczne dziamgotanie Granger, bez wątpienia w trakcie misji informacyjnej dla Pottera. Przyłożył palce do skroni, wykrzywił się i usłyszał oficjalnie brzmiące uderzenia stempla hogwarckiej biblioteki, przynajmniej dziewięć razy, zanim kroki Granger oddaliły się w kierunku wyjścia – i czy ona ciągle _mówiła_? Koszmar..

Odpowiedział jej inny głos, cichy i delikatny. To nie był chłopiec. Draco nie mógł sobie uświadomić, kto to mówił.

Odwrócił głowę w kierunku drzwi, kierowany nadzieją, której nie śmiał nazwać, ale zobaczył tylko jak ohydne włosy Granger falują i znikają za drzwiami, które zamknęły się, całkowicie blokując cichy głos.

Ginny. Niekoniecznie. Ale kto inny? A jeśli tam była, czy obserwowała? Ile zobaczyła? Ile... zrozumiała? Oczy Draco utkwione były w drzwiach. Lepiej niech doceni powściągliwość, z jaką potraktował tę małą oszustkę. Co wcale nie oznaczało, że powstrzymywał się z powodu Ginny. Ale mimo wszystko, może...

Madam Pince wyszła zza swojego biurka i podeszła do kącika korepetycji.

- Biblioteka jest zamknięta, panie Malfoy – powiedziała swoim suchym, papierowym głosem. Nie dając mu czasu na przygotowanie się, zgasiła wszystkie świece w tej części biblioteki.

Draco spojrzał na nią ze złością w półmroku, ale ona już poszła dalej. Zgarnął swoje książki i wymknął się z biblioteki na korytarz, gdzie przed chwilą było słychać ten cichy głos. Wytężył wzrok w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto mógł być już teraz daleko, ale i tak można go było rozróżnić z daleka.

Ale korytarz był pusty.


	5. Powóz

**Powóz**

Nazywanie Hogsmeade 'malowniczym' było chybionym pomysłem, pomyślał Draco z rozdrażnieniem. Kiedyś wyprawy do Hogsmeade były czymś, na co niecierpliwie się czekało. Nieskażona, czarodziejska wioska, gdzie mógł się rozerwać bez nauczycieli i rodziców pilnujących każdego jego kroku. Sklepy też były niezłe.

Ale nie dzisiaj. Dziś stał w podcieniach u drzwi „Trzech Mioteł", chowając się przed śniegiem z deszczem, i stwierdził, że wioska nie jest niczym więcej, jak tylko prowincjonalnym bałaganem. Błoto i roztopiony śnieg płynęły strumieniami po bruku, ochlapując fronty sklepów i mocząc brzegi jego szaty i płaszcza.

Draco syknął, starając się uchronić szaty. Założył najlepsze, jak zawsze, kiedy nie był na lekcjach, a tu, proszę bardzo, tydzień do świąt, a większość uczniów ciągle biegała w zwykłych. Wyglądało na to, że nie zwracali na to uwagi. Z drugiej strony, zbyt wielu z nich nie zostało nauczonych odpowiedniej troski o wygląd zewnętrzny. Nie zostali nauczeni, że o takich rzeczach trzeba zawsze pamiętać. Nie byli Malfoyami. Biegali jak wariaci, cała ta banda, nawet starsi uczniowie, jak gdyby ciągle byli dziećmi, którym wybacza się ubłocone kolana i płaszcze. Wyobraził sobie, co jego matka miałaby do powiedzenia na ten temat. Miałaby całkowitą rację.

Draco utknął tutaj, a jego irytacja rosła z każdą sekundą. Nie mógł odwiedzić sklepów bez wychodzenia na tę ulewę i bezpowrotnego zniszczenia swoich szat, nie wspominając już o włosach i butach. Nie pozwoli pogodzie zrobić z siebie widowiska. Ani nie wróci do „Trzech Mioteł", gdzie Ginny siedziała swobodnie z przyjaciółmi przy stoliku, bezwstydnie rzucając promienne spojrzenia w kierunku stolika Pottera, gdy wydawało jej się, że nikt nie patrzy.

Jednakże jej spojrzenie zabłądziło w jego kierunku. Raz. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na nim, gdy odwróciła się do baru, by zawołać tych swoich nieszczęsnych, zdublowanych krewnych. Draco znowu zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wczoraj była w bibliotece. Jej spojrzenie było wyjątkowo łagodne i nie odwróciła hardo głowy. Z drugiej strony trwało to zbyt krótko, żeby tak naprawdę móc ocenić. Draco nie miał zamiaru siedzieć tam po tym wszystkim z Pansy i wpatrywać się w tył _tej _głowy. Powiedział Pansy, że było mu gorąco – co po trzech grzanych piwach było prawdą – i kazał jej tam zostać, gdy sam wyszedł odetchnąć.

Nie przypuszczał, że będzie tak obrzydliwie mokro. Włosy mu klapnęły, czuł to. Powietrze była wystarczająco wilgotne, nie musiał wcale wychodzić na tę pluchę. Jeśli nauczyciele zmuszą ich do powrotu na piechotę w tę pogodę, pomyślał Draco nadąsany, to jeszcze przed obiadem wyśle list, a oni zostaną żywcem obdarci ze skóry przed śniadaniem. Zaczął układać w myślach zdania, żeby poprawić sobie humor, gdy minuty mijały powoli. Weekendy w Hogsmeade z pewnością straciły na uroku.

W oddali zadudniły koła. Draco spojrzał w kierunku dźwięku. Poprzez zasłonę marznącego deszczu dostrzegł zarysy bezkonnych powozów nadjeżdżających by zabrać ich z powrotem do szkoły. Świetnie. W samą porę. Spojrzał za siebie, przez zaparowane okna „Trzech Mioteł", i zobaczył uczniów tłoczących się, żeby zapłacić i wziąć płaszcze.

Nie miał ochoty zostać stratowanym przez nich. Nie czekając, aż Crabbe i Goyle go znajdą, Draco uniósł kaptur i wyskoczył na ulicę, w kierunku pierwszego powozu. Padało teraz więcej deszczu niż śniegu, który przemoczył mu kompletnie szaty i płaszcz, zanim dobiegł do drzwi powozu. Otworzył je z rozmachem i wskoczył do środka, mokry i wściekły. Woda z włosów skapywała mu do oczu i ust. Prawie zawarczał i spróbował odgarnąć włosy na miejsce. Znowu opadły. Miał włosy po matce, jasne i delikatne. Dawno temu uprzedzała go, że będzie musiał się starać, żeby utrzymać je w należytym porządku. To były rzeczy, o jakie martwiła się jego matka. Draco nienawidził momentów, gdy sam musiał się o to troszczyć, ale mimo wszystko musiał. W końcu dbałość o takie szczegóły była tym, co odróżniało Malfoyów od rozczochranych Potterów tego świata. To i rozum.

- Ruszaj – rozkazał powozowi, waląc w ławkę obitą niebieskim pluszem i wbijając mocno łokieć w oparcie. – Jazda!

Nie ruszyłby, wiedział. Nigdy nie wyruszały z tylko jednym uczniem. Próbował za każdym razem, myśląc, jak by to było zabawnie zostawić Crabbe'a i Goyle'a na środku ulicy. Jednak teraz zasady naprawdę musiały się zmienić. Wszystko, czego teraz potrzebował to gorący prysznic i ogromny zwój pergaminu, żeby na niego przelać swoje pretensje.

Właśnie miał zamiar otworzyć drzwi i zawołać pierwszego Ślizgona, którego zobaczy, gdy przeciwległe drzwi otworzyły się i oszczędziło mu to kłopotu. Obrócił się, żeby sprawdzić kogo przyjdzie mu ścierpieć, mając nadzieję, że będzie to Blaise.

Zdębiał.

- Co... O! – Ginny zachłysnęła się na jego widok.

Na jej widok znieruchomiał. Dyszała z wysiłku, do połowy w powozie, wyraźnie skonsternowana. Miała wypieki na policzkach, usta mokre i otwarte, lśniącą skórę, mokre włosy zwisały jej dookoła twarzy w ciemnych, nasiąkniętych pasmach, przywierając do policzków, szyi i ramion. Draco nawet nie starał się nie gapić. Była... _Była_...

Była już prawie poza powozem, wycofując się powoli. Draco poczuł uderzenie gniewu i strachu, a potem kolejne – tym razem o wiele silniejsze, które zagłuszyło dwa poprzednie. Powóz szarpnął i ruszył, rzucając Ginny w jego stronę. Draco wstrzymał oddech oczekując zderzenia, ale Ginny krzyknęła i podparła się szybciej niż to wydawało się możliwe, praktycznie rzucając się na przeciwległą ławkę. Przysunęła się do drzwi i złapała za klamkę obiema rękami.

Za późno. Powóz toczył się z pełna prędkością, nie pozwalając jej uciec.

- Nie możesz wysiąść – powiedział Draco, starając się, żeby to zabrzmiało tak złośliwie i groźnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Zamiast tego, jego głos załamał się zabawnie i zabrzmiało to bardzo niepewnie. Niech szlag trafi te trzęsące się powozy!

Ginny milczała. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i wyjrzała przez okno, najwyraźniej gotowa go ignorować.

_Nie_. Nie, nie mogła. Nie w tej ograniczonej przestrzeni – nie mogła udawać głuchej i ślepej – nie kiedy ich oddechy osadzały się parą na tych samych szybach. _Nie pozwoliłby_ na to. Rzuciłby czymś, gdyby musiał. Jej palce, mokre, białe i piegowate, zaciskały się na jej szacie, przyciskając nogi do ciała. Ciągle ciężko oddychała i Draco uzmysłowił sobie, że on też. Musiał coś powiedzieć. _Ona _musiała coś powiedzieć.

- Dlaczego go uderzyłeś?

Słowa zostały wypowiedziane tak cicho, że Draco ledwo je złowił. Oczy mu się zwęziły. Ginny uparcie wpatrywała się w okno, chociaż teraz nie można było w nim zobaczyć nic oprócz pary. I chciała wiedzieć dlaczego przyłożył Potterowi. Potrząsnął głową. Czy ona była tak nierozgarnięta? Równie dobrze ktoś mógłby zapytać dlaczego skrzaty domowe wykonywały rozkazy. To nie wymagało wyjaśnień. Musiał przywalić Potterowi, bo nienawidził Pottera - był pewien, że przynajmniej to wiedziała.

- To znaczy, wiem... Wiem, że go nienawidzisz - wzdrygnęła się na własne słowa. Draco utkwił w niej spojrzenie. Czy ona słyszała, co przed chwilą pomyślał? - Ale dlaczego... - Ginny zbladła i nie chciała na niego spojrzeć.

Nagle Draco wiedział, że to pytanie nie miało nic wspólnego z Potterem. Niezupełnie. Wbił palce w nieprzyjemnie mokre pokrycie ławki, czując się jakby powóz trząsł wystarczająco mocno, żeby wyrzucić go z siedzenia, a jednocześnie przerwać mu tok myślenia. To było jak cichy chaos, a on nie wiedział, jak się opanować. Odezwał się, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że to zrobił.

- Nie mogę dać ci _odpowiedzi _- powiedział z zawziętością. - _Nie znam _odpowiedzi. Nie wiem, czemu zwróciłem na ciebie uwagę...

Zatrzymała oddech.

- ...nie wiem, czemu nie potrafiłem przestać o tym myśleć, nie wiem, czemu to ma takie znaczenie. Po prostu tak jest.

Draco zamilkł. Czuł każdy cal mokrego, przylegającego do skóry ubrania, ale równie dobrze mógłby być nagi. Może dostałby gorączki. Grypa. Coś, co by go rozłożyło, odseparowało na kilka miesięcy - cokolwiek, żeby tylko powstrzymać _to_. Ale i tak nie miało to już znaczenia. Niczego nie można było cofnąć.

Gorzej, bo nawet nie chciał.

Może _już _był chory?

Odwróciła głowę i utkwiła w nim swoje brązowe oczy. Co takiego malowało się na jej twarzy... Czy to była... nieśmiałość? Draco poczuł, jak coś ściska go w piersi. Ginny otworzyła usta, jak gdyby miała zamiar coś powiedzieć. ale nie padło żadne słowo, najwidoczniej nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Może i lepiej. Może nie chciał wiedzieć, co ona sobie myślała. Pewnie porównywała go z Potterem. To po to otworzyła usta. Zawsze, zawsze Potter.

Draco spróbował roześmiać się ze złością.

- Jeśli przyszłaś tu gadać o Potterze - powiedział ochryple - to wolałbym, żebyś poszła z tym gdzie indziej. Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać. Mam go dosyć.

_Wolałbym porozmawiać o tobie._

To ostatnie wypowiedział tylko oczami, ale tak jasno, jak tylko potrafił, z rozmysłem mierząc ją wzrokiem, a potem wracając spojrzeniem do jej twarzy.

Niech _to _przełknie!

Ginny drgnęła jak oparzona i odwróciła głowę, zanim zdołał spojrzeć jej w oczy. Ale nie mogła ukryć koloru swojej twarzy - nie tutaj! Nie z tak bliska. Może i myślała o Potterze, ale to on sprawił, że się zarumieniła. Przyprawiło go to o dreszcze.

Mówiła coś tak cicho, że musiał się pochylić, żeby ją usłyszeć.

- To było... odważne - ledwo wyszeptała - z twojej strony, że powiedziałeś coś takiego.

_Odważne_. Draco wyprostował się, oburzony i dotknięty do żywego. _Odważne_? Wypuścił powietrze przez nos.

- Odważne? - warknął, sycąc słowa takim jadem, na jaki tylko potrafił się zdobyć, a możliwości miał wielkie, gdy chodziło o Gryfonów. Wszyscy jednakowi. Jedna cecha charakteru rządziła nimi i ich niszczyła - jedna _wymyślona _cecha. Nie byli odważni, byli głupi ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. - Jasne, tylko odwaga. No cóż, bardzo mi przykro, że nie mogę być cholernym Gryfonem - wyrzucił z siebie. Wcale nie było mu przykro. - Z pewnością nie ma we mnie _nic innego_, co mogłoby budzić zainteresowanie.

- Chcesz być Gryfonem? - głos Ginny był pełen zdumienia. Odwróciła się do niego, puściła nogi, które opadły na podłogę. Wpatrywała się w niego.

- Nie - odpowiedział szybko i stanowczo, zanim jakieś głupie pomysły nie przyszły jej do głowy. - Chcę być tym, czym jestem.

Jego głos zabrzmiał dziwnie, ale powiedział prawdę. Kochał to, czym był. Pracował nad tym, aby znajdowało to odbicie w nim całym. Był czymś więcej niż Gryfon. Więcej niż Ślizgon. Więcej nawet niż Malfoy - był tysiącem różnych rzeczy, których Ginny nie mogła zrozumieć. Więc czemu pochylała się ku niemu z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem? Myślała, że będą mogli o tym porozmawiać?

- Czym jesteś? - zapytała. Pytanie zostało zadane w taki sposób, jakby już prawie znała odpowiedź. Prawie.

Draco zacisnął zęby.

- Nie twój interes.

- Jeszcze dwie sekundy temu to był mój interes!

- Już nie jest.

Szybko przesunął się do swojego okna i próbował odwrócić się od niej, ale Ginny przesiadła się naprzeciwko niego. Jej oczy bezlitośnie studiowały jego twarz.

- Wiesz, że masz rację... - zaczęła.

Ale Draco nie miał zamiaru słuchać tego, co miała do powiedzenia. Tego już było za dużo, to przekraczało wszelkie granice. Przed chwilą usłyszała, jak mówił... i widziała go w takim stanie... Koniec. Jego zażenowanie sięgnęło zenitu. Draco chciał tylko jednego - wydostać się stąd, zakończyć to, poczuć, że powóz się zatrzymuje, tak żeby mógł wyskoczyć i uciec. Jak do tego doszło? _Jak_?

- Jest w tobie coś interesującego...

Powóz wpadł w dziurę, rzucając ich obydwoje o ścianę, gdzie zderzyli się głowami i jednocześnie jęknęli. Mimo tego Draco dostrzegł z rosnącą paniką, że Ginny była niezrażona. Znowu otworzyła usta, pewnie po to, żeby mu powiedzieć, co naprawdę o nim myślała, odpłacić mu za jego "odważne" przyznanie się jakimiś swoimi prawdami.

_Nie_.

- Naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać o mnie? - przerwał ostro, zanim udało jej się kompletnie go zniszczyć. - Dlaczego nie porozmawiamy o tobie?

Słowa były szorstkie, niemiłe, po to, żeby się zamknęła. Oparł się wygodnie i zauważył z zadowoleniem, że twarz jej spochmurniała. Odsunęła się na drugi koniec swojej ławki, uniosła kolana i objęła je rękoma, ukrywając w nich połowę twarzy. Świetnie. Będzie siedziała cicho.

- Dobrze - powiedziała. Oparła brodę na kolanie i utkwiła wzrok w ścianie.

Draco zamrugał. Przez jedną pełna zdziwienia sekundę było słychać tylko dudnienie deszczu o dach powozu. Mówiła serio? Naprawdę chciała porozmawiać o sobie? Wydłubywała nitki ze swojego postrzępionego rękawa, jej mokre włosy zwisały dookoła jej kolan i ramion. Zerknęła na niego, niepewna. Zachęcała go, żeby o nią zapytał.

Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

Co chciał o niej wiedzieć - tak naprawdę? Zastanowił się i skrzywił. I tak wiedział za dużo. Była Weasleyówną zakochaną w Mugolach, Gryfonką i oddaną służką Pottera. Była impertynencka, zarozumiała i nie miała najmniejszego szacunku dla różnic w klasach i pozycjach społecznych. Była towarzysko nieodpowiednia i uboga do granic możliwości. Nie miała nic. Była niczym. Była...

Trzęsącym się kłębkiem. Jej usta przybrały niebieski odcień. Jej płaszcz był pewnie kompletnie bezużyteczny. Draco miał niedorzeczną ochotę coś jej dać. Cokolwiek.

Niebieskie usta poruszyły się.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć? - wymamrotała. Być może była przemarznięta, ale jej oczy lśniły, lustrując jego twarz, jego czoło - na co ona patrzyła? Nie znajdzie tutaj żadnej paskudnej blizny...

Draco przypomniał sobie, że nie zrobił nic ze swoimi włosami. Pewnie wyglądały tak samo źle jak jej. Praktycznie właziły mu do oczu. Zakłopotany i bezradny bez lustra, starał się je trochę uporządkować. Zaklęcie Suszące – oto czego potrzebował, ale Ginny obserwowała go z niesłabnącym zainteresowaniem. Nie mógł się zdobyć na suszenie włosów w jej obecności. Żałował, że nie mógł jakoś odwrócić jej uwagi – zapytać o coś, cokolwiek.

- Zdrobnieniem jakiego imienia jest 'Ginny'? – zapytał, przeczesując włosy po raz ostatni i w końcu odgarniając je z czoła. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i odwrócił wzrok.

- Virginia (1)– odpowiedziała po chwili.

Draco wrócił do niej wzrokiem. Nikt nigdy nie zdrabniał jego imienia, nawet jego matka.

- Dlaczego nie używasz pełnego imienia? – zapytał, naprawdę zainteresowany.

Obdarzyła go dziwnym, ostrożnym spojrzeniem, jak gdyby musiała podjąć decyzję. Wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła wzrok.

- Muszę do niego dorosnąć – odpowiedziała.

Draco odprężył się. To miało sens. 'Ginny' było imieniem dobrym dla uczennicy. Składało się z piegów, warkoczy i spadania ze schodów, podczas gdy 'Virginia' miało swoją wagę. Pasowało do dostojnej kobiety.

- Obydwa do ciebie pasują – powiedział wymijająco. Chwilę później uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę tak myślał i znowu odwrócił wzrok, czując, jak robi mu się gorąco.

To było kompletnie niezrozumiałe. Właśnie udało im się zamienić kilka słów bez nienawiści. Rozmawiali. Nieznane mu uczucie. Usiłował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz z kimś rozmawiał i nie potrafił. Oczywiście, był Blaise, ale w głównie przerzucali się okrągłymi zdaniami, starając się udowodnić swoją inteligencję. Z pewnością nie zadawali sobie nawzajem pytań. Nie byli tacy głupi.

Z powrotem zerknął na Ginny, która uśmiechała się nieznacznie z oczami utkwionymi w swoich kolanach, mnąc w rękach szatę. Z jego powodu? Poczuł ciepło w żołądku. Starał się wymyślić coś jeszcze, co sprawiłoby, że chciałaby mu odpowiedzieć. To było bardzo trudne. Wszystko, co przychodziło mu do głowy było głupie, chociaż z drugiej strony pytanie o jej imię też nie było błyskotliwe, a okazało się całkiem trafione...

Powóz zatrzymał się z szarpnięciem. Ginny potarła szybę rantem dłoni, odsłaniając podtopiony trawnik szkolny i Draco powstrzymał westchnięcie, niepewny, czy to był żal czy ulga.

To już koniec.

Na zewnątrz słychać było trzaskanie drzwiami, odgłos kroków na podmokłej trawie, śmiech uczniów, narzekania i bieg na złamanie karku, żeby tylko schronić się przed tą paskudną pogodą. Draco siedział nieruchomo i czekał.

Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że czekał, aż ktoś otworzy mu drzwi. Crabbe i Goyle zawsze tak robili. Zerknął na Ginny. Jeśli chodziło o niego i Weasleya nie było wątpliwości kto komu powinien otworzyć drzwi. No, ale mimo wszystko ona była _dziewczyną_ i obowiązywały pewne zasady. Spojrzał na klamkę i z powrotem na nią, zastanawiając się, jak postąpić. Ginny chyba zorientowała się w jego rozterkach, bo podążyła za jego wzrokiem, zachichotała i położyła ręce na kolanach. Kiedy on ciągle się nie ruszał, tylko uniosła brodę.

Gówniara.

Draco zdecydował, że otworzy drzwi i sam wyjdzie. W ten sposób nie będzie to wyglądało na żaden gest w jej kierunku. Nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi.

Jak gdyby się z nim ścigała, Ginny rzuciła się do wyjścia w tej samej chwili, zmuszając Draco do zamknięcia drzwi, żeby nikt ich nie zobaczył. Czy ona oszalała? Mrużąc oczy, rzucił jej znaczące spojrzenie. Może i nie mieli zamiaru jechać razem, ale gdyby ktoś ich zobaczył, jak razem wysiadają...

Otworzyła szeroko oczy i cofnęła się natychmiast, z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy. Najwyraźniej dostrzegła jego racje.

Był tylko jeden sposób: będą musieli wysiąść pojedynczo i w dużym odstępie czasu. Najważniejsze, żeby nikt ich nie zobaczył.

Draco uniósł brew. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, a potem skinęła głową.

Bez dalszych wyjaśnień otworzył drzwi, wciskając się w ławkę, robiąc jej miejsce, a jednocześnie trzymając się z daleka, tak żeby nikt go nie zauważył.

Jakby to zaplanowali wcześniej. Ginny nie czekając w ciągu sekundy była przy drzwiach. Wysiadając, rzuciła mu przez ramię nieodgadnione spojrzenie. W momencie, gdy znalazła się na zewnątrz, woda lunęła na nią z całą siłą, przemaczając ją do suchej nitki. Zmrużyła oczy przed deszczem i zatrzasnęła drzwi.

Zniknęła.

Draco siedział słuchając, jak deszcz wali w dach powozu. Zimny, gwałtowny, doskonały dźwięk. Chciał poczuć go na sobie i do diabła z jego szatami! Nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić, dlaczego było to takie ważne. Poczekał do momentu, aż był pewien, że nikt nie połączy wyjścia Ginny z jego, otworzył z rozmachem drzwi i wysiadł z powozu nie zadając sobie trudu naciągnięcia kaptura.

Na trawniku nie było już uczniów, jego powóz był ostatni. Potoczył się po błocie, zostawiając go samego z niepogodą. Deszcz chłostał go, niszcząc mu szaty i fryzurę. Rujnując buty. Siekąc boleśnie skórę. Marzły mu ręce i nogi.

_Jest w tobie coś interesującego..._

Draco Malfoy odrzucił głowę do tyłu i stał kompletnie nieruchomo, aż przemókł do suchej nitki.

Tej nocy spał jak zabity.

* * *

(1) W czasie, kiedy to opowiadanie było pisane nie było jeszcze wiadomo, jak brzmi pełne imię Ginny. Dzisiaj wiemy, że jest to Ginevra.

SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO 2008 ROKU!


	6. Sowiarnia

**Sowiarnia**

Nie powie 'tak'. _Nie powie 'tak'._

- Więc... jeśli byś chciała... – Creevey przestąpił z nogi na nogę i włożył ręce do kieszeni. Był czerwieńszy od Wyjca. Spojrzał na Draco ponad ramieniem Ginny i szybko odwrócił wzrok, ogromnie zażenowany.

Draco stał nieporuszenie, nawet nie mrugnął. Jeśli ten nędzny entuzjasta Pottera chciał stać tutaj w tej wiatrem podszytej wieży, wśród gubiących pióra ptaków i zaprosić ją jak jąkający się prostak, to zrobi to przed publicznością. Zrobi to _przestraszony_.

A ona _nie_ powie 'tak'.

Draco przyszedł do sowiarni z krótką listą rzeczy, które chciał dostać na święta, a które przypomniały mu się w ostatniej chwili, jednak ten obrzydliwy obrazek sprawił, że zamarł w drzwiach, mnąc w ręku pergamin. A ona wiedziała, że Draco tu był. Stała bokiem, gdy wszedł, ale zarumieniła się i odwróciła do niego plecami. Tak, żeby nie mógł obserwować jej twarzy. Żeby nie mógł wwiercić w nią oczu tak, żeby była zbyt zdenerwowana na odpowiedź. Podszedł bliżej, robiąc krok na tyle głośno, żeby mogła go usłyszeć. Jego nagrodą było jej gwałtowne zaczerpnięcie oddechu.

Ten kretyn znowu się jąkał, jego oczy zatrzymywały się na wszystkim, oprócz twarzy Ginny. Wyglądał na przerażonego.

- To znaczy... Czy chciałabyś... Czy chciałabyś pójść na bal? Ze mną?

Ten mały kretyn praktycznie piszczał. Nie mogła na coś takiego odpowiedzieć twierdząco. Po prostu nie mogła.

Oczy Draco drążyły dziury w tyle jej głowy, rozkazując jej z całą mocą, żeby odmówiła.

- Z przyjemnością, Colin. Dziękuję.

Creevey odetchnął z ulgą, wyraźnie za bardzo uradowany, żeby martwić się tym, że niedługo zostanie zniszczony. I to brutalnie. Draco huczało w głowie, żołądek mu się przewracał, a jego świąteczna lista została zredukowana w jego pięści do spoconej miazgi. Z _przyjemnością_? Z _Creevey'em_? Nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego parsknięcia. Ginny znowu drgnęła. Bardzo dobrze. Była kłamczuchą. Creevey był prawdopodobnie zbyt ciemny, żeby się zorientować, że był tylko drugim sortem, ale Draco wiedział, czego ona chciała. Tylko Pottera. A jeśli nie Pottera.… to...

Draco oparł się kolejnej myśli, ale wiedział, że to prawda. Wiedział i to go dobijało. Miał silne przeczucie, że – gdyby to było możliwe – mogłaby pójść z _nim_.

Mogłaby. Z jakiego innego powodu spędziłaby podwieczorek zerkając na niego i uciekając wzrokiem, robiąc wrażenie rozdartej i zakłopotanej, jednak najwyraźniej nie mogąc się powstrzymać? Złowił każde z tych spojrzeń, bo przyszpilił ją wzrokiem, nie spuszczając z niej oczu przez cały czas. Ryzykował, bo Pansy pytała co pięć sekund, co się z nim działo, ale warto było, żeby zobaczyć, jak spojrzenie Ginny wracało do niego uparcie, jeszcze raz... i jeszcze... i niechętnie, niepohamowanie jeszcze raz...

Mogłaby powiedzieć 'tak'. Była nim zainteresowana. Sama tak wczoraj powiedziała. A z drugiej strony ona była jedyną rzeczą, o której myślał. Całe szczęście, że nie mieli lekcji przez następny tydzień. Po tym, co się stało wczoraj, ledwo mógł zagrać w Eksplodującego Durnia, nie wysadzając się przy okazji. Eliksiry byłyby niemożliwe. _Ona_ była niemożliwa.

Niemożliwym było zaproszenie jej.

Wobec tego nie powinna iść _wcale_.

Draco czekał, ledwo powstrzymując się od zamienienia Creevey'a w garstkę popiołów, aż Ginny obróci się i spojrzy mu w twarz.

- Coś chcesz wysłać? – mówił właśnie Creevey. – Zrobię to za ciebie.

- Nie trzeba – odpowiedziała uprzejmie Ginny. Jak ona mogła go znieść? – I tak chciałam zobaczyć, jak miewa się Errol.

- A, dobra – Creevey był znowu czerwony. Czy ona naprawdę miała zamiar pozwolić temu nieudacznikowi towarzyszyć sobie na balu? Stać koło niej? _Dotykać_ jej? – Zobaczymy się później?

Ginny skinęła głową.

- Dobrze.

To brzmiało tak naturalnie. Nawet radośnie.

Creevey zbierał się do wyjścia, ale się zatrzymał. Rzucił podejrzliwe spojrzenie Draco, a potem znów spojrzał na Ginny, prostując się, jak gdyby miał zamiar zostać i ją bronić.

Draco uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Jakby w ogóle _mógł_! Draco dotknął różdżki i wyobraził sobie, jak Creevey wyglądałby z wężem owiniętym ściśle dookoła swojej mizernej szyi.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową

- Wszystko w porządku – wyszeptała. – Idź, naprawdę. Zobaczymy się na kolacji.

Creevey niechętnie, ale posłuchał. Przeszedł sztywno obok Draco, mierząc go nieufnym spojrzeniem dopóki nie wyszedł z sowiarni. W końcu odgłos jego kroków ucichł na dole schodów. Draco wydawało się, że minął wiek, zanim Ginny w końcu spojrzała przez ramię.

Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a jej oczy były znacznie ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Ciemniejsze i zaniepokojone.

Czuła się _winna_.

Nawet poprzez to miażdżące, mordercze uczucie w żołądku, Draco poczuł mignięcie satysfakcji. _Powinna_ się czuć winna. Powinna się czuć _okropnie_.

- Wysyłasz... kartki? – odezwała się cicho. Z wahaniem. Odwróciła się odrobinę do niego. W długiej ciszy, która potem nastąpiła, słychać było tylko szelest piór i pohukiwanie sów.

Draco ledwie na nią spojrzał.

- Ja mam chyba ze sto – przetasowała stos kopert, które trzymała w ręku, bez wątpienia zaadresowane do pomiotu Weasley'ów na całym świecie, i zaczęła nerwowo uderzać nimi o przód swojego wydzierganego w domu swetra.

Draco dalej na nią patrzył, nie ukrywając niczego.

Jej oczy były niespokojne, gdy przeszukiwała jego twarz. W jej wyrazie twarzy dominowała teraz walka, ale Draco nie potrafił stwierdzić, co to było. Wiedział tylko, że powinna żałować. Powinna cierpieć za to, że śmiała przyjąć zaproszenie od kogoś o tyle mniej wartego, niż ten, którego mogłaby mieć.

Nawet jeśli nigdy, przenigdy nie mogła go mieć.

Draco zawrócił na pięcie, zostawiając ją tam. Nie mógł na nią patrzeć. Nie będzie siedział z nią w sowiarni. Nie miał pojęcia, co by jej zrobił, gdyby miał spędzić z nią choćby sekundę dłużej. Nienawidził jej za to. Chciał krzyczeć na nią, zranić ją, przycisnąć ją do czegoś. Sprawić, żeby poczuła to, co on. Ale Ginny była daleka od tego. Pójdzie na bal z tym chuchrem Creevey'em, żeby napatrzeć się na Pottera w wyjściowych szatach. Będzie miała swoje wesołe święta i nie będzie miała nad nim litości.

A on pójdzie z Pansy.

Draco skupił się na rzeczywistości, idąc po niezliczonych schodach i korytarzach Hogwartu. Ta śmieszna obsesja musi się skończyć. Draco musi z tym skończyć. Ginny była poza wszelką dyskusją. Pozwolił swojej wyobraźni wybiec za daleko. Pansy była jedyną opcją, zawsze była. Nie przyjęła jeszcze żadnego zaproszenia, mając nadzieję, że on ją zaprosi i zanosiło się na to, że dostanie to, czego tak strasznie chciała. Pansy nigdy by nie zrobiła niczego wbrew jego woli, a jej pojawienie się u jego boku nie wzbudziłoby oburzenia ze strony jego Domu lub rodziny. Pansy będzie jego partnerką. Pansy, która miała zadarty nos, której uśmiech w najlepszym wypadku był niemądry i której najbardziej wartościową cechą było to, że go wielbiła. Do niczego innego się nie nadawała.

Chociaż nie. Nadawała się. Draco przypomniał sobie mowę, jaką jego ojciec wygłosił latem. Jak ważne było w jakim towarzystwie będzie widziany w tym roku - w tym roku bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej - ponieważ wszystko się teraz zmieniało. Wszystko zmieniło się w czerwcu i teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek będzie musiał podtrzymywać swoją pozycję, tak jak robił to jego ojciec w swoich własnych kontaktach. Zawsze były jakieś wymagania, jeśli chodzi o to, jak się człowiek prezentował innym, ale teraz miało to jeszcze większe znaczenie – a Pansy spełniała każde kryterium. Pojawiłaby się u jego boku spowita w najlepsze szaty, zimną władzę i nienaganną, ślizgońską prezencję – tak, potrafiła to. Widział ją na przyjęciach. Wiedziała, jak się zaprezentować. Od pierwszej klasy pięknie odgrywała rolę dla jego rodziców, a to było niemałe zadanie. Wyglądali imponująco razem, Draco zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Mogli być w Hogwarcie tym, czym jego rodzice byli w towarzystwie: powodowaliby pełną respektu, niewygodną ciszę samym swoim pojawieniem się. Nie miało żadnego znaczenia, że jej czar osobisty był niczym w porównaniu do jej obycia towarzyskiego. Jedno było w końcu o wiele ważniejsze od drugiego.

_Które?_

Draco okiełznał swój umysł w jednej chwili. To, co widzieli inni, upomniał siebie. Liczyły się pozory. To to opłacało się w końcowym rozrachunku. Pozory tworzyły i niszczyły, omamiały i zastraszały. To właśnie dzięki starannie zachowywanym pozorom ludzie słabi byli wciągani i manipulowani. Można było zyskać władzę zachowując pozory. Niczego nie można było zyskać siedząc w mokrych powozach z dziewczynkami o głębokich oczach i jaskrawych włosach, dziewczynkami, które się nie bały i uważały, że było w nim coś interesującego. Nic, oprócz zimnych potów, płonących policzków, napięcia, które nie chciało zelżeć...

_Nie_. Nie.

Zejście do zimnych podziemi Slytherinu nie uspokoiło go, a widok oświetlonej ogniem twarzy Pansy napełnił odrazą. Ale trzeba było to zrobić. Draco od razu podszedł do jej fotela, górując nad nią. Opadła na oparcie, spoglądając na niego do góry z jego własnego cienia, wyglądając na przestraszoną, pełną uwielbienia, bezmózgą, wypraną, o bezbarwnych włosach...

- Chodź ze mną na bal.

To nie było pytanie. To nie było romantyczne, ani pochlebiające.

Pansy zajaśniała.

- Och, tak, oczywiście! – odpowiedziała natychmiast. Jej oczy powędrowały do jej przyjaciółki, której posłała pełen wyższości uśmieszek. Niewątpliwie wygrała zakład.

Draco uświadomił sobie, że pokój wspólny był pełen po brzegi i że większość osób obserwowała tę rozmowę, niektórzy z nieskrywaną odrazą. Nie za bardzo go to obeszło. Bardzo dobrze, że widzieli, jak traktował ją w ten sposób. Powinni wiedzieć, że nikomu nie oferował ani grama ciepła z żadnego powodu. Powinni się bać stanąć po niewłaściwej stronie, jeżeli bycie po właściwej wyglądało w ten sposób.

- Żadnego różu – powiedział zimno, przypominając sobie zeszłoroczny falbaniasty horror.

- W takim razie co… - zaniepokoiła się Pansy.

- Czerń – warknął Draco. - Albo srebro.

Opadł na fotel naprzeciwko ognia, jak najdalej od niej i zapatrzył się w płomienie.

Nie minęła chwila, a Pansy zerwała się i powędrowała do sypialni dziewcząt, ze stadem szepczących koleżanek w odwodzie. Draco wiedział, że zamówienie na nowe szaty zostanie wysłane za dziesięć minut. Dobrze. Świetnie. O to chodziło.

Blaise dosiadł się do niego.

- Czarujący, jak zwykle – wyszeptał, śmiejąc się cicho.

Spojrzenie, jakim go obdarzył Draco, starło uśmiech z jego twarzy. Rzadko się zdarzało, że Draco wykorzystywał swoją pozycję w stosunkach między nimi, ale najwidoczniej Blaise potrzebował przypomnienia. Był tylko jeden Malfoy tutaj i nie pozwoli robić z siebie pośmiewiska. Blaise wyglądał na obrażonego i zirytowanego, ale nie odważył się dalej komentować. Draco odwrócił się z powrotem do ognia.

Obserwował ogień. Wpatrywał się w jego serce, szkarłatne fale koloru, które pokrywały smugami drewno, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak otaczające je, pomarańczowe płomienie przywodziły inne rzeczy na myśl. Nie. Ogień parzył. Nikt nie sięga po ogień, nie ważne jak urzekający. Ale patrzył.

Draco siedział w milczeniu do późnej nocy, wpatrując się w płonący ogień.


	7. Ogród różany cz 1

**Ogród różany**

Lustra, pomyślał Draco, były najwspanialszymi ze sprzętów.

Wyglądał idealnie. Jego matka z pewnością znała się na ubraniach. Ciężki, matowy aksamit zdobił go, spływając od białego gardła do samej podłogi, pięknie podkreślony srebrem. Nie tą odpustową podróbką, którą można było znaleźć w większości błyszczących tkanin, ale prawdziwym srebrem. Postarzanym. Nienagannie wplecionym w kołnierz, brzeg i drapowane rękawy szaty, przy każdym ruchu odbijającym dokładnie tyle światła, ile potrzeba. Uniósł rękę do włosów, patrząc, jak odbicie mankietu zamieniło kolor jego oczu z szarego na srebrny. Draco uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Lustra były przewspaniałe.

- Rusz się w końcu.

Blaise'a zaznaczył tonem głosu, że żartował, ale już od pięciu minut starał się zobaczyć swoje pełne odbicie w lustrze. Niezbyt dobrze ukrywał swoje podniecenie. Jego dziewczyna była niewątpliwie atrakcyjna, ale to nie oznaczało, że miał się zachowywać, jakby to miał być ich pierwszy taniec.

Draco zignorował go i wtarł kolejną kroplę Fenomenalnej Fryzury Flicketa we włosy. Będzie wyglądał nieskazitelnie. Miał nadzieję, że Pansy wkładała tyle samo wysiłku w swój wygląd.

- Daj spokój – Blaise posłał mu przebiegły uśmiech. – Zwlekasz niepotrzebnie.

To była prawda, ale Draco przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, napawając się świadomością, że wyglądał nienagannie. Nikt nie potrafił docenić tego faktu bardziej, niż on sam. Nawet Pansy. Nie zostali nauczeni.

Zostawił lustro Blaise'owi, wytarł dłonie o ręcznik i obejrzał paznokcie. Nieskazitelne. Nie pozostawało nic innego, jak tylko wyjść i olśnić szkołę. Ale najpierw – sylwetka. Draco wyprostował się i rozluźnił ramiona. Wejścia go ekscytowały. Może Potter wygrywał we wszystkim innym, ale nikt, _nikt_ nie robił równie efektownego wejścia jak Malfoy.

Przywołał na twarz powściągliwy uśmiech, z szafki nocnej wziął wiązankę srebrzystobiałych śniedków i zrobił pierwsze – prawdopodobnie ważniejsze – z dwóch wejść, jakie ten wieczór miał mu zapewnić.

Pokój wspólny nie zamilkł, gdy Draco wszedł – ludzie byli zbyt podekscytowani na to – ale rozmowy przycichły znacząco i większość głów obróciła się w jego kierunku. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i wzrokiem omiótł pokój. W niektórych twarzach widać było podziw, w innych – zazdrość. Draco wolał zazdrość.

Tylko jedna twarz wyrażała inne uczucie. Uczucie, którego Draco wolałby _nie _widzieć. Ale wiedział, że Pansy będzie się odpowiednio zachowywać. Była w tym dobra.

Wstała z fotela przy kominku, wyprostowała się i posłała mu opanowany, olśniewający uśmiech. Po pierwsze, nie podbiegła do niego, tylko czekała przy swoim krześle. Położyła lekko rękę na oparciu, żeby pokazać wszystkim szczupłe ramię i błyszczący nadgarstek. Jej szaty były uszyte z pięknej, satynowej czerni. Draco uważał, że można by było obejść się bez tej falbany na dole, ale nie była tandetna. Srebro na jej szacie było tak samo szczere, jak na jego. Nic sztucznego ani taniego – oprócz jej oczu.

Podszedł do niej, świadomy tego, że pół pokoju krytycznie przyglądało się jego ruchom. Nie pozwolił sobie na niezdarność, jak większość młodych ludzi. Jego matka zmuszała go, by ćwiczył na wypadek takich okazji, za co był teraz wdzięczny. Zręcznymi i precyzyjnymi palcami przypiął kotylion do śliskiego ramiączka sukni Pansy, dotykając tyle skóry, ile musiał, czując jednocześnie satysfakcję i odrazę, kiedy na jej szyi pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Może Ginny też będzie miała dzisiaj odsłonięte ramiona. A może jej szata wcale nie będzie miała ramiączek.

Draco zawahał się, ale tylko na chwilę. Prawie udało mu się wybić ją sobie z głowy, aż do teraz. Nie pozwoli jej tego zrujnować. To nie było miejsce na myśli o niej, w tym pokoju, z tymi ludźmi, kiedy jego palce znajdowały się na skórze Pansy, pod ramiączkiem jej sukni. Nie istniała. _Nie istniała_.

Zabrał ręce, jak mógł najszybciej, spojrzał jej w oczy i uniósł brew. Pansy rozejrzała się, wyraźnie napawając się widownią i spojrzała z powrotem na niego z kocim, zaborczym uśmiechem. Bez słowa wyciągnął do niej rękę, którą Pansy zaakceptowała. Razem wyszli dostojnie z pokoju.

Jeden punkt zaliczony.

Draco prowadził ją w kierunku Wielkiej Sali z bijącym sercem. Wszystko poszło nadspodziewanie dobrze. Lepiej niż w zeszłym roku. W zeszłym roku był róż i Draco nie był w stanie całkowicie ukryć swojego niezadowolenia, co spowodowało, że Pansy zrobiła się drażliwa. W tym roku wszystko poszło gładko i prawie bez emocji, tak jak ćwiczył. Tak jak go uczono. Chciało mu się śmiać. Kilka takich przedstawień i ludzie naprawdę zaczną okazywać szacunek. I strach. To było takie proste! Jego ojciec miał rację w każdym calu.

Słychać było muzykę, nikłe dźwięki spływały echem po kręconych schodach.

- Te szaty są fantastyczne.

Głos Pansy był pełen prawdziwego uznania i Draco zaszczycił ją skinięciem głowy. Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Nie było nic do powiedzenia. Niestety, w myślach słyszał głos swojej matki, łajającej go za okropne maniery. Zacisnął zęby.

- Tak jak i twoje.

Proszę bardzo. Wystarczy. Pansy zajaśniała jak lampki na choince. Z pewnością już nic nie będzie musiał robić. Pozwolił jej się wyprzedzić na ostatnim schodku i szedł za nią trzymając rękę na dolnej części jej pleców, na wypadek gdyby trzeba było nią pokierować. Ale ona była w swoim żywiole. Szła pewnie w kierunku źródła muzyki i zatrzymała się w odpowiedniej odległości od sznura jaskrawo ubranych uczniów, którzy u drzwi Wielkiej Sali czekali na możliwość wejścia.

Drzwi były otwarte i pary wchodziły po jednej. Ponad ich głowami Draco udało się dostrzec ciemne wnętrze, kompletnie różne od zeszłorocznego. Oszałamiająca uczta czekała na stołach, bajkowe światełka krążyły dookoła, a gałązki ostrokrzewu pokrywały ściany. Wyglądało to naprawdę pięknie.

Ludzie już im się przyglądali. Draco uśmiechnął się odrobinę i nie powstrzymał Pansy, gdy trochę się do niego przysunęła. Była doskonałym dodatkiem.

- O, Boże! – wyszeptała. – Spójrz na tę paskudę.

Draco nie był pewien, czy mówiła o Weasley'u czy o Granger, czy może o prowincjonalnych szatach, które mieli na sobie, czy może o wszystkim na raz. Nieważne, co miała na myśli i tak miała rację. Obydwoje właśnie się pojawili i wydawali się zagubieni bez Pottera trzymającego się między nimi. Weasley wydawał się bardziej bez pojęcia, niż Draco go podejrzewał. Stał metr od swojej przypuszczalnej partnerki i wydawało się, że nie potrafi na nią spojrzeć. Jeśli chodzi o Granger, to wyglądała jak znerwicowany borsuk, zagryzając wargi i wykręcając dłonie. Chociaż Draco musiał przyznać, że wyglądała na mniej zwariowaną, kiedy jej głowa nie przypominała splątanych zarośli.

- Musiała wydać majątek na Ulizannę – wyszeptała Pansy, śmiejąc się cicho. Byli już prawie w Sali. Draco usiłował obrócić Pansy, ale ona ciągle była zajęta wyśmiewaniem. – Co za widok, naprawdę! I, o, Boże, spójrz na to drugie.

Draco spojrzał. Wydawało mu się, że muzyka przycichła na chwilę, a kolorowe światła zamazały się.

Stała na schodach, zaraz za swoim bratem, z ręką na ramieniu Creevey'a, śmiejąc się radośnie.

Miała na sobie coś zielonego. Coś jasnozielonego i prostego.

Nigdy nie widział jej z włosami upiętymi do góry.

- Po co oni sobie w ogóle zawracają głowę – wyszeptała Pansy pogardliwie. Zachichotała i wsunęła mu rękę pod ramię. – Gdybym miała takie szaty, schowałabym się.

Draco wyprostował ramię i strzepnął jej rękę. Wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali bez niej.

Wejście było kompletnie zepsute, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia. Wszyscy już i tak jedli, rozmawiali i nikt nie zwracał uwagi na drzwi. Nic nie stracił, tylko tyle, że teraz Pansy będzie się dąsać.

Jak było do przewidzenia, natychmiast go dogoniła, rozglądając się gorączkowo.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – syknęła, niewątpliwie przerażona, że jej przyjaciółki mogły to widzieć. No cóż. Draco obejrzał się i stwierdził, że jej szaty były tak naprawdę śmieszne – za dorosłe dla niej. To nie ona je nosiła – one nosiły ją. Przegrywała w rywalizacji ze swoim własnym ubraniem.

A tuż nad jej ramieniem coś jasnozielonego łapało światło.

Draco natychmiast spojrzał z powrotem przed siebie. Bardzo chciał się obrócić, spojrzeć, _wpatrywać się_, ale nie chciał jej widzieć. To było za trudne. Tylko jedząc posiłki tyłem do stołu Gryfonów udało mu się uciec od jej spojrzenia i obecności przez pięć ostatnich dni. Lepiej unikać pokusy, teraz to wiedział. Przez pięć dni czuł się prawie normalnie. Trzymał się Ślizgonów, planował nowe sposoby uśmiercenia Pottera i napisał długi list do swojej matki, opisując szczegółowo, gdzie chciałby pojechać na wakacje. Unikał listów od swojego ojca, w których ten domagał się wyjaśnienia, dlaczego Draco brał udział w bójce na pięści i z tego powodu kartka świąteczna nosiła tylko podpis jego matki – ale to był najgorszy moment w ciągu tych pięciu dni. Uczył się Eliksirów, grał w gry w pokoju wspólnym i z radością powitał stado sów, bo tyle trzeba było, żeby przynieść wszystkie jego prezenty. Wygrał z Goylem w eksplodującego durnia, udało mu się przypalić grzywkę Crabbe'owi i pomógł Blaise'owi namówić jakiegoś pół-krwi drugorocznego, żeby włożył buta do ognia, podczas gdy jego noga ciągle była w środku. To był prawie normalny tydzień.

Gdyby tylko udało mu się dzisiaj nie patrzeć na nią, był pewien, że udało by mu się pokonać swoją słabość.

W tym celu zmusił się, żeby znowu ująć ramię Pansy i poprowadził ją do jej miejsca przy ślizgońskim stole. Od razu humor jej się poprawił. Usiadła na swoim miejscu z niezwykle zarozumiałą miną.

Jedzenie było dobre. Nawet znakomite. Draco niewiele jadł i jeszcze mniej rozmawiał z Pansy, ale ona potrafiła prowadzić rozmowę bez jego pomocy. Wiele par oczu omiatało ich z obawą albo zazdrością. Wszystko było jak należy.

Dopóki nie zagrała muzyka. Wyglądało na to, że zamierzali zacząć od wolnego. Draco zdusił jęk, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć rosnącej ekscytacji Pansy. Oparła się o niego i spojrzała na niego swoimi pełnymi podniecenia oczami. Ignorował ją i rozmawiał z Blaisem, dopóki w myślach jego matka nie wydała kategorycznego rozkazu.

Wstał i zaoferował Pansy ramię.

Taniec nie był taki zły. Nie był też trudny. Draco został nauczony wszelkich odmian kotylionów i kontredansów, i nie wymagało to od niego wielkiego skupienia. Poprowadził Pansy na środek parkietu i ujął ją prawą ręką w pasie tak, żeby móc ją odepchnąć. Od razu spróbowała się do niego przysunąć, ale lekki nacisk kciuka przytrzymał ją na odległość. Jej ręka spoczywała bezwładnie w jego. Był pewien, że uważała, że to eleganckie. Pewnie myślała, że ma ten uroczy lekki dotyk, o którym nauczyciele tyle przynudzali, a tak naprawdę była jak zwłoki. Opanowując chęć obudzenia jej jednym, bolesnym uściskiem, Draco zaczął ją prowadzić w tańcu.

Drażniło go, że przez następnych kilka minut, i to bez żadnego wysiłku czy talentu z jej strony, Pansy będzie robiła wrażenie dobrej tancerki. Drażniło go, że jej to zapewniał. Niech nie oczekuje niczego więcej. Powoli obracał się razem z nią, z oczami utkwionymi ponad jej ramieniem, tak żeby nie musiał widzieć jej gorliwego spojrzenia. W pewnym momencie znalazł się na wprost gryfońskiego stołu.

Serce mu załomotało. Nie był przygotowany... Starał się spojrzeć w innym kierunku...

Za późno. Jego oczy momentalnie powędrowały do rozbłysku rudości, tuż obok ponurej czerni. Draco ścisnął Pansy w pasie tak mocno, że ta zaprotestowała głośno.

Oni do siebie _pasowali_, do jasnej cholery.

Ginny nie tańczyła ze swoim partnerem, podobnie jak Potter ze swoją. Creevey kończył obiad za nimi, a Cho Chang nie było nigdzie widać – pewnie wystawiła Pottera. Jednak nawet ta wielce wesoła myśl nie mogła odwrócić jego uwagi od skupiska jasnej i ciemnej zieleni na skraju parkietu.

Ginny oparła się o skraj gryfońskiego stołu, zakryła usta ręką i chichotała jak szalona, chowając twarz w ramieniu Pottera – a od kiedy on jej na to pozwalał? Czy on śmiał się razem z nią z jakiegoś wspólnego żartu? Tak. Draco podążył za ich wzrokiem do rogu parkietu. Śmiali się z Granger i Weasleya, którzy tańczyli, jakby obydwoje byli kulawi i w dodatku bali się, że się od siebie czymś pozarażają, gdyby się dotknęli.

Oczy Draco wróciły z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie Ginny stała z Potterem i pomyślał, że za chwilę zwymiotuje. Potter poprawił okulary i szturchnął ją łokciem, powodując, że znowu dostała ataku śmiechu, a sam wyszczerzył zęby. Śmiali się – _razem_. Ich ramiona dotykały się. Potter zasłonił usta ręką i pochylił się do niej, żeby wyszeptać jej coś do ucha. Ginny zamknęła oczy na ułamek sekundy i splotła ręce przed sobą, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem tak głośnym, że Draco usłyszał jej głos poprzez muzykę.

Z trudem oderwał wzrok. Wnętrzności mu się skręcały. Ścisnął rękę Pansy tak mocno, że po raz pierwszy to ona usiłowała się od niego odsunąć. Obrócił się, pociągając ją ze sobą, dopóki nie stanął przodem do przeciwległej ściany.

Potter – dotykający jej. Rozśmieszający ją. Ginny w _zieleni_. A Potter pewnie nawet nie musiał jej o to prosić. Po prostu tak zrobiła.

Draco trzymał Pansy w miejscu bezlitosnymi rękoma i walczył z odrażającą prawdą. Nie minęło mu. Nawet nie zaczęło mu mijać. Teraz było jeszcze gorzej niż przedtem, a jej w końcu udało się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Pottera, tak jak zawsze chciała.

Taniec się skończył i Draco porzucił Pansy na rzecz wazy z ponczem, mając nadzieję, że został porządnie wzmocniony. Nie był, ale ku jego uldze Pansy postanowiła zemścić się na nim za jego grubiaństwo ignorując go. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie zorientuje się, jaki prezent mu zrobiła. Miał nadzieję, że będzie go ignorować całą noc.

Następna wolna piosenka nadeszła zbyt szybko.

Tak jak i Pansy. Stanęła tuż poza jego zasięgiem, chichocząc z jedną ze swoich koleżanek. Dawała mu do zrozumienia, że nie obchodziło ją, co zrobi, a koleżankom – że nic się nie stało. Draco stłumił pełne poirytowania mruknięcie. Mogła sobie tam stać i udawać, co jej się żywnie podobało, a on i tak już z nią więcej nie zatańczy. Żałował, że nie mógł wyjść. Po prostu wyjść i nie musieć spędzać tutaj następnych dwóch godzin w tej żałosnej, cichej walce, zakazując sobie patrzenia na Ginny.

Problemem było to, że ciężko było jej nie zauważyć. W którąkolwiek stronę się nie obrócił, tam były te włosy, te powiewające kawałki rękawów. Wydawało się, że jest wszędzie – przy stole, na parkiecie, przy wazie z ponczem, wybiegała przez frontowe drzwi i znów wracała, tym razem z Granger, podnosząc ręce, żeby poprawić włosy i śmiejąc się, kiedy nie chciały zostać na swoim miejscu.

Była na niego odporna.

Ale nie wróciła już do Pottera. Potter siedział teraz na końcu gryfońskiego stołu, naprzeciwko Cho Chang, która, niestety, jednak go nie wystawiła. Ale również nie odzywała się do niego zbyt często, i Draco zanotował z okrutną przyjemnością, że Potter wyglądał na wymizerowanego i pokonanego.

Ta piosenka była dobra, mimo że była wolna. Zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, wyobraził sobie, że zabiera Ginny na środek parkietu i prowadzi ją w rytm muzyki. Prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu nie była właściwie prowadzona w tańcu i to nie miało się zmienić, zauważył Draco z grymasem – Creevey właśnie podał Ginny rękę. Zaciągnął ją na parkiet i niezdarnie usiłował prowadzić. To była parodia. Nie do zniesienia. Z jakiegoś powodu Ginny wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Uśmiechała się, oczy jej błyszczały. Prawdopodobnie ciągle pod wrażeniem pogawędki z Potterem.

Patrzyła na Draco.

Zabrało mu sporo czasu, zanim sobie to uświadomił. Początkowo myślał, że to światła go oszukują. Całą noc wydawało się, że nawet go nie zauważyła. Że była odporna na jego spojrzenia. Teraz jednak przyglądała mu się, spoglądając ponad ramieniem Creevey'a z takim samym nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, jak w zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy zostawiła go w powozie.

Nagle zrobiło mu się gorąco i zimno jednocześnie.

_Dlaczego?_

Poprawiła rękę na ramieniu Creeveya, ale jej wzrok się nie zachwiał. Czy ona starała się coś mu powiedzieć? A może myślała, że jej nie widział?

Czy ona naprawdę odważyła się patrzeć na niego w ten sposób, kiedy tańczyła z kimś _innym_?

Draco bezceremonialnie złapał Pansy i nieomal zaciągnął ją na środek parkietu. Zaczęła protestować, ale wziął ją w ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, naprawdę blisko, żeby tylko usunąć jej głowę z pola widzenia, tak żeby mógł wpatrywać się w Ginny.

Jeśli to była jakaś gra, to dwoje mogło w nią zagrać. Jeśli to był rywalizacja, to on wygra. Pansy wymruczała coś uszczęśliwiona i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

Ginny nie przysunęła się bliżej do Creeveya. Jej oczy zachmurzyły się i omiotły Pansy, potem wróciły do Draco. Wydawała się zmieszana, może trochę urażona. Odwróciła głowę od nich obojga. Draco obrócił się za plecami Creeveya i znowu wszedł w jej pole widzenia. Nie wypuści jej tak łatwo. Nie teraz, kiedy to ona zaczęła.

Powoli znowu podniosła na niego wzrok.

Przykuty do niej, tak właśnie się czuł. Nie odwracał wzroku i ona też nie, chociaż jej oczy były pełne wątpliwości i posępne. Gdy tak wirowali dookoła siebie, Draco wydawało się, że tańczą nie dotykając się, trzymając swoich partnerów, zaangażowani w to milczące wyzwanie. Czy on kiedykolwiek patrzył na kogoś tak długo? Wzrok mu się zamglił i zamrugał, żeby odzyskać ostrość widzenia. Gdy kończyli drugą rundę dookoła sali, Ginny coraz bardziej traciła pewność siebie. Starała się odwrócić wzrok, ale Draco ustawił się za ramieniem jej partnera, gdzie nie mogła go nie widzieć. Nie pozwoli jej tak łatwo się wymigać. Chciała bawić się w przebierańców z Creevey'em, chichotać z Potterem i nie zwracać na niego uwagi przez cały wieczór – a potem patrzeć na niego, jakby jej zależało? Chciała się zabawić jego kosztem? Świetnie.

Ale zapłaci za to.

Muzyka urwała się. Zabrzmiały oklaski, a oczy Ginny w jednej chwili opuściły jego. Odsunęła się od Creevey'a, wachlując się nerwowo. Draco patrzył, jak poruszają się jej usta, ale nie słyszał, co mówiła. Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę dłonią do przodu, jakby mówiła, że nie potrzebuje pomocy, a potem odwróciła się i zaczęła przemykać pomiędzy tańczącymi parami i grupkami ludzi, dopóki prawie nie zniknęła wśród pnączy. Prawie. Draco obserwował, jak jej głowa zakreślała gwałtowny wzór w tłumie uczniów, gdy Ginny podążała w kierunku ogrodu różanego. Nie oglądając się wybiegła na zewnątrz.

- Muszę iść zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza – usłyszał siebie Draco, odpychając Pansy. Zapomniał, że tu była.

- Och – westchnęła sugestywnie. – Na zewnątrz? Idę z tobą.

- Nie, ty nie potrzebujesz – przepchnął się obok niej. – Idź usiąść.

Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zwłokę. Podążył za Ginny jej sposobem, klucząc w gęstym tłumie uczniów i mając nadzieję, że wszyscy, którzy go znają, stracą trop. Nie mógł zostać złapany. Nie mógł zostać zauważony.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać.


	8. Ogród różany cz 2

**Ogród różany cz. 2**

Owiało go zimne powietrze rosarium, przynosząc ulgę jego rozpalonej skórze. Zwariował, był tego pewien. Gdyby ktokolwiek go zauważył... Gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział... Ale był zbyt blisko, żeby teraz zawrócić. Otaczały go wysokie żywopłoty, kwitnące niepojęcie wielkimi, pachnącymi kwiatami. Zanurkował w różany labirynt i podążył pierwszą wijącą się ścieżką, którą zobaczył.

Stała w najdalszym kącie ogrodu, plecami do niego, z dłonią przyciśniętą do czoła. Druga ręka zwisała bezwładnie u jej boku.

Czy to... przez niego? Draco wstrzymał oddech.

- Nie mogę – wyszeptała do siebie. – _Nie mogę_.

- A to czemu?

Ginny podskoczyła. Draco też. Nie zamierzał się odezwać. Nie odwróciła się, tylko przysunęła bliżej do krzewów otaczających ogród, jakby chciała się w nich zanurzyć.

- Proszę, odejdź – wyszeptała. – Proszę.

Draco nawet się nie śniło, żeby odejść, chociaż wiedział, że nie mógł tutaj zostać. _Nie mógł_ tutaj zostać. Wcale nie poszedł za tą nic nie wartą... za tą głupią dziewczyną do rosarium, w samym środku bożonarodzeniowego balu, gdy dookoła było pełno ludzi. Spędził pięć dni starając się wybić sobie z głowy tę deprawację i prawie mu się udało. Prawie się tego pozbył. _Jakim prawem_ przyszła na bal wyglądając na starszą, z upiętymi włosami, z odsłoniętą szyją, mając na sobie to jasnozielone coś ze źle dobraną szarfą i marszczonym dekoltem, które w jakiś sposób wyglądało _wdzięcznie _na niej?

Nie odwróciła się.

Draco postanowił, że nie odejdzie. Nie, dopóki ona nie poczuje tego samego bólu, co on. Przenikliwego, niepokojącego i nie w porządku pod każdym względem. Ona też powinna tego doświadczyć.

Po cichu podszedł do niej i stanął za jej plecami, wystarczająco blisko, żeby poczuła jego oddech na szyi. Gdyby pochylił głowę, mógłby oprzeć policzek o jej włosy. Oczywiście, nie zrobiłby takiej głupoty. Ale mógłby. Pomiędzy nimi była tylko odrobina przestrzeni, która wydawała się pulsować, ledwo ich oddzielając. Zapłaci za to. Za to, co się z nim działo. Kosmyk delikatnych włosów zwinął jej się na karku i Draco przelotnie zastanowił się, co by zrobiła, gdyby powiódł po nim palcem.

Nie mógł jej dotknąć.

Nie dotknie jej.

Nagły odgłos kroków na żwirze w oddali sprawił, że obydwoje zaczerpnęli gwałtownie powietrza. Ginny odwróciła się w końcu, a Draco obejrzał się i zobaczył sylwetki jakiejś pary idącej w kierunku tego ukrytego zakątka ogrodu. Nie czekał, aż podejdą bliżej. Nie było wiadomo, kto to był. Nie można było uciec, nie będąc widzianym. Nie można było zrobić nic innego.

Razem dali nurka w krzaki.

Kolce. Nie było ich dużo, ale podrapały mu ręce i twarz, i złapały za szaty. Draco duzo by dał, zeby wiedzieć, który z nauczycieli był tak zboczony, żeby pomyśleć o kolcach na krzaku zaczarowanych róż, skoro wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że starsi uczniowie włazili w krzaki i...

Czuł oddech Ginny na swoim policzku. Była tuż obok. Utknęła tutaj przyciśnięta do niego. Czuł jej łokcie, kolana... cały jej przód. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz, pozbawiając oddechu. _Tak... Nie w porządku..._

- To nie w porządku – wyszeptała, zaplatając ręce na piersi i odchylając się od niego. Nie miała się gdzie odsunąć. Oddychała tak ciężko, że czuł, jak jej ręce poruszają się wraz z jej oddechem. Była jak uwięzione zwierzę. Nie patrzyła na niego, ale nawet w ciemności było widać, że na policzki wystąpił jej kolor. – To _nie w porządku_.

- A to czemu?

- Dobrze wiesz.

Draco wiedział, jeśli chodziło o niego. Nie było w porządku być widzianym w towarzystwie takiej osoby jak ona, w takiej sytuacji jak ta. Nie dla jego Domu i nie dla jego pozycji. Ale ona sprawiała wrażenie zmartwionej _swoim_ położeniem, a to po prostu nie miało żadnego sensu.

- A co _tobie_ to przeszkadza? – odpowiedział arogancko. Chciał odrzucić wyniośle głowę, ale włosy zaczepiły mu się o coś ostrego. Targały nim irytacja i wątpliwości. Miała szczęście, że mogła być tak blisko niego, że zwrócił na nią uwagę. Powinna być wdzięczna, że w ogóle ją zauważył. A tu proszę, robiła wszystko, co mogła, żeby go nie dotykać, właśnie znowu uderzyła go kolanami, bezskutecznie próbując się odwrócić. Najwyraźniej był dla niej odpychający.

Chciał wiedzieć dlaczego.

Spojrzała na niego w końcu oczami pełnymi złości.

- Co _mi_ to przeszkadza? – warknęła. – Jakby to był jakiś przywilej, stać w krzakach z _tobą_.

- A co w tym takiego okropnego? – odburknął Draco oburzony.

Ginny prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

- Żartujesz? – wyszeptała, a jej oddech dotknął jego twarzy. Draco starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale stali tak blisko siebie, że każde jej słowo uderzało go delikatnie w brodę. Miał ochotę ją złapać. – Ty... ty... nienawidzisz moich przyjaciół! Mojej rodziny!

- A ty wprost kochasz moją, nieprawdaż? – zadrwił, przysuwając się w bliżej w, jak miał nadzieję, groźny sposób, powodując, że ich krzak zaszeleścił.

- Ciii! – syknęła Ginny z oczami jak spodki. – Ktoś usłyszy!

- Ach, rozumiem – powiedział, podnosząc głos. – Ty możesz krzyczeć, kiedy ci się żywnie podoba, ale jak _ja_...

- Ciii! – była przerażona. – Proszę!

Ale on jeszcze nie skończył. Nie będzie go uciszać! Pomimo tego, że bardzo się bał przyłapania, nie mógł sobie odmówić przyjemności podenerwowania jej. Torturowania jej. Odpłaci jej za cały ten niefortunny wieczór, za cały niefortunny semestr.

- Udało ci się trochę zabawić z Creevey'em czy też może nie nadawał się...

- Przestań – teraz błagała, zerkając w kierunku ścieżki, chociaż nie mogła jej zobaczyć. – Siedź cicho!

- Nie prze_ry_waj mi – warknął. – Nie jestem jednym z twoich małych, głupich...

- Proszę, Draco, ciii...

Draco spojrzał na nią groźnie. Powinna się zamknąć.

- Od kiedy to jesteśmy po imieniu, _Ginny_? Cóż, och, cóż pomyślałby o tym Potter? Zauważyłem, że raczył się dzisiaj do ciebie odezwać. Jestem pewien, że jesteś nieźle...

- _Proszę_!

- Nie chcesz o nim rozmawiać? – roześmiał jej się w twarz i dał jeszcze jeden krok do przodu, wpychając ją głębiej pomiędzy kolczaste gałęzie. – Chyba nie spodobałoby mu się to, co teraz robię.

Popchnął ją jeszcze raz. Rozpierało go niepokojące podniecenie.

- Ała -skrzywiła się z bólu.

- Wstrząsające, naprawdę...

- Zamknij się, zamknij się – zajęczała i chciała przepchnąć się koło niego. Oparła ręce na jego piersi, żeby go odsunąć.

Draco powoli nabrał powietrza. Dotykała go. Naparł na nią, nie mając zamiaru ustąpić jej z drogi.

- Rusz się – powiedziała z desperacją, naciskając mocniej. – I zamknij tę głupią gębę, idioto, bo nas znajdą...

Jej obelgi przebiły się przez gęstą mgłę w umyśle Draco. Szczęka mu opadła i patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. Zamknąć swoją – głupią – tak przed chwilą powiedziała...

- Jak śmiesz! – zaczął, ale nie pozwoliła mu mówić.

- ĆŚŚŚŚ! – przywaliła mu łokciem.

Draco w duchu zawarczał na nią, gdy tak zmagała się z nim w ciemności. O, tak, będzie cicho. Będzie bardzo cicho. I ona też. Zapłaci. Udusi się. Tylko jedna rzecz mogła równocześnie uciszyć ją i zaspokoić każde gniewne, pulsujące pragnienie w jego umyśle i ciele.

Złapał ją w pasie obydwiema rękami.

Ginny wydała przenikliwy, pełen obawy dźwięk i zastygła w jego uścisku z rękoma na płask na przedzie jego szaty. Uniosła głowę, spoglądając na niego oczami pełnymi przerażenia i oczekiwania – i czegoś jeszcze. Draco nie wiedział, co to było. Jej pierś podnosiła się i opadała z każdym nierównym oddechem. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od jej rozchylonych ust. Zamknie usta – o, tak.

Na jej.

Draco przechylił głowę, a Ginny nie zaprotestowała Nie zamierzała się wyrwać? Czy ona... chciała? Patrzył ze zdumieniem, jak jej przerażone oczy zamykają się. Jej dłonie zwarły się na jego szatach, potem znowu otworzyły, jej oddech dotknął jego ust. Coś palącego i słodkiego przepłynęło przez Draco. Należała do niego, należała do _niego_...

TRZASK.

Różany krzak dookoła nich eksplodował i razem z nim świat Draco. Prawie nie czuł bolesnych ukłuć iskier i kolców, o wiele gorszy był powiew świeżego powietrza i zbyt dużo światła, i nie, _nie_, nie został znaleziony, nie został _przyłapany_, nie w ten sposób – o, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, _nie_...

Profesor Snape stał o krok od nich, z ręką trzymającą różdżkę zawieszoną bez ruchu przed sobą. Draco zaczerpnął drżącego oddechu.

Profesor Snape, który kontrolował jego oceny z Eliksirów.

Który był opiekunem jego Domu.

Który był w ciągłym kontakcie z jego ojcem.

Draco nie mógł oddychać. Zostanie gorzej niż ukarany. Zostanie zabity. Rozszarpany. Unicestwiony. Przyszedł do siebie na tyle, żeby gwałtownie cofnąć ręce, które spoczywały na Ginny, ale nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. To był koniec wszystkiego. Ginny wydała cichy jęk czystego przerażenia, poza tym wydawała się niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, tak jak on.

- No, proszę.

Słowa Snape'a cięły jak ostrze, mimo że zostały wypowiedziane szeptem. Powoli opuścił różdżkę, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca, ciągle blokując im drogę ucieczki.

Co widział? Wystarczająco dużo? Nie było sposobu, żeby się dowiedzieć. Może... może wyglądało to, jakby groził Ginny. Może Snape nie miał pojęcia, co o mały włos się nie wydarzyło. W końcu Draco był Ślizgonem, to by do niego pasowało: złapać jakąś małą Gryfonkę i ukarać ją bez powodu. Ukarać poprzez trzymanie jej w pasie i zbliżenie swoich ust do jej.

Ale może Snape nie widział tego w ten sposób. Może nie wiedział. Draco uczepił się tej zbawczej myśli z całą nadzieją, jaką posiadał, starając się zapanować nad swoimi drżącymi dłońmi.

Ginny też się trzęsła.

Ale również rozpościerała przed sobą ręce w czymś, co wyglądało jak prośba i otwierała usta... Z pewnością nie będzie się starała _wytłumaczyć_? A może chciała przerzucić winę? Draco wtrąciłby się, gdyby tylko mógł wydobyć z siebie głos, ale było za późno, ona już mówiła...

- Panie prof...

- _Cisza_.

Snape utkwił swoje bezwzględne, czarne oczy w jej bladej twarzy przez długą, koszmarną chwilę. Draco przyglądał mu się, starając się zgadnąć, co będzie za moment, ale twarz Snape'a była z kamienia. Beznamiętna. Ginny trzymała się obiema rękami za żołądek, ale się nie poruszyła. Słychać było jej urywany oddech.

- Dziesięć punktów – wyszeptał Snape po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością – od Gryffindoru.

Zrobił pół kroku w lewo, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

- _Idź_.

Uciekła.

W ogrodzie było teraz lodowato zimno i kompletnie cicho. Snape nie poruszył się, tylko jego oczy przeniosły się teraz na Draco. Migotał w nich straszliwy, zimny ogień.

Draco zadrżał. Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru i Ginny była wolna, ale wiedział, że w jego przypadku nie będzie to takie proste. Ile go będzie ta... niedyskrecja... kosztować? Może życie, jakie dotychczas znał – taka była stawka. Snape musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Draco przez chwilę chciał błagać, zdać się na łaskę Snape'a i obiecać wszystko, cokolwiek, byleby tylko ten incydent był utrzymany w tajemnicy. Ale nie mógł otworzyć ust.

Snape przerwał milczenie. Jego usta wykrzywiły się koszmarnie, gdy się odezwał.

- Niebezpiecznie jest ulegać pokusie zakazanego.

Każde słowo było brutalnie precyzyjne. Jak nóż. Twarz Draco spłonęła, wnętrzności skręciły mu się z upokorzenia. Do tej chwili miał nadzieję, że Snape tak naprawdę nie dostrzegł jego intencji w stosunku do Ginny. Ta pociecha zniknęła. Snape wiedział. _Wiedział_.

- Nie popełnij głupiego błędu.

W głowie mu łomotało – był skażony, zbrukany, ogłoszony winnym przez tego, który mógł zniszczyć obraz, który Draco kreował przez całe swoje życie. Chory ze strachu, czekał na dalszy ciąg potępienia, czekał, aż zostanie wywleczony przed cały świat i wyszydzony. Wykluczony. Zrujnowany.

Snape odwrócił się i zostawił go bez jednego słowa.

Nawet bez odbierania punktów, tępo zauważył Draco. Osunął się w krzak, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Snape już nie wróci i starał się uporządkować sobie to, co się właśnie stało. Snape powiedział... nic karzącego. Nie w ścisłym tego słowa znaczeniu. A potem zostawił Draco w spokoju.

Został ułaskawiony.

Przez długi czas siedział zagrzebany w zrujnowanym krzaku, starając się wyrównać oddech i bicie serca. Nie miał ochoty zamieniać tego zimnego, mrocznego miejsca na hałas, gorączkę i zobowiązania Wielkiej Sali. Nie chciał widzieć Snape'a – już _nigdy_. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak mógłby spojrzeć w oczy Ginny. Powinien się pozbierać. Powinien pozbyć się ze swoich dłoni uczucia dotyku taniego materiału, który wydawał się naznaczyć go wraz z ciepłem jej szczupłej talii. Musiał poczekać, aż minie mu uderzenie krwi. Musiał zapomnieć, jak ich oddechy się spotkały i być wdzięcznym, bardzo wdzięcznym za to, że Snape go uratował.

Pocałowałby ją.

Pozwoliłaby mu.

To, że wszystko o mały włos nie skończyło się tragicznie, nie zmieniło faktu, że ciągle chciał.

Draco ukrył twarz w dłoniach, przyciskając je mocno. Musiał utrzymać swój świat w całości, i to mocno, zanim ona nie zniszczy go nie do poznania. Stojąc tam, zaczerpnął i wypuścił oddech, tym razem tylko swój własny, z twarzą ciągle ukrytą w dłoniach, tak długo, jak było trzeba, żeby się uspokoić.

Gdy wszedł do środka, nikt nie pytał go, gdzie był, oprócz Pansy, która natychmiast się zameldowała, ciągle zarumieniona i zadowolona po poufałym tańcu, który, jak się jej wydawało, niedawno dzielili. Obwieściła, że nie było go przez 'całe piętnaście minut!' i zapytała, czy już się lepiej czuł.

Piętnaście minut. Niesamowite. Draco wydawało się, że jest inną osobą.

Siedział w milczeniu obok Pansy przez resztę wieczoru, dopóki nie zagrali ostatniego wolnego tańca. Wtedy zaprowadził ją na parkiet, tak jak powinien, w pokucie za to, co prawie zrobił na zewnątrz. Ale talia Pansy była zimna i nawet mu się nie chciało patrzeć na jej usta.

Ginny zniknęła. Creevey ciągle tu był, ale tańczył z kimś, kogo Draco nie znał.

Odwrócił się tyłem do stołu nauczycielskiego, na pokaz przyciągnął Pansy bliżej i powiedział sobie, że pusty wzrok profesora Snape'a nic nie znaczył. Snape musiał nie zrozumieć, co widział – nie do końca – bo nigdy nie pozwoliłby mu się wywinąć tak łatwo.

Niezależnie od tego, czy zrozumiał, czy nie, Draco wiedział, że od teraz Snape będzie go obserwował. Szukając wskazówki, potknięcia, kolejnego razu, kolejnej pomyłki.

Odsłonięty.

Powinien był znać – _znał _– ten rodzaj tajemnic, które niszczyły, zamiast pomagać i kiedy powinien ich unikać. Ona była jedną z nich. To coś, ta potrzeba, ta obsesja, która nim zawładnęła z przyczyn, których nie potrafił zrozumieć - nie chciał zrozumieć - musiała się skończyć.

Nie popełni głupiego błędu. Nie da się skusić.

Nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że było już za późno.


	9. Gryfońska sypialnia dziewcząt

**Gryfońska sypialnia dziewcząt**

Ginny uciekła. Prosto z rozarium wpadła do sali balowej z bijącym sercem i szczypiącymi oczami.

Rozdarcie – lata całe minęły od czasu, gdy ostatni raz była tak zdezorientowana, miała wrażenie, jakby była rozrywana przez dwie przeciwstawne siły. Z jednej strony, był Malfoyem, był straszny, wiedziała to, zanim jeszcze poszła do szkoły, powiedział jedne z najokropniejszych rzeczy, jakie ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek jej powiedział. Z drugiej jednak strony...

Z drugiej strony...

- Ginny... ał! – Colin rozmasował ramię i uśmiechnął się do niej. – Cześć!

Wpadła na niego.

- O, Colin! – wykrztusiła – Tak mi przykro, ale nie mogę zostać. Chyba... chyba... mi niedobrze.

Zostawiła go tam, zaskoczonego i rozczarowanego, wypadła z Wielkiej Sali i popędziła na górę zanim ktokolwiek inny zdołał ją zatrzymać. Biegła korytarzami, starając się wyrzucić z pamięci zmrużone, srebrzyste oczy, utkwione w jej twarzy z nieustępliwą intensywnością, w połowie zakryte miękką, jasną grzywką.

Draco Malfoy był cholernie przystojny.

_NIE._

"Cicha noc " wydusiła z siebie zadyszana.

Tłusta Dama wydęła usta w podprawionym alkoholem rozbawieniu i szturchnęła łokciem Vi.

- Ktoś chyba zostawił swoje kochanie na dole – zachichotała chytrze, otwierając wejście.

Ginny wpadła do pokoju wspólnego. Kochanie – nie – moment, tak. Tak. Harry też tam był. Rozmawiała z nim. Więcej niż rozmawiała – stała obok niego, a on szeptał do niej. Wspaniale się bawili, chichocząc z Rona i Hermiony. Do czasu tego nienormalnego epizodu w rozarium bal był po prostu wspaniały.

Dlaczego spojrzała na Draco Malfoya?

- Nigdy – wymamrotała pod nosem, wbiegając po schodach do sypialni dziewcząt. – Nigdy, nigdy, nawet za milion lat. Nie ma bata, nie ma szansy, nie ma mowy.

Sięgnęła do tyłu i rozpięła suwak swojej dopasowanej, zielonej szaty, ciągle mrucząc do siebie.

- Czy ja zwariowałam? O czym ja w ogóle myślę? On jest _koszmarny_.

Szaty opadły na podłogę, poraziło ją zimne powietrze, rzuciła się do komody szukać koszuli nocnej.

- Powinnam była mu przyłożyć – kontynuowała, głos przytłumiony fałdami białej bawełny. – Powinnam była od razu go odepchnąć! Odepchnęłabym go, gdyby tylko ustąpił mi z drogi!

- Oczywiście, że byś tak zrobiła, kochanie.

Ginny podskoczyła, rzuciła bezczelnemu lustru wściekłe spojrzenie i buntowniczo tupnęła nogą.

- _Odepchnęłabym_ go! – krzyknęła i wstrzymała oddech na widok własnego odbicia. Wpatrywała się w nie zszokowana.

Wyglądała... ładnie.

Generalnie rzecz biorąc, lustra ją denerwowały. Zbyt wiernie odwzorowywały te szczegóły, o których Ginny wolałaby zapomnieć: piegi, bladą cerę, przeciętne, brązowe oczy i nieznośną rudość włosów. Nie podobała się sobie i starała się zbyt często o tym nie myśleć. Dzisiaj jednak postarała się. Odrobina makijażu. Włosy upięte do góry. A teraz, zarumieniona i zirytowana, z wieczorową fryzurą rozsypującą się ze starannie upiętego koka na ramiona koszuli nocnej, Ginny musiała chociaż częściowo podziwiać swoje odbicie.

Chciała, żeby Draco mógł ją taką zobaczyć.

_NIE, chciałabym, żeby Harry zobaczył..._

Ale Ginny przypomniała sobie z nagłą dokładnością, w jaki sposób ręce Draco trzymały ją w pasie i znowu poczuła, jak delikatny i ciepły był jego oddech na jej ustach. Jęknęła cicho z przerażenia, jak bardzo podobało jej się to wspomnienie.

- Nie, nie, nie – jęknęła rozpaczliwie i odwróciła się od lustra. Była bardzo próżna i niebezpiecznie głupia. Malfoy to Malfoy. Nie można było tego zmienić. Nieważne, jak na nią patrzył, nieważne, jak bardzo ją to niepokoiło i ekscytowało – to nie było nic dobrego. To praktycznie było zło wcielone. Ron by ją zabił, Hermiona by umarła, a Harry...

Ale Harry'ego to nie obchodziło. Harry nigdy nie spojrzał na nią tak, jak Draco. To był taki rodzaj spojrzenia, który ciężko było zignorować. Ginny miała wrażenie, jakby wżarło jej się w pamięć.

Wskoczyła pod kołdrę i wzięła książkę z szafki przy łóżku, jakby to mogło zająć jej myśli. Otworzyła okładkę i wpatrywała się w strony niewidzącym wzrokiem, podczas gdy przed jej oczami pojawiały się przerażający obraz profesora Snape'a patrzącego na nią szyderczo. Widział. _Wiedział_. Dziesięć punktów to nic w porównaniu ze świadomością, że za tydzień będzie musiała pójść na eliksiry i je przeżyć. Snape, ze wszystkich ludzi, przyłapał ją w krzakach róży, po ciemku, bierną. Nie starającą się wyrwać Malfoyowi. W końcu w ogóle mu się nie przeciwstawiła. Myślała o tym - przemknęło jej to przez głowę, że powinna się bronić albo coś w tym rodzaju. Kopnąć go, może. Przyłożyć mu z kolana. Przynajmniej odwrócić twarz.

Ale ona tylko stała tam, czekając. _Chciała_ tego.

- Nie – Ginny rzuciła książkę na podłogę, zasunęła zasłony i położyła się na brzuchu wciskając twarz w poduszkę, ale nie można było uciec od prawdy. Od dwóch tygodni ją to męczyło. Od kiedy zaczepił ją po obiedzie na korytarzu tamtego wieczoru i dał do zrozumienia, że mu na niej zależało. Że ją zauważał. Czemu nie trzymał gęby na kłódkę, czemu nie zostawił jej w spokoju? Na pewno tak nie myślał, to nie mogła być prawda...

Ale była. W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni tyle razy przyłapała go, jak się w nią wpatrywał. Ile razy nagle znajdował się tam, gdzie ona. Ile razy z nią rozmawiał – po latach nie odzywania się w ogóle – jakby nagle skupiła na sobie jego całkowitą uwagę. To było dziwne. To było... To było...

Ona w ten sposób traktowała Harry'ego.

Ginny zwinęła się w kłębek. Nie. Nie była taka głupia, nie wpadła aż tak bardzo. Uwaga, którą jej poświęcał Draco nie była w niczym podobna do jej uczuć względem Harry'ego. Ona kochała Harry'ego. Uwielbiała i podziwiała go za sto różnych rzeczy, których nie potrafiła ująć słowami. Był dobry, silny i szlachetny, był cichy, zabawny i odważny. Był przystojny na swój własny, szczupły i bałaganiarski sposób, który powodował, że jej serce zaczynało bić mocniej, zanim mogła dokonać jakiegokolwiek wyboru. I uratował jej życie.

Ale nigdy nie wcisnął jej całym ciałem w krzak róży. Ginny zmagała się ze swoimi myślami. Zamknęła oczy. Ale pierwsza twarz, która pojawiła się jej przed oczami nie należała do Harry'ego.

- Ginny?

Zachłystując się, Ginny usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku. Hermiona.

- Tak? – odpowiedziała głosem znacznie wyższym niż normalnie.

- Dobrze, że nie śpisz - słychać było lekkie kroki, a potem głos Hermiony, znacznie bliżej. – Mogę odsłonić?

Ginny usiadła, opierając się o szczyt łóżka i szarpnęła zasłony. Hermiona była w dalszym ciągu ubrana w swoje wyjściowe szaty. Była zaróżowiona i wyglądała pięknie, ale jej oczy były pełne troski.

- Co się stało? – zapytała Ginny, starając się otrząsnąć ze swoich własnych problemów. Świetnie. Będzie mogła skupić się na Hermionie. – Czy Ron zrobił coś głupiego?

- Nie... Zaraz wracam na bal... Chciałam tylko... – Hermiona zagryzła dolną wargę i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. – Czemu byłaś w rozarium z Draco Malfoyem?

Ginny zbladła. Poczuła, jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy i zakręciło jej się w głowie ze strachu.

- Co... ale ja nie...

- Zmusił cię? Co ci zrobił?

Równie dobrze Hermiona mogła ją uderzyć. Ginny nie potrafiła zaczerpnąć tchu. W jaki sposób udało jej się zobaczyć? Skąd wiedziała? _Ile_ wiedziała?

- Ginny, wszystko w porządku? – Hermiona usiadła na brzegu łóżka.

Ginny wzdrygnęła się.

- Tak, ja... to jest, nie, ale on...

_Zamknij się. Nie mów nic więcej. Zachowuj się jakby nic się nie stało. _Przywołała na twarz uśmiech i zmusiła się, żeby spojrzeć Hermionie w oczy.

- Nic się nie stało – powiedziała.

Hermiona wcale nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

- Ginny – powiedziała poważnie. - Jeśli on cię próbuje zastraszyć w jakikolwiek sposób, musisz nam powiedzieć.

Czekała na odpowiedź, a kiedy jej nie dostała, jej twarz nabrała nagle surowego wyrazu. Oczy jej się zwęziły podejrzliwie i dokładnie przyjrzała się Ginny.

- Ginny? – zapytała raz jeszcze, tym razem znacząco.

Ginny z trudem przełknęła ślinę.

- Yhm?

_Ona nie wie. Nie ma skąd. Przestań na mnie patrzeć w ten sposób..._

- Jeżeli wszystko w porządku, to dlaczego powiedziałaś Colinowi, że jest ci niedobrze? Bardzo się martwi o ciebie.

- O... Colin – odpowiedziała Ginny słabo.

- Tak, Colin – Hermiona przechyliła głowę. – Widziałam, jak wbiegłaś z ogrodu... Nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że następną osobą, która weszła był Malfoy - zerknęła ukradkiem na Ginny. – Ron też to zauważył i zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać...

- Nic się nie stało! – wypaliła Ginny. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Oczywiście, odezwała się zbyt prędko.

Hermiona gwałtownie uniosła głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Jej oczy były zbyt spostrzegawcze.

- A więc _byłaś_ w ogrodzie z Malfoyem?

Ginny sklęła siebie w duchu. Jak się z tego można było wycofać?

- Nie tak, jak myślisz – zaczęła się tłumaczyć.

- A więc jak, Ginny? – Hermiona była niestrudzona. – Co się dzieje?

- Nic... – Ginny uciekła wzrokiem do przeciwległej kurtyny, i poruszyła się niespokojnie. Hermiona musiała wyjść. Ta rozmowa wcale nie miała miejsca. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Poza tym nie było nic do wiedzenia – nie zrobiła nic złego. Nienawidziła Malfoya, nie była głupia, _nie _pocałowali się, więc dlaczego czuła się tak winna? Czemu jej żołądek wydawał się pełen węży, czemu serce podskakiwało jej boleśnie do gardła? Czemu Hermiona nie mogła jej po prostu zostawić w spokoju?

- Niemożliwe – wymruczała do siebie Hermiona. – Niemożliwe.

Ginny spojrzała na nią i nagle bardzo ją rozgniewały uczucia malujące się na twarzy Hermiony: wstręt i całkowita pewność słuszności swoich racji. Niemożliwe, tak?

- A to czemu? – warknęła. – Bo Harry nie zwraca na mnie uwagi?

Łatwo jej było się mądrzyć. Zawsze miała Rona. Nie wiedziała nic na temat czekania, nikt nigdy nie odrzucił jej serca. Nie przyszła tu żeby pomóc, tylko żeby pouczać i nic nie rozumiała – nawet jeśli teraz patrzyła na Ginny tak, jakby zrozumiała dużo więcej niżby chciała.

- Czemu nie pójdziesz porozmawiać z moim bratem? – Ginny dorzuciła z zawziętością, zanim Hermiona zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Ta się zarumieniła. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

- Chciałam tylko się upewnić, że...

- Że bawiłam się tak dobrze, jak ty? No, więc nie. Idę spać.

Ginny położyła się, odwracając tyłem do Hermiony.

_Niech już to się skończy... Proszę, niech ona wstanie i wyjdzie..._

- Ginny, proszę – Hermiona dotknęła jej ramienia. – Zastanów się. Nie możesz ufać Malfoyowi.

Ginny ciaśniej zwinęła się w kłębek.

- Nie wiadomo – powiedziała, sama nie wiedząc, czy chciała, żeby Hermiona to usłyszała, czy nie.

Usłyszała. Materac się poruszył, Hermiona wstała.

- Czyżby? – zapytała chłodno, zniżając głos. – Pamiętasz, jak mnie nazywa przy każdej okazji? – zaśmiała się gorzko. – Pamiętasz, co mówi o twojej rodzinie? I co zrobił Hagridowi i Hardodziobowi? – nastąpiła złowieszcza pauza. – I Harry'emu.

Ginny zadrżała z gniewu i odrazy. Hermiona miała rację. Jeszcze jak! Ginny nienawidziła jej za to.

- Wiem – wyszeptała, nie odwracając się. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć w te przenikliwe, brązowe oczy. – Wiem... Nie zadawaj mi już więcej pytań.

- Ron to zrobi.

- Nie, jeśli mu powiesz, że nic się nie stało – Ginny zmusiła się, żeby się odwrócić. Musiała przekonać Hermionę, zanim było za późno. – Naprawdę nic się nie stało, naprawdę, Hermiono. Przysięgam.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby bardzo chciała jej uwierzyć.

- Malfoy faktycznie się do mnie odezwał, ale tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć kilka paskudnych rzeczy o nas wszystkich... Starałam się być miła – nie patrz tak na mnie, po prostu żal mi go było, to wszystko – ale tak naprawdę nie znoszę go, jakbym mogła? Jest _koszmarny_. Nie mów Ronowi, proszę, _proszę._ Wiesz, jaki on jest. Nie zrozumiałby – Ginny złapała Hermionę za rękę i ścisnęła. – Proszę – powtórzyła. – Nie groził mi, ani nic takiego. Wiesz, że od razu bym wam powiedziała. Nie mam zamiaru marnować więcej czasu na niego.

Hermiona odprężyła się odrobinę. Odetchnęła z ulgą i uścisnęła rękę Ginny.

- Dobrze – przez chwilę przytrzymała palce Ginny. – Czasem też mi go żal – powiedziała i parsknęła lekko, - ale nie za bardzo.

Ginny roześmiała się sztucznie.

- No, właśnie. Idź, zanim Ron zacznie się naprawdę martwić.

Hermiona zarumieniła się odrobinę, jeszcze raz uścisnęła jej rękę i wyszła.

Ginny opadła na materac bardzo wyczerpana. To wszystko było nie w porządku. Wszystko. Robiło z niej kłamczuchę. A Hermiona prawie się zorientowała, prawie powiedziała Ronowi. Ginny gwałtownie zasunęła zasłony i przewróciła się na bok. Wtuliła się w kołdrę, a z oczu popłynęły jej gorące łzy, wsiąkając od razu w poduszkę. Cała ta sytuacja była bolesna i przerażała ją, a przecież nic się jeszcze nie stało. To nie tak miało być. Jak mogła sobie pozwolić na takie poufałości z osobą, która na nią nie zasługiwała? Jak mogła pozwolić na to, żeby cholerny Malfoy wpadł jej w oko, jeśli zrobił to wszystko, o czym mówiła Hermiona i pewnie dużo więcej. Jak mogła prawie go pocałować, kiedy tak naprawdę chciała – od zawsze – żeby pierwszą osobą, którą pocałuje był Harry?

Harry.

Harry, Harry, cholerny Harry, zawsze Harry, wiecznie zajęty jakimiś niesamowitymi rzeczami poza zasięgiem zwykłych ludzi, potrafiący utrzymać ją w ciągłym oczekiwaniu za pomocą swoich pół-uśmiechów, które tak naprawdę były tylko przypadkowymi spojrzeniami ponad ramieniem Rona. Harry Potter. Niech go diabli, niech go diabli! Nigdy nie będzie wiedział, co ona czuła, nie potrafił docenić głębi tego uczucia i prawdopodobnie nawet nie chciał. A ona wciąż miała nadzieję, czekała na najmniejszy znak, wmawiając sobie, że tylko dlatego, że przez ostatnie cztery lata się to nie zdarzyło, nie miało zdarzyć się wkrótce. Zawsze istniała szansa, że zda sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ją lubił... Musiał ją lubić chociaż trochę, prawda? W końcu żartował z nią dzisiaj wieczorem, więc może...

_Idiotka_. Następne łzy wsiąkły w poduszkę. Była zmęczona nielubieniem siebie, ale ciężko było zachować dumę. Była żałosna. Wszyscy to wiedzieli. Jak mogli wymagać od niej, żeby dalej to ciągnęła? Czemu miałaby dalej się oszukiwać? Dlaczego by nie miała polubić kogoś innego – nawet jeśli to był ktoś nie do pomyślenia? Draco przynajmniej ją _zauważał_. Przynajmniej jej szukał. To było bardzo miłe uczucie, nawet jeśli jednocześnie niewłaściwe. No więc co, tak naprawdę, było niemożliwe?

Ginny wydawało się, że wiedziała.

Następnego dnia obudziła się wyczerpana i z opuchniętymi oczami, ale z dziwnym, czystym uczuciem w sercu. Jak gdyby naprawdę dała sobie spokój z Harrym Potterem.


	10. Jezioro

**Jezioro**

Draco nie chciało się wychodzić spod prysznica. Częściowo dlatego, że woda była gorąca, a powietrze będzie lodowato zimne, gdy ją zakręci. Częściowo dlatego, że miał nadzieję, że się utopi i to nie z tego powodu, że minął dopiero pierwszy tydzień nowego semestru, a on już otrzymał list od ojca, w którym ten zawarł swoje oczekiwania względem Draco. Nawet nie dlatego, że właśnie zaorał boisko podczas treningu i był zmuszony znosić, oprócz bólu nadwyrężonych mięśni, uśmieszki swoich zawodników.

Podstawił twarz pod strumień gorącej wody.

Dwa tygodnie. Niepokoiło go, że odczuwał każdy z tych dni. Niepokoiło go to, że je liczył. Dwa tygodnie temu dotykał ją. Miał ją w swoich rękach. Niestety, zostali nakryci i przez kilka pierwszych dni strach przed Snapem przeważył nad potrzebą znalezienia Ginny. Słowa nauczyciela zabrzmiały mu w uszach... _Nie popełnij głupiego błędu..._ I Draco nie zrobiłby tego. Nie pozwoliłby sobie na to. Te kilka pierwszych dni spędził siedząc plecami do stołu Gryfonów, znowu, tak żeby nie musiał jej widzieć. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że pojawiała się w jego myślach co pięć sekund, starsza i ładniejsza w tej nowej wizji, z włosami upiętymi do góry. Łagodna. Z zamkniętymi oczami. Z twarzą zwróconą do góry.

_Szlag._

Draco chwycił kurki, przekręcił je i woda przestała płynąć. Lodowate zimno – to mu pomoże przestać o tym myśleć. Dzwoniąc zębami i z gęsią skórką na ciele wytarł się i ubrał tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. _Nienawidzisz moich przyjaciół. Nienawidzisz mojej rodziny._ To prawda. Nienawidził. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jej się udało prześlizgnąć pod poprzeczką.

Czemu znów o niej myślał?

Minął szafki i stanął przed lustrem, żeby poprawić włosy. Wysuszył je zaklęciem i zajął się przedziałkiem. _Proszę, Draco, ćśśśś..._ Jej ręce na jego piersi. To było przyjemne. Bardzo przyjemne. Ciągle czuł - gdy tylko zamknął oczy i naprawdę się na tym skupił - jak jej palce zwinęły się, a potem znowu otworzyły. Być może zrobiła to odruchowo, ale i tak go pogłaskała. Dotknęła go. To nawet lepiej, jeżeli zrobiła to, bo nie mogła się powstrzymać.

Draco opuścił ręce i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Wyglądał nieswojo. Uniósł brodę, wyprostował ramiona, ale nie udało mu się osiągnąć dawnego poziomu arogancji. Co się z nim działo? Przyjrzał się swojej twarzy i w oczach dostrzegł łagodność, która go wytrąciła z równowagi.

- Jesteś głupi – powiedział cicho i zmrużył oczy, żeby wyglądały ostrzej.

Jego odbicie spojrzało na niego z pogardliwym zrozumieniem i Draco odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając na umywalkę. A więc do tego został zredukowany. Ale nie było nikogo innego, komu mógłby powiedzieć. Nie było nikogo, z kim mógłby porozmawiać. Gdyby ona była jakąkolwiek inną dziewczyną... ale nikt z jego świata by nie zrozumiał. To była aberracja, to było odchylenie. Oznaczało bezwarunkowe milczenie, całkowitą frustrację i uciekanie się do rozmów z własnym odbiciem.

_Mógłbyś porozmawiać z nią, _przemknęło mu przez myśl zdanie wypowiedziane przez racjonalną część jego jaźni, której nie był przyzwyczajony słuchać. Porozmawiać z nią. Z Ginny. Która prawdopodobnie... Która prawdopodobnie zgodziłaby się z nim porozmawiać. W końcu przechodziła to samo, prawda? A może nie? Okłamywał siebie.

Nie! Nie, był pewien, że wtedy spojrzała na niego z pożądaniem, nie był ślepy – broniłaby się, krzyknęłaby – a ona tylko czekała bez ruchu. Czy to znaczyło... A jeśli to znaczyło... to czy powinien... ale jak?

Draco oparł się rękoma o umywalkę i roześmiał się słabo. Teraz to już naprawdę przesadzał. Już wcześniej było wystarczająco źle, ale to... Czy on naprawdę o tym myślał? Czy właśnie próbował znaleźć sposób, żeby jakoś to obejść? Czyż nie był Malfoyem, czyż nie był Ślizgonem, co się z nim, do cholery, działo? A nawet gdyby chciała z nim porozmawiać, co dalej? Umówić się z nią? Pójść z nią do Hogsmeade, popisać się nią przed Ślizgonami? Draco znowu się roześmiał, tym razem naprawdę. To było niesłychanie zabawne.

Odwrócił się, podszedł do szafek i zarzucił płaszcz na ramiona. O, tak, zabrać Ginny Weasley do Hogsmeade. Jeszcze przed obiadem Pansy wysłałaby list do swojej matki, pani Parkinson poinformowałaby jego rodziców tego samego dnia, a jego ojciec...

Draco raptownie przestał się śmiać. Płaszcz był bardzo ciepły, ale zmroził go chłód do szpiku kości. Wiedział, jak by się to skończyło. Zarzucił miotłę na ramię i wyszedł z przebieralni na zimny wiatr, zadowolony, że wcześniej kazał Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi wrócić do Slytherinu i zostawić go w spokoju. Nie chciał towarzystwa. Nie ich towarzystwa. Idąc przez trawnik do zamku zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet śniadania nie chciało mu się jeść. Gwałtownie skręcił w lewo przed schodami wejściowymi i poszedł w kierunku jeziora, nie chcąc na razie rezygnować ze swojej samotności. Podobało mu się na dworze, na tym zimnie. To było jego miejsce. On sam. Kałamarnica była lepszym towarzystwem niż Pansy, która z pewnością zajęła mu miejsce w Wielkiej Sali. Od czasu balu była nie do zniesienia. Draco skrzywił się na myśl, jak często ostatnio znosił jej zaborcze dotknięcia, starając się odzwyczaić od innych myśli. Niesamowite, jak dziesiątki przelotnych muśnięć Pansy nie były w stanie go poruszyć, podczas gdy jedno porządne popchnięcie przez Ginny Weasley przepaliło mu pierś na wylot.

Może wcale nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby znów zaczął siadać po drugiej stronie ślizgońskiego stołu? W końcu co to szkodziło patrzeć na kogoś. Wolno mu na nią patrzeć. Pod warunkiem, że nie będzie jej dotykał.

Okrągłe kamyki znad jeziora zachrzęściły mu pod nogami. Zatrzymał się.

Gdyby nie te włosy. Gdyby była brunetką, albo nawet blondynką, mógłby sobie wmówić, że osoba, która tam stała plecami do niego i puszczała kaczki, to nie była Ginny. Mógłby sobie wmówić, że to był ktokolwiek inny. Udałoby mu się – prawdopodobnie – odwrócić i odejść, gdyż istniałaby możliwość, że to nie była ona. Ginny Weasley nie można było pomylić z nikim innym. Nawet inne rude dziewczyny nie miały takiego odcienia włosów. I wątpił, czy jakakolwiek inna dziewczyna stałaby na tym zimnie, wcześnie rano w niedzielę, rzucając kamienie na powierzchnię jeziora z taką pasją.

Ciągle mógł się odwrócić i odejść. Miał pod dostatkiem czasu i miejsca, żeby uciec niezauważony – nie musiał z nią rozmawiać, _nie powinien_ z nią rozmawiać. Nawet go nie zauważyła, była całkowicie pochłonięta ciskaniem kamieni ze sporą siłą. Nawet daleko udawało jej się je dorzucić, zauważył Draco, cokolwiek pod wrażeniem. Niestety, nie wiadomo było kto mógł się napatoczyć. Z drugiej strony, cała szkoła jadła w tej chwili śniadanie. Nikt nie przegapiał niedzielnego śniadanie, chyba żeby trochę pospać, a cały teren dookoła szkoły był kompletnie pusty. Mógłby z nią chwilę porozmawiać, gdyby chciał. Draco ze zdziwieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę chciał. Starał się wymyślić jakiś neutralny temat.

- Niezła ręka – krzyknął w końcu, gdy Ginny odwiodła ramię do tyłu, szykując się do następnego rzutu.

Przestraszyła się i obróciła. Nie mogła już zahamować ruchu, jej ręka pomknęła do przodu, kamień wymknął jej się z dłoni...

- Ał! – Draco upuścił miotłę.

Z bólu zatoczył się do tyłu, gwałtownie usiadł na ziemi i przycisnął rękę do czoła. Uderzyła go. Znowu. Tak jak wtedy tą głupią gałązką z ogona miotły, gdy mieli szlaban. Rzucił jej groźne spojrzenie spomiędzy palców i włosów, które opadły mu na oczy. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że wyglądała na potwornie zawstydzoną. _On_ był zawstydzony. Zaklął pod nosem i potarł pulsujące czoło. To bolało.

- Czy to jest coś, do czego powinienem się przyzwyczaić? – warknął rozdrażniony.

Ginny otworzyła usta i Draco, oczywiście, spodziewał się, że padną z nich przeprosiny. Ku jego zdumieniu, nic podobnego się nie stało. Przyłożyła obie dłonie do ust i zdusiła głośny, pełen rozbawienia dźwięk.

Ona się _śmiała_? Zmrużył oczy, obrażony. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nie wyglądał zbyt groźnie, siedząc rozwalony na ziemi, z włosami zasłaniającymi mu twarz. Chichot Ginny stawał się coraz głośniejszy i coraz bardziej zaraźliwy. Poczuł, że drgnął mu kącik ust. Chciał być zły, oburzony, ale, proszę bardzo, ona się śmiała i wyglądała tak pogodnie...

Draco zaskoczył jego własny śmiech. Serce mu przyspieszyło.

- Czymś jeszcze chcesz we mnie rzucić? – zapytał, odchylając się do tyłu i odrzucając głowę. – Dopóki tu jestem.

Ginny przestała się śmiać i spojrzała na niego odrobinę zdumiona.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie zażartował z siebie, Draco zamknął usta i wpatrywał się w nią. Co on wyprawiał? Śmiać się z siebie – czy Blaise dosypał mu czegoś do jedzenia?

Ginny pierwsza się otrząsnęła.

- Nie mam nic odpowiednio dużego – powiedziała, podnosząc następny kamień. Podrzuciła go do góry i złapała, jakby szykowała się do kolejnego rzutu.

Draco nie był pewien, czy żartowała. Chciał się roześmiać, ale jednocześnie wolał mieć ten kamień na oku. _On_ mógłby go rzucić.

- Żartuję – uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i niedbale rzuciła kamień w kierunku wody. – Przepraszam, że cię uderzyłam – parsknęła – znowu.

Pamiętała. Musiał się odwrócić, żeby ukryć ogromny uśmiech, który rozświetlił mu całą twarz, ale wiedział, z tego, jak się śmiała, że zauważyła. Uniósł rękę, żeby ukryć wyraz twarzy i niby od niechcenia odsunąć włosy z twarzy, ale pierwsza rzecz, którą zobaczył, gdy już miał czyste pole widzenia, kompletnie starła mu uśmiech z twarzy.

Ktoś wyszedł z zamku.

Nie miało znaczenia kto. To mógł być ktokolwiek. Ślizgon, Gryfon, nawet Puchon, od razu by wiedzieli, że to małe rendez-vous było niedopuszczalne. Albo przynajmniej, że było dziwne. I opowiedzieliby o tym komuś, a ten ktoś opowiedziałby komuś innemu, i zanim by się zorientował w szkole huczałoby, jak w ulu. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Dziwne – mógł sobie pozwolić na prawie wszystko inne na świecie. To po prostu nie było...

- To nie w porządku.

Draco drgnął. Czyżby odezwał się na głos? Nie był pewien. Zerknął na nią. Wpatrywała się w zamek. Z pewnością zauważyła tego, ktokolwiek to był, kto wyszedł z zamku i widać było, że była zdenerwowana. Odwrócił wzrok, oddychając szybciej z powodów, których prawie nie chciał zgłębiać. Czemu się tak przejęła? Czy naprawdę ją to tak obeszło, że ich krótki czas razem został przerwany? Nie wydawało się, że żałowała odejścia wtedy, w ogrodzie różanym... ale z drugiej strony Snape ich wtedy przyłapał. Być może ona też miała coś do stracenia, tak jak on. I być może była gotowa trochę zaryzykować.

Tak jak on.

Draco otrząsnął się. To było niemożliwe, a to, co ona miała do stracenia, było _niczym _w porównaniu do tego, co on ryzykował. Miała jednak rację w jednym: to było bardzo, bardzo niesprawiedliwe.

- Zgadza się – powiedział, nie patrząc na nią.

Obserwował tego ucznia, który ciągle był zbyt daleko, żeby stwierdzić kto to, jak szedł w kierunku szklarni i zniknął w środku. Minęła następna długa chwila, zanim nie zaczęła go boleć dłoń i zdał sobie sprawę, że przyciskał ją do ziemi, na której ciągle siedział. Uniósł rękę i potrząsnął nią, po czym wstał jak najszybciej, odwracając się do Ginny plecami, żeby wytrzeć palce o szatę. To i tak nie były jego najlepsze. Chciał móc otrzepać sobie siedzenie nie narażając przy tym na szwank swojej godności, ale to było niewykonalne. W jaki sposób znalazł się w takiej sytuacji? W jaki sposób wplątał się w to wszystko – schowek na miotły, krzak róży, uderzenie Pottera pięścią... No cóż, przynajmniej to ostatnie było coś warte.

Zachrzęściły kamyki. Draco szybko obejrzał się przez ramię.

Podeszła krok bliżej.

- Co? – zapytał ostro.

Ginny zatrzymała się. Wydawała się poddenerwowana.

- Wchodzisz?

- Tak – warknął, zanim pomyślał. – Oczywiście, że wchodzę, przecież jest koszmarnie zimno.

Ale Ginny zrobiła jeszcze jeden krok w jego kierunku i Draco stwierdził, że jego stopy przyrosły do ziemi. Włożył naprawdę dużo wysiłku w to, żeby je unieść, żeby oderwać wzrok od jej twarzy, ale nie mógł.

- Acha – zrobiła następny krok. Jeszcze jeden i byliby tak blisko, jak w tamtym krzaku róży.

Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że w każdej chwili mógł stracić panowanie nad sobą. Uniósł rękę, żeby zatrzymać Ginny, ale ten gest świadczyłby o jego słabości. Była tylko dziewczyną. Mógł ją powstrzymać, kiedy tylko chciał, znał wystarczającą ilość klątw. Szybko skorygował swój gest. Odwrócił rękę dłonią do wewnątrz, przyłożył palce do miejsca, gdzie uderzył go kamień i potarł skórę pomiędzy brwiami. To naprawdę piekło. I wydawało mu się, że w uszach mu dzwoniło, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że został uderzony. Prawdopodobnie. A może to z powodu Ginny, która podchodziła do niego, jakby naprawdę chciała być bliżej niego.

- Ciągle boli? – zapytała.

Znowu zachrzęściły kamienie. Była teraz o wiele za blisko, a jej palce unosiły się do jego twarzy. Czy ona miała zamiar... miała zamiar go dotknąć? Nie sądził, żeby był w stanie to znieść. Zaniepokojony, opuścił rękę, gotowy odtrącić jej dłoń.

Jego dłoń otarła się o jej uniesione palce.

Delikatny szok – w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu – pomknął wzdłuż jego ramienia do najbardziej odległych zakątków świadomości. Starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale bez skutku. Grzbiet jego dłoni łagodnie otarł się o wnętrze jej dłoni, a jej palce zamknęły się lekko dookoła jego ręki. Usłyszał, jak jego własny oddech zatrzymał się i rozpoczął na nowo. Bolały go płuca. Powiedział sobie, że musi odtrącić jej rękę _natychmiast_, żeby znowu nie popełnić tego samego błędu, ale jej źrenice, wpatrujące się w niego, rozszerzyły się. Wyglądała na tak zagubioną, jak on się czuł. Im dłużej tak stali dotykając się, tym krótsze stawały się ich oddechy. Powietrze wokół nich wydawało się sprężać, zbliżając ich do siebie i Draco wiedział, że już jest za późno. Nigdzie się nie wybierał.

Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi obrócił rękę w nadgarstku, zwracając wnętrze dłoni ku jej dłoni, układając palce wzdłuż jej. Było coś zaborczego... naruszającego prywatność... coś nie w porządku z takim rodzajem dotyku. Podobało mu się to. Palce przesuwające się względem siebie, uczucie dotyku skóry, której nie powinien dotykać.

Jej usta otworzyły się odrobinę, a powieki opadły. Zauważył, jak na jej twarzy pojawia się kolor, gdy szerzej rozstawiła palce. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że palce mogą być tak wrażliwe. Gdy patrzył, jak wślizgują się pomiędzy jego, wydało mu się to niemoralne z jakiegoś powodu. Zadrżało mu ramię, jego ręka owinęła się dookoła jej – ich dłonie przylgnęły do siebie. Czy to jej palce trzymały jego dłoń tak mocno, czy na odwrót? Nie wiedział. To nie było ważne.

Ważne było, żeby na nią patrzeć. Wiedział, że musi na nią patrzeć.

Ktoś gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza – nie wiedział kto – gdy ich oczy się spotkały. Miała ogromne oczy. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, albo może nigdy nie były tak szczere i zszokowane, jak teraz. Wpatrywał się w nie, oddychając ciężko i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jej oddech zmieszał się z jego, że jej oczy zamknęły się do połowy, że jej podbródek uniósł się w niemej propozycji. Ich dłonie, ciągle sczepione, były zawieszone pomiędzy nimi.

Wiedział, że nie wolno mu jej pocałować.

Ale _mógłby_ to zrobić...

Draco zapomniał, kim był i pochylił głowę.

Jego usta otarły się o usta Ginny. Wydała nikły, nieokreślony dźwięk. Ostry ból przeszył jego usta i wniknął w ciało. Głuche dudnienie zagłuszyło wszystkie inne dźwięki, oczy mu się zamknęły i zawrzał w nim upojny bunt. Zamarł bez ruchu, bojąc się, że gdyby przesunął usta, wszystko by się skończyło. Całował ją. _Całował_. A ona mu pozwalała.

Nagle był wdzięczny Pansy za to, że w zeszłym roku na przyjęciu u jego rodziców przycisnęła swoje usta do jego. Nieźle go to wtedy wkurzyło. Był ciekawy, oczywiście, ale nie wiedział, co robić, a Pansy nie dała mu czasu, żeby wszystko zaplanować. Musiał się zadowolić nadzieją, że wszystko robił dobrze, że nie ujawnił swojej absolutnej niewiedzy poprzez wykonanie jakiegoś fałszywego kroku, który uczyniłby go pośmiewiskiem w dormitoriach dziewcząt. Koszmar. Jak się okazało, to nie było takie trudne, jak się obawiał. Jak tylko doszedł, co zrobić z nosem, wszystko poszło gładko. Odwrotnie niż się spodziewał, nie było to znowu takie ekscytujące. Pansy objęła go i otworzyła usta, tak że niewiele musiał dać z siebie. Mógł robić, co mu się żywnie podobało.

Wiedział, jak się całować. Tylko że nie było porównania.

Usta Ginny pozostały zamknięte, a jej wargi, pasujące dokładnie do jego, miękkie i nieskomplikowane, uczyniły ten pocałunek głębszym, niż był w rzeczywistości. Jej usta nie były chciwe, mokre ani twarde. Nie poruszyła się, nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby chciała czegokolwiek więcej, niż tylko stać tutaj, oddychając z nim. Całując go. To było odurzające. Ekscytujące. Jej ręka wymknęła się z jego dłoni, jego ramię opadło wzdłuż ciała i stali nad samym brzegiem jeziora dotykając się tylko ustami, całując się bez ruchu.

To było prawie wszystko, czego chciał. Draco nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia tak usatysfakcjonowanym. Zawsze było coś więcej do zdobycia lub lepsza wersja tego, co miał – ale to było doskonałe. Chciał tylko, żeby trwało. Chciał to utrwalić, uczynić swoim, być właścicielem tego pocałunku, tak żeby mógł go zatrzymać i schować, i wyjąć do użytku, kiedy tylko by chciał. Spróbował to osiągnąć mocniej przyciskając usta do ust Ginny.

Zawahała się, po czym zrobiła to samo.

Porażony przyjemnością i usatysfakcjonowany niespodziewaną reakcją, Draco przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Poczuł, jak jej całe ciało ociera się o niego, tak jak wtedy w krzaku róży, cała smukła miękkość i niezdarne kolana, i...

W mgnieniu oka Ginny, potykając się, odsunęła się od niego.

Oczy Draco gwałtownie się otworzyły i zobaczył ją, przerażoną i zmieszaną, z oczami wędrującymi od niego do zamku i z powrotem.

Odtrąciła go. Nie chciała go dotykać. Ból, który poczuł, był trudny do opanowania. Chciał ją zaatakować – nie mogła tak po prostu przerwać – jeśli ktokolwiek miał to zrobić, to powinien to być on.

Przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy, zanim te uczucia nie zawładnęły nim całkowicie. Ginny Weasley nie musiała wiedzieć, ile dla niego znaczył ten pocałunek. Nie był pewien, co to dla niego znaczyło. To nie powinno było nic znaczyć. W końcu to był tylko pocałunek. Ona była tylko dziewczyną. To nie było nic innego, jak tylko nabieranie wprawy.

Chciał więcej.

Zimny wiatr owiał mu twarz i odgarnął włosy z czoła, przypominając, że ciągle byli na dworze i każdy, kto przechodził w pobliżu, mógł ich zobaczyć. Musiał od niej uciec. Sprawiała, że zapominał, co mu wolno, a czego nie. Jednak nie odszedł w pośpiechu, tak jak wiedział, że powinien. Jego usta ciągle płonęły i odczuwał najbardziej idiotyczną potrzebę dotknięcia ich koniuszkami palców, żeby zobaczyć, czy to, co się wydarzyło, było prawdziwe.

Jak gdyby czytała mu w myślach. Jej palce powędrowały do jej ust, dotknęły ich, podczas gdy ona ciągle się w niego wpatrywała w czymś, co niezupełnie było przerażeniem. Draco nie był pewien, co to było. Wiedział, że też to czuł, i że to było niesamowite, i że to było kompletnie chore.

- Jedno z nas musi iść – wyszeptała poprzez palce. – Ty idź.

To było zaskakujące i Draco przypatrywał się jej przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Czy ona go odprawiała? Nie mógł się o to złościć, miała rację. To była taka sama sytuacja, jak w powozie z Hogsmeade. Jedno z nich musiało wejść do zamku. I tak mieli szczęście, że nikt się na nich nie natknął i nie był świadkiem ich spotkania. Poza tym dobrze było wiedzieć, że Ginny rozumiała, że to, co zrobili, powinno pozostać w całkowitej tajemnicy pomiędzy nimi. Wyraz jej twarzy powiedział mu, że była tak samo skora do powtórzenia komuś, co tu się stało, jak Pansy byłaby do zachowania tego dla siebie.

Był zachwycony tym, że może dzielić taką tajemnicę z Ginny.

Byłby zachwycony o niebo bardziej, gdyby mógł sięgnąć i znowu ją pocałować. Ciągle tutaj była... a jej usta wydawały się ciepłe i pełne... a jej oczy spoczywały na jego ustach...

A Hogwart miał setki okien i wieże z teleskopami.

Draco obrócił się na pięcie, zanim pożądanie wzięło górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem – dosyć tego było, jak na jeden dzień – i kopnął swoją miotłę za to, że miała czelność leżeć na jego drodze. To była doskonała miotła, ale było mu wszystko jedno. Kopnął ją tak mocno, że poczuł to przez buta. Usłyszał, jak łamie się ogon. Miał ochotę zostawić ją tutaj, żeby zgniła, ale jeśli ktokolwiek widział ich razem, to porzucona miotła byłaby dowodem, że był tutaj. Niewiele osób w Hogwarcie miało tak dobrą.

Porwał ją z ziemi.

- To jest – powiedział opryskliwie, cedząc słowa ich niedokończonej rozmowy - nie w porządku.

Odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Nie mógł znów na nią spojrzeć. Powinien zmusić swoje stopy, żeby się poruszyły, musiał się od niej oddalić.

- Pójdę już – wymamrotał. – Nie możemy znowu dać się złapać. Tak po prostu jest.

Drzwi do zamku otworzyły się, wyszedł następny uczeń i Draco nagle przekonał się, że bardzo łatwo było mu odejść. Potrząsnął głową, odrzucając włosy z twarzy i zarzucił miotłę na ramię. Prawdopodobnie była złamana. To nie miało większego znaczenia. Miał uczucie, że do końca dnia połamie jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy. Szybko poszedł w stronę zamku, oddalając się od jeziora, Ginny, wszystkiego. Miała rację, nie można było tego robić na widoku, tak jak teraz.

Czy było w zamku jakieś miejsce, gdzie _mogliby_ pójść? Bo przecież ona nie kazała mu iść dlatego, że go nie chciała. Powiedziała tylko, że jedno z nich musi wejść do środka, a on wiedział, co to naprawdę oznaczało. To znaczyło, że jeśli mieliby to zrobić jeszcze raz, to będzie to musiało być w ukryciu.

Miał nadzieję, że to właśnie miała na myśli.

_Musiała_ mieć to na myśli. Tak, jak musiało być jakieś miejsce, dokąd mogliby pójść. Draco w myślach przeszukiwał Hogwart i przeklinał go za to, że miał tysiąc sekretnych przejść, które wszyscy znali.

- Głupota – wymamrotał pod nosem i usiłował przypomnieć sobie przerażenie, jakie czuł, kiedy Snape go przyłapał. Co on znowu planował? Jakąś schadzkę? Czy on zupełnie zwariował? W jaki sposób miał niby ją zapytać? To nie było coś, co się załatwiało przy obiedzie albo na korytarzu. Nie znali się wystarczająco dobrze, żeby pisać do siebie listy, poza tym listy były dowodami. To, co się zdarzyło, to był niesamowity fuks. Musiał zaakceptować, że już więcej się nie powtórzy.

Draco wszedł na ostatni stopień. Zamknął oczy i oblizał usta.

- Przestań – powiedział po cichu, gdy przypomniał sobie, gdzie stał i z hukiem otworzył drzwi, rozpraszając grupę przerażonych pierwszoklasistów. Dobrze. Powinni się bać. Jeśli nie mógł pocałować Ginny, to chciał rozbić komuś głowę.

Do końca tej części pozostało jeszcze sześć rozdziałów. Teraz pytanie: jak wolelibyście, żebym je umieszczała? Po jednym, w odstępach około 2 - 4 tygodni (od kwietnia do końca czerwca będę miała bardzo dużo zajęć - przygotowanie kilku opowiadań na wymianę, prowadzenie jednego festiwalu i przygotowanie następnego - więc updaty nie będą regularne i częste) lub przetłumaczenie wszystkiego do końca i wklejenie po jednym rozdziale codziennie gdzieś w lipcu? Możecie odpowiedzieć w komentarzach (uruchomione anonimowe, więc nie musicie być zalogowani tutaj) lub w ankiecie, którą umieściłam w swoim profilu.

Komentarze motywują mnie do pracy!


	11. Lochy

**Lochy**

Ginny wyglądała koszmarnie. Ron nie widział jej tak bladej i zaaferowanej od czasu jej pierwszej klasy, a wszyscy wiedzieli, że była wtedy w takim stanie dlatego, że została opętana przez tego parającego się czarną magią drania. To było niepodobne do niej, kulić się w fotelach i nie odzywać po dwa dni z rzędu albo przez dwa dni nie chodzić na lekcje.

Ron zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w grę nie wchodził kolejny drań.

- Przestań mi się przyglądać, Ron – Ginny odwróciła krzesło w stronę okna pokoju wspólnego.

- McGonagall napisze do domu, jeśli opuścisz kolejne lekcje bez usprawiedliwienia od Madam Pomfrey.

- A ty co, Percy jesteś?

Ron zamilkł, przesuwając palcami po swojej odznace prefekta. Ta cała sytuacja nie podobała mu się ani trochę. Od początku roku Malfoy czaił się wokół Ginny. Ron widział go koło niej przynajmniej dwukrotnie – tak naprawdę to raz, ale był jeszcze bal. Hermiona powiedziała, że Malfoy i Ginny znaleźli się razem w ogrodzie przez czysty przypadek, ale Ron nie był pewien, czy w to wierzyć. Być może nie chciała, żeby się denerwował.

Ciężko się było nie denerwować, gdy Ginny wyglądała mizernie bez żadnego powodu. Upierała się, że nie była chora, ale nie jadła. Nie wychodziła z gryfońskiej wieży. A co takiego powiedział do niej Malfoy na schodach tamtego dnia?

_Dokończymy później._

Co takiego Malfoy mógł mieć do dokończenia z Ginny? Co on, do diabła, z nią _zaczął_? Ron pytał ją kilkukrotnie, ale Ginny, podobnie jak Hermiona, zaprzeczyła, że cokolwiek się działo.

_Nic wartego uwagi, po prostu zachowywał się jak idiota - jak zwykle._

Ale Malfoy najwyraźniej coś knuł. Cokolwiek to było – szkodziło to Ginny, to było widać. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia. Malfoy zachowywał się jeszcze dziwniej niż zwykle, na przykład wtedy, gdy podbiegł do Harry'ego i za nic przywalił mu pięścią w twarz, a potem jeszcze _przyznał się_, że to zrobił! Ron ciągle nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Z jakiegoś powodu Malfoy starał się ich zwieść. Żeby ich zaniepokoić, żeby odwrócić ich uwagę – Ron nie był pewien.

Za to wiedział, że Malfoy groził Ginny. Po prostu wiedział. W niedzielę po południu wróciła oszołomiona i nieszczęśliwa, i nie chciała odpowiadać na jego pytania. Harry sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie wiedział, o co chodzi, Hermiona nie chciała mu pomóc, ale Ron znał prawdę. Cokolwiek to mogło być, to była wina Malfoya.

Ron nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego Malfoy miałby grozić Ginny – może ją szantażował? Ale po co? Czy ona miała coś, co chciał? Może w ten sposób próbował się odegrać na Harrym? To nie miało sensu.

Ron przyglądał się profilowi swojej siostry i założył ręce na piersi.

- Ginny?

Westchnęła.

- Czy ty nie masz nic do roboty?

- Za chwilę. Najpierw chcę cię zabrać do szpitala.

- Ron...

- Jeżeli nie jesteś chora, to co się z tobą dzieje?

- Już ci mówiłam. Nic.

- No to zejdź na dół i zjedz obiad.

- Nie jestem głodna.

Ron jęknął sfrustrowany i przysunął krzesło bliżej Ginny.

- Słuchaj, nie chcę cię o to pytać...

Zerknęła na niego, po czym z powrotem odwróciła wzrok ku oknu.

- O co chodzi z Malfoyem?

Ginny drgnęła i zbladła jeszcze bardziej. Przez chwilę zaciskała usta.

- No, dobrze, Ron – powiedziała w końcu, a Ron nachylił się w jej kierunku. – Jestem chora. Od dwóch dni. Nie chciałam iść do szpitala, bo mam przez to koszmary.

Ron zastanowił się przez chwilę, dlaczego szpital miałby wywoływać koszmary, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to prawdopodobnie ma coś wspólnego z Tomem Riddlem i nie zapytał.

- O – powiedział.

- Ale pójdę. Masz rację, powinnam przynajmniej wziąć usprawiedliwienie. Lepiej, żeby mama się nie rozgniewała.

- Chcesz, żebym z tobą poszedł?

- Nie – wstała i potarła czoło. – Zobaczymy się później, dobra?

Ron poklepał ja po ręce, gdy przechodziła, zadowolony, że udało mu się namówić ją na zrobienie czegoś rozsądnego.

- Dobra.

Ron zdążył spakować swoje składniki na Eliksiry do torby, gdy po jego obu stronach pojawili się Fred i George.

- Co się dzieje z Ginny?

- Wygląda okropnie.

- Znowu ją biłeś, co?

- Wykorzystujesz swoją pozycję prefekta.

Ron przewrócił oczami.

- Jest chora, więc wysłałem ją do szpitala.

- Doskonale! Wróci dymiąc z uszu, a wszyscy wiemy, jak ona to kocha.

- Całe szczęście, że stary, dobry Percy jest z nami i może się nią zająć.

Ronowi trochę się znudziło to ciągłe porównywanie do Percy'ego.

- Ktoś musiał się nią zająć, co nie? Nie chodziła na lekcje. Na początku myślałem, że to z powodu Malfoya, ale powiedziała, że jest chora-

- Malfoy – Fred zmrużył oczy. – Co on ma z tym wspólnego?

- Znowu się jej czepiał? – zapytał George.

Ron spojrzał na jednego brata, potem na drugiego, niezmiernie zadowolony, że nie był sam. Harry i Hermiona zazwyczaj byli skłonni wykluczyć Malfoya, a to doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.

- Też to zauważyliście? – zapytał. – Co widzieliście? Bo ja widziałem kilka razy, jak jej groził – jestem prawie pewien.

- No, cóż – George zerknął na Freda. – Katie mówiła, że kiedy w niedzielę po śniadaniu szła na boisko trochę poćwiczyć, widziała Malfoya i Ginny nad jeziorem.

- Że jak? Razem? – Ronowi nie mieściło się to w głowie. – Po co?

- Moje słowa. Powiedziałem jej, żeby sobie oczy przebadała.

- Ale mówiłeś, że jej groził – Fred założył ręce na piersi. – W jaki sposób?

Ron powtórzył te urywki rozmowy, które usłyszał na schodach, kładąc nacisk na ton głosu Malfoya. Powiedział im, że na balu widział Malfoya wracającego z rosarium zaraz za Ginny i jak Ginny potem wystawiła Colina do wiatru. Przypomniał im, jak dziwnie Malfoy się zachowywał ostatnio – wiedzieli, że Harry dostał pięścią – i powiedział im, jak Ginny zbladła, kiedy zaczął jej zadawać pytania.

- Myślę, że ją szantażuje – zakończył. – Nie mam żadnych dowodów, ani nic...

- Nie musisz – powiedział Fred złowrogo.

- Nie dla nas – zgodził się George. – Sądzę, że powinniśmy sobie uciąć pogawędkę z Malfoyem. Chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie ten oślizgły gnojek teraz jest.

Ron wstał i chwycił torbę, wdzięczny, że przynajmniej jego bracia zaufali jego instynktowi.

- Już po obiedzie? To właśnie idzie na Eliksiry.

Cała trójka w pośpiechu opuściła gryfońską wieżę i podążyła do lochów.

- Proszę, spójrzcie kto to – wymamrotał Fred, kiedy zeszli na dół, a w polu widzenia pojawiła się jasna głowa oflankowana przez dwie masywne i czarne. – Razem ze swoją przenośną fortecą.

Podeszli do Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, i zablokowali im drogę.

Ron wystąpił naprzód, patrząc z wściekłością na Malfoya, którego wyraz twarzy trudno było odczytać. Zmrużył oczy.

- Musimy pogadać, Malfoy.

Crabbe i Goyle jednocześnie zrobili krok do przodu. Fred i George po obu stronach Rona zrobili to samo. Malfoy nie wyglądał na stuprocentowo pewnego wyniku tej bójki i Ron poczuł przypływ satysfakcji.

- Z drogi – powiedział Malfoy z pogardą. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebyście chcieli sprawdzić pracę domową z Eliksirów, a ja nie mam zamiaru spóźnić się przez was.

Ron ani drgnął.

- Co robiłeś z moją siostrą nad jeziorem?

Policzki Malfoya poróżowiały. Otworzył usta. Spojrzał na Crabbe'a, potem Goyle'a i z powrotem na Rona.

- Co za brudne ploty rozsiewasz tym razem, Weasley?

- To nie plotka – powiedział krótko George. – Ktoś mi powiedział, że w niedzielę widział cię, jak rozmawiałeś z moją siostrą. Lepiej to wytłumacz.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Źle cię poinformowano.

- Stałeś z nią na schodach – powiedział Ron, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu. Palce mimowolnie zwinęły mu się w pięść. – Powiedziałeś coś o dokończeniu tego później. Dokończeniu czego?

- Omawialiśmy plany na naszą następną _randkę_, Weasley, a co myślałeś?

Crabbe i Goyle zarżeli.

Ronowi zrobiło się niedobrze.

- To nie jest śmieszne – syknął.

- A ja myślę, że to jest niesłychanie zabawne – parsknął Malfoy.

- A ja myślę, że zaraz będziesz miał wybite zęby – powiedział Ron unosząc pięść, – więc może przestaniesz opowiadać brednie i powiesz mi, dlaczego byłeś z nią w rosarium w trakcie balu?

Malfoy zbladł. Uniósł brodę i nic nie odpowiedział. Crabbe i Goyle unieśli pięści, gotowi, ale to nie zmartwiło Rona. Fred i George też byli przygotowani.

- Czy ty jej grozisz?

Spiczasta broda Malfoya wyjechała jeszcze wyżej i Rona zaswędziała pięść, żeby w nią walnąć.

- Szantażujesz ją?

- Raczej bym ci nie powiedział, gdybym tak robił, nie sądzisz, Weasley? – Malfoyowi błysnęły oczy. – A teraz zjeżdżaj mi z drogi zanim-

- Zanim mi nie przywalisz, tak jak Harry'emu? A może byś _to_ wyjaśnił?

Malfoy roześmiał się szyderczo.

- Przecież to oczywiste. Twoja siostra jest wpatrzona w Harry'ego i to raniło mi serce...

Crabbe ryknął śmiechem.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Więc powiedz swojej siostrze, żeby jutro znowu spotkała się ze mną nad jeziorem na następną _pogawędkę_, jeśli nie chce, żeby Potter znowu...

Ron mu przywalił. Zasłużył na to, jeśli nie miał zamiaru udzielić normalnej odpowiedzi i jeśli zamierzał grozić Ginny i jednocześnie pośrednio Harry'emu, i jeśli miał zamiar łazić i bić Harry'ego bez przyczyny. Ron poczuł, jak skóra pękła pod kostkami jego ręki, jak jego place zawadziły o coś ostrego, mokrego i twardego. Ręka go zapiekła. Usłyszał, jak Malfoy jęknął i zobaczył, jak unosi obie ręce do twarzy. Crabbe i Goyle zaatakowali w tej samej chwili, co Fred i George. Przekształciłoby się to w burdę całą gębą, gdyby w tej chwili uczniowie nie zaczęli schodzić się do lochów.

- Snape zaraz tu będzie – wymamrotał Malfoy przez palce, przywalając łokciem Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi. – Cofać się, nie chcę teraz żadnej sceny. Powiedziałem STOP!

Ron zobaczył, jak krew spływa mu po brodzie i kapie na szaty, i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy Crabbe i Goyle się wycofali. I tak przegrywali i byli wdzięczni za wymówkę.

Fred i George stali dysząc po jego bokach.

- Musimy iść... Runy... – udało się wydusić George'owi.

- Zobaczymy się... później... – powiedział Fred. Przechodząc obok Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, specjalnie trącili ich ramionami i zniknęli na schodach. W samą porę, żeby uniknąć zatrzymania przez Snape, który właśnie wkroczył na scenę.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał cicho, patrząc na Rona. – Bijatyki na korytarzach?

Spojrzał na Malfoya i usta mu drgnęły. Milczał przez dłuższy czas.

- Jestem pewien, że pan pamięta, panie Malfoy, że pański ojciec planuje odwiedziny w sobotę – powiedział. – Niewątpliwie będzie niezwykle zadowolony widząc pana w takim stanie.

Brwi Rona powędrowały do góry. Czyżby Snape zwracał uwagę Malfoyowi? O co chodziło?

- Proszę iść do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział Snape i powrócił swoim niepokojącym wzrokiem do Rona, gdy żałośnie wyglądający Malfoy pospiesznie opuścił lochy, ciągle trzymając się za twarz.

Kiedy Snape odwrócił się i wszedł do klasy bez jednego słowa, Ron, oniemiały, został na korytarzu. Żadnego odbierania punktów?

- Pospiesz się, bo się spóźnimy – wyszeptała za nim Hermiona. Popchnęła go w kierunku klasy. Nawet nie zauważył, jak nadeszła. Jak nigdy. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Snape nie wysłał cię do Dumbledore'a. Jesteś prefektem, nie możesz tak po prostu...

Ron wyrzucił ręce do góry.

- Przecież nie rzuciłem na niego żadnej klątwy, co nie?

- O rany, Ron... masz zakrwawioną rękę...

- Co się stało? – zapytał bardzo cicho Harry, stając za swoim kociołkiem. – Widziałem, jak Malfoy szedł na górę.

- Z krwawiącą wargą – dodała Hermiona, ujmując rękę Rona, wyjmując różdżkę i przykładając jej koniec do pokaleczonych kostek. Wyszeptała zaklęcie, którego, Ron był przekonany, nie musieli jeszcze znać. Skrzywił się, gdy rana zasyczała przez chwilę, a potem zniknęła. Hermiona przytrzymała jego dłoń dłużej niż to było konieczne i spojrzała na niego zmartwionymi oczami.

- Co się stało?

- A jak ci się wydaje? – Ron spojrzał na nią, mając nadzieję, że nie puści jego dłoni. – Przez przypadek uderzył się o moją rękę. Właśnie miałem zamiar zaoferować mu chustkę, naprawdę.

Harry parsknął cicho, ale Snape spojrzał znacząco na ich ławkę i cała trójka zamilkła. Hermiona puściła go i przecisnęła się za Harrym do swojego kociołka.

Dopiero, gdy Harry poszedł na tył klasy po więcej salamandrzych ogonów, Ron zdał sobie sprawę, co narobił.

- O, _nie_ – jęknął. – Poszedł na górę do szpitala, a Ginny też tam jest. Wysłałem ją tam chwilę przed tym, zanim tu przyszedłem i teraz obydwoje... są...

- Ginny? – wyszeptała Hermiona. – W końcu poszła?

Ron skinął głową.

- Snape nigdy mnie stąd wcześniej nie wypuści – powiedział i wrzucił korzenie nagietka do swojego kociołka. Eliksir spienił się w nienaturalny sposób. – Muszę tam pójść, nie ufam mu. Nie ufam!

- Ja pójdę – powiedziała Hermiona. – Skończyłam już swój wywar.

Położyła łyżkę na wierzchu kociołka i uniosła dłoń.

- Panie profesorze, czy mogę wyjść na chwilę?

Snape uniósł brew i podszedł do ich ustawionych rzędem kociołków.

- Zostaniecie tutaj – powiedział, obrzucając zawartość kociołka Rona pogardliwym spojrzeniem. – cała trójka. Dopóki lekcja nie dobiegnie końca.

Z rozmachem odwrócił się do swojego biurka.

- Drań – mruknął Ron pod nosem. – Prawdopodobnie wszystko słyszał.

- Co się stało – zapytał Harry, wpychając się pomiędzy nich. Właśnie wrócił z garścią salamandrzych ogonów, które rzucił na deskę do krojenia.

- Co? – powiedział Ron, głośniej niż powinien. – Malfoy jest w szpitalu z moja siostrą, to się stało!

Połowa klasy odwróciła się, żeby na nich spojrzeć. Harry zmarszczył brwi patrząc na Rona i poprawił okulary.

- Co Ginny robi w szpitalu? – zapytał, ale został prawie zagłuszony przez Pansy Parkinson.

- Draco jest w szpitalu? –Pansy zapytała Milicentę piskliwym głosem. – Co mu się stało? Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział?

Milicenta pochyliła się i wyszeptała jej coś do ucha. Pansy zwróciła swoje paciorkowate, rozwścieczone oczy na Rona. Uniosła dłoń i zamachała nią niecierpliwe w powietrzu.

- Panie profesorze – zaskomliła, - czy mogę wyjść? Muszę pójść sprawdzić...

- Nie, nie możesz! – warknął Snape. – A musieć, panno Parkinson, to się pani musi skupić na swoim Wywarze Uśmierzającym Ból.

Ron zachichotał i wymienił z Hermioną i Harrym pełne zadowolenia spojrzenie. To zazwyczaj na nich krzyczano.

- Jeżeli chodzi o ciebie, Weasley, to jeśli chcesz dostać ocenę promującą, radzę poświęcić uwagę swojemu kociołkowi, zamiast pannie Granger.

Uszy Rona zapłonęły. Zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi biurka, podczas gdy dookoła niego rozległy się chichoty.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za tupet – Snape spojrzał na nich bezczelnie.

- Nic nie szkodzi – wyszeptała Hermiona, gdy Snape wrócił do swojego biurka. Była cała czerwona, ale dalej odmierzała i szatkowała składniki. – Po lekcji pójdziemy sprawdzić, co u Ginny.

Ron tłuczkiem zaczął miażdżyć ogony, które przyniósł Harry.

- Jeśli zrobi jej coś do tego czasu, to...

Jego groźba zawisła w powietrzu, a Harry kiwnął głową.

Druga połowa Eliksirów wydawała się trwać całe wieki.


	12. Szpital

**Szpital**

- Panno Weasley, jeśli mi pani nie powie, co pani jest, to nie będę wiedziała, co pani dać.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. Wcale nie chciała tutaj przyjść, to Ron ją zmusił. Doskonale wiedziała, że nie było żadnej tabletki ani eliksiru na to, co jej dolegało.

- Chyba głowa mnie boli – powiedziała w końcu. Jeśli Ron był taki, jak Percy – a ostatnio wszystko na to wskazywało – to na pewno sprawdzi, czy naprawdę tutaj była. Wcześniej zastanawiała się, czy po prostu nie wyjść na spacer, ale nie byłoby zbyt dobrze, gdyby dała się przyłapać na kłamstwie, teraz, gdy Ron był tak blisko przerażającej prawdy. Poza tym naprawdę trochę ją bolała głowa, a Madam Pomfrey miała na to doskonały proszek.

- Jadła pani? – naciskała Madam Pomfrey. Nie wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną.

- Nie za bardzo.

- Spała?

- Trochę - Ginny przypomniała sobie, że potrzebowała usprawiedliwienia. – Od dwóch dni nie byłam na lekcjach, bo nie mogę się skupić. Czy mogłaby pani powiedzieć profesor McGonagall?

Madam Pomfrey przyłożyła grzbiet dłoni do czoła Ginny i mruknęła, niezadowolona.

- Tak – powiedziała. – Zostanie pani na noc.

- Ale...

- Żadnych 'ale', panno Weasley. Proszę wyskakiwać z szat i przebrać się w koszulę nocną. Tak jak zwykle.

Ginny wiedziała lepiej niż by chciała, jak wyglądało to 'jak zwykle'. W pierwszej klasie spędziła tu bardzo dużo czasu. Madam Pomfrey zadawała wtedy te same, bezużyteczne pytania: _Jest pani chora? Jadła pani? Spała? Ubierała się pani ciepło przed wyjściem na deszcz i śnieg? Pani brat mówił, że ma pani zwyczaj wychodzenia bez czapki. Sprawdzimy temperaturę, dobrze? _Nie było żadnych leków na prawdziwe przypadłości.

Ginny przebrała się i położyła do łóżka, o którym zaczęła myśleć jako o swoim. Stało tuż obok tego, którego używał Harry, gdy tutaj lądował. Pomyślała, że najwyższy czas wybrać inne, ale tak długo bawiła się w to głupie udawanie, że nie potrafiła teraz przestać. Tak jak nie potrafiła zapanować nad uczuciami.

Ginny westchnęła i zaciągnęła zasłony. Chciałaby umieć po prostu pozbyć się swoich uczuć, wywołały tyle zamieszania. Eliksir na to byłby niesamowicie przydatny.

Trzasnęły drzwi do szpitala.

- Wielkie nieba! – Madam Pomfrey wydawała się być zszokowana. – Co się panu stało?

- Zostałem – odpowiedział znany, choć zduszony głos, który sprawił, że Ginny przeszły ciarki – uderzony pięścią w twarz przez barbarzyńcę. Potrzebuję maści gojącej i środka przeciwbólowego...

- Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, czego pan potrzebuje, panie Malfoy – powiedziała cierpko Madam Pomfrey, a Ginny odniosła wrażenie, że pielęgniarka nie miała na myśli żadnego leku, a jedynie porządnego kopniaka wymierzonego w tylną część ciała. – Proszę iść się położyć. Jest pan następny w kolejce.

- Następny? Ja krwawię! A mój ojciec przyjeżdża w sobotę. Zapewniam, że nie chciałaby pani, żeby mnie zobaczył z wargą zwisająca mi z twarzy...

- Proszę się kłaść!

Ginny usłyszała głośne, zdegustowane sapnięcie, a potem odgłos kroków zbliżających się do jej łóżka. Wstrzymała oddech i zamknęła oczy, dziękując swojej szczęśliwej gwieździe za to, że zasunęła zasłony, zanim on tu wszedł. Nie chciała go widzieć. Zostawił ją wtedy na brzegu jeziora bez jednego miłego słowa. Jasne, powiedziała mu, żeby poszedł, ale mimo wszystko mógł coś powiedzieć. Pocałował ją. Jako pierwszy.

_Był pierwszy, bo to ona tak zdecydowała. _

Ginny usłyszała, jak zasłony obok zostały otwarte szarpnięciem. Usłyszała skrzypnięcie, po którym nastąpiły dwa głośne huknięcia butów upadających na podłogę. Usłyszała, jak sprężyny ustępują pod ciężarem ciała, a potem w ciszy rozległ się żałosny jęk.

Uderzony pięścią w twarz przez barbarzyńcę...

Ginny wpatrywała się w swoje zasłony, gdy w końcu to do niej dotarło. Jakiego barbarzyńcę? Miała nadzieję, że nie chodziło o Rona. Jeśli to Ron uderzył Draco, to być może wiedział coś więcej, coś, z czego Ginny nie byłaby w stanie się wyłgać. Może ktoś ją widział.

Usłyszała kroki pomiędzy ich łóżkami i miała nadzieję, że to Madam Pomfrey z ogromnym pucharem eliksiru nasennego. Albo ze zmieniaczem czasu.

- Czy mogę odsunąć zasłony, panno Weasley?

Ginny usłyszała gwałtowne zaczerpnięcie powietrza dochodzące z łóżka obok i poczuła ciepło w całym ciele. Wiedział, że tutaj była, a gdy odpowie, będzie wiedział, że nie śpi.

- Tak.

Madam Pomfrey odsunęła zasłony i wręczyła Ginny łyżkę z proszkiem i szklankę wody.

- Najpierw to. To na ból głowy. Posłałam na dół po zupę i kanapkę – żadnych min, dziękuję serdecznie! Nie poczuje się pani lepiej, jeśli nie będzie pani jadła. Jak pani coś zje, to dostanie eliksir nasenny, ale nie wcześniej.

Ginny przełknęła proszek i, kiedy nagle poczuła ulgę, uświadomiła sobie ze zdumieniem, że do tej pory głowa jej pulsowała. Nawet nie zauważała bólu.

- Proszę wypić wodę do końca.

Ginny udawała, że nie spostrzegła, jak zasłony przy łóżku obok rozsunęły się odrobinę. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, zamknęła oczy i wypiła całą wodę. Oddała szklankę Madam Pomfrey.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała, kładąc się z powrotem na boku, przodem do sąsiedniego łóżka. Nie zaciągnęła zasłon, gdy Madam Pomfrey odwróciła się nie poprawiając ich.

- Coś na uśmierzenie bólu – powiedziała obojętnie do Draco, czekając aż ten odsunie zasłony.

Odsunął, ale tylko tyle, aby móc wysunąć bladą rękę i wziąć niewielką szklankę, którą pielęgniarka właśnie wyczarowała. Nawet w cieniu baldachimu Ginny widziała, jak się krzywił przełykając.

- A tu jest lód – Madam Pomfrey machnęła różdżką i w powietrzu pojawił się lód zawinięty w ręcznik. Draco oddał szklankę i złapał lód. Przycisnął go do wargi.

- To _nie wyleczy_ mojego skaleczenia.

- Jak dobrze, że mnie pan poinformował – powiedziała oschle Madam Pomfrey. – Mogę to zagoić teraz, jeśli chce pan mieć śliczną, grubą wargę i porządnego siniaka przez następne dwa tygodnie albo poczekać, aż zejdzie opuchlizna i wtedy wyleczyć to porządnie. Pański wybór.

Draco milczał.

- No, więc proszę siedzieć spokojnie i przykładać lód – Madam Pomfrey wetknęła różdżkę za pasek swoich białych, wykrochmalonych szat i z szelestem oddaliła się do gabinetu na tyłach sali.

Cisza była nie do wytrzymania, ale Ginny nie miała zamiaru odzywać się pierwsza. Patrzyła przez szparę na Draco, którego zasłony były uchylone tak lekko, że ledwo było go widać. Dostrzegała dwie iskierki, które były jego oczami, a które były utkwione w niej. Chciała, żeby fakt, że patrzył na nią nie sprawiał, że czuła się tak miło. On nie był miły. Zachował się jak dupek wobec Madam Pomfrey. Uderzył Harry'ego i zrobił mnóstwo paskudnych rzeczy, o których Hermiona przypomniała jej po balu.

Jednak pocałowała go... i podobało jej się to. Zastanawiała się, co to o niej mówiło, jeśli bardzo chciała spróbować jeszcze raz. Starała się odepchnąć tę myśl, ale szybko się poddała. Zbyt dobrze siebie znała, żeby uwierzyć, że zwalczanie swoich uczuć miało jakiś sens. Gdy coś lubiła, lubiła to całą sobą. Nie potrafiła o tym nie myśleć. Jak długo zachowywała tę myśl dla siebie, tak długo nie było to problemem.

Odsunął ręcznik od ust.

- Czemu tu jesteś? – zapytał cicho.

Ginny była tak zaskoczona, że zadał jej normalne pytanie, że prawie wygadała całą prawdę. _Bo jest mi smutno, nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Było mi bardzo ciężko i byłam obolała od niedzieli i nic na to nie można poradzić. Czy ty też tak się czujesz?_ Ginny miała dziwne wrażenie, że tak. Zachowała to dla siebie.

- Źle się czułam – powiedziała zamiast tego – więc Ron zmusił mnie, żebym tu przyszła.

Draco roześmiał się – złośliwy, pozbawiony radości dźwięk.

- No, to jest nas dwoje.

Ginny uniosła się na łokciu i odrobinę bardziej odsunęła zasłony.

- Czemu? – zapytała – Co masz na myśli?

Draco także odsunął zasłony i światło padło na jego twarz. Odsunął lód od twarzy i wytarł usta ręką, tak że po raz pierwszy mogła je wyraźnie zobaczyć.

- Taaa, ciekawe co – syknął.

A więc Ron naprawdę go uderzył. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch dni Ginny poczuła przypływ energii. Złości. Usiadła na łóżku i przyjrzała się dolnej wardze Draco. Wyglądała koszmarnie – rozerwana, zakrwawiona i opuchnięta. Jej brat nieźle ją rozciął. Krew ciągle sączyła się z rany, znacząc szlaczek na grzbiecie dłoni Draco.

- On... Ron to zrobił? – zapytała słabo.

Draco odrzucił włosy.

- On i ci twoi dwaj bracia bliźniacy.

A więc mieli przewagę liczebną i uderzyli go. Ginny była zdegustowana. Chociaż... Draco zazwyczaj miał przy sobie Crabbe'a i Goyle'a… Może zbyt szybko obarczyła winą Rona?

- Kto zaczął?

- Nie _ja_.

Ginny zerknęła na Draco, spodziewając się, że zaraz odwróci wzrok, ale patrzył jej prosto w oczy bez wahania. Miała wrażenie, że powiedział prawdę.

Westchnęła. Kiwnęła głową i z powrotem opadła na poduszki. Jej bracia wyśledzili go i uderzyli. Ron rozciął mu wargę. Mimo że nawet nie wiedzieli, że go pocałowała. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Gdyby wiedzieli, prawdopodobnie nie skończyłoby się na rozciętej wardze, a ona z pewnością już by o tym wiedziała.

- Co im powiedziałaś?

Ginny tak zaskoczyło to pytanie, że otworzyła usta i wpatrywała się w Draco.

- Powiedziałam im? – powtórzyła.

Z powrotem przyłożył lód do wargi i przeczesał włosy zakrwawioną ręką.

- Tak, _powiedziałaś_. Co im _powiedziałaś_? – zapytał z sarkazmem.

Ginny nie mogła uwierzyć, że o to pytał.

- Masz na myśli o tym... kiedy byliśmy... Ja bym nigdy nie powiedziała! Myślisz, że zwariowałam, czy co? – znowu siedziała prosto, wpatrując się ze złością poprzez przepaść oddzielającą ich łóżka. – Nikomu nie powiedziałam i nigdy nie powiem!

- O, było aż tak źle? – zapytał z ironią, a po chwili twarz mu poróżowiała i uciekł wzrokiem. Mocniej przycisnął lód do ust.

Ginny też poczuła, że się rumieni, ale nie było czasu na zakłopotanie. Madam Pomfrey miała zaraz wrócić, a oni musieli wszystko ustalić, zanim to się stanie.

- Myślisz, że wiedzą? – wyszeptała. – Powiedzieli, że wiedzą?

Draco zerknął na nią.

- Powiedzieli, że ktoś nas widział nad jeziorem jak rozmawialiśmy – wymamrotał przez ręcznik.

- Tylko jak rozmawialiśmy?

- Tylko jak _rozmawialiśmy_.

Znowu jej się przyglądał z tą niesamowitą intensywnością. Nie wiedziała, jak mu się to udawało z zakrwawioną brodą, opuchniętą wargą i ręcznikiem przyciśniętym do twarzy, ale sposób, w jaki pochylił głowę i w jaki patrzył na nią sprawił, że czuła się _bardzo_ widziana.

- A ty co powiedziałeś? – zmusiła się, żeby zapytać. Poczuła lekki zawrót głowy.

- Powiedziałem, że to plotka – odpowiedział Draco z wyższością. – Powiedziałem, że zostali źle poinformowani.

- Dobrze, ja powiem to samo.

Draco znowu odstawił lód od twarzy i Ginny mogła zobaczyć jego zmasakrowane usta w pełniej krasie. Te, które jako pierwsze ją pocałowały. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku, patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana, gdy zaczęły się poruszać.

- No, więc mamy ustaloną wersję? – zapytał cicho.

Ginny zmusiła się, żeby spojrzeć wyżej, w jego oczy i skinęła głową. To było kompletnie pokręcone. Pokręcone – to była najlepsza definicja. A może raczej nierzeczywiste. To było pokręcone – siedzieć tutaj, ustalając alibi z Draco Malfoyem. To było nierzeczywiste, że mieli coś tak osobistego do ukrycia. Nie była pewna, jak do tego doszło, zastanawiała się dokąd to, do diabła, może doprowadzić i chciała, żeby to wszystko nie było takie skomplikowane.

Draco wydawał się rozdarty z jakiegoś powodu. Spojrzał na nią z pytaniem w oczach, z powrotem przyłożył lód i utkwił wzrok w swoich kolanach. Przez jakiś czas siedział ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, po czym spojrzał na nią, jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć. Otworzył usta... i zamknął je z powrotem.

- O co chodzi? – zaczęła Ginny, ale ciche kroki i szelest nakrochmalonych szat uciszył ich oboje. Ginny opadła na poduszki i wstrzymała oddech. Draco z powrotem zaciągnął zasłony. Kółka, na których były umocowane, zaskrzypiały, ujawniając, że były ruszane i Ginny skrzywiła się.

- Usiądź, moja droga – Madam Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się do niej. W rękach trzymała szpitalną tacę, na której stała obiecana zupa i kanapka. Ginny usiadła i pozwoliła Madam Pomfrey ustawić tacę na kolanach. – Proszę jeść. To jest bardzo lekkie. Potem damy coś na sen. Ma pani niewielką gorączkę i oznaki wyczerpania, ale rano będzie znacznie lepiej. Powiadomiłam profesor McGonagall, że była pani chora. Porozmawia z innymi nauczycielami w pani sprawie, ale następnym razem proszę _od razu_ przyjść do mnie, jeśli chce pani dostać usprawiedliwienie.

Ginny skinęła głową.

- Świetnie.

Pielęgniarka odwróciła się w stronę łóżka Draco i wyprostowała się. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, machnęła nią i dziwna, płaska, mokra rzecz pojawiła się na jej dłoni.

- Poproszę lód, panie Malfoy – powiedziała energicznie i, jak poprzednio, wysunęła się blada ręka i oddała lód – Proszę rozsunąć zasłony.

Draco rozsunął, a Madam Pomfrey przymocowała tę dziwną rzecz do jego opuchniętej wargi, na samym środku szerokiej i zakrwawionej rany. Draco drgnął kilka razy, ale nie jęknął, ani nie narzekał tym razem. Ponad ramieniem pielęgniarki spojrzał na Ginny.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego ze współczuciem. Może tylko jej się tak wydawało, ale chyba mu to pomogło. Wyprostował się i już więcej się nie wzdrygnął.

- Proszę zostawić ten plaster na piętnaście minut – powiedziała Madam Pomfrey. – Eliksir działa bardzo szybko, zapobiegnie powstaniu blizny. Potem zamknę ranę i będzie pan wolny.

Nie podziękował jej, a pielęgniarka odeszła. Ginny zastanowiła się, jak to jest być osobą, która nie dziękuje ludziom. Jej mama byłaby zbulwersowana... Ginny była zbulwersowana! Ale wyglądał tak żałośnie z wargą oblepioną czymś, co wyglądało jak gaza i błoto, a poza tym zachował się raczej dzielnie, przez parę sekund. Pochlebiała sobie, że to była jej zasługą. Bardzo miłe uczucie.

- Kanapkę? – zaoferowała cicho, chcąc jednocześnie być miłą i w nadziei, że zje za nią jej obiad.

Draco uniósł brwi i dotknął dolnej wargi.

- Chy'a nie 'ogę – wymamrotał.

- O, racja! – Ginny odłożyła kanapkę, czując się raczej głupio. – Przepraszam.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie, potem zmarszczył brwi. Wykrzywił się i dźgnął plaster czubkiem palca.

- Nie ruszaj tego – upomniała go Ginny.

- Fcypie.

Ginny zachichotała i zaczęła jeść rosół. Był smaczny – może rzeczywiście była głodna. Czuła się o wiele lepiej, niż gdy tutaj przyszła. Spróbowała kanapki i okazało się, że ta też nie stanęła jej w gardle.

Siedzieli w zgodnej, prawie przyjacielskiej ciszy, gdy zza drzwi dobiegł tupot nóg i krzyki. Ginny zamarła. Wydawało jej się, że usłyszała Rona, ale było z nim więcej osób. Spojrzała na Draco, który przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, a potem obydwoje odwrócili się, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Był tam Ron, Ginny dostrzegła Hermionę i Harry'ego na korytarzu za nim i serce jej przyspieszyło. Co oni tutaj wszyscy robili? Wiedziała, że Draco ich nie widział, jego zasłony były tylko odrobinę uchylone. Z ulgą zarejestrowała, że zasłonił je do końca.

- Ginny – wydyszał Ron wbiegając do sali. – Wszystko w porządku?

Ginny rozejrzała się na boki, niepewna, co miał na myśli.

- Chyba... tak... Co ci się stało? Dlaczego biegłeś? Ktoś jest ranny?

Ron spojrzał na łóżko, na którym leżał Draco i wskazał palcem zasłony.

- Kto tam jest?

Ginny spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

- Przed chwilą przyszedł tutaj Malfoy z rozwaloną wargą – powiedziała powoli i odłożyła łyżkę. – Czemu pytasz?

- Co się stało? – zapytał gorączkowo Ron. – Zrobił coś?

- Yyy... Tak, chyba sobie plaster przylepił.

Zza zasłon dobiegł stłumiony chichot. Ron odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Malfoy, coś cię rozśmieszyło?

Draco nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Ktoś jeszcze wpadł do szpitalnego skrzydła, stukając obcasami, powiewając szatami, z rozwianymi włosami, z bardzo różową szminką. Pansy rzuciła Ronowi naprawdę paskudne spojrzenie - aż Ginny miała ochotę rzucić w nią kanapką – i bardzo zaborczym gestem odsunęła zasłony.

- Och, Draco! – zagruchała.

Ginny nigdy nie miała dobrego zdania o Pansy Parkinson, zwłaszcza po bożonarodzeniowym balu, który ta spędziła owinięta wokół Draco jak jakiś bardzo gadatliwy płaszcz, ale teraz, obserwując jak skakała wokół niego i starała się dotknąć jego ust, Ginny poczuła dziwne pulsowanie w skroniach, które nie miało nic wspólnego z bólem głowy. Miała ochotę zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko rzucić w nią kanapką. Miała ochotę kopnąć Pansy i to mocno.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – paplała dalej Pansy, jej głos aż ociekał najbardziej fałszywym współczuciem, jakie Ginny kiedykolwiek słyszała. – Milicenta powiedziała, że zostałeś zaatakowany – ponad ramieniem rzuciła gniewne spojrzenie na Rona. – Naprawdę, nie wiem, jak cię w ogóle mogli tutaj wpuścić po tym, co mu zrobiłeś - syknęła. – Jesteś niebezpieczny!

Hermiona i Harry weszli do sali, stanęli przy łóżku Ginny i utkwili w Pansy rozzłoszczone spojrzenia. Pansy nagle stwierdziła, że mądrzej będzie zająć się Draco.

Ginny starała się złowić jego spojrzenie, przekonać się, co o tym wszystkim sądził, ale kompletnie odwrócił głowę.

- Sprowadź Pomfrey – usłyszała. – Chcę stąd _natychmiast_ wyjść.

Pansy skinęła głową i wśród trzepotu popędziła na tył sali. W ciągu sekundy była z powrotem z Madam Pomfrey depczącą jej po piętach.

Bez żadnych ceregieli pielęgniarka oderwała plaster z ust Draco. Ginny poczuła gniew na ten widok. Był nieuprzejmy, to prawda, ale ona była dorosła.

Madam Pomfrey przytknęła czubek różdżki do jego rozciętej wargi. Draco zacisnął zęby. Ginny przyglądała się, jak brzegi rany łączą się. Zobaczyła, jak jego oczy na sekundę spoczęły na niej. Zanim pomyślała, uniosła place do ust.

- Będziesz wymiotować? – zatroszczył się Ron.

Ginny od razu opuściła rękę, uderzając nią o tacę. Skrzywiła się.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku.

Gdy Pansy pomagała Draco wstać, Ginny na wszelki wypadek utkwiła spojrzenie w zupie. Obydwoje wyszli z sali, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi.

Ginny odetchnęła i opadła na poduszki.

- No i chwała bogu – powiedział Ron i z hukiem opadła na krzesło stojące przy głowie łóżka. – A teraz mów prawdę: zrobił ci coś? Naprzykrzał ci się?

Zmarszczka pomiędzy oczami Rona wyglądała na prawdziwe zmartwienie i Ginny stwierdziła, że zasługuje na prawdziwą odpowiedź. Nie mogła jednak powiedzieć całej prawdy.

- Nie sprawiał żadnych kłopotów – powiedział, ignorując baczne spojrzenie Hermiony. – Kiedy tutaj przyszedł, wrzeszczał, że ty i Fred, i George rozcięliście mu wargę. Co się stało?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie.

- Ron – westchnęła Ginny – przysięgam, że ci powiem, jeśli będzie jakiś powód, żeby się martwić, dobra? Nie ma żadnego.

- On sprawił, że zabrzmiało to inaczej – powiedział Ron i potrząsnął głową – Mówię ci, prosił się, żeby go mordę strzelić.

- Czemu? Co takiego powiedział? – Ginny prawie nie chciała wiedzieć. Nie chciała usłyszeć, że znowu ich obrażał, ich rodziców, dom, finanse. I nie chciała słyszeć, jak bardzo Ron go nienawidził. Wszystko to bardzo ją dręczyło, ale nie mogła tego powiedzieć Ronowi. Ani nikomu innemu. Nikt z jej przyjaciół i rodziny by nie zrozumiał.

- Powiedzieliśmy mu, że Katie Bell widziała was, jak rozmawialiście nad jeziorem. Czy to prawda? – Ron przyszpilił ją spojrzeniem.

Ginny roześmiała się.

- Co? – powiedziała tonem sugerującym, że już sama myśl o tym była śmiechu warta.

Zdumiało ją, jak dobrze potrafiła kłamać. Na twarzy Rona odmalowała się ulga.

- Tak myśleliśmy. Malfoy powiedział, że to plotka, ale przecież _jemu_ nie mogliśmy uwierzyć. Zwłaszcza, że potem zaczął nawijać, że tak naprawdę byliście tam na randce.

- _Co_? – tym razem nie musiała się wysilać, żeby w jej głosie zabrzmiało niedowierzanie. Jej serce wykonało salto.

Ron kiwnął głową.

- I powiedział jeszcze, że walnął Harry'ego tylko dlatego, że poświęcasz mu tyle uwagi i to łamało mu serce-

- Ron! – Hermiona była wściekła.

Harry był bardzo, bardzo czerwony.

Ginny ledwie usłyszała kłopotliwą część.

- Dr... – zaczęła, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. – Malfoy tak powiedział? O mnie?

Ron oczywiście uznał, że Ginny poczuła się obrażona i kiwnął głową.

- Tak, wiem. On jest nienormalny.

- Ja łamię mu serce? – wezbrał w niej śmiech. – On tak powiedział?

Ron parsknął.

- Jakby w ogóle miał serce.

- I powiedział ci, że byliśmy na randce?

- Tak, powiedział, że tego dnia, kiedy rozmawialiście na schodach, umawialiście się na randkę – pamiętasz?

Ginny wyrwał się następny wybuch śmiechu. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Draco stał tam i prosto w oczy powiedział im całą prawdę – albo coś, co było bliższe prawdy, niż jakakolwiek wersja, na którą mogliby sobie pozwolić w innych okolicznościach – i jeśli za ten żart zapłacił tylko rozciętą wargą, to mógł uważać się za szczęściarza. Ginny nigdy nie podejrzewała go o poczucie humoru. Poklepała Rona po ramieniu ciągle się śmiejąc.

- Nie dziwię się, że go uderzyłeś – powiedziała z czułością. – Chcesz zjeść resztę mojej kanapki? Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że nie dostanę eliksiru nasennego dopóki nie zjem wszystkiego. Już się najadłam i jestem zmęczona.

Ron wpakował kanapkę do ust i przełknął niemal nie gryząc, dokładnie w momencie, gdy Madam Pomfrey odsunęła zasłony z drugiej strony. Ginny podskoczyła.

- Wszystko słyszałam, panno Weasley – powiedziała pielęgniarka – ale skoro była pani tak posłuszną pacjentką pod każdym innym względem – proszę.

Postawiła dymiący puchar na szafce nocnej i zabrała tacę.

Ginny wypiła wywar tak szybo, jak mogła. Ten dzień okazał się dużo lepszy niż mogłaby sobie wyobrazić i chciała go zakończyć w tej chwili, zanim coś się nie zepsuło. Nic nie zostało rozwiązane, ale z jakiegoś powodu kłopoty nie wydawały się już takie straszne, jak jeszcze dwie godziny temu. Umościła się na poduszkach i spojrzała do góry na Rona – nie chciała ryzykować spojrzenia na Hermionę. Albo Harry'ego. Mogłaby uznać, że to, że Harry przyszedł tu z Ronem, coś znaczyło. Kilka tygodni temu by tak było. Ale tak naprawdę to nic nie znaczyło, a Ginny była na tyle mądra, żeby nie czepiać się fałszywej nadziei. Nie przyszedł tu dla niej, tylko dla Rona. Ginny uśmiechnęła się do brata i oczy jej się zamknęły. Poczuła jeszcze, jak zmierzwił jej włosy.

- 'branoc – wymamrotała.

- Dobranoc – odpowiedział Ron.

Usłyszała trzy pary stóp wychodzące z sali szpitalnej. Drzwi się zamknęły, a Madam Pomfrey przygasiła światła.

Ginny zasnęła z ręką przyciśniętą do ust, śniąc, że czarnowłosy chłopiec bez okularów i z opuchniętą wargą oskarżał ją, że złamała mu serce.


	13. Korytarz 2

**Korytarz**

Przez blisko miesiąc Draco był zmuszony używać swojej drugorocznej miotły na treningach quidditcha. Jego ojciec obejrzał złamaną miotłę w dniu swojej wizyty, zapytał Draco jak to się stało, zadowolił się wyjaśnieniem: _Uderzył w nią tłuczek_ i obiecał nową przez następnym meczem. Mecz miał się odbyć w następny weekend i Draco zaczynał się niepokoić. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której ojciec nie przysłałby mu miotły. To było niepodobne do niego – zostawić Draco pozbawionego przewagi nad przeciwnikami. Na wszelki wypadek usiadł na łóżku ze swoim Nimbusem 2001 na kolanach, wcierając w niego wosk zmniejszający opór. To było zabronione, ale Hooch nigdy nie sprawdzała. Draco podejrzewał, że nawet nie wiedziała o istnieniu takich rzeczy. Nic dziwnego, była Puchonem.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ciągle ci się udaje - Blaise przeciągnął się, obrzucając Draco aprobującym spojrzeniem. – Zrób sobie przerwę i spójrz na to – odwrócił trzymany w ręku magazyn w jego kierunku.

Draco zerknął znad miotły, został potraktowany pełnym widokiem Kim Kellynch – wszyscy faceci przy zdrowych zmysłach zgadzali się co do tego, że była najlepszą rzeczą w muzyce pop – i spokojnie wrócił wzrokiem do miotły, jak gdyby półnagie wiedźmy zasłonięte jedynie własnymi rękami codziennie przechadzały się po dormitorium.

- Niezła – powiedział.

- Cholernie dobrze wyposażona, co nie? – Blaise z powrotem odwrócił magazyn i mruknął z zadowoleniem. – Lubię brunetki.

_Ja wolę rude._ Draco potarł miotłę z niepotrzebną siłą. Tak dobrze sobie ostatnio radził. Bardzo dobrze. Prawie miesiąc bez możliwości odezwania się do niej. Całą złość wyładowywał na boisku. Na jego współzawodnikach wywarło to należyte wrażenie. Był całkowicie pewien, że w sobotę pokonają Krukonów, niezależnie od tego, na jakiej miotle będzie startował. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie potrzebował tego wosku, ale to nigdy nie zaszkodzi.

- Gustujesz w blondynkach, co? – Blaise znowu obrócił gazetę, w której było następne zdjęcie Kim Kellynch, tym razem w blond włosach i wymalowanej w wężowe łuski od ramion po stopy. Nie miała na sobie nic innego oprócz farby i tym razem Draco nie zdołał tak szybko oderwać wzroku.

- Tak myślałem – wyszczerzył zęby Blaise. Rzucił magazyn na łóżko Draco. – Na następnej stronie jest ruda, zobacz.

Draco pogardliwie wzruszył ramionami i z wysiłkiem skupił uwagę na ogonie miotły. Powiódł po nim ręką, szukając wystających gałązek. Nie znalazł żadnej.

- A propos blondynek...

Draco rzucił Blaise'owi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Nie chciał rozmawiać na temat Pansy. Był przerażony tym, że ona w dalszym ciągu mogła mieć plany, żeby go dzisiaj zaatakować w którymś momencie. Uważał, że miał wielkie szczęście, że jej jedyną aluzją do tego, jakie dzisiaj było święto była czerwona wstążka we włosach.

- Coś jej kupiłeś?

Draco westchnął, rozdrażniony. Wstał i otworzył kufer.

- A ty coś kupiłeś swojej?

- Nie, ale my nie jesteśmy oficjalnie parą.

Draco ostrożnie włożył miotłę do kufra i zamknął go, ignorując podtekst Blaise'a.

- Ale ty i Pansy... No cóż, to chyba oczywiste?

- Czyżby.

Blaise przekrzywił głowę.

- Wyrwałeś ją u Parkinsonów.

Draco nie zniżył się do odpowiedzi, tylko uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

- Słyszałem, że nieźle sobie poczynałeś.

Draco, zadowolony, uniósł brew i zerknął na Blaise'a.

- Coś taki zainteresowany, Zabini? – uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Chcesz rundkę?

Roześmiali się obydwaj. Draco uznał, że dobrze rozegrał to przesłuchanie. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek sądził, że on i Pansy to był pewniak. Z drugiej strony, dobrze było wiedzieć, że wszyscy zakładali, że dobrze sobie z nią radził.

- Idę do Wielkiej Sali.

Blaise zerknął na zegarek.

- Racja. Poczta.

Weszli na górę i Draco wślizgnął się na miejsce naprzeciwko Pansy. Zajęła mu miejsce obok siebie, ale nie zniósłby jej ocierania się. Zwłaszcza dzisiaj. Zwłaszcza, gdy nosiła te niedorzeczne wstążki.

- Cześć, Draco – powiedziała, chichocząc. Czubki jej butów stuknęły go pod stołem.

Kątem oka zauważył, że Blaise uśmiechnął się i miał ochotę go uderzyć. Chłodno skinął głową w kierunku Pansy i cofnął nogi.

- Zastanawiałam się, czy przyjdziesz – powiedziała bez tchu. – Miałam nadzieję, że będziesz tu, kiedy przyjdzie poczta, bo... – zamilkła na chwilę, zaciskając wyszminkowane na różowo usta. – No cóż, to _niespodzianka_.

Blaise parsknął z cicha. Draco poczuł przypływ paniki. Jakąkolwiek niespodziankę przygotowała, jeśli miała ona nadejść w poczcie, to musiał natychmiast wyjść z sali. Nie chciał dostać jej przy wszystkich. Bóg jeden wiedział, jaki romantyczny koszmarek wyląduje na jego kolanach.

- Właśnie sobie przypomniałem – powiedział. – Zostawiłem pracę domową z wróżbiarstwa na dole.

Zanim jednak zdołał wstać i uciec, nad ich głowami zaroiło się od sów, a ta należąca do Pansy była tak samo bezwstydna jak jej właścicielka. Podleciała prosto do niego i upuściła błyszczące, czerwone pudełko w kształcie serca prosto w jego ręce.

- Belgijskie – oznajmiła radośnie Pansy. – Moja mama mówi, że są najlepsze w całej Europie.

Draco udało się przemóc napływ krwi do twarzy i spopielenie na miejscu.

- Otwórz kartkę.

Z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że istotnie była tam kartka, przywiązana wstążką do wieczka, z jego imieniem wypisanym ozdobnymi zawijasami. Nawet nie chciał zgadywać, co było w środku.

- Malfoy, uważaj!

Blaise wyciągnął rękę, żeby ogromna paczka nie uderzyła Draco w twarz. Draco poderwał wzrok, upuścił pudełko czekoladek na kolana, żeby móc złapać coś, co było – ku jego uldze – o wiele lepszym prezentem. Wąskie i długie – to mogła być tylko jedna rzecz. Zapominając o karcie Pasy, oderwał tę, która była zaadresowana do niego pochyłym pismem jego matki.

_Draco, kochanie,_

_Wiem, że kilka tygodni musiałeś obejść się bez porządnej miotły, ale ten model został wypuszczony zaledwie wczoraj i Twój ojciec nalegał, żebym poczekała. _

_Życzę udanego meczu._

_Uściski,_

_Mama_

- Wczoraj? – wydyszał Blaise, który czytał mu przez ramię. Draco był wdzięczny, nie po raz pierwszy, że jego matka napisała coś nadającego się do publicznego odczytania. Nigdy nie otworzyłby przy stole listu od swojego ojca. – To musi być Supernowa – kontynuował Blaise z zapałem. – Otwórz, zobaczymy.

Draco z czcią odpakował miotłę i uśmiechnął się triumfująco, gdy ukazała się w pełnej krasie, błyszcząca i wspaniała, absolutnie zasługująca na te wszystkie spojrzenia, które otrzymywała. O, tak. To była Supernowa. Najlepsza miotła na świecie. Uniósł ją wystarczająco wysoko, żeby inne Domy mogły jej się przyjrzeć i odszukał wzrokiem twarz Pottera.

Potter wyglądał na bardzo rozdrażnionego. Draco nigdy bardziej nie kochał swojej matki.

- Zaniosę ją na dół – ogłosił. – Spotkamy się na lekcji.

Zostawiając kawałki papieru, w który była opakowana, elfom do posprzątania, wziął czekoladki, przełożył miotłę przez ramię i dumnie wymaszerował z sali, napawając się pełnymi zazdrości spojrzeniami, którymi obdarzali go wszyscy przyzwoici gracze quidditcha. Był uwielbiany. Miał dziewczynę u swoich stóp, rodziców, którzy dawali mu wszystko, czego tylko zapragnął oraz był obiektem otwartej zawiści całej szkoły. To było życie!

Był tak zaślepiony euforią, że prawie przeoczył błysk rozświetlonej pochodnią czerwieni przy schodach prowadzących do Slytherinu.

Prawie.

Jego doskonały humor poprawił się jeszcze bardziej, po czym zamienił się w zakłopotanie. Zatrzymał się, przyglądając jej się.

Ginny podniosła na niego wzrok sponad walentynki, którą czytała. To była z całą pewnością walentynka – Draco spojrzał na kartkę z obrzydzeniem – a Ginny miała ich więcej w drugiej ręce. Gdy napotkała jego oczy, jej uśmiech zbladł, jak gdyby została przyłapana na robieniu czegoś bardzo niewłaściwego.

- Cześć – powiedziała zakłopotana, chowając rękę z walentynkami za plecy. Draco nie wiedział, dlaczego ten gest tak bardzo go zadowolił. Zamknęła tę, którą czytała i opuściła rękę wzdłuż boku. Jej oczy spoczęły na czerwonym pudełku w jego ręku.

Czy naprawdę wyglądała na zmartwioną, czy to była tylko jego pobożne życzenie? Draco wpatrywał się w jej twarz, niepewny, co powiedzieć. Czy te walentynki były od Creevey'a? Od jej braci? Może były _dla_ Pottera?

Może były _od_ Pottera?

Coś paskudnego i gwałtownego ocknęło się w Draco. Doskonale pamiętał, że Potter odwiedził ją w szpitalu.

- Głupie święto – mruknęła Ginny i gwałtownie wepchnęła walentynki do torby. Spojrzała na Draco z twarzą koloru kart, które przed chwilą trzymała w ręku i odgarnęła włosy za ucho. Nie potrzebowała wstążek, przeleciało mu przez głowę. Kolor jej włosów mówił sam za siebie. Jej oczy badały jego twarz, po czym powędrowały do miotły, od jednego końca do drugiego. Draco zastanowił się, czy wiedziała na co patrzy, a może nigdy nie miała do czynienia z czymkolwiek tego kalibru.

- Niezła miotła – powiedziała, a jej ton sugerował, że wiedziała, jak bardzo _niezła_ to była miotła.

Jej wzrok na chwilę powędrował do jego oczu i uśmiechnęła się odrobinę, przykuwając uwagę Draco do swoich ust.

- Przykro mi z powodu starej – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

Draco poczuł, jak krew uderza mu do głowy. Czy ona z niego szydziła? Chciała mu przypomnieć? A może chciała, żeby on...

Niestety, ich czas się skończył. Draco usłyszał za sobą kroki – ktoś nadchodził. On i Ginny minęli się, jak gdyby nigdy się nie zatrzymali, żeby porozmawiać. Draco zszedł do lochów boleśnie zaciskając palce na miotle. Nawet się do niej nie odezwał. Czy on zgłupiał, czy co? Stał tam, jak jakiś niemy dureń – jak Goyle albo ktoś w tym rodzaju. Po miesiącu oczekiwania zostały mu darowane dwie minuty z nią, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że na następną okazję będzie musiał czekać kolejny miesiąc. Dwie zmarnowane minuty. Dwie minuty temu miał w swoim posiadaniu cały świat, a teraz nie potrafił przywołać tego uczucia, nieważne, jak bardzo starał się skupić na swoim nieziemskim szczęściu, które miał. W jego wyobraźni piegowate palce odgarnęły rude włosy, a delikatne, naturalne usta uśmiechnęły się złośliwie do niego.

_Przykro mi z powodu starej._

Draco zamknął Supernowę w kufrze, rzucił się na łóżko i zasłonił zasłony. Wiedział, że musi pojawić się na lekcji. Najpierw jednak potrzebował pięciu minut sam na sam ze zdjęciem, które udawał, że go nie interesowało. Kartkował gazetę Blaise'a dopóki nie natrafił na to, czego szukał: Kim Kellynch wijąca się w morzu w skąpym, białym kostiumie kąpielowym, z przygładzonymi do tyłu przez słoną wodę płomiennie rudymi włosami.


	14. Trybuny

**Trybuny**

Draco wszedł na trybuny, z Crabbem i Goylem dyszącymi za nim. Wyjątkowo nie spodziewał się przegranej Gryfonów, nie było sensu. Byłoby to niezwykle zabawne zobaczyć ich pobitych przez Puchonów, ale to było tak prawdopodobne, jak to, że Crabbe będzie najlepszy ze wszystkich przedmiotów. Draco przyszedł tu wyłącznie z dwóch powodów.

Po pierwsze, przyszedł popatrzeć. Potter zawsze odwalał jakieś głupie numery podczas meczów, a jeśli w tym roku miało dojść do rozgrywki o Puchar pomiędzy Slytherinem a Gryffindorem, to Draco chciał znać wszystkie strategie Pottera na pamięć. Teraz nie mógł się zbliżyć nawet na pół kilometra do boiska, gdy ćwiczyli Gryfoni. Ta tyranka Johnson zawsze go zauważyła i darła się na niego, żeby spadał z "jej boiska". Jedynym miejscem, gdzie mógł szpiegować były oficjalne mecze. Gryfońska drużyna była na tyle głupia, że za każdym razem szła na całość, żadnej strategii nie chowali na rozgrywkę o mistrzostwo. Potter pokaże wszystko w meczu z Puchonami, a Draco będzie wiedział, jak planować.

Po drugie, przyszedł, by go widziano. Przejechał dłonią po włosach i po porządnie zawiązanym szaliku. To był wyjątkowo zimny marzec, więc założył ciężki, podszyty jedwabiem płaszcz, który rodzice przysłali mu na gwiazdkę. Taki sam przysyłali mu każdego roku; gruby, doskonały, połyskujący zielenią wewnątrz i matowo-czarny na zewnątrz, ze srebrnym zapięciem w kształcie węża zamiast godła Hogwartu. Był uosobieniem swojego Domu, był szukającym swojej drużyny, musiał się pokazywać, gdy było to konieczne i miał zamiar robić to ze smakiem. Tak, jak został nauczony.

Nie przyszedł tu z żadnego innego powodu.

- Tutaj? – zapytał go Goyle ze zdumieniem, gdy Draco zatrzymał się przy ławce tuż za sektorem Gryfonów.

Draco poprowadził ich pomiędzy rzędami bez udzielania odpowiedzi. Słyszał, jak inni studenci narzekają, gdy Crabbe i Goyle potoczyli się za nim, ale nie zważał na to. Już z murawy widział swój cel połyskujący na trybunach i doskonale wiedział, gdzie chciał usiąść. Poszedł prosto w kierunku włosów Ginny Weasley i usiadł za nią z sercem obijającym się szaleńczo o żebra. Crabbe i Goyle zadokowali się obok niego z raczej zdziwionymi minami. Znacznie większa grupa Ślizgonów usiadła kilka rzędów wyżej. Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że byłoby im znacznie lepiej tam, ale nie to było najważniejsze. Jedyną rzeczą, która mu nie odpowiadała, był fakt, że Granger siedziała obok Ginny. Zerknęła na niego ponad ramieniem, bez żadnego powodu parsknęła arogancko i przysunęła się bliżej Ginny.

Draco nie był pewien, czy Ginny nie zauważyła, że tu przeszedł, czy też była doskonałą aktorką. Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy usiadł, a jej głowa nie odwróciła się nawet o ułamek stopnia. Może była pochłonięta czymś innym. Pewnie czekała, aż pojawi się _Potter_. Draco skrzywił się pod adresem jej pleców. Żałował, że był taki głupi i w ogóle tu przyszedł. Crabbe i Goyle przyglądali mu się, czuł to. Wiedział, że oczekują, że podejmie jakąś potyczkę – z jakiego innego powodu usiadłby za Granger i Weasley? Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby siedzieli z oczami cały czas utkwionymi w nim – nie, jeśli miał zamiar niezauważenie dotknąć Ginny.

Dotknąć ją? Żołądek mu się przewrócił na samą myśl. Nie mógł jej tutaj dotknąć, przed całą szkołą. Chyba naprawdę mu się w głowie pomieszało.

Crabbe i Goyle byli ciągle zwróceni w jego kierunku, czekając na komendę.

- Oczy utkwione na boisku – bardzo cicho syknął Draco. – Przyglądajcie się każdej nowej strategii, jaką zauważycie.

Dwie pary oczu rozszerzyły się z przerażeniem i Draco wiedział, że zbił ich z tropu. Nigdy wcześniej nie dał im zadania, które wymagałoby użycia intelektu. Aż do końca meczu będą siedzieli przerażeni, starając się zauważyć coś, co by go zadowoliło. Byli skazani na porażkę, ale Draco nie dbał o to. Chciał tylko, żeby przestali mu się przyglądać. Obydwaj zgarbili się żałośnie i skupili na plamie żółci i czerni, która właśnie przeleciała nad boiskiem. Puchońska część widowni oszalała. Draco nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak mogli się cieszyć, skoro wiedzieli, że przegrają. Czuł się zażenowany ich zachowaniem.

Gryfoni wylecieli następni i Draco zauważył, że Ginny zesztywniała. Uniosła wzrok i podążyła za czterookim bliznowatym. Draco przyglądał się, jak jej głowa odwraca się wraz z ruchem Pottera i trucizna rozlała się po jego ciele. Czy nic się nie zmieniło? Czy nic między nimi nie zaszło? Czy ona nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Draco ją obserwował?

Obrońcy zawrócili i podfrunęli każdy do swojej bramki.

Granger w podnieceniu złapała Ginny za rękę.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie próbował zrobić rozgwiazdy! – bełkotała.

- Rozgwiazdy? – Ginny roześmiała się swobodnie, a Draco chłonął ten dźwięk. – Czemu miałby to robić?

- Tak mówił! I pokazał mi ilustrację...

- A, daj spokój – powiedziała Ginny, a Draco miał ochotę bić jej brawo. – Chciał cię tylko przestraszyć. Nikt nie robi rozgwiazdy, chyba że jest nienormalny.

- Ron _jest_ nienormalny!

Wyjątkowo, Draco zgodził się z nią. Weasley wisiał na swojej miotle tuż za bramkami Gryfonów jak szalony stróż, a ta jej prymitywna para braci latała przed nim w tę i we w tę, powiewając płaszczami. Było tam więcej czerwieni niż Draco mógł znieść bez zwracania śniadania, więc wrócił do czerwieni, którą miał pod ręką.

Kłóciła się koszmarnie z szalikiem - to była pierwsza rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Te podrabiane gryfońskie kolory zagłuszały pasma prawdziwego złota i szkarłatu, które mieszały się, tworząc odcień, który wcale nie był czerwony, ale... pomarańczowy? Miedziany? Draco starał się rozstrzygnąć, ale jej włosy mu nie pozwalały. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch jej głowy zmieniał kąt, pod jakim odbijały się promienie słońca i musiał decydować od nowa. Połowa jej włosów była przycięta tym koszmarnym szalikiem - ona się tak niedbale ubierała, koszmar! – miał ochotę sięgnąć i uwolnić zaplątane pasma. Wygładzić je. Wydobyć z nich cały potencjał. Albo przynajmniej zedrzeć z niej ten fatalny szalik i zastąpić swoim. Jej włosy wyglądałyby rewelacyjnie na zielonym tle.

- PUNKT DLA GRYFONÓW!

Draco poderwał wzrok. Cokolwiek się stało – przeoczył to! Szturchnął Goyle'a łokciem.

- Kto strzelił gola?

- G-gryfoni?

- Boże! – Draco posłał mu, jak miał nadzieję, głęboko obraźliwe spojrzenie. – Goyle, _kto_? Który zawodnik?

- Johnson - powiedział szybko Crabbe z drugiej strony i Draco błyskawicznie odwrócił się do niego.

- Ciebie pytałem?

Crabbe'owi zrzedła mina.

- Nie.

- No to dalej oglądaj mecz.

Obydwaj skierowali swoją ograniczoną uwagę na mecz, a oczy Draco wróciły do włosów Ginny. Zauważył, że inaczej siedziała. Odwróciła się twarzą do Granger, prezentując mu swój profil.

Rzuciła okiem w jego kierunku.

Draco zamarł. Jej oczy go dotykały, słyszał swój własny oddech. Nie odrywał od niej wzroku. Miał nadzieje, że ona się odwróci, zanim ktokolwiek zauważy, jak się w siebie wpatrywali, bo nie sądził, żeby sam był w stanie. Chciał, żeby została tak na zawsze, odwrócona pod idealnym kątem. Policzek częściowo zasłaniały jej włosy, podbródek ledwo dotykał ramienia, patrzyła na niego spod rzęs. Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że przestał oddychać. Zacisnął pięści.

- WEASLEY FANTASTYCZNIE OBRONIŁ!

Granger zawyła jak hiena i wpadła w paroksyzm kudłatej radości, a Ginny błyskawicznie odwróciła głowę w stronę boiska. Obydwie zerwały się z ławki i wyrzuciły do góry ręce, wiwatując jak szalone. Ginny nawet nie widziała tej fantastycznej obrony, co wcale nie powstrzymało jej przed skakaniem i debilnym zachowaniem. Nie powstrzymało jej to przed włączeniem się do gryfońskiej fali – wszyscy Gryfoni byli na nogach, tupiąc i hałasując, jakby losy świata zależały od tego, czy Weasley złapie kafla czy nie – a Ginny brała w tym udział. Na razie nie było z nią kontaktu. Draco, rozeźlony, patrzył, jak Weasley i Potter robią zwycięską rundkę, poszturchując się, szczerząc zęby i ogólnie ogłaszając całemu światu swoją arogancję.

Draco nie potrafił powstrzymać głośnego mruknięcia wyrażającego całkowitą pogardę.

Ciągle stojąc, Ginny odwróciła się i znowu na niego spojrzała, tym razem zupełnie inaczej. To nie było przyjazne spojrzenie, ale Draco nie dbał o to. Wpatrywał się w nią nieskruszony, aż w końcu pociągnęła nosem, odrzuciła głowę i odwróciła się. Kiedy w końcu ona i Granger znowu usiadły, Ginny sięgnęła do karku, wsunęła dłoń pod włosy, wyciągnęła je spod szalika i odrzuciła z całą siłą do tyłu.

Draco podskoczył. Jej włosy nie były na tyle długie, żeby uderzyć go w twarz, ale niewątpliwie taki był zamiar. Nie wiedział, co gorsze: że próbowała go uderzyć, że nie udało się jej go dotknąć czy że kosmyk jej włosów wylądował na jego kolanie i ciągle tam był, szydząc z niego, pobłyskując czerwienią na tle jego czarnych spodni. Siedział oszołomiony, nie ruszając się, żeby się nie zsunął. Bardzo chciał wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć go, ale Crabbe i Goyle patrzyli na niego. Widzieli jej bezczelne zachowanie i teraz czekali na jego odwet. Draco wiedział, że nie może odpuścić.

Ale może uda mu się upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu.

Ujął kosmyk jej włosów pomiędzy dwa palce, jakby to było coś nieczystego i przytrzymał przez chwilę. Nie mógł zbyt wiele zrobić. Powoli przeciągnął opuszkami palców wzdłuż błyszczącego pasma przez jedną fantastyczną chwilę, a potem pociągnął i rzucił z powrotem w nią ze sporą siłą. Kosmyk uderzył ją w policzek. Zacisnęła ręce na ławce.

Granger odwróciła się i spojrzała na Draco z takim obrzydzeniem, że nie był pewien, czy nie wyciągnie różdżki. Potrząsnęła głową, odwróciła się z powrotem i uniosła brodę.

- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, Ginny – powiedziała sucho.

_Och, ale ona już to zrobiła._ Draco żałował, że nie mógł tego rzucić Granger prosto w twarz, żałował, że nie mógł powiedzieć jej dokładnie, jak to się stało i że stanie się jeszcze raz. Miał ochotę zobaczyć przerażenie w jej paciorkowatych oczkach, zobaczyć ich wszystkich zdumionych i wściekłych – jej braci, Pottera, w ogóle wszystkich Gryfonów. Niestety, cena była za wysoka. Zadowolił się przedrzeźnianiem.

- Tak, nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, _Ginny_ – powiedział z lekką drwiną i wbił kolano w plecy Ginny.

Zastygła, a Draco wstrzymał oddech. Dotykali się i to w taki sposób, że to nikomu nie mogło wydać się podejrzane. Właśnie użył jej imienia i nikt nawet nie mrugnął okiem. Czekał, aż Ginny się odsunie i przerwie kontakt.

Niespodziewanie przycisnęła plecy do jego nogi i znowu się odwróciła, pokazując mu swój profil.

- Wcale mi to nie przeszkadza, wiesz? – powiedziała buntowniczo.

Granger obdarzyła ją aprobującym spojrzeniem.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się odrobinę.

Draco zrozumiał. Zachwycony jej zmyślnością wpatrywał się w jej oczy dopóki nie odwróciła się z powrotem, żeby oglądać mecz. Draco wysunął kolano jeszcze bardziej do przodu. Otarła się o nie lekko. _Wcale_ jej to nie przeszkadzało. Powiedziała to wprost, a wszyscy zrozumieli to, jak chcieli, tylko on naprawdę wiedział, co miała na myśli. Mieli swój własny język, szyfr niemożliwych prawd. Wcześniej doświadczył przypływu kryminalnego podniecenia, gdy szczerze odpowiedział jej braciom, a oni byli zbyt tępi, żeby to zrozumieć. Jak widać nią powodowała taka sama motywacja. Oparła się o niego trochę bardziej, niż było bezpieczne. Draco poczuł, jak jej kręgosłup wbija mu się w goleń – ostry, niewygodny kontakt, ale mimo wszystko kontakt. Uderzyło go, jakie to wszystko było niesprawiedliwe – gdyby byli jakąkolwiek inną parą w Hogwarcie, mogłaby się oprzeć wygodnie o niego, a on mogłyby bawić się jej włosami.

Nie żeby byli parą.

Draco zdał sobie sprawę, zdumiony, że potraktował to jako naturalną prawdę, jako coś nieuniknionego. Jeden mały pocałunek, kilka ledwie grzecznych rozmów, ten nie mieszczący się w granicach tego, co normalne dotyk, a on już myślał o niej jako o-

- PUNKT DLA GRYFFINDORU!

Ogłuszające wiwaty rozległy się dookoła nich, ale, ku uldze Draco, Ginny została na swoim miejscu. Nie udawał już dłużej, że oglądał mecz. To nie miało znaczenia, kto wrzucił kafla do bramki. Ginny zadrżała, sięgnęła do kieszeni i nałożyła mitenki. Draco przyglądał się, jak jej palce znikały w rękawiczkach i musiał na siłę przytrzymać swoje własne ręce na kolanach, gdy przypomniało mu się, jakie to było uczucie, gdy jej palce były splecione z jego.

- PUNKT DLA GRYFFINDORU!

Ginny krzyknęła uradowana, ale objęła się ramionami i pozostała na miejscu. Granger wyskoczyła bez niej, a kiedy z powrotem usiadła, posłała Ginny zmartwione spojrzenie.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Po prostu zmarzłam.

_Kłamczucha_. Potarł kolanem o jej plecy. Odwróciła się w stronę Granger i szepnęła coś, jej ramię musnęło jego łydkę i zatrzymało się prawie pomiędzy jego kolanami, powodując nagłą falę gorąca. Nigdy lepiej nie bawił się siedząc na trybunach. To była najlepsza gra i kropka. A ona grała razem z nim. Była bardziej do niego podobna niż kiedykolwiek odważył się mieć nadzieję. Rozumiała, co to subtelność i wyzwanie.

Jej palce delikatnie dotknęły jego kostki.

Draco drgnął i zamknął oczy.

- GOL DLA PUCHO- NIE! NIECH MNIE!

Granger wydarła się, jakby ją ze skóry obdzierali i Draco gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Granger zakryła twarz rękami.

- WEASLEYOWI UDAJE SIĘ UTRZYMAĆ W POWIETRZU! PRAWIE, PRAWIE ROZGWIAZDA – TO WARIAT!

Reszta Gryfonów wstała i zaczęła wyć ze szczęścia, ale Granger dalej siedziała z zakrytymi oczami. Ginny zabrała rękę i objęła szlamę.

- Zabiję go – głupio powtarzała Granger – zabiję go, _zabiję go_.

Szkoda, że nie mówiła serio.

- ALE- CHWILA- POTTER COŚ WYPATRZYŁ- NURKUJE! TAK, TO ZNICZ! DALEJ, HARRY, DALEJ!

Draco poczuł gwałtowny skurcz w żołądku. Wiedział, co się zaraz stanie.

Rzeczywiście, reakcja Ginny była natychmiastowa. Odsunęła się od niego i razem z Granger zerwała na równe nogi, drąc się jak opętana.

- Dalej, Harry!

Ginny - zagrzewająca Pottera do walki. Taka jak zawsze, tylko że przecież przed chwilą go dotykała. Prowadziła grę, razem z nim. Draco otwarcie warknął w kierunku jej pleców. A więc nie potrafiła się zdecydować, co? Chciała mieć jedno i drugie? Zerwała kontakt bez sekundy wahania, bardziej niż chętna, żeby poświęcić go dla Pottera. Draco był na drugim miejscu – najwyraźniej na drugim – a to bolało bardziej, niż był gotowy przyznać, nawet przed sobą samym. To było inne uczucie, niż gdy Potter pobił go na boisku lub gdziekolwiek indziej. Inne, niż to, gdy Granger miała lepsze oceny z każdego przedmiotu. To po prostu bolało i nie potrafił od tego uciec. Nie powinien był tutaj siadać, nie powinien był być takim głupcem. Nie zrobi tego błędu po raz drugi.

Nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem, gdy dłoń Pottera zamknęła się na zniczu. Nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem, gdy Weasley podleciał do niego, żeby go poklepać po plecach, obydwaj promieniejący, jakby zrobili coś spektakularnego, podczas gdy tak naprawdę po prostu pobili najgorszy zespół w historii Hogwartu.

Nie był zaskoczony, gdy Ginny objęła Granger. Skakały obydwie, wydając zwycięskie okrzyki, jak gdyby Draco nie było tutaj nawet przez chwilę.

Wstał i rzucił okiem na profil Ginny – zamknięte oczy, twarz jaśniejąca, włosy fruwające dookoła – i wiedział, kogo by dopingowała na mistrzostwach.

Nic się nie zmieniło.

Przynajmniej nie dla niej.

Przepchnął się obok całkowicie zaskoczonych Crabbe'a i Goyle'a i zszedł z trybun. Sam. Częściowo poszedł, częściowo pobiegł w kierunku zamku, ale nie chciał wchodzić do środka. Ciepło byłoby nie na miejscu. Obszedł zamek dookoła i poszedł w kierunku lasu, który rósł za szkołą. Mniejszego i niezabronionego. Tam nie było niebezpiecznie, tylko ciemno i zimno.

Idealnie.

Oparł się plecami o pień drzewa i powoli opuścił na ziemię, oparł łokcie na kolanach, a czoło na dłoniach.

Kiedy w końcu wstał, żeby wejść do środka, był kompletnie przemarznięty, a księżyc świecił w najlepsze.


	15. Biblioteka II

**Biblioteka**

Musiała z nim porozmawiać.

To była kwestia dobrego wychowania, stwierdziła, i zdrowego rozsądku. Nie mogła tak sobie łazić i całować ludzi, a potem ich ignorować. Nie potrafiła udawać, że to się nie wydarzyło, tak jak nie potrafiła znieść tego, że w ciągu tych kilku tygodni, które minęły od czasu meczu, Draco omijał ją wzrokiem. Tylko dwa razy przyłapała go, jak na nią patrzył. Obydwa razy po tym, jak Ślizgoni przegrali puchar i za każdym razem wpatrywał się w nią, jakby chciał przewiercić ją spojrzeniem na wylot. Wmawiała sobie, że nie wiedziała, czemu był taki wściekły, że to nie miało sensu, że wtedy, na meczu, to było... interesujące i żartobliwe, i że nie powinien był zachowywać się tak ozięble.

Wiedziała, że sprowokowała jego zazdrość.

Nie lubiła tej części siebie, która cieszyła się z tego.

- To nie słyszałaś, że znaleźli ciała?

Ginny otrząsnęła się ze swoich myśli i zaczęła przysłuchiwać się rozmowie, która miała miejsce zaledwie kilka metrów od niej, przy kominku oświetlającym pokój wspólny w zapadających ciemnościach.

- Nie! Myślałam, że po prostu zniknęli...

- Obudź się! To było w dzisiejszym "Proroku". Ciała obydwu Aurorów zostały znalezione na samym środku placu przed bankiem Gringotta. Nikt nie wie, kto je tam podrzucił.

Ginny podniosła się, nie mogąc tego dłużej słuchać. Od dwóch dni, od kiedy to w biały dzień zaginęło dwóch czarodziejów z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, dookoła słychać było nerwowe szepty. Zostali porwani spod samego nosa Ministerstwa i podrzuceni martwi dziś rano, z wyraźnymi śladami tortur. Według "Proroka Codziennego" nie było jasne, jakie były motywy tych morderstw i śledztwo w tej sprawie ruszyło pełną parą.

Jednak dla Ginny, jak i dla każdego, kto miał chociaż krztynę rozumu, zarówno motyw jak i przesłanie były przerażająco jasne. Nawet czystej krwi czarodzieje pracujący dla Ministerstwa byli teraz celem ataków. Każdy, kto planował przeciwstawić się Voldemortowi, był w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o swoim ojcu. O Percym.

O Draco.

Jego ojciec był Śmierciożercą. Wszyscy to wiedzieli, nieważne jak ciężko byłoby tego dowieść. Być może jego ojciec był odpowiedzialny za te śmierci. Wkrótce mógł być odpowiedzialny za następne. Ginny zdawała sobie sprawę, że mógłby skrzywdzić ludzi, których kochała.

Draco był, według wszelkich znaków na ziemi i niebie, taki, jak jego ojciec, a przynajmniej _wydawało się_, że ma takie same przekonania. To, w jaki sposób traktował jej rodzinę i Hermionę, było zgodne z tradycją Malfoy'ów. Ginny starała się myśleć przede wszystkim o tym. W tę i z powrotem wałkowała wszystkie powody, dla których powinna trzymać się od niego z daleka. Zaczęła się wojna. Jej przyjaciele byli w niebezpieczeństwie, a on nie był jednym z nich. Był przeciwko nim, zawsze był i pragnąć jego przyjaźni równało się zdradzie.

_Ja nie chcę jego przyjaźni._

Ginny wyszła przez dziurę za portretem i powędrowała korytarzem, w dół po schodach, zauważając po drodze każdego blondyna, z bolesną świadomością, że żaden z nich nie był Draco i że miała niewielkie szanse na znalezienie go. Musiała go znaleźć. Musiała wiedzieć, po czyjej był stronie.

_Po mojej._

Ciągle wyraźnie czuła jego kolano przyciśnięte do swoich pleców. Dotyk jego palców ześlizgujących się wzdłuż jej. I ciągle traciła orientację, gdy tylko pomyślała o jego ustach. Dotykających jej. Rozciętych i krwawiących. Jego niezwykle bladych, zaskakująco delikatnych ustach, które chciała poczuć na swojej twarzy... Śniły jej się najdziwniejsze sny, które nie całkiem pamiętała. Nie chciała ich pamiętać. Budziła się, drżąc – i to nie ze strachu.

_Jestem chora. Jestem szalona. _

Te słowa brzmiały znajomo, niemal beztrosko odbijały się echem po zakamarkach jej umysłu. Kiedyś cały czas mówiła do siebie w ten sposób, spacerując tymi samymi korytarzami, starając się przekonać samą siebie, że jej niewyraźne koszmary nie były prawdą. Tylko że one były prawdziwe, a ona nie była szalona. Wyciągnęła rękę i powiodła nią po zimnych kamieniach, wspominając. Czasami nie sposób było nie pamiętać.

Kiedy zobaczyła, jak Goyle – a może to był Crabbe? – wychodził z toalety na końcu korytarza i wszedł przez podwójne drzwi po drugiej stronie, przyspieszyła kroku. Przyszła do biblioteki nawet o tym nie myśląc. Włóczyła się bez celu, ale jeśli Crabbe – czy ten drugi – byli tutaj, to oznaczało, że Draco był w pobliżu. Te dwa ogry na pewno nie siedziałyby w bibliotece z własnej woli.

Wślizgnęła się do środka i przemknęła obok ich stolika. Byli sami, ale na oparciu krzesła, które stało pomiędzy nimi wisiał płaszcz, a na stole leżał stos książek. Był tutaj. Gdzieś w tej ogromnej komnacie pełnej książek był Draco i to sam.

Ginny przemierzała alejki pomiędzy półkami pełnymi książek, pełna nadziei i przerażenia, ledwie mogąc uwierzyć swojej śmiałości. Szukała Draco Malfoya, nawet nie starając się udawać, że robi coś innego. Nie miała przy sobie żadnych książek, żadnego pióra; nie mogła udawać, że przyszła tutaj pouczyć się.

Zatrzymała się w ciemnym, oddalonym zakamarku pośród stosów książek, w połowie ukryta za nimi, nagle przestraszona.

Opierał się o kamienną ścianę, trzymając otwartą książkę na wysokości klatki piersiowej, czytając z pochyloną nisko głową. Grzywka opadła mu na oczy, zasłaniając je przed nią. Jego włosy wydawały się wyjątkowo jasne, ocieplone światłem pochodni, która płonęła nad jego głową. Nawet jego skóra wydawała się złota, z wyjątkiem krawędzi profilu, który był obrysowany na niebiesko przez światło księżyca, wpadające przez okno za nim.

Gorąco i zimno.

_Jest piękny. _

- Cześć – wyszeptała szybko, bojąc się, że straci rezon i ucieknie.

Draco momentalnie podniósł wzrok, zobaczył ją i wyprostował się. Włosy pozostały nieporządnie na czole, sięgając mu aż do rzęs, ale gwałtownym ruchem wystawił do przodu brodę i grzywka opadła na bok, odsłaniając jego oczy. Zmrużone i zimne, omiotły jej sylwetkę, w pełni ją dostrzegając.

Ginny nagle pożałowała, że nie rozczesała włosów, zanim tu przyszła.

- No, proszę – jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i nawet nie zamknął książki. - Jak to miło z twojej strony, że wpadłaś się przywitać.

Nie spodziewała się, że będzie przyjaźnie nastawiony, ale takie powitanie było ciężkie do przełknięcia. Oparła się jedną ręką o półki, tak, żeby nie widział, żeby się nie zachwiać. Musiała to zrobić.

- Jesteś zajęty? – zapytała, zdegustowana tym, jak nieśmiało to zabrzmiało.

Uniósł brwi.

- To zależy, co mam do wyboru.

Nie była pewna, czy zrozumiała, co miał na myśli, ale i tak się zarumieniła.

- Przyszedłeś tu, żeby się uczyć?

- A ty? – złośliwy uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. – A może to wizyta towarzyska, _Ginny_?

Jej imię z jego ust – znowu. Nigdy nie wymówił go w miły sposób, ale zostało wypowiedziane z takim skupieniem i precyzją, że przeszedł ją dreszcz i nie mogła odpowiedzieć.

- A może przyszłaś tu chwalić się zdobyciem _pucharu_? Jestem pewien, że fakt, że Potter złapał znicza wprawił cię w _euforię_ – złośliwy uśmieszek przekształcił się brzydki grymas szyderstwa. – Powiedz, wiwatowałaś jak grzeczna dziewczynka?

_Ale zazdrosny._

- Oczywiście, że wiwatowałam – powiedziała cicho, nie mogąc odejść, pomimo tego, że wiedziała, że powinna. Była obrażana. Ale ten zakątek był słabo oświetlony, była tutaj z Draco, a oni nigdy nie mieli okazji. Nie zmarnuje tej szansy. – Jestem w Gryffindorze.

- Nie ulega wątpliwości – Draco odwrócił głowę i zarys jego profilu znowu złapał srebrzyste światło księżyca. – I tak, jestem zajęty.

Ginny spojrzała na książkę, którą trzymał. "Astrologia zaawansowana. Część pierwsza: Zapis gwiazd."

- Praca domowa z wróżbiarstwa? – zapytała.

Lekko skinął głową.

- A ja myślałam... – Ginny zaczerpnęła powietrza i zaryzykowała. – Myślałam, że niczego nie można przewidzieć.

Czekała, niepewna i spięta. Przypomni sobie, że to powiedział? Uzmysłowi sobie, że była tam i go obserwowała?

Draco drgnął, a potem powoli na nią spojrzał. Jego oczy były pełne niedowierzania.

- Co? – wyszeptał, rumieniąc się lekko. Zatrzasnął książkę. – Czy ty... naprawdę... – zamilkł nagle. – Nie, nie można – powiedział ochryple. – Wróżbiarstwo to nędzna imitacja przedmiotu. Jednak niektórych rzeczy można się spodziewać.

Ginny, z rosnącą brawurą, znowu nabrała powietrza.

- Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała _tego_ – powiedziała. – Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło.

- No to jest nas dwoje.

Zaskoczona jego szczerością, Ginny stwierdziła, że nie może na niego patrzeć. Spojrzała na swoją rękę opartą o regał. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Draco odkładał książkę i zakładał ręce na piersi.

- Szukałaś mnie tutaj? – zapytał jeszcze ciszej, niż normalnie rozmawiali w bibliotece.

Skinęła głową i oblała się rumieńcem. Czuła jego wzrok na sobie.

- Zobaczyłam... Zobaczyłam Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, więc wiedziałam...

Zawahała się, wodząc palcem po grzbiecie najbliższej książki, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od tego, jak otwarcie mówiła. – Wiedziałam, że musisz być gdzieś w pobliżu.

- Przynajmniej raz się na coś przydali.

Ginny spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechał się złośliwie, ale to nie było to samo. Wyglądał na – zadowolonego? Usatysfakcjonowanego? Poza tym uważał, że Crabbe i Goyle byli użyteczni, bo ją do niego doprowadzili. Lubił ją. Nie wytrzymała i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i na ułamek sekundy Draco uśmiechnął się do niej – naprawdę się uśmiechnął.

- Więc – powiedział, odpychając się od ściany – znalazłaś mnie. Jesteśmy tutaj.

Zrobił krok w jej kierunku. Ginny serce podskoczyło do gardła. Odsunęła się o krok, wpychając się jeszcze dalej za stos książek. Nie mógł podejść bliżej. Nie tutaj. Nieważne, jak bardzo tego chciała.

Draco zastygł na miejscu i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem pełnym jadu.

- No i co teraz? – powiedział ciszej i bardziej wrogo niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. – Będziemy teraz udawać, że nigdy cię nie pocałowałem? Że ty nie _pozwoliłaś_ mi się pocałować?

Ginny bardzo chciała uciec. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że Draco ujmie to w słowa. Zacisnęła palce na półce, czując puls w wargach, chcąc, żeby podszedł bliżej - pomimo tego, że przed chwilą się odsunęła - i przypomniał jej, jakie to było uczucie. Wspomnienie już nie wystarczało. Chciała, żeby ją znowu pocałował. Teraz. Wiedziała, że nie powinna – wiedziała, kim był jego ojciec i kogo starał się zrobić z Draco. Starała się nie zapominać o własnym ojcu, o Percym, o torturowanych czarodziejach na ulicy, ale pragnienie toczyło walkę w jej sercu. To było coś, co należało tylko do niej - sekret. Tego nie dostała po starszym rodzeństwie, nie marnowała na Harry'ego i nikt by nigdy się tego po niej nie spodziewał. Nie po małej Ginny. Mała Ginny nigdy nie zrobiła niczego złego. To wszystko była wina Toma. Mała Ginny została wykorzystana, zmanipulowana, opętana i porzucona. _Sama_ by nigdy nie zrobiła czegoś takiego. Nie była taka.

_Właśnie, że jestem! Właśnie, że jestem!..._

Dreszcz zepsucia, który ją przeszedł, był bardziej niepokojący niż cokolwiek, co do tej pory czuła wobec Draco Malfoya.

Który ciągle czekał na odpowiedź.

- A co powinnam zrobić? – syknęła. – W końcu _ty_ nie szukałeś _mnie_, ani nic w tym rodzaju.

Draco zamrugał, po czym z powrotem zmrużył oczy.

- Jakby ta banda twoich braci pozwoliła mi na to.

- Mnie się udało przedrzeć przez _twoje_ psy łańcuchowe.

Draco zrobił następny krok w jej kierunku.

- Mógłbym się przedrzeć przez twoje i moglibyśmy mieć trochę czasu, gdybyśmy wszystko wcześniej zaplanowali... – zamilkł, nagle przestraszony. – Gdybyśmy... – znowu zaczął, ale cały ogień zniknął, wpatrywał się w coś ponad jej ramieniem z przerażeniem na twarzy.

_Jeśli zdecydujemy się spotkać. Jeśli zaplanujemy to ukryć. Jeśli wystarczająco mocno tego chcemy. Chcesz tego? Ja chcę._

- To niemożliwe, wiesz o tym – wypowiedziała te słowa, żeby z ust nie wyrwały jej się inne. Tak należało, a ona to zrobi, z chęcią czy nie, nawet jeśli już nie była pewna dlaczego.

Draco skupił się na niej, ciągle niepewny.

- Chcemy tego tylko dlatego, że nie powinniśmy – wydusiła z sercem bijącym dwa razy szybciej. Chciała, żeby powiedział, że to nieprawda. Żeby jej się sprzeciwił, żeby jej powiedział, gdzie mają się spotkać i jak to wszystko ma zostać zorganizowane. Był Ślizgonem, to do niego należało obmyślenie szczegółów podstępu. Ona nie wiedziała jak. Była zbyt zajęta pamiętaniem, żeby oddychać.

- Czyżby? – Szyderczy uśmiech powrócił z pełną siłą. Odwrócił głowę, tak że księżyc znowu oświetlił jego profil, ale teraz księżyc był pełniejszy. Jego światło rozlało się po całej sylwetce Draco, przezwyciężając złoto, czyniąc jego twarz podobną kamiennej w tym dziwnym oświetleniu. – Przynajmniej nie jestem jedynym, który pragnie czegoś, czego nie powinien.

_Pragnie. On mnie pragnie._

Ginny pozwoliła sobie przyjrzeć się jego włosom, linii szczęki. Nieprawdopodobne, był taki przystojny, a ona ani razu nie zauważyła tego przez cztery lata. Niesamowite, ile kryło się pod tą wyniosłością i przyklejonymi uśmieszkami. Był nieprzewidywalny. Miał głębię. Było jeszcze tyle rzeczy, których o nim nie wiedziała, a które bardzo chciała zacząć poznawać. Gdyby byli jakąkolwiek inną parą w Hogwarcie, nie byłoby problemu. Następny weekend spędziliby razem w Hogsmeade, ręka w rękę, szepcząc do siebie, byliby teraz przyciśnięci do półek z książkami, całując się gwałtownie, niepohamowanie, a ich jedynym zmartwieniem byłoby, że Madam Pince mogłaby ich nakryć i obsztorcować. Ale ich strach był o wiele większy, a konsekwencje olbrzymie. Ginny nienawidziła siły, która rządziła światem za to, że dała jej uczucia w tak obezwładniającej ilości i pozwalając skupić je jedynie na rzeczach, których nie mogła mieć.

- Nie, nie jesteś – powiedziała w końcu. Wyrwał jej się pełen złości śmiech. – Ale i tak nie możemy.

Draco rzucił jej szybki, zdziwione spojrzenie, a potem wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał w taki sposób, który Ginny ledwie mogła znieść. Jego oczy spoczęły na jej twarzy, już nie zmrużone z pogardą, nie złośliwie błyszczące, ale pełne głębokiego i nie skrywanego bólu. Odrzucenia.

Ginny wyszła zza półki, pragnąc do niego podejść. Pomóc mu, chociaż nie wiedziała jak. Pod tyloma względami był jej obcy, ale wiedziała, jakie to było ciężkie. Tkwili w tym razem, a on musiał wiedzieć, że wcale go nie odrzucała, po prostu powiedziała prawdę. Niezależnie od tego, co czuli, to było daremne. Po prostu nie mogli.

Tym razem to Draco zrobił krok do tyłu.

- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział. Przygładził włosy, wyprostował ramiona i wziął książkę. Szybko, nie patrząc jej w oczy, przeszedł koło niej. Jego ramię i dłoń obiły się o nią. Mógł wybrać inne przejście. Ginny żałowała, że tego nie zrobił, bo teraz chciała obrócić się za nim i złapać go za ramię, dotknąć go, zatrzymać, powiedzieć, że się myliła i nic ją nie obchodziło, co inni myśleli. Tylko że obchodziło ją i to bardzo. Jego też, doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nic nie mogli zrobić. Wszystko skończone.

Koniec.

_A właśnie, że nie._

- Miłego semestru... – z desperacją zawołała za nim, głośniej niż powinna była, niepewna, co to mogło poprawić. Nie odwrócił się, ani w żaden inny sposób nie dał znać, że ją usłyszał. Zniknął na końcu przejścia i doszło ją głośne szuranie krzesłami, które powiedziało jej, że zgarnął swoich kompanów, i że wychodzili.

Ginny poczekała, aż odgłos ich kroków zamarł w oddali, a potem, znużona i sfrustrowana podniosła dłonie do oczu i potarła.

Gdy odjęła ręce od twarzy, jej palce świeciły wilgocią w świetle księżyca.


	16. Zakazany Las

**Zakazany Las**

Hogwart już nigdy nie będzie taki sam.

Nawet Ślizgoni nie byli pewni, co sądzić o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Od tego czasu większość z nich siedziała tępo na swoich miejscach. Tydzień egzaminacyjny minął jak z bicza trzasnął, a piątoklasiści nawet słowem nie wyrazili swojego niezadowolenia z powodu SUMów. Wydawało się, że wszystkim odebrało mowę.

Draco spędził większość czasu wpatrując się w ogień, Blaise po jego lewej stronie, Pansy po prawej, a Crabbe i Goyle za nimi. Reszta jego klasy i wielu członków jego Domu – nawet szósto- i siódmoklasistów – obserwowało go ze swoich pozycji dookoła pokoju wspólnego. Obserwowali go z rezerwą, czekając.

Nie dostał listu od swojego ojca. Przypuszczał, że nie była to rzecz, którą można by powierzyć papierowi. Jego matka przysłała pół metra pergaminu pokrytego przepięknie wykaligrafowanymi kłamstwami. Tak bardzo się martwiła o niego, było jej ogromnie przykro, że musiał przejść przez to wszystko, miała nadzieję, że uczniowie dawali sobie radę pomimo tych nowych, okropnych okoliczności.

Draco wiedział, że nigdy nie był w niebezpieczeństwie. Nawet najmniejszym. Wiedział również, że jego matka także to wiedziała, w przeciwnym bowiem razie zabrałaby go ze szkoły w mgnieniu oka.

Co oznaczało, że jego ojciec był w to zamieszany. Znowu. Tak jak w zeszłym roku.

Śmierć Diggory'ego poruszyła Draco bardziej, niż dał po sobie poznać. Nigdy przedtem nie widział martwego człowieka, takiego, który dopiero co umarł, który nie był odpowiednio przygotowany i ubrany do okazania przed pogrzebem. Ani tak młodego. Nie było mu żal Diggory'ego w szczególności, ale jego śmierć wydawała się niepotrzebna. Nieusprawiedliwiona. Jakby to mógł być ktokolwiek inny – Crabbe albo Goyle, i nie zrobiłoby to większej różnicy. Diggory był tylko tępym, pretensjonalnym Puchonem i Draco powiedział sobie, że to nie była wielka strata. Ale to było takie... niespodziewane.

Nie wiedział, czy jego ojciec miał z tym coś wspólnego, ale nie był na tyle głupi, żeby zapytać. Pojawiły się jakieś aluzje. Nagle jego ojciec miał więcej obowiązków, a matka była niezwykle spięta. Draco wiedział, że niezłomne milczenie ojca oraz jego zagraniczna działalność oznaczały coś złowrogiego, i z jedynego potknięcia swojego ojca, które prawdopodobnie wcale nie było potknięciem, wywnioskował, że Potter widział coś, czego nie powinien był widzieć, i że już długo nie pożyje.

Bez wątpienia to śmierć Pottera była powodem niedawnej inwazji.

Ale Potter przeżył. Jak zwykle. Przeżył bez jednego zadrapania, podczas gdy inni wokół niego padali jak muchy. Inni, którzy nie wcale nie mieli umrzeć. Nigdy.

Draco podniósł się. Potrzebował światła. Dzisiaj zimna zieleń Slytherinu nie działała na niego uspokajająco. Wręcz przeciwnie; zdawała się go pochłaniać, oplatać gardło i nadgarstki jakimiś strasznymi, nienazwanymi obowiązkami. Wszyscy patrzyli, jak podchodzi do drzwi, ale nikt, nawet Pansy, nie zapytał go, czy mogą mu towarzyszyć. Od kilku dni pozwalali mu chodzić, gdzie mu się podobało, nie obciążając go pytaniami, ani swoim towarzystwem. Może dlatego, że się go bali. Nie miał pojęcia.

Wyszedł z zamku na czerwcowe słońce. Było coś bardzo niestosownego w tym, że słońce świeciło, coś makabrycznego w tym, jak pięknie wyglądał wznoszący się ponad zielenią łąk zamek, który wydawał się zupełnie nietknięty. Wszystkie kamienie były na swoim miejscu. Nic tu nie mogło się stać. Nawet jezioro było pełne i spokojne. Draco wpatrywał się w nie, nic nie rozumiejąc.

Dokładnie tutaj, z samego środka, wyszedł Czarny Pan, atakując tę tak zwaną fortecę, to tutaj woda się zagotowała, a tutaj, na płyciźnie, utopił się ten gryfoński chłopak.

To tutaj zniknął dyrektor.

Draco nie mógł się pozbyć tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia w żołądku. Nigdy nie lubił Dumbledore'a, ale to nie było najważniejsze. Dumbledore był, oprócz innych rzeczy, niezwykle potężny. Niezwykła potęga powinna coś oznaczać. Powinna czynić ludzi niezwyciężonymi.

Jezioro błysnęło w słońcu. Szyderczo. Draco nie mógł oderwać oczu od niewinnie wyglądającego lustra wody. Jedynym rzucającym się w oczy świadectwem bitwy był fakt, że nie było widać ramion ośmiornicy unoszących się ponad wodą ani uczniów. Zazwyczaj ci ze starszych klas, którzy mieli już za sobą treningi z Obrony, lubili kąpać się, gdy tylko robiło się trochę cieplej. Teraz jednak trawnik był pusty, a jezioro niepokojąco spokojne. Puste i spokojne. Kompletnie martwe. Zniknęło z niego wszelkie życie. Nikt, kto widział, co się tam działo, nie odważyłby się w nim pływać.

A Draco był w to zamieszany.

Szybkim krokiem obszedł jezioro w stronę kamienistego brzegu, który potem przechodził w błoto i trawę. Zwykle nie chodził tędy – nikt nie chodził. Obejście jeziora dookoła oznaczało, że będzie musiał przejść kilkaset metrów brzegiem Zakazanego Lasu, który w tej części schodził do samego jeziora. Mimo że nie była to najbardziej niebezpieczna część lasu, nie można jej było również nazwać bezpieczną. Draco jednak potrzebował czegoś, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę od domu, gdzie czekał jego ojciec. Na przykład wilkołaków i szalonych, krwiopijczych stworzeń w kapturach.

Został drugi ze swojego roku w ogólnym podsumowaniu. Normalnie bolałby nad tym. Normalnie oznaczałoby to, że pierwszy obiad w domu, z ojcem u szczytu stołu przeglądającym jego stopnie, byłby czystym upokorzeniem. W tym roku było szczególnie źle: był trzeci w Obronie Przed Czarną Magią, bo _Potter_ zajął pierwsze miejsce. Z Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami też poszło mu kiepsko, ale nic go to nie obchodziło i jego ojca także nie.

Być może jego ojciec nie będzie teraz zwracał uwagi na tak mało znaczące rzeczy jak oceny. Być może to on był tym, który zaaranżował te groteskowe wydarzenia sprzed tygodnia. Draco nie patrzył na jezioro, ale jego buty grzęznące w błocie przypominały mu przy każdym kroku, że szedł dookoła bardzo głębokiego cmentarza, pełnego gnijących trytonów i ich zniszczonej wioski. Czy unosili się, niebiescy i milczący, pomiędzy martwymi druzgotkami? Czy oni w ogóle gniją, czy też woda ich konserwuje? Obrazy, które podsunęła mu wyobraźnia, kilka razy wywróciły mu żołądek do góry nogami. Trytony go nie obchodziły, ale to było chore, cały ten pomysł był chory – a jeśli jego ojciec miał coś z tym wspólnego, to Draco też był w to wmieszany. Być może już niedługo będzie bardziej zaangażowany. Być może już niedługo jego ojciec coś w końcu mu powie, wezwie do współudziału w takich wydarzeniach, wkrótce testy mogą nie mieć nic wspólnego z tym, czego się uczył w szkole, a jego oceny w Hogwarcie mogą nie mieć żadnego znaczenia. Wkrótce mogą nastąpić prawdziwe egzaminy, a on może nie zdać. Może nie zdać.

_Musi_ je zdać.

Draco nastąpił na ogromnego żuka i z satysfakcją zarejestrował, jak chrupnął pod podeszwą. Wdeptał go w ziemię, dopóki nic z niego nie zostało. Nie miał pojęcia, co go czekało, co będzie musiał udowodnić i nie chciał wiedzieć. Kiedyś myślał, że był gotowy. Od kiedy tylko pamiętał, jego najskrytszym marzeniem było, aby ojciec włączył go w swoje tajemnice i plany, obdarzył go zaufaniem. Teraz jednak nie był pewien, czy chciał wiedzieć więcej niż teraz. O wiele bardziej wolałby, gdyby ojciec wygłosił kilka pogardliwych słów na temat jego mniej niż doskonałych ocen.

Zanim się obejrzał, był w cieniu drzew, w połowie drogi dookoła jeziora. Niski, przeszywający skowyt zabrzmiał po jego lewej stronie, powodując, że zatoczył się w kierunku jeziora. Świetnie. To powinno odwrócić jego uwagę od myśli o domu. Ujął różdżkę, ale w tym samym momencie z prawej strony usłyszał o wiele bardziej niepokojący dźwięk.

Dźwięk przerwanej powierzchni wody. Czyjś ciężki oddech.

Draco odwrócił się, przerażony, żeby zobaczyć jakiemu stworzeniu udało się wegetować w martwym jeziorze, i żołądek opadł mu do pięt.

Nie.

Ona oszalała.

- Co ty, _do jasnej cholery_, robisz? – wrzasnął, zapominając się.

Ginny krzyknęła i, do tej pory unosząc się na wodzie, zanurzyła się z powrotem w jeziorze, stojąc w wodzie po piersi i spojrzała na niego w idealnym przerażeniu. Kompletnie zbladła. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami z trudem łapała powietrze, piegi ostro odbijały się od jej jasnej skóry. Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinno go obejść, że była mokra, półnaga i całkiem sama z nim. Jednak to, co naprawdę miało znaczenie, to to, że była w jeziorze i że to było koszmarnie, makabrycznie nie w porządku. Nikt tam nie powinien wchodzić. Nikt normalny, żaden człowiek. Tylko ktoś szalony wszedłby do jeziora popływać, po tym, co widziała cała szkoła – a Ginny widziała to z bliska. Stała tuż za Potterem. Wiedziała, co tam było, wiedziała, co się stało, wiedziała, co stamtąd wyszło. Czarny Pan. Dementorzy. Wszystko, co tylko było w tym cholernym jeziorze zostało zamordowane.

Czy ona chciała umrzeć?

- Po co tu przyszedłeś? – zapytała drżącym głosem, przeszukując wzrokiem brzeg. Wyglądała na udręczoną. – Nikt tutaj nie przychodzi. Nikt _nigdy_ tutaj nie przychodzi...

- A co, to twoje jezioro? Mogę tutaj przychodzić, jeśli mam taką ochotę. Lepiej niż _wchodzić_ do jeziora, na litość boską! – utkwił w niej spojrzenie. – Co ty się starasz udowodnić?

Objęła się ramionami, nie patrząc na niego.

- To jest _moje_ – powiedziała, a głos jej się załamał. – Lubię tutaj przychodzić, ja...

Draco przyglądał jej się niepewny, co było silniejsze: niepokój czy odraza. Musiał ją stąd wyciągnąć. Z drugiej strony, jeśli jej się tutaj podobało, to nie chciał być w jej towarzystwie.

- Nie wiem dlaczego miałabym przestać – kontynuowała szybko dziwnym, mrocznym głosem. Nigdy nie słyszał jej tak szalonej, jakby kompletnie straciła panowanie nad sobą. – Zawsze tutaj przychodziłam, nie pozwolę, żeby _on_ mnie powstrzymał. Życie- życie musi toczyć się dalej, wiesz? Musi.

Ciągle oddychała ciężko, ciągle się obejmowała. Słońce odbijało się w jej mokrych, przyklejonych do czaszki włosach. Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że dzień był ciepły, ale było mu zimno. Czuł się zagubiony.

- No cóż, to czemu miałbym cię powstrzymywać? – powiedział, niepewny własnego głosu. Zabrzmiał tak dziwnie, jak jej. – Pływaj sobie, ile ci się podoba. – Chciał odejść, zostawić ją jej choremu sposobowi na samobójstwo, czy też cokolwiek to miało być. Został jednak. – Słyszałem, że byłaś najlepsza na swoim roku, przynajmniej z Obrony.

Jej ręce opadły do wody. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego zimnym, pustym spojrzeniem, jakiego nigdy wcześniej u niej nie widział. Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się niemal natychmiast i znowu była sobą, jej ręce poruszały się luźno pod samą powierzchnią wody. Trupio zielone.

- Nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś mnie zauważy – powiedziała cicho, wpatrując się w lustro jeziora. – Nie mów nikomu. Po prostu chciałam sobie popływać, wiesz?

_Jasne. Chciałaś sobie popływać w tym wodnym cmentarzu. _

Nie odpowiedział jej. Chciał móc jej powiedzieć, żeby wyszła z wody, ale nie zdobył się na to. Nie musiała wiedzieć, że czuł potrzebę chronienia jej. Wystarczyło, że sam to wiedział.

Uniosła na niego spojrzenie.

- Naprawdę. Nie chciałam niczego udowadniać.

Chyba naprawdę nie chciała. Przyszła zrobić sobie krzywdę z daleka od szkoły, gdzie nikt by nie zauważył, nie oceniał tego jako bohaterstwo, czy szaleństwo. Prawdopodobnie nie czuła potrzeby bycia obserwowaną. Zresztą i tak nikt jej nie obserwował. Mogła robić, na co miała ochotę, tak jak miała ochotę, bez oglądania się na czyjeś zdanie.

- Musi być fajnie – powiedział nagle Draco, z zaskakującą, nawet dla niego, goryczą. Rozdrażniony, z całej siły kopnął kamień do wody.

W kierunku jej twarzy.

Ginny uniosła ręce, żeby się zasłonić. Pisnęła z bólu, kiedy kamień uderzył ją w palce i wpadł z pluskiem do wody.

- Ał! – opuściła ręce i krzywiąc się, potrząsnęła tą, w którą dostała.

Draco nie był pewien, co zrobi. Possała bolący palec przez chwilę, gromiąc go wzrokiem ponad grzbietem swojej dłoni, ale wszelkie nieprzyjemne uczucia prawie zniknęły z jej oczu. Wyciągnęła palec z buzi.

- Odgrywasz się na mnie? – zapytała, krzywiąc usta w czymś, co mogło być uśmiechem.

Draco odprężył się odrobinę i parsknął śmiechem.

- Zgadza się – powiedział, wdzięczny, że rozmowa przybrała lżejszy obrót. – Dwa do jednego.

Roześmiała się głośno.

- Nie. Musiałabym dostać tutaj – powiedziała i wskazała palcem miejsce pomiędzy brwiami, brodząc w jego kierunku. – I to naprawdę mocno.

- Nie kuś mnie.

Ginny wydawała się zadowolona, że mogła się śmiać, że skończyli z tamtą rozmową. Opuściła rękę i wzruszyła ramionami, stojąc po pas w wodzie.

- Nic na to nie poradzę – powiedziała po prostu i uśmiechnęła się do niego z miejsca, gdzie stała, mokra i lśniąca, nieświadoma tego, co właśnie powiedziała.

Cały jego dobry nastrój zniknął. Złość i frustracja ścisnęły go w piersiach.

- Nic na to nie poradzisz?

Wiedział, że słowa, które wyrwały mu się tak raptownie były zbyt szczere, ale tego już było za dużo. Jej ciało! Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku. W tym momenie nie dbał o nic, nie obchodziło go dobre wychowanie. Jej włosy opadały w morkych skętach na jej białe ramiona i dalej zawijały się wokół wypukłości jej piersi, wypychających kostium kąpielowy. Kostium był niebieski i zbyt mały – najwidoczniej zbyt stary. Nie obchodziło go to. Widać było wszystko pod spodem i Draco wygłodniałym wzrokiem powiódł w dół, poniżej tafli wody. Nigdy nie widział jej nóg – były całe w piegach, aż po uda, wyraźnie widział je nawet poprzez zieleń wody. Była dziwnym zjawiskiem, mitem specjalnie dla niego wydobytym z głębin jeziora.

Zanurzyła się w wodzie z nagłym pluskiem. Jej twarz odzyskała kolor, nawet w nadmiarze. Draco przyglądał się jej włosom pływającym dookoła niej po powierzchni jeziora, wirującym jak olej w wodzie, podczas gdy jej twarz stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona. Odwróciła od niego wzrok i przygryzła dolną wargę.

_Idź. Nie torturuj się. Idź stąd. _

Draco odwrócił się. Jutro wyjeżdżali z Hogwartu, wszyscy. Zostawiali tę szkołę wraz z jej bezużytecznymi barierami i murami, lekcjami, które nie będą miały żadnego znaczenia, umarłymi i zaginionymi, aby zgnili w spokoju. Nie zobaczy się z nią w pociągu. Nie zobaczy się z nią przez wakacje, a do września to pożądanie zniknie. We wrześniu ona będzie nikim, a on znowu będzie sobą. Musiał odnaleźć siebie, musiał odzyskać dumę Malfoyów i zrozumienie tego, gdzie było czyje miejsce na świecie i w tej wojnie, a nie było do tego lepszego miejsca niż dom jego ojca.

- Draco...

Zatrzymał się nagle, w uszach słysząc dudnienie serca. Jego imię, z jej ust. Rzadko go używała, a gdy to robiła, brzmiało nieznajomo. Nie było początkiem polecenia. Nie było także wyrazem uległości lub żenującego flirtu.

To było po prostu jego imię. Wypowiedziane z troską.

- Miłych wakacji – zawołała.

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by jej słowa w pełni do niego dotarły. Nie były mu pisane miłe wakacje, ale Ginny mu takich życzyła, a to miało swoje znaczenie. Ogromne. Chciał na nią spojrzeć, ale gdyby to zrobił, wróciłby się, wyciągnąłby ją z wody i nie puścił, a to było było niemożliwe. Niemożliwe. Niemożliwe.

_Napiszę do niej._

- Wyłaź z wody, Ginny – warknął, nie odwracając się.

Odszedł sztywnym krokiem, z wysiłkiem przebierając nogami, dopóki nie był pewien, że drzewa zasłoniły go przed nią i już go nie widziała.

Ruszył biegiem.

Biegł, aż zaczęły go palić płuca, nogi boleć, a głowa pulsować, dopóki inne, nie tak proste uczucia nie były same. Wbiegł do zamku i w górę po głównych schodach. Minął zejście do Slytherinu i biegł dalej, pędząc w górę piętro za piętrem, jego kroki dudniły po marmurze. W pewnym momencie wydawało mu się, że już nie zrobi ani jednego kroku.

Nie był pewien, dokąd tak biegł, dopóki nie wbiegł na szczyt najwyższej z wież, pławiącej się w pełnym słońcu, gdzie z bolącymi mieśniami zgiął się w pół nad parapetem, łapiąc z wysiłkiem powietrze.

Powiódł wzrokiem po terenie należącym do szkoły, trawnikach, aż do miejca gdzie jezioro stykało się z Zakazanym Lasem.

Przebłysk czerwnieni poruszał się wzdłuż wąskiego pasa trawy pomiędzy drzewami i połyskującym jeziorem. Wyszła z wody. Posłuchała go.

Draco opadł na kamienną posadzę, by złapać oddech. Wyczerpany, zamknął oczy i kuląc się, oparł się placami o ścianę. Chciał tutaj zasnąć. Chciał tutaj zostać. Może pociąg odjedzie bez niego.

Nie odjechał.

* * *

Koniec części pierwszej.

Wielkie podzękowania dla **silimq** za moralne wsparcie :)


	17. Cz II 1 Nora

**Odrodzić się z popiołów**

**Część druga: Listy**

~*~

**Nora**

W pokoju Ginny było duszno, panował w nim bałagan, było zbyt jasno i zbyt głośno, ale Ginny była zbyt zaspana, żeby coś z tym zrobić. Wpuszczenie świeżego powietrza wymagałoby wstania z łóżka. Sprzątanie kosztowałoby zbyt wiele wysiłku. A żeby zasłonić zasłony i wyciszyć muzykę musiałaby wygrzebać się spod cudownej kołdry i zrobić użytek z nóg, żeby przejść przez pokój. Jakże chciała móc użyć różdżki. Ten przepis o magii w czasie wakacji był po prostu idiotyczny. Jak niby miała ćwiczyć cokolwiek? Jak miała nadążyć z Obroną? Jak miała się wyspać?

Westchnęła, przeciągnęła się i, ignorując wszystko, bez trudu znowu zapadła w przyjemną drzemkę.

- Ginny, kochanie? – Głos jej matki i pukanie do drzwi wyrwały Ginny jęk z piersi - Nie śpisz?

- Mmmm... Nie.

- Świetnie. Zejdź na dół i zjedz śniadanie. Chciałabym zacząć wcześnie.

Sobotnie prace. Ginny nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie nic mniej atrakcyjnego. Może za wyjątkiem Pansy Parkinson. Ginny parsknęła w poduszkę i nagle przypomniała sobie, co jej się śniło. Trzymał ją za rękę i patrzył jej w twarz. Tylko patrzył, co było rzadkością, gdy o nim śniła. Zazwyczaj się całowali... albo więcej niż całowali. Już prawie nie szokowały ją rzeczy, które robiła w snach. Prawie. Lubiła budzić się z tych snów i leżeć jeszcze przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, przyjemnie zawieszona pomiędzy ciemnością a światłem. Przeciągała swoje fantazje tak długo, jak tylko mogła, zanim budziła się całkowicie i uświadamiała sobie, że on jest gdzieś daleko w swojej posiadłości, zapominając o niej.

Pierwsze trzy tygodnie wakacji wydawały się nieskończenie długie. Czas wlókł się niesłychanie, gdy nie było szansy zerknięcia na niego poprzez Wielką Salę. A do czasu, kiedy będzie mogła to zrobić, to, co między nimi było, zdąży już zniknąć. Było zbyt kruche, żeby przetrwać całe lato, gdy nie mieli ze sobą żadnego kontaktu. Ginny wiedziała, że mogła do niego napisać i nawet usiadła przy biurku, żeby spróbować, ale słowa zawsze wydawały się niemożliwe. Zresztą i tak by tego nie przeczytał. Albo jego ojciec mógłby przechwycić list, a wtedy...

Nie potrafiła sobie tego wyobrazić. Zbyt duże ryzyko.

Ginny przewróciła się na plecy, wyobraziła sobie swoją twarz i powiodła koniuszkiem palca po swoich ustach. Poczuła przyjemne mrowienie, więc zrobiła to jeszcze raz. Prawie jak wtedy, kiedy się całowali. Prawie.

Nawet nie blisko.

Westchnęła, wstała, założyła kapcie i zeszła na dół do rodziny. Draco rozwiewał się z każdym krokiem. Kiedy była ze swoją mamą, tatą i braćmi, wydawał się być o wiele bardziej odległy. Myślenie o nim w Norze było kompletnie nie na miejscu. Tylko kiedy była pogrążona w półśnie wydawał się mieć jakiś sens.

Przy śniadaniu było nadzwyczaj cicho. Minął miesiąc od tamtego dnia. Rona miał czerwoneoczy z niewyspania i różdżkę wetkniętą za gumkę spodni od piżamy. Nie rozstawał się z nią, nieważne co właśnie miał na sobie, albo co robili. W pociągu powiedział, że nic go nie obchodzi zakaz używania magii w czasie wakacji. Bez Dumbledore's byli skazani na samych siebie.

- Nie jesteś sam – powiedziała wtedy Hermiona, bardzo cicho. Ginny chciała zażartować sobie z Rona, żeby trochę rozładować atmosferę. Widziała jednak, że Ron znalazł w tych słowach pocieszenie i żart nie był wart odbierania mu tego.

Teraz koło jego talerza leżały listy czekające na powrót Errola. Imię Hermiony było na pierwszej kopercie z wierzchu, a na następnej było z pewnością imię Harry'ego. Palce Rona bezwiednie otwierały się i zamykały na kopercie do Hermiony.

To musiało być miłe być pewnym. Móc robić takie proste rzeczy publicznie.

- Podasz mi sok? – zapytała Rona.

Ron wręczył jej dzbanek i ziewnął. Nalała sobie szklankę i podała dzbanek dalej do Freda, który wyciągnął rękę.

Fred i George ciągle wyglądali na wstrząśniętych. Ich ostatnie wspomnienie Hogwartu będzie zawsze przerażające. Ginny im współczuła. Chciałaby móc je wymazać. Hogwartu był dla nich zawsze wymarzonym miejscem i to był nie w porządku, zabierać im to w ostatniej chwili. Z nią było inaczej. Hogwart nigdy nie był dla niej twierdzą. Najpierw był więzieniem. Ginny jednocześnie uwielbiała i nienawidziła to miejsce. Fred i George jednak wierzyli w Hogwart, byli przekonani, że był nie do zdobycia. Przykro było widzieć, jacy byli przybici.

- Miałem niezwykle dziwny sen dzisiaj w nocy – mruknął George. Podrapał się po poczochranej głowie.

- Jaki? – zapytał Fred.

- Nie wiem - George nabrał na łyżkę płatków. – Ale był naprawdę dziwny.

- Pasjonująca historia, George – powiedziała Ginny i w nagrodę dostała lekkiego kopniaka w stopę.

- I kto to mówi? – poruszył znacząco brwiami – Założę się, że wiem, o kim ty śniłaś...

_Założę się, że nie wiesz._

Kiedyś – dawno, dawno temu – ten żart by ją dotknął, ale docinki na temat Harry'ego już dawno straciły na świeżości, a Ginny nauczyła się je ignorować. Mimo wszystko poczuła, że rumieni się na wspomnienie snu. Wiedziała, że bliźniaki i Ron mylnie zinterpretują jej reakcję. Nie szkodzi. Lepiej niech zrzucą to na jej zadurzenie w Harrym.

Tylko że z Harrym to nigdy nie było zadurzenie. Nigdy tego nie rozumieli.

- O, świetnie – powiedział Ron. – Errol.

Wstał i podszedł do okna, żeby uwolnić sowę od ładunku pergaminu. Dał Errolowi dokładnie dwie sekundy na zregenerowanie sił, zanim do nogi biednego ptaka nie zaczął przywiązywać listów do Hermiony i Harry'ego.

- Ron, daj mu coś zjeść! – powiedziała Ginny.

Ron westchnął i usiadł. Położył listy obok talerza i zaczął przeglądać te, które właśnie nadeszły. Ułożył jedną kupkę przed nakryciem mamy, a drugą – taty, dopóki nie doszedł do koperty, od której uszy mu poróżowiały. Szybko wsunął ją pod inne i z ulgą powitał kolejne dwie sowy: jedną białą, a drugą brązową, które właśnie wleciały przez okno i odwróciły uwagę pozostałych.

- Cześć, Hedwiga – powiedziała radośnie Ginny i pogłaskała jedwabiste, śnieżne pióra.

Hedwiga była zawsze mile widziana. To znaczyło, że Harry napisał. A jeśli napisał, to oznaczało, że przynajmniej jeszcze żył.

Ron odczepił list od Harry'ego i otworzył go. Wszyscy pochylili się nad nim, podczas gdy Ron przebiegał oczami po tekście. Nawet ich mama wetknęła głowę do kuchni, zaniepokojona.

Po chwili Ron skinął głową i złożył list.

- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział. – Dursleyowie bez zmian, ale jest cały i zdrowy. Ciągle czeka na wiadomość od McGonagall, kiedy będzie bezpiecznie przyjechać tutaj, a wtedy ja po niego pojadę.

Wszyscy się odrobinę odprężyli. Ginny przyglądała się, jak Ron wkłada list z powrotem do koperty. Chciała go sama przeczytać, zobaczyć, co dokładnie napisał. Chciała dokładnie go przestudiować, tak jak zawsze, gdy w jej ręce dostało się coś, co należało do Harry'ego. Widziała już wcześniej jego listy. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć dlaczego, ale lubiła je. Używał ogromnej ilości atramentu, a jego charakter pisma był taki sam, jak jego włosy – czarny i trochę nieporządny. Nie miała jednak zamiaru poprosić Rona, żeby pokazał jej list. Nie teraz, kiedy już tak dobrze sobie radziła. Ostatni rok w Hogwarcie był najłatwiejszy, jeśli chodziło o Harry'ego.

Bardzo pomogło móc poświęcić uwagę komuś innemu.

- Trzymaj – Ron potrząsnął kopertą w jej kierunku. Brązowa sowa z poczty publicznej przyłączyła się do Hedwigi nad miską z wodą Errola, po czym od razu odleciała. – Nie ma adresu zwrotnego. Od kogo to?

Ginny wzięła kopertę i wzruszyła ramionami. Spojrzała na nieznajomy charakter pisma. Lekko pochylony i elegancki. Papeteria była z pewnością w dobrym gatunku.

_Draco. To od Draco._

Nie wiedziała, skąd ta pewność. Nagle list wydał jej się naładowany energią, która powędrowała po jej palcach, a potem wzdłuż ramienia. Ginny wpatrywała się w adres w oniemieniu. Napisał jej imię. Napisał "Nora" – cały jej adres – a wszystko to wzdłuż prostych, pewnych linii. Dowiedział się, gdzie mieszkała. Nie było to trudne, ale zadał sobie trud, żeby to zrobić. Jeśli ten list był od niego.

Musiał być od niego.

- Aaaa, wydaje mi się, że to jest od... mmm... – miała zupełną pustkę w głowie i nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć ani jednej osoby ze swojego Domu. – Sharon – powiedziała w końcu.

- Myślałem, że ona jest z mugolskiej rodziny – powiedział Ron nieobecnym głosem, jego uwagę znowu pochłonęła koperta, którą wcześniej ukrył. – Ciekawe, jak wysłała sowę.

- A, no cóż... Pewnie sobie kupiła swoją – powiedziała, raczej idiotycznie, Ginny, wstając od stołu. Nie była głodna. Wydawało jej się, że serce łomocze jej w żołądku.

- To była sowa z publicznej poczty – wytknął Fred.

- Racja.

Ginny była już na nogach. Nie chciało jej się wyjaśniać. Wiedziała, że zachowuje się dziwnie, ale oni i tak niczego się nie domyślą. Draco Malfoy był ostatnią osobą na świecie, która według nich mogła do niej napisać list w samym środku lata, prosto do jej własnego domu. Ściskała list mocno w obydwu rękach, pewna, że chwila nieuwagi mogła się skończyć tym, że Fred i George wyrwali by go jej. Wybiegła z kuchni.

- Powiedzcie mamie, że zaraz wracam – rzuciła przez ramię i pobiegła na górę z bijącym sercem.

Zatrzasnęła drzwi. Zamknęła na zamek. Stała na środku pokoju wpatrując się w kopertę: grubą, biało-kremową, ciężką. Atrament nie był całkiem czarny, był bardzo, bardzo ciemnoszary. Miał najładniejszy charakter pisma, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała u chłopca. Prawie dziewczęcy, ale jednak zbyt wyrazisty, zbyt kwadratowy.

Nie do pomylenia.

Ginny przesunęła drżącym palcem po swoim imieniu, myśląc jakie to dziwne, że zidentyfikowała jego charakter pisma tak szybko, nie widząc go nigdy wcześniej. Nie mówiąc już o tym, jakie to było dziwne, że drżała na całym ciele na widok kawałka pergaminu, nie większego od jej dłoni. Wszystko za sprawą listu od Draco. Nie do pomyślenia.

Odwróciła kopertę i zobaczyła pieczęć bez znaku. Był taki sprytny. Nie było nic, co mogłoby go wydać. Wydawało się, że jest to całkiem niewinny list.

_O, tak. Całkiem niewinny. _

Podważyła palcem pieczęć i przeszył ją cudowny dreszcz podniecenia.

Powoli wyciągnęła list z koperty. To był gruby, biały karnet, z raczej ładnymi tłoczeniami w rogach i niczym więcej na pierwszej stronie. Ginny otworzyła go, a jej oczy natychmiast pobiegły na dół.

_-D_

Draco. Ginny zamknęła karnet, zbyt podekscytowana, żeby się ruszyć. Nie napisał swojego imienia – to oczywiste. Nie mógł. Ktoś mógł to przechwycić. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na imiona. Ale to był on, to był _on_. Ginny nie ufała własnym nogom. Usiadła na łóżku z sercem w gardle i głęboko odetchnęła.

Znowu otworzyła karnet, spojrzała na niego i skupiła się na pochylonym, szarym piśmie.

_Virginio,_

_Usiłowałem zacząć trywialnymi uprzejmościami, ale jaki to ma sens? Obydwoje wiemy, jak byłyby bezcelowe, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Znalezienie słów, żeby napisać ten list, jest prawie niemożliwe. _

_Jestem pewien, że lato minie tak szybko, jak zwykle i będziemy z powrotem w szkole szybciej, niż byśmy chcieli. _

_Pod żadnym pozorem nie idź do Świętego Munga w przyszłym tygodniu. _

_-D_

Ginny przeczytała list trzy razy, a potem jej oczy spoczęły na jej pełnym imieniu. Sama mu powiedziała, wtedy w powozie. Nie powinna była. Nie lubiła, jak tak na nią mówiono. A reszta listu była... szorstka i dziwna. Nie była pewna, czego oczekiwała. Z pewnością nie listu miłosnego - nie byli parą. Ale ten list był pozbawiony jakichkolwiek uczuć. Nie było tam nic, co by należało do nich obydwojga, nic, co by wskazywało na... no cóż... cokolwiek. Jednak było coś rozpaczliwego pomiędzy słowami i Ginny usłyszała to bardzo wyraźnie. To było zakodowane w tych krótkich, nerwowych zdaniach i była trochę przestraszona, jak dobrze go rozumiała. Był nieszczęśliwy. Chciał wrócić do szkoły - jej nie oszuka. A słowa naprawdę trudno było znaleźć – miał rację. Sama wcześniej próbowała i nie udało jej się znaleźć niczego odpowiedniego. A to pasowało. Pasowało do nich.

Zmarszczyła brwi nad ostatnim zdaniem.

_nie idź do Świętego Munga_

Ostrzeżenie. Coś wiedział. Albo usłyszał – od swojego ojca, bez wątpienia. Ginny wstała z listem w ręku i przemierzała pokój wzdłuż i wszerz, niepewna jak użyć tej informacji. Powinna powiedzieć swojemu ojcu, ale on kazałby jej powiedzieć, kto do niej napisał, a to było niemożliwe. Mogłaby powiedzieć profesor Figg... Nie, nie znała jej wystarczająco dobrze. Gdyby tylko profesor Dumbledore...

Zatrzymała się. Odszedł, nie mógł jej pomóc…

To będzie musiała być McGonagall.

Ginny usiadła za biurkiem, zanurzyła pióro w atramencie, ustawiła rękę pod innym kątem, tak aby jej nauczycielka nie rozpoznała jej pisma.

_Profesor McGonagall,_

_Zostałam ostrzeżona, przez źródło mające kontakty ze Śmierciożercami, żeby nie zbliżać się do Świętego Munga w przyszłym tygodniu pod żadnym pozorem. Przykro mi, że nie mam bardziej szczegółowej informacji. Mam nadzieję, że to się przyda. _

Ginny zawahała się. Gdyby chodziło o Dumbleodre'a, to podpisałaby list. Nie naciskałby jej o więcej informacji i nie zmusiłby jej do ujawnienia źródła. Nie ostrzegłby jej rodziców. Nigdy nie naruszył jej prywatności, jeśli chodziło o wydarzenia z jej pierwszego roku. Zamiast tego pytał, bardzo często, czy nie było niczego, co chciałaby mu powiedzieć, a potem zostawił to do jej decyzji.

Brakowało go jej.

Złożyła i zapieczętowała list bez podpisywania. Nie mogła wysłać go przez Errola. To będzie musiało być zrobione przez sowę z poczty publicznej, podobnie jak ten do siedziby Malfoyów.

Wyciągnęła następny zwój pergaminu i znowu zanurzyła pióro, nagle przerażona. _Drogi Draco_, napisała i od razu uświadomiła sobie, że nie zacznie listu w ten sposób. Przekreśliła to. To będzie próbny list. _Draco_. Tak było lepiej. Ale co dalej? Wpatrywała się w pergamin przez chwilę, potem otworzyła kartę od niego, przeczytała raz jeszcze i zagryzła paznokieć.

_Draco_, zdecydowała się w końcu.

_Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś. Napisałam o tym do McGonagall i ona się wszystkim zajmie. Bardzo się cieszę, że napisałeś, bo miałam mieszane uczucia. Myślałam, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi, ale potem nie byłam już pewna. Mam nadzieję, że Twój list oznacz, że ciągle jesteśmy. Może, kiedy wrócimy do szkoły, uda nam się naprawdę porozmawiać o wielu rzeczach. Proszę, zadbaj o siebie. Z Twojego listu wywnioskowałam, że nie jesteś szczęśliwy. Daj mi znać, czy wszystko w porządku,_

_~Ginny_

_P.S. Proszę nie nazywaj mnie Virginia. Tom Riddle tak do mnie mówił. _

Ginny zatrzymała się, oddychając ciężko. Udało jej się wszystko przelać na pergamin, ale to było zbyt wiele. Wiedziała, że to było zbyt wiele. Gdyby ktokolwiek to zobaczył, Draco miałby poważne kłopoty. Uniosła pióro i wykreśliła wszytko, co identyfikowało ją jako Ginny Weasley. W rezultacie z całego listu pozostały jedynie trzy zdania. Nie było podpisu, żadnego postscriptum. Nie musiał wiedzieć o Tomie, a poza tym, to by ją odkryło przed jego ojcem.

Tom – to była wina jego ojca.

Zastanawiała się, jak wiele Draco wiedział na ten temat.

Włożyła pergamin do koperty i odłożyła na bok razem z drugą kopertą, a potem ubrała się z błyskawiczną prędkością. Będzie musiała zdobyć jego adres na poczcie, nie miała pojęcia gdzie mieszkał. Dwie sowy będą ją sporo kosztowały. Zanurzyła rękę w miseczce, gdzie trzymała swoje kieszonkowe i schowała do kieszeni kilka Knutów.

Zanim wyszła z pokoju, schowała list od Draco w książce, której nie lubiła, a książkę w schowku w ścianie, który znalazła kilka lat temu. Używała go jako mała dziewczynka, żeby chować rzeczy przed swoimi braćmi i nie była pewna, czy ciągle działała. Opadła na czworaka w kącie pokoju, zmiotła kurz i uniosła luźną klepkę, gdzie ta stykała się z pusta przestrzenia za ścianą. Schowek z którego wydobywał się zapach stęchlizny oczywiście wciąż był na swoim miejscu. Ginny wsunęła książkę pod podłogę i za ścianę, w tę niewielką przestrzeń, która należała tylko do niej, po czym pięścią wbiła klepkę na swoje miejsce.

- Mamo – powiedziała, kiedy była już na dole, z listami ukrytymi w kieszeni – Zrobię zakupy, dobrze? Czy to może być jedno z moich zadań?

Jej mama nie kwestionowała jej wyboru. Wyglądała, jakby doznała ulgi, że przynajmniej jedno z dzieci nie boczy się długą listę rzeczy, które musiały być zrobione w Norze. Wręczyła Ginny listę zakupów i portmonetkę, i wysłała ją do miasta.

Ginny poszła z zaciśniętym żołądkiem, głaszcząc list leżący na wierzchu. Podstęp. Oto co to było. Ale to było konieczne, a on był jej przyjacielem… W pewnym sensie. Nie powinna była musieć tego ukrywać, więc to właściwie nie była jej wina. To nie była jej wina. Poza tym, jak mogła zlekceważyć list z ostrzeżeniem? Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ją ostrzegł. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że ona podzieli się tą informacją z ludźmi, którzy będą mogli coś w tej sprawie zrobić, więc może się zmieniał. Może zaczął się zastanawiać, po czyjej stronie chce być. Może chciał pomóc.

Mało prawdopodobne.

Już bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że nie myślał o nikim więcej, tylko o niej.

Resztę drogi do miasta Ginny przeszła z dziwnym uczuciem z tyłu głowy, zastanawiając się w jaki sposób Draco Malfoy, nawet będąc na drugim końcu Anglii, sprawił, że czuła się obserwowana.


	18. Cz II 2 Dwór

**DWÓR**

Draco latał.

Czasami zapominał, jak bardzo lubił latać. Szkoła wysysała całą radość latania. Decydujące mecze quidditcha, z których zawsze wychodził pokonany, potrafiły odwrócić jego uwagę od samego uczucia latania. To było uczucie nie do pobicia. Czysta przyjemność. Nieważkość. Z daleka od ziemi, z daleka od problemów. Unosiło go ponad wszelkie sprawy bez większego wysiłku z jego strony.

Draco zanurkował tuż przed oknem swojej matki, częściowo mając nadzieję, że to widziała, a częściowo nie dbając o to. Bardzo się denerwowała za każdym razem, kiedy jej się wydawało, że Draco złamie sobie kark, co było raczej miłe.

Miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec tego nie widział. Nie chciał usłyszeć pytania, dlaczego nie mógł dawać tego typu pokazów, kiedy się _liczyły_.

To był dobry lot nurkowy, ostry i lekkomyślny. Ciepłe powietrze utworzyło wokół Draco tunel, zagłuszając wszelkie dźwięki oprócz gwizdu wiztru, gdy trawnik zbliżał się coraz bardziej i bardziej: jasna, idealnie utrzymana zieleń, zaaranżowana ze smakiem. Przez jedną, przyprawiającą o zawrót głowy minutę Draco chciał kontynuować pikowanie aż do zderzenia z ziemią. Byłoby w tym coś bardzo satysfakcjonującego: twarda ziemia, miażdżąca siła. Ulga.

Szybko zwrócił nos miotły do góry i poszybował z powrotem w kierunku nieba. To były bardzo niepokojące myśli. Co się z nim działo?

Przeleciał dookoła jednego z boków dworu i tęsknie spojrzał na okno swojego pokoju. Czuł się zbyt rozleniwiony, żeby wylądować i wspiąć się po tych wszystkich schodach. Miał ochotę wejść przez okno, nie zważając na zabłocone buty i wszystko inne, ale zrezygnował. Zaklęcia chroniące przed włamywaczami miały za zadanie przeciwdziałanie właśnie takiemu wchodzeniu, a jego ojciec nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby Draco dezaktywował je bez poważnej przyczyny. Poza tym i tak jeszcze nie skończył latać. Chciał pozostać w powietrzu, dopóki nie przyszła poczta.

_Ona nie odpisze, ty idioto. _

Draco zignorował głos zdrowego rozsądku i znowu zanurkował. Nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć, że naskrobał tę durną epistołę do Ginny. Do _Nory_. Boże. Nawet jej adres był nie do przyjęcia - czy nic, co jej dotyczyło, nie było akceptowalne? Nic, co miało jakikolwiek sens? Czy wszystko w jej kręgu musiało być tak pospolite, tak poślednie – tak _tandetne_? Nawet jej nazwisko. Weasley. Przywodziło mu na myśl gryzonie. Chociaż przez większość czasu udawało mu się oddzielić ją od jej nazwiska. Nigdy nie myślał o niej jako o części tej rodziny - już nie, ponieważ ciężko mu było usprawiedliwić swoje uczucia, kiedy tak robił.

Otrzymała jego list; to przynajmniej wiedział. Nie musiała mu odpisywać, żeby wiedział, że zrozumiała jego ostrzeżenie i uwierzyła w nie. Od dwóch dni w Świętym Mungu urzędowali aurorzy, pilnując wejść i zapobiegając większemu atakowi. Ojciec Draco był wściekły, a Draco przerażony i cichy.

I dziwnie triumfujący.

Wyszedł z lotu nurkowego, wzniósł się jeszcze wyżej niż poprzednio i znowu zanurkował.

Oczywiście, nie obchodzili go ci wszyscy chorzy, którzy mogli ucierpieć – nie znał ich nawet – i normalnie nie miał by przyjemności widząc, jak plany jego ojca zostają pokrzyżowane. W domu panowało straszliwe napięcie za każdym razem, gdy plany jego ojca spełzały na niczym – a to zdecydowanie było ich zniweczenie, nawet jeśli nie były takie ważne. To była zdrada poufnej informacji. Draco nie przekazałby jej, gdyby nie fakt, że podsłuchał niezauważony. Gdyby jego ojciec wiedział, że Draco usłyszał, nie odważyłby się. Nie był tak głupi, żeby uważać, że byłby poza podejrzeniami w oczach swojego ojca.

Jednak ją przekazał. Mimo tego, że nie zastanawiał się zbytnio nad tym, co Ginny mogłaby z nią zrobić. Fakt, że użyła jej tak szybko, nie zaskoczył go. Aurorzy, którzy nie opuszczali Św. Mungo dali Draco poczucie siły, jakiego nigdy nie zaznał – to było jego dzieło. Tylko i wyłącznie jego. Informacja przekazana przez niego spowodowała rewolucję w siłach Ministerstwa i w planach swojego ojca. Wiedział, że nie powinien był tego robić – rozumiał związane z tym niebezpieczeństwo – ale uszło mu to na sucho i było satysfakcjonujące na tyle różnych sposobów, że nie potrafił się zdobyć na poczucie winy. Jedyne, co go niepokoiło, to fakt, że jej zaufał. Nie zawiodła tego zaufania, to było oczywiste, i był za to wdzięczny. Tylko, że on nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby jej ufać, a to ostrzeżenie było niezwykle głupim eksperymentem. Nie zaangażuje się w następny.

Przynajmniej tam nie poszła. Po tym, jak widział ją pływającą w tym jeziorze, zdecydował, że ktoś powinien jej mówić, czego powinna unikać.

Draco zawrócił na dwie sekundy zanim uderzył o ziemię i korkociągiem uniósł się w górę, wirując jak fryga w kontrolowanym manewrze, od którego żołądek opadł mu do pięt. To było wspaniałe uczucie. Oto do czego latanie tak naprawdę było dobre: pomagało usunąć wszelkie myśli o taczającym go świecie, o ludziach.

Tak się zapamiętał w swoim locie, że prawie zderzył się z małą, brązową sową, która leciała prosto na niego.

- Cholera...

Skręcił gwałtownie w prawo, zawadzając o skrzydło sowy. Posypało się pierze, a sowa wydała oburzone huknięcie.

- No to nie właź mi w drogę! – wrzasnął Draco, nie przejmując się tym, że rozmawiał z ptakiem. Sowa podleciała do niego tak poirytowana, jak tylko ptak był w stanie i zacisnęła szpony na rączce miotły.

Do nogi ptaka przywiązany był list.

Żołądek Draco opadł, zupełnie jak w czasie korkociągu.

- Nie... – wyszeptał i sięgnął po list. Pewnie był od Pansy, Blaise'a, kogokolwiek.

Oni mieli o wiele lepszą papeterię.

Pansy nie miała takiego bałaganiarskiego, dziewczęcego pisma. Pisała pewną kursywą, wyrobiła już sobie bardzo ładny charakter pisma, podczas gdy to...

_Ginny. To jest pismo Ginny. _

Nigdy go nie widział, ale i tak był pewien. Nagle zrobiło mu się słabo. Słońce odbiło się od piór sowy i oślepiło go na moment, a Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że tracił wysokość. Nie mógł utrzymać równowagi, nie mógł pozostać w powietrzu. Był tak skupiony na liście, że wylądował jak pokraka. Potknął się i spojrzał w okna.

Niewiele myśląc, upchnął list od Ginny w kieszeni szaty. Mogli zobaczyć. Być może obserwowali go. I tak nie zapytają—przecież to i tak nie miało znaczenia, że dostał list. Dostawał listy przez cały czas od swoich odpowiednich, ślizgońskich przyjaciół. Gdyby jednak jego ojciec bądź matka zapytali musiał mieć gotową historyjkę. Będzie musiał im powiedzieć, że list był od Blaise'a.

_A jeśli będzie chciał go zobaczyć?_

Niosąc miotłę na ramieniu Draco skierował się do głównego wejścia z bijącym sercem. Jego ojciec bardzo rzadko żądał pokazania osobistej korespondencji. Istniało niewielkie ryzyko, że zapyta akurat dzisiaj. Ale sowia poczta... Gdyby to się zdarzyło wewnątrz, gdy siedzieli przy stole... Gdyby jego ojciec widział, jak Draco dostaje list... Draco poczuł dreszcz prawdziwego strachu. Ginny nie może tu do niego pisać następnym razem.

Jeśli ten list był w ogóle od niej. Jeśli w ogóle będzie następny raz. Za dużo brał za pewnik.

_To od niej. Wiesz, że to od niej. _

To jednak wcale nie oznaczało, że w liście było coś przyjemnego. Może napisała tylko, żeby więcej do niej nie pisał. Może napisała, że to wszystko to była jedna wielka pomyłka i że nic do niego nie czuła. Że mimo wszystko nie było w nim nic interesującego. Że nie chciała mieć z nim nic do czynienia.

Draco wszedł szybko na pierwsze piętro i skręcił w lewo w korytarz. List przepalał mu kieszeń. Wbiegł na drugie piętro, gdzie miał swoje pokoje i gdzie jego rodzice nie mieli czego szukać. Zamknął się w pokoju, wdzięczny ponad wszelką miarę, że nikt go nie widział i nie wypytywał. Upuścił miotłę na podłogę.

Słuchając instynktu, stanął przy kominku, daleko od drzwi i okien. Wyciągnął list z kieszeni drżącymi palcami. Jego imię. Napisała je. A sposób w jaki napisała 'Malfoy' był taki dziwny i… prawie dziecinny. Z ogromną, nieelegancką pętlą w 'y'. Przyglądał się przez chwilę, drżąc z powodów, których nie był w stanie pojąć, potem odwrócił list i przełamał pieczęć.

_Draco,_

_Dziękuję. _

_Mam nadzieję, że to oznacza, że będziemy przyjaciółmi. Może kiedy wrócimy, będziemy mieć szansę, żeby __porozmawiać._

_Proszę, bądź ostrożny i daj mi znać, czy wszystko w porządku. _

_G_

Draco przeczytał list w pośpiechu, niewiele widząc.

Zwolnił i przeczytał go jeszcze raz.

I jeszcze raz.

Za każdym razem wolniej. Jego oddech i serce również zwalniały, aż całe ciało zapadło w letarg nagłego niedowierzania: naprawdę od nie, naprawdę tutaj, w jego rękach.

Nie podpisała się. Draco od razu zauważył. Położył palec na małym, ozdobnym 'G'. Ciągle nie mogąc uwierzyć, podziwiał jej zdrowy rozsądek. Zrozumiała, że nie może zrobić niczego głupiego. Oczywiście on najpierw dał przykład, ale ona z tego skorzystała. Bardzo dobrze.

Przeczytał list raz jeszcze, zatrzymując się na ostatnim zdaniu, czytając je powoli raz po raz wygłodniałymi oczami. _bądź ostrożny... daj mi znać, czy wszystko w porządku..._

Kiedy się otrząsnął, opierał się o kominek, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, trzymając list w obu rękach. Zamknął oczy i zaczął recytować słowa Ginny, żeby się upewnić, że utkwiły w jego głowie. Nie chciał ich zapomnieć. Otworzył oczy i przesunął palcami po pergaminie, dotykając wszystkiego, co napisała, wszystkiego, co dotykała.

Ze szczególną atencją powiódł palcem po swoim imieniu.

Potem wyprostował się, odwrócił do płomieni i bez wahania wrzucił list do ognia. Chciał go zatrzymać. Naprawdę chciał go zatrzymać, ale w tym domu niczego nie można było utrzymać w tajemnicy. Przynajmniej on nie mógł. Skrawek pergaminu Ginny zwinął się i zadymił, po czym wpadł pomiędzy żarzące się węgle, sczerniały, niemożliwy do odróżnienia. Koniec.

Jego ojciec zapłaci za to.

Draco usiadł przy biurku, gotowy odpowiedzieć natychmiast i niech szlag trafi zasady. Otworzył kolejną kartę—jedną z białych, taka bardziej do niej pasowała—i sięgnął po czarne, puszyste pióro z piórnika. Chciał zacząć 'Virginia', ale zawahał się. Podpisała się 'G'. Może tak wolała być nazywana.

'Ginny', napisał i znowu się zatrzymał, nie mając pojęcia, co chciał powiedzieć. Większa jego część naprawdę nie wierzyła, że ona odpisze. To było zbyt dziwne, zbyt nieoczekiwane i zbyt niewiarygodne. Ale zrobiła to, co znaczyło, że jego pierwszy list nie był obraźliwy. Nie był tak _złośliwy_, jak się prawdopodobnie spodziewała. Draco uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, ale nagła pewność siebie wyparowała tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, a jej miejsce zajęło zdenerwowanie. Nie chciał teraz tego zepsuć. Musiał starannie dobrać słowa, tak aby cokolwiek miałoby się znaleźć w jego liście, zagwarantowało nadejście odpowiedzi napisanej tym niewprawnym charakterem pisma.

_Daj mi znać, czy wszystko w porządku._

Czy wszystko było u niego w porządku? Draco rozważył możliwe odpowiedzi i stwierdził, że nie były warte pisania. A poza tym, u niego wszystko było lepiej niż w porządku. On miał życie, którego ona sobie nawet nie potrafiła wyobrazić.

_Mam nadzieję, że to oznacza, że będziemy przyjaciółmi._

Przyjaciółmi. To słowo go uwierało: ostre i niewygodne. Nie. Nie, nie. Nie chciał być jej przyjacielem. Nie był zainteresowany ponoszeniem tak wielkiego ryzyka przy tak małym zysku. Będzie musiał coś wspomnieć na ten temat, ale będzie musiał idealnie dobrać słowa..

_Dziękuję. _

Wiedział, za co mu dziękowała. Ta drobna informacja, to podkopanie przemocy—świetnie, to ją zadowoliło. Miał nadzieję, że długo będzie mógł na tym bazować, bo nigdy więcej nie miał zamiaru robić takiej głupoty.

_Może kiedy wrócimy, będziemy mieć szansę, żeby __porozmawiać._

Dlaczego to podkreśliła? Nie miał pojęcia. Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać—to było raczej jak przyjaźń: bezużyteczne. Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, nie chciał słuchać jak jej minął dzień w szkole, nie chciał wielu rzeczy. Chciał jej. Tak, jak miał ją wtedy nad jeziorem. Skrzywił się na wspomnienie jej _w_ jeziorze—to, które męczyło go w snach. Była nienormalna, naprawdę miała problemy.

Nieźle wyglądała w tych niebieskich, obcisłych skrawkach niczego.

Draco wyobrażał sobie—kilka razy na godzinę, odkąd ją taką zobaczył—jak to by było wejść do jeziora i przycisnąć ją do siebie. Pocałować ją tak, jak wtedy, na brzegu... tylko zupełnie inaczej. Bardziej, jak całował Pansy... ale to też nie to. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby kiedykolwiek pocałował Ginny tak, jak chciał, świat by się rozpadł, a on razem z nim.

To i tak nie mogło się zdarzyć. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, to było naprawdę głupie, ta cała afera na brzegu jeziora. Całowanie jej publicznie. Ciągle nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że nikt ich nie zobaczył, że jedyne za co zostali ochrzanieni, to to, że jakiś kolega Weasleya widział ich, jak rozmawiali.

Tylko rozmawiali.

_...będziemy mieć szansę, żeby __porozmawiać__..._

Draco poczuł falę gorąca. Ginny była naprawdę sprytna.

Po kilku minutach końcówka jego pióra znowu dotknęła karty. Pisał szybko, zanim ktokolwiek mógł go przyłapać. Pisał uważnie, nie ujawniając więcej niż było absolutnie konieczne, żeby ją zaintrygować na tyle, żeby odpisała. Pisał nie ujawniając kim był nikomu, kto mógłby przechwycić list.

Kiedy odłożył pióro, był wyczerpany i w ekstazie. Ostry głos w jego głowie powiedział mu, że oprócz tego był głupi. Że był imbecylem i durniem, i że powinien wrzucić ten list tam, gdzie wrzucił poprzedni. Zamiast tego schował go do kieszeni i zszedł na dół, żeby wsadzić głowę w płomienie. Potrzebował kogoś, żeby się z nim spotkał na ulicy Pokątnej. Ktokolwiek. Nawet Crabbe. Każe mu przyjść o trzeciej, tak żeby, jeśli jego matka będzie rozmawiała z panią Crabbe—a zawsze to robiła, nie było żadnej wątpliwości, że Draco był tam, gdzie powiedział, że idzie.

Tyle tylko, że Draco będzie tam o drugiej trzydzieści i załatwi swoje sprawy sam. Musiał wpaść na pocztę.


	19. Cz II 3 Nora

**Nora**

Ginny leżała na plecach, z dala od Nory, za niewielką doliną, w której grali w quidditcha, obok rzucających cień drzew. Zimna trawa łaskotała ją w szyję. Promienie słońca przeświecały przez liście, rzucając na nią ciepłe plamy słońca.

To, co trzymała w ręku, sprawiło, że było jej gorąco.

_Ginny,_

_Z tego, co wiem, to od dwóch dni na każdym rogu Świętego Munga stoi Auror. Co za zbieg okoliczności. Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś już więcej nie chodziła pływać w niepewnych wodach. Uważam, że jest wiele lepszych rzeczy, które można robić nad jeziorem. _

_Chyba musimy poczekać, aż zacznie się rok szkolny, żeby ustalić, co zrobimy z tą "przyjaźnią". Mogłaś zaproponować bardziej odpowiednie słowo. Być może uda nam się je znaleźć. _

_Gdy będziesz wysyłała odpowiedź na ten list, wyślij go do Sowiarni na Pokątnej na moje imię. _

_-D_

Ginny jeszcze raz przeczytała list, westchnęła z zachwytu, złapała się na tym i zamknęła oczy. Opuściła rękę na trawę, ciągle ściskając w niej list, czując cudowny, koszmarny płomień.

_Jest wiele lepszych rzeczy, które można robić nad jeziorem. _

Nie zapomniała, jak patrzył na jej ciało, gdy stała tam w kostiumie kąpielowym. To było niesamowicie krępujące. Czuła się naga. Spaliło ją, nawet w zimnej wodzie jeziora.

_Mogłaś zaproponować bardziej odpowiednie słowo._

A czego oczekiwał? Nie mogła przecież nazwać go swoim chłopakiem—to byłoby głupie. Zaledwie kilka razy rozmawiali. Nie mogła nawet mówić na niego 'Draco'. Wszyscy oczekiwali od niej 'Malfoya'.

_Być może uda nam się je znaleźć. _

Inne słowo. Coś innego niż 'przyjaciel'. Chciał znaleźć inne—razem z nią.

Ginny spojrzała do góry na błękitne niebo, starając się uporządkować swoje uczucia.

Nie ukrywał swojego zainteresowania. Tak jak ona nie ukrywała względem... pewnych osób. Zrobił pierwszy krok i czekał na jej decyzję.

Ona też to kiedyś zrobiła. Wiedziała, ile to kosztuje.

Znowu spojrzała na list—na ten charakter pisma, zbyt doskonały, jak na pismo odręczne—i poczuła się odrobinę winna, że czekała trzy dni z odpowiedzią. Przysłał swój list trzy dni temu, a ona nosiła go przy sobie od tego czasu, mając kompletny mętlik w głowie, starając się dojść, co tak naprawdę czuła.

Czy czuła cokolwiek? Tak... Ale co to tak naprawdę było? Jej mama zawsze była wyjątkowo dosadna w swoich lekturach na temat uczuć. Które z nich były prawdziwe, a które nie i jak odróżnić jedne od drugich, i jak nie robić niczego pochopnie z kimś, kto nie był jej wart. Ginny miała wrażenie, że jej bracia nie byli pouczani z takim naciskiem. Ale czy jej uczucia były tego właściwego rodzaju? Zadawała sobie to pytanie tyle razy przez ostatnie trzy dni, że straciło sens.

To było takie kuszące, to na pewno. Nie mogła okłamywać siebie i stwierdzić, że nie była przynajmniej zainteresowana Draco. Była więcej niż zainteresowana. Była zainteresowana tym, żeby na nią patrzeć, jeszcze, tak jak on patrzył. Chciała, żeby dotknął jej ust swoimi. To było szokująco przyjemne, ale było zupełnie niesatysfakcjonujące. Już nie. Chciała więcej. A jeśli to, jak na nią patrzył i jak z nią rozmawiał, i jak do niej pisał, było jakąś wskazówką, wszystko co musiała zrobić, to powiedzieć... 'tak'.

Nagle to było wielkie słowo.

Wypowiedzenie go znaczyłoby czyny...

Nie znała go zbyt dobrze, ale nie robił wrażenia kogoś, kto by dobrze zareagował, gdyby zmieniła zdanie. Więc będzie musiała być pewna, na sto procent. A było ciężko być pewną czegoś, co było tak niewłaściwe.

_A co, jeśli się dowiedzą? _

To był prawdziwy problem. Usiłowała wyobrazić sobie minę Rona, gdyby się dowiedział, ale okazało się to niemożliwe. To obrzydzenie, które by do niej czuł... Nie sądziła, że mogłaby to znieść. Nie mogłaby tego znieść od niego, ani od rodziców, ani od nikogo, kto ją kochał i jej ufał.

A więc to, jeśli się zdecyduje, będzie musiało być tajemnicą, tak żeby tylko ona wiedziała. Ona i Draco. Będzie mogła polegać tylko na nim, a jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, nie będzie mogła pójść do nikogo się wypłakać. Nie będzie żadnego chichotania z przyjaciółkami, żadnych porad od Hermiony, żadnych porozumiewawczych mrugnięć od rodziny. Nie będzie żadnych radosnych randek, żadnych beztroskich spacerów po Hogsmeade—nic publicznego. Nic. Ani jednego pocałunku, ani jednego dotknięcia. Profesor Snape już wiedział. Ginny skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie. A jeśli to, jak na nich spojrzał było jakąś wskazówką, mogli się spodziewać naprawdę strasznych reakcji.

Gdyby zostali złapani.

No, więc po prostu musieliby zachować to w tajemnicy.

To prawdopodobnie byłoby proste... Nie _łatwe_, ale proste. Wymagałoby kilku decyzji podjętych z góry, trochę planowania, mądrego wykonania—nic, czego nie mogłaby zrobić. Wymagałoby to kilku kłamstw, kilku zwodniczych ruchów, wielu wymówek i całej masy skradania się. Zawiodłaby zaufanie rodziny, przyjaciół, Harry'ego.

_Dlaczego zawsze myślę o nim osobno?_

Potrząsnęła głową. Nie myślała o nim od wielu dni. To niesamowite, jak potrafił się wślizgnąć i ją niepokoić. Harry nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Nie była mu niewierna—chociaż jakiś wewnętrzny głos mówił jej, że była. To była zmyślona niewierność. Nic mu nie obiecywała. Zrobiłaby to, ale on nigdy nie zapytał i to kończyło sprawę.

Draco pytał. Musiała znaleźć odpowiedź.

Czy potrafiła tak kłamać, tylko dla przyjemności bycia chcianą?

Z drugiej strony, czy to naprawdę było oszustwo, jeśli po prostu niczego nie powie?

Ginny przekręciła się na brzuch i jeszcze raz przeczytała list. Ta dziwna i surrealistyczna korespondencja sama w sobie była oszustwem. Nikt jeszcze niczego nie podejrzewał, ale w końcu, gdyby to trwało dłużej, na pewno ktoś by zauważył...

_Hermiona już zauważyła. _

Ginny położyła policzek na trawie i chłód przyniósł ulgę jej rozgorączkowanej twarzy. Hermiona tak naprawdę nie zauważyła. To już zostało załatwione. A Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak to jest być ignorowaną przez osobę, na której ci zależało. Niech się wypcha. I tak przez okrągły rok będzie zajęta Ronem i Harrym, jak zawsze. Tak długo, jak będzie ostrożna i będzie siedziała cicho, Ginny była pewna, że uda jej uniknąć ich uwagi.

Z Tomem jej się udało.

Zacisnęła dłonie, gniotąc list. Nie powinna była tak myśleć. To wcale nie było to samo. Teraz miała wybór – _wybór_ – i miała zamiar dokonać go samodzielnie. Sama, nie pod czyimś wpływem, bez ludzi mówiących jej, co powinna uważać za słuszne, bez podejrzeń Hermiony obciążających jej sumienie lub wspomnienia twarzy Snape'a. Nie będzie brała pod uwagę, jak Ron by to przyjął—albo Harry. Nie. Draco chciał wiedzieć, czy była jakaś szansa, a ona chciała powiedzieć 'tak', i to za bardzo. Chciała to powiedzieć pierwszego dnia, jak tylko przyszedł list, ale wiedziała, po prostu wiedziała, że nie ma szansy. Nie było żadnej szansy, żeby ludzie zaakceptowali, żeby ktokolwiek zrozumiał, żeby to mogło funkcjonować inaczej niż w tajemnicy, ukradkiem, ukryte w ciemności.

Ginny przewróciła się na plecy i usiadła, wpatrując się w drzewa. Nie podejmie tej decyzji, opierając się na tym, co inni oczekiwali od niej. Nie będzie w pierwszym rzędzie brała pod uwagę ich oczekiwań. Nie będzie posłuszna temu, jak jej umysł powinien pracować. To było jak Tom, ta podstępna wewnętrzna kontrola, która wydawała się tak naturalna. No i co z tego, jeśli nikt nigdy tego nie zaakceptuje?

Prawda była taka, że to ona chciała tej szansy.

Ginny wstała z kartą w ręku. Wróciła do Nory z 'tak' pulsującym w głowie.

Kiedy po południu odpisała Draco, jej list był pełen determinacji i dosyć szczery. Prawie go nie wysłała.

Ale kiedy już to zrobiła, nie było sposobu, żeby go odwołać.

* * *

Miłego Dnia (Wiecznego) Dziecka!


	20. Cz II 4 Dwór

**Dwór**

Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się równie bezbronny. To była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobił. To było więcej, niż kiedykolwiek powinien był jej dać, więcej, niż na to zasługiwała. A co najgorsze, spędził trzy popołudnia z rzędu na Pokątnej, udając, że chodzi po sklepach z Crabbem. Z Crabbem!

A ona nawet nie miała zamiaru odpisać?

Draco wyciągnął poduszkę spod głowy i rzucił nią w terrarium, ale śpiący Midgard nawet się nie poruszył. Nikt o niego nie dbał.

- Nienawidzę jej - wymamrotał w sufit – Nienawidzę.

Wystarczyło już, że ten idiota listonosz przymocował jego drogocenny list do nogi jakiejś taniej, byle jakiej sowy, która mogła dostarczyć go w złe ręce. Wystarczyło już, że zapytał ją, czy chciałaby... czy chciałaby spróbować i zostać jego...

_Dziewczyną..._

- Boże…

Draco wyciągnął następną poduszkę spod głowy i przycisnął do twarzy. Może uda mu się udusić.

Zajrzał nawet do książki, kiedy z Crabbem musieli pójść do Esów Floresów, żeby zobaczyć, czy istniało zaklęcie, którym można by przywołać już wysłaną sowę, ale nie znalazł żadnego, które by nie wymagało znajomości imienia sowy. Usiadł na ławce przed cukiernią Fortescue, a Crabbe zamówił deser tak duży, że można by nim zabić troje ludzi. Draco nie mógł jeść przez cały dzień. Wpatrywał się w niebo, zastanawiając się jak długo to może potrwać, podczas gdy Crabbe obok niego się opychał.

Najwyraźniej miało to trwać wiecznie, ponieważ ona nigdy, przenigdy mu nie odpisze.

- Cholerna dziewczyna. Cholerna, głupia dziewczyna—powiedział, ale jego głos był tak stłumiony przez poduszkę, że sam siebie nie rozumiał.

Zerwał ją z twarzy i rzucił przez pokój, dysząc. Miał spoconą twarz. Serce nie przestawało mu walić. Nigdy nie był tak zły i upokorzony. No, może był. Tak, był, ale bycie surowo upominanym przez ojca i bycie wiecznie drugim za Potterem należało do innej, chłodniejszej kategorii. Nie powodowały, że tak się pocił, nie sprawiały, że czuł się takim idiotą. To były rzeczy, na które nic nie mógł poradzić. Teraz to był kompletnie inny rodzaj wstydu i sam go na siebie sprowadził. Ten błąd był jego własnym dziełem. Nie powinien był do niej pisać. Wiedział, że nie powinien był tego robić, ale ona go zupełnie opętała, szlag! To było jak sen, w którym przyszedł na lekcję bez szaty. Piekło.

A było coraz gorzej. Kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od razu, tego pierwszego popołudnia, nie czuł się tak źle. To było mało prawdopodobne.

Kidy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi drugiego dnia, był nerwowy, ale nie stracił nadziei. Z tymi publicznymi sowami nigdy nie było wiadomo ile zwykła wiadomość może iść.

Trzeciego dnia zaczął kląć po cichu. Crabbe zapytał go, o co chodziło i Draco o mało nie rozpłaszczył mu wafla na potężnym nosie. Co się stało? Nie potrafiła się zdecydować. Kpiła sobie z niego. Chciała, żeby go skręciło w chińskie osiem. Specjalnie to robiła.

Wczoraj wieczorem matka go zapytała, czy przypadkiem nie zjadł czegoś. Chyba myślała, że się zatruł.

- Oczywiście, że nie! –wrzasnął –Nie jestem idiotą! Pilnuj swoich spraw!

Podczas obiadu była dla niego lodowata, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. _Nie był_ idiotą. Wolałby, żeby jego jedyną głupotą było zjedzenie nie tych ziół, co trzeba. Zamiast tego zadawał się z niewłaściwą osobą—osobą, która była niewychowana, nie miała właściwego urodzenia, żadnego poczucia obowiązku, żadnego wyobrażenia o tym, jak ludzie powinni się zachowywać. Ludzie sobie odpisywali, jeśli zostało im wpojone jakiegokolwiek poczucie przyzwoitości. Wyglądało na to, że nie powinien był oczekiwać niczego lepszego od kogoś, kto mieszkał w czymś, co nazywało się _Nora_, na litość boską.

Draco wstał z łóżka i, ciągle w piżamie, podszedł do biurka. Napisze do niej jeszcze raz, teraz-zaraz, i powie jej, żeby o wszystkim zapomniała. Powie jej, gdzie może sobie wsadzić swoje pozdrowienia, swoje pytania, jak się czuł.

_Wirginio!_

_No, więc widzę, że zdecydowałaś już więcej nie pisać. Mogłem to przewidzieć. Mam nadzieję, że nacieszysz się resztą wakacji __w Norze __z pozostałymi łasicami. Mam nadzieję, że Ty i Twoja rodzina __nie umrzecie z głodu__. Przekaż pozdrowienia temu kretynowi, który, niestety, jest ze mną w jednej klasie. Powiedz mu, że mam nadzieję, że on i ta jego pokraczna, szlamowata dziewczyna zapomną zaczerpnąć powietrza i się wzajemnie uduszą. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, nie pisz do mnie więcej. Nie odzywaj się do mnie i nie patrz na mnie. To, co się między nami wydarzyło, było ogromną pomyłką i zamierzam o tym zapomnieć. _

Draco jeszcze raz zanurzył pióro i pokreślił cały list. Wstał i podszedł do kominka, drąc swoje słowa na strzępy i wrzucając je w płomienie. Zbyt histeryczne. Będzie musiał spróbować jeszcze raz.

_Virginio!_

_Ten list oznacza koniec naszej korespondencji. Nie pisz do mnie więcej. Zmieniłem zdanie na temat tego, co powiedziałem wcześniej. Nie ma szansy i nawet jej nie chcę. _

Znowu wstał i podarł list na kawałki, obserwując, jak, jeden po drugim, zjada je ogień.

Nie potrafił tego cofnąć. Może nie dał jej wystarczająco dużo czasu. Może dzisiaj list będzie na niego czekał, gdy tam pójdzie. Będzie musiał wymyślić jakąś inną wymówkę, żeby pójść na Pokątną... I to nie z Crabbem. Nie wytrzyma następnego popołudnia pomruków i uległości. To będzie musiał być Blaise. Nawet Pansy. Z drugiej strony, jeśli to miałaby być Pansy, to równie dobrze to mógł być Crabbe, a tak naprawdę nie obchodziło go to w najmniejszym stopniu, z kim spędzi dzień. Gdyby tylko otrzymał list od Ginny na samym początku tej tortury, to był pewien, że potrafi wytrzymać nawet kilka godzin paplaniny, niezależnie od tego, kto to będzie.

Wrzucił następny kawałek swojego poronionego listu w ogień.

- Draco.

Draco się zachwiał. Reszta skrawków wylądowała w płomieniach bez sekundy zastanowienia. Miał rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że ani jeden się nie uchował. Rzucił okiem na dywan wokół siebie, a potem na podłogę pomiędzy miejscem, gdzie stał, a swoim biurkiem. Czy zostawił tam cokolwiek, czy był tam jakikolwiek ślad, znak...

Nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć. Teraz musiał podnieść wzrok. W tej chwili. A kiedy się odezwie, jego głos będzie musiał być absolutnie równy.

- Dzień dobry—powiedział i spojrzał ojcu w oczy. Były nieprzeniknione.

-Tak—jego ojciec zerknął na kominek—Co robiłeś?

_On wie. Skąd miałby wiedzieć? Nie popełnij błędu. _

-Wrzucałem list do ognia—powiedział prawie spokojnie.

Cała sztuka z kłamaniem polegał na tym, żeby trzymać się prawdy, gdy się tylko dało, a odstępować od niej wtedy, gdy to było konieczne. Miał nadzieję, że ojciec nie usłyszy jego szalonego bicia serca.

-Naprawdę?—jego oczy powróciły do Draco, podejrzliwe—Czemu?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

-Zrobiłem kilka kleksów. Okropnie to wyglądało.

Jego ojciec skinął głową, a Draco poczuł jak mu coś w środku topnieje—odrobinę. Jak dotąd nie wydał się. Przyznał sobie punkty za wymyślenie takiego wspaniałego kłamstwa w tak krótkim czasie.

-Właśnie zjedliśmy śniadanie bez ciebie.

Draco znowu wzruszył ramionami, niepewny, o co chodziło. Rzadko jadł z nimi śniadanie. Śniadanie nie było uważane za posiłek rodzinny.

Jego ojciec kontynuował.

-Przyszła poczta.

Draco serce zamarło. Pokój zakołysał mu się przed oczami. Walczył ze sobą, żeby nie oprzeć się o coś.

-Poczta?—powtórzył, wiedząc, że musiał coś powiedzieć.

Ojciec zerknął na niego.

-Twoja matka wspominała, że dziwnie się zachowywałeś—powiedział cicho—że źle się czułeś—zamilkł na chwilę—Źle się czujesz?

_Tak, źle się czuję. Jestem chory. Jestem nienormalny. Naraziłem się dla dziewczyny, która nawet nie chce odpisać, a tu, proszę bardzo, ty wchodzisz z pocztą, i to pewnie ona w końcu odpisała, ale na zły adres, nie zrozumiała, co jej powiedziałem, a teraz jestem martwy, martwy, proszę cię, wyjdź i udawaj, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło, już więcej tego nie zrobię. _

-Nie, wszystko w porządku—wydusił Draco.

-W takim razie—jego ojciec uniósł nieznacznie brodę i coś jakby uśmiech zagościło na jego ustach—przyszły do ciebie dwa bardzo interesujące listy.

Draco nie miał pojęcia, jak na to odpowiedzieć.

-Pozwoliłem sobie je otworzyć.

_Boże._

Jego ojciec wyjął z jednej kieszeni dwa kawałki pergaminu, a z drugiej—coś błyszczącego.

-Ufam, że będziesz wiedział, jak najlepiej to wykorzystać—powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Draco.

Musiał podejść. Musiał to wziąć. Albo to była pułapka, albo listy były niewinne. Jak do tej pory nie było śladu furii, żadnego ukrytego, twardego tonu w głosie jego ojca. Ale to nic nie znaczyło. Jego ojciec kontrolował swoje uczucia lepiej, niż ktokolwiek Draco kiedykolwiek widział. Czasami fakt, że nie było nic po nim widać, oznaczał tylko, że emocje czaiły się tuż pod powierzchnią.

Draco podszedł do drzwi, do ojca. Wyciągnął rękę i odebrał błyszczące coś—srebrzyste, okrągłe i misternie wykonane.

'Prefekt', głosił napis wyryty grubymi literami na przedzie.

Draco wpatrywał się w ów przedmiot przez chwilę, potem zacisnął wokół niego palce, starając się uspokoić. Nie został przyłapany. Nie był w tarapatach. Został prefektem. Naprawdę.

_Prefekt._

Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak użyje swojej nowej władzy. Będzie mógł odbierać punkty. Gryfonom. Kiedy tylko zechce. Będzie mógł donosić na Pottera, kiedy tylko zechce. Będzie mógł ignorować ciszę nocną i strefy wstępu.

-Wyniki twoich Sów nie są tak dobre jak miałem nadzieję—powiedział jego ojciec, wyrywając go gwałtownie z transu. Wręczył mu listy—Aczkolwiek jest to dokładnie to, czego się spodziewałem.

Draco sztywno przyjął papiery. Można był polegać na ojcu, że znajdzie sposób, żeby usunąć całą chwałę, a na jej miejsce wstawić żądło.

-Twoja matka powiedziała mi, ze trzy ostatnie popołudnia spędziłeś w mieście z Vincentem Crabbem—powiedział jego ojciec z pogardą—Draco, naprawdę. Musisz mądrze wybierać, z kim jesteś tak często widywany publicznie.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

_Musisz mądrze wybierać, z kim jesteś tak często widywany publicznie. _

Jeśli nawet Vincent Crabbe nie był odpowiednim wyborem, to co dopiero Ginny Weasley.

Draco nie mógł uspokoić oddechu i miał wrażenie, że jego serce zostało permanentnie przemieszczone. Nigdy w życiu nie bał się swojego ojca tak, jak teraz. A to było właśnie to, co ryzykował, gdyby do czegoś doszło. Ciągły strach i paranoja. Nie potrafiłby tego znieść.

A żaden z listów i tak nie był od niej.

Draco usiadł w fotelu przy kominku, ściskając w ręku odznakę prefekta. Nie napisała. A nawet jeśli napisała, on i tak już więcej nie sprawdzi.

To nie było tego warte.


	21. Cz II 5 Pokątna

**Pokątna**

Dwudziestego ósmego sierpnia Draco spotkał się z przyjaciółmi na Pokątnej, żeby zrobić ostatnie zakupy. Książki i inne szkolne rzeczy zostały do nich dostarczone pocztą już miesiąc temu, żeby mogli zacząć naukę. Ta wyprawa była tylko dla przyjemności, po to, by kupić najnowsze, niedzielne szaty i niebywale drogie drobiazgi, które im się znudzą za kilka miesięcy. To był ten rodzaj wyjścia, który Draco naprawdę lubił. W ciągu następnych trzech dni przepakuje swój kufer, żeby wszystkie nowe nabytki się zmieściły. Strasznie chciał zanurkować na chwilę w Śmiertelnego Nokturnu po kilka zabronionych składników do wywarów, ale ojciec wyraźnie zabronił mu chodzić tam, gdzie jego obecność mogłaby być źle odebrana.

W ostatnim tygodniu umarło kilka osób. Jakiś atak w Surrey. Draco nie znał szczegółów, a większość ludzi nawet nie wiedziała, że atak miał miejsce. Z absolutnie jasnych dla niego powodów wiadomość ukazała się w Proroku Codziennym tylko raz, na tak odległej stronie, że nigdy nie stała się sensacją.

Draco żałował tylko, że to nie był Potter. Potter mieszkał w Surrey z tymi mugolami. Powinno być łatwo zabić go któregoś lata, kiedy nie mógł używać różdżki i kiedy nie było przy nim nikogo, kto mógłby go bronić. Draco zastanawiał się, dlaczego nikt nigdy nie spróbował. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego ojciec nie ufał mu nawet na tyle, żeby powiedzieć mu kilka szczegółów na temat tego ataku, o którym większość ludzi nawet nie słyszała.

_Z drugiej strony, nie wiadomo, co ja bym zrobił z tą informacją. _

—To dopiero miotła—powiedział Blaise zatrzymując się przed wystawą—Po co oni pozłocili rączkę?

Draco rzucił okiem na kartkę na wystawie. Było na niej napisane "Gwiazda", a pod nazwą był opis wszystkich funkcji błyszczącej, złotej miotły z iskrzącym się, srebrzystym ogonem. Wyglądała jak wielki znicz.

—To miotła dla bab—powiedział z obrzydzeniem, kiedy skończył czytać—Żadna z tych funkcji nie przydaje się na boisku. To po prostu badziewie. Francuzi nie mają pojęcia, jak się robi porządne miotły.

—Za to ubrania...—zastanowił się Blaise.

—Hm, tak.

—Och, czyż ona nie jest piękna?

Draco westchnął. Pansy wślizgnęła się pomiędzy nich i wpatrywała z podziwem w miotłę.

—Taką właśnie chciałabym mieć. Wieki takiej szukałam. Wszystkie miotły są robione dla chłopców—Pansy zmarszczyła swój zadarty nos—Nie mam zamiaru latać na ogromnym, obrzydliwym Grzmocie...

—Błyskawicy—wycedził Draco przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Pansy spojrzała na niego rozanielonym wzrokiem.

-Och, Draco—dotknęła jego ramienia—przecież wiesz, że ja nie mam pojęcia o Quidditchu. Jak myślisz, jaką miotłę powinnam sobie kupić?

_Powiem ci, gdzie możesz ją sobie wetknąć..._

—Na pewno nie tę—powiedział Draco krótko, wskazując kciukiem Gwiazdę.

Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby latała po Hogwarcie w blasku srebra i złota. Nie teraz, kiedy ludzie zaczęli ich ze sobą wiązać. Nienawidził tego, że wszyscy po prostu założyli, że on i Pansy to było coś pewnego i zaklepanego. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli nie chciał sprawiać takiego wrażenia, może powinien przestać wpychać język do gardła Pansy na każdym przyjęciu. Nie robił tego, gdy ktoś widział, ale Pansy zadała sobie trud, żeby od czasu do czasu ktoś ich przyłapał. Zajęła się tym, żeby wieści rozprzestrzeniły się jak pożar buszu. Ciekawe, co by zrobiła, gdyby jej powiedział, że posługiwał się nią tylko, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od czystego pocałunku z zamkniętymi ustami, który ciągle przeżywał. To i tak już nie miało znaczenia. Zrezygnował z niemożliwych rzeczy, a Pansy przynajmniej była dziewczyną—średnio atrakcyjną, z ogromną fortuną, nazwiskiem i adresem nie budzącym zakłopotania. Dziewczyną, która pozwalała jego rękom błądzić, gdzie tylko chciały. To była największa korzyść.

—No, więc którą?—Pansy pociągnęła go za rękaw do drzwi—Pomożesz mi?

—A masz w ogóle zamiar kupować miotłę?—Draco nawet nie drgnął—Naprawdę masz zamiar latać w tym roku?

Nie mieli zajęć z latania od czasu wczesnych lat w Hogwarcie, a Pansy rzadko angażowała się w coś, przy czym mogła się spocić lub pobrudzić. Nie miał zamiaru zajmować się czymś, co tylko będzie leżało w kącie i porastało kurzem.

—Nie wiem, być może. Chciałbym ją mieć, na wszelki wypadek—puściła jego rękaw, odgarnęła swoje lśniące blond włosy i wydęła wargi—Jeśli nie chcesz mi pokazać, którą mam kupić, to nie szkodzi. Kupię sobie złotą.

Odwróciła się i weszła do sklepu, kołysząc biodrami.

Draco poszedł za nią, dokładnie tak, jak myślała, z Blaisem za plecami. Wybrał coś odpowiednio subtelnego z linii Wenus—nie robili sportowych mioteł—i obejrzał dokładnie. Miotła była zrobiona ze wzmocnionej białej brzozy, wąska i wypolerowana na wysoki połysk z ogonem z wierzbowych witek, całkowicie bezpieczna i ani trochę męska. Wręczył ją Pansy.

—Idealna—powiedziała Pansy i pocałowała go w policzek, po czym podeszła do kasy zapłacić.

Draco wytrzymał to z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, nie chciał robić sceny. Gdyby byli w szkole, to by ją zniechęcił, ale tutaj, w mieście, było inaczej. Po drugie... Draco znowu westchnął. Tak to już miało być. Była, przynajmniej podczas jego pobytu w Hogwarcie, bezpiecznym i odpowiednim wyborem, i uspokoiła się trochę, jeśli chodziło o nadokazywanie uwagi odkąd była pewna swojego miejsca przy nim. Nie była już totalnie nie do zniesienia. Poza tym, to nie było takie straszne być adorowanym, słuchanym i mieć pozwolenie na dotykanie czego mu się żywnie podobało.

To i tak nie było to samo. To i tak nie było podniecające. Żadnego polowania, żadnego napięcia. Nie miała skóry usianej piegami ani olśniewających włosów.

—Umieram z głodu—powiedział Blaise, gdy wyszli ze sklepu—A Crabbe już od godziny chciał zjeść obiad.

Pansy roześmiała się.

—Ale niespodzianka. Draco, jesteś głodny?

Zerknął na nią. Jeśli pytała, to znaczyło, że sama była głodna, ale dostosowałaby się do niego pod każdym względem. Przez chwilę miał ochotę być złośliwy i powiedzieć, że nie, nie był głodny i kazać jej czekać, aż już sam nie będzie mógł tego wytrzymać. Jednak tak naprawdę to już od pewnego czasu miał ochotę coś zjeść i wolał, żeby jego żołądek nie zaczął burczeć.

—Tak.

Pansy uśmiechnęła się.

—Ja też—powiedziała, wyraźnie zadowolona, że mogła wskazać kolejną wspólną rzecz—Blaise, może pójdziesz poszukać Vincenta, Gregory'ego i Millicentę, i spotkamy się w Latarni Morskiej?

Zanim jednak Blaise poszedł gdziekolwiek, pojawili się Crabbe i Goyle, i zaoszczędzili Draco spaceru sam na sam z Pansy. Rzadko, bo rzadko, ale czasem okazywali się bezcenni. Millicenta szła obok Crabbe'a, ale między nimi było pół metra odległości i żadne z nich nie wyglądało swobodnie.

Draco był zadowolony, że się nie dotykali. Mógłby zwymiotować.

Szli całą grupą w kierunku mieszkalnej części Pokątnej, gdzie stała Latarnia Morska, tuż przed rzędami kamiennych domów. Jeszcze raz minęli Esy Floresy, cukiernię Fortescue, Madam Malkin i sklep Ollivandera...

Minęli sowiarnię...

Draco szedł dalej nie zwalniając kroku, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od okien sowiarni. Istniała szansa... Nigdy nie sprawdził. Może tam jest. Może odpowiedziała. Minął już prawie miesiąc. Gdyby miała odpowiedzieć, to już by to zrobiła. Jeśli miał tam być, to już był.

Obiecał sobie, że nie sprawdzi.

—Draco, co się stało?—zapytała Pansy, dotykając jego ręki.

—Nic—powiedział, ale się zatrzymał i odłączył od grupy—Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że muszę coś sprawdzić.

Zatrzymali się, gotowi na niego poczekać.

—Nie, idźcie na obiad. Za minutę do was dołączę.

—Czy chcesz, żebym…

—Nie, Pansy. Zamów dla mnie, dobrze?

Zrobiła minę, jakby jej powierzono świętą misję, wyprostowała się i odwróciła, prowadząc za sobą całą grupę.

Draco powiedział sobie, że to po prostu zdrowy rozsądek. W końcu jeśli na poczcie leżał sobie list adresowany do niego, to była to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim przekierują go do niego do domu. Jego nazwisko było powszechnie znane. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby takie coś pojawiło się nagle przy śniadaniu, jak on już będzie w szkole i nie będzie mógł go przechwycić i spalić.

Spali go. Nie otworzy. Nawet jeśli tam był.

_A jeśli go tam nie ma, to zapomnisz o wszystkim na zawsze. _

Podszedł do kontuaru i podał swoje nazwisko. Urzędnik zniknął w długiej alejce półek, a Draco czekał, bębniąc placami po blacie, żeby się uspokoić. Nie było go. Nie napisała. Zostaną mu oszczędzone dalsze pomyłki. To był już koniec. Koniec, a jednocześnie środek ostrożności. To wszystko.

—Proszę bardzo, panie Malfoy.

Draco zaczął się pocić.

Urzędnik popchnął niewielki list—skrawek pergaminu, dziewczęca kursywa—po kontuarze, aż dotknął palców Draco. Przestał nimi przebierać i nie mógł zrobić nic innego, niż skoncentrować się na oddychaniu, co powinno być odruchem bezwarunkowym, ale teraz wymagało jego pełnej uwagi.

Przeciągnął list do brzegu blatu i podniósł go. Musiał uważać, żeby mu ręce nie zadrżały. Wokół niego stali ludzie, cała kolejka.

—Kiedy przyszedł?

—Ponad trzy tygodnie temu. Przepraszam pana, jeśli miał by odesłany, ale standardowy czas to cztery tygodnie, zanim...

Trzy tygodnie. Draco odwrócił się gwałtownie od kontuaru i odszedł na bok, zerkając, czy w kolejce nie było znajomych twarzy. Nie było nikogo znaczącego, nikt go nie obserwował, oprócz jakiejś małej dziewczynki, która wyglądała na przestraszoną. Zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał wyglądać tak, jak się czuł: spięty z powodu nadziei, strachu i furii. Trzy tygodnie. Prawie miesiąc bez tego listu. Zostawił go tutaj, zignorował i starał się zapomnieć w swoim odpowiednim towarzystwie, w cholernej Pansy, kiedy wszystko, czego chciał to było to.

Odwrócił się do ściany, ściskając list w obydwu dłoniach. Nie mógł go otworzyć. Nie mógł przeczytać. Lepiej by było, gdyby go teraz spalił, żeby nie wiedział, nie kusił się, żeby się kompletnie nie rozczarował. To mogło być 'nie'.

_To mogło być 'tak'._

Coś go zmuszało. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Złamał pieczęć i wyciągnął pergamin. Przeleciał słowa niewidzącymi oczami i serce podeszło mu do gardła na to, co napisała. Niemożliwe. Niemożliwe.

_Draco,_

_Oczywiście, że to nie był zbieg okoliczności. _

_Rzecz w tym, że nawet 'przyjaciele' to więcej niż nam wolno. Bardzo mi się to nie podoba. To nie w porządku, że to inni decydują. Tylko że właściwie nie, prawda? Już wcześniej byliśmy więcej niż przyjaciółmi. _

_Więc właściwie nie wiem, dokładnie o co pytasz, ale…_

_Tak. Chce mieć szansę, żeby to między nami ustalić. Jak możemy to zrobić? Już kiedyś cię o to pytałam. Proszę, zastanów się nad odpowiedzią. _

_Odpisz._

_~G. _

Możliwe.

Ręce mu dygotały, kiedy powiódł palcami po liście, gładząc jedno słowo.

_Tak. _

Ginny spróbuje. Zaryzykuje. Już za trzy dni będą z powrotem w szkole, gdzie nie będzie rodziców. Gdzie będą wszyscy inni. Gdzie przynajmniej będą w pobliżu i będzie szansa znalezienia jakiegoś miejsca, należącego tylko do nich. Chyba nawet już znał takie miejsce.

Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie rozmyśliła się. Jeśli przez te trzy ostatnie tygodnie zmieniła zdanie, to on... to on... chyba kogoś zabije. Miał nadzieję, ze uda mu się jeszcze temu zapobiec.

Teraz.

—Proszę o pióro—warknął, odwracając się do kontuaru i ignorując kolejkę—I pergamin. Słyszy pan? Szybciej!

Urzędnik sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego, ale nie był tak głupi, żeby się sprzeciwiać. Sięgnął pod biurko i położył na blacie pergamin i pióro. Draco ledwo zauważał całą resztę ludzi gapiących się na niego. Ledwie słyszał, jak mała dziewczynka w kolejce mówiła cicho, że jest strasznym człowiekiem. Pochylił się nad pergaminem, żeby nikt nie mógł zobaczyć, co pisał, a pisał z zapamiętaniem. Nie było czasu do stracenia, nie było można starannie dobierać słów. Pisał gwałtownie i nie sądził, żeby Ginny przeszkadzały kleksy.

—Pieczęć—zażądał, przeczesując palcami wilgotne włosy. To jej sprawka. Zupełnie go pozbawiła godności. Znowu. Publicznie. Jednym, maleńkim słowem.

Urzędnik podał mu wosk i Draco zapieczętował list. Zamówił ekspresową sowę i sam przymocował list. Nikomu by tego nie powierzył. Nie obchodziło go, że ekspres może wyglądać dziwnie w Norze. Ufał, ze Ginny potrafi wymyślić wiarygodną wymówkę. Musiał jej teraz zaufać. Jeśli mieli być razem, będzie musiała nauczyć się kłamać.

—Leć—powiedział i sowa wyfrunęła przez okno.

Draco z hukiem zostawił dwa sykle na kontuarze i wyszedł z sowiarni, zanim zaczął się zbytnio przejmować przedstawieniem, które właśnie odstawił. Niewielki szanse, że to dotrze do jego ojca, a jeśli nawet... Cóż. Jeśli dotrze, to po prostu będzie musiał wymyślić wiarygodną wymówkę, tu i teraz, a potem być konsekwentnym w szczegółach. To nie będzie trudne. Powiedzmy, że... Zapomniał zamówić czegoś, czego bardzo potrzebował do szkoły. Tak, to było to. A żeby to wyglądało na prawdę, pójdzie do sklepu i zamówi coś szkolnego, zanim dzisiaj wrócą, i zamówi dostawę publiczną pocztą ekspresową.

Gdy tak szedł ulicą, spojrzał na swoje palce i skrzywił się. Całe były pobrudzone tuszem. Nie mógł nic z nimi zrobić za pomocą magii. Jeszcze trzy dni, zanim będzie mógł użyć różdżki.

Zanim będzie Prefektem.

Zanim będzie ją miał—jeśli ona jeszcze go chciała.

_Musi mnie chcieć, musi. Kim ona jest, żeby mnie nie chcieć?_

Zlizał atrament z palców, mając nadzieję, ze nikt ze szkoły tego nie widział. Zresztą, nawet jeśli, to co z tego?

Była tego warta.

Wszystkiego.

Draco odbił w bok z drogi, w niewielką, zacienioną niszę pomiędzy dwoma sklepami i jeszcze raz przeczytał list od Ginny. Czytał tak długo, aż wrył mu się w pamięć. Potem, z potwornym bólem serca, podarł go na małe kawałeczki i rozrzucił w różnych miejscach po drodze do Latarni. Jej 'tak'. Wyrzucił je. Nie miał innego wyboru.

Tego wieczoru, w domu, Draco spalił starą księgę czarnych zaklęć należącą do jego ojca. To nie była najbardziej satysfakcjonująca zemsta—kiedy jego ojciec to zauważy, obwini służącego. Draco było wszystko jedno. Za wszystko dotyczące niej, co straci, od tej pory jego ojciec też coś straci.


	22. Cz II 6 Nora

**Nora**

Ból był wielce zajmujący, myślała Ginny, mieszając kakao i przez okno wpatrując się w ogród. Ból czynił interesujące spustoszenie w umyśle i ciele.

Najpierw nie czuła nic. To było coś w rodzaju szoku, który paraliżował mózg, nie pozwalając odczuć początkowego ciosu, bo to było zbyt wiele. Zaprzeczanie przyszło zaraz potem.

_Napisze, daj mu czas. Nie zignorowałby. Nie może zignorować. Po prostu poczekaj jeszcze jeden dzień... Jeszcze dwa dni... _

Jednak kiedy list nie nadszedł, ból się wzmógł, palący i intensywny, przypominający złość, wydawał się namacalny, krążył we krwi i wyczerpywał. Sprawiał, że miała ochotę rzucać rzeczami o ścianę, biegać, krzyczeć, kopnąć coś. Z taką wściekłością zajęła się swoimi obowiązkami, że jej mama przez tydzień nie mogła wyjść ze zdziwienia, patrząc jak Ginny, coraz bardziej nadąsana, zawzięcie sprzątała.

Ginny winiła jego. Winiła siebie. Winiła ich rodziny za to, że to wszystko musiało odbywać się w ten sposób. Gdyby nie byli tacy ograniczeni, to wtedy, być może, Draco i ona mieliby szansę. Winiła Hermionę, bo to przez nią się wahała. Winiła Harry'ego, który nic z tym nie miał wspólnego, ale Ginny i tak miała mu za złe—w końcu był tutaj. Był w Norze, sprawiając, że była jeszcze bardziej zagubiona, miała jeszcze większe wątpliwości. Zwracał na nią uwagę bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale ona prawie tego nie chciała. Czuła się bardzo zraniona, a jego kilka uśmiechów i słów adresowanych do niej nie stanowiło przeciwwagi.

Była zdumiona, kiedy złość zamieniła się w smutek. Prawdziwy smutek. Taki, który zostawiał ciało pustym jak muszla. Ginny czuła się więcej niż głupia, więcej niż odrzucona. Bez żadnego powodu czuła, jakby straciła coś ważnego i żadna logika tu nie pomagała. Właściwie go nie znała, nic między nimi nie było. Na tym świecie nie byli po tej samej stronie i tak by nic z tego nie wynikło. To nie miało znaczenia. Przez dwa dni zasypiała i budziła się płacząc, aż jej mama zapytała, bardzo cicho, czy koszmary wróciły.

Ginny uważała to za gorzki żart, że wszyscy uwierzyli jej, kiedy powiedziała, że już nie ma koszmarów.

Teraz jednak to nie był koszmar, więc bez trudu pokręciła przecząco głową, uspokajając mamę. To wcale nie były koszmary. Tym razem to były marzenia, które nie chciały przestać przychodzić. Dziwne, pokręcone marzenia, które nigdy się nie spełnią. On naprawdę był poza zasięgiem. Ona była głupia. Znowu się przed kimś otworzyła i znowu okazała się niczym więcej jak małą, głupią dziewczynką. Nieuleczalna romantyczka—to określenie pasowało do niej jak ulał, zastanowiła się Ginny. Romantyzm był dla niej jak choroba, zakażał ją, czynił słabą i głupią, i zupełnie nie była na niego odporna.

Teraz już jednak wszystko było w porządku. Ginny napiła się kakao. Teraz już wszystko było w porządku, od czasu kiedy usłyszała o tym ataku w Surrey. Przerażenie, jakie ją ogarnęło, kiedy się dowiedziała, jak blisko Harry'ego byli, odsunęło jej myśli od egoistycznych spraw, a potem, kiedy jej umysł powrócił do bólu, ten zdążył się już zmienić. Stał się najłatwiejszym bólem, z którym jej przyszło żyć—trwał najdłużej, ale był najłatwiejszy. To było tępe ćmienie z tyłu głowy, które sprawiało, że wszystko wydawało się mniej żywe przez jakiś czas. Wiedziała, jak sobie z tym radzić.

Kiedy Ron i Harry usiedli z nią przy stole i zaczęli jeść herbatniki, które jej mama zostawiła w ogromnej ilości na talerzu, Ginny trochę się ożywiła. Wolałaby, żeby tak nie było, ale to w końcu był Harry. To się nigdy nie zmieni.

-Co tam, Ginny?—zapytał Ron z ustami pełnymi okruchów.

Wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na nich.

-Nic.

Ron przestał wyglądać na tak zabiedzonego, z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się starszy. Było w jego oczach coś, co Ginny rozpoznała i zrobiło jej się żal Rona. Zawsze miała nadzieję, że u niego tego nie zobaczy.

Harry był bledszy niż zwykle, a jego oczy bardziej zawzięte. Płonęły cały czas. Zaczął tak wyglądać, kiedy Dumbledore zniknął, a lato wcale tego nie złagodziło. On też był starszy, z mocniej zarysowaną szczęką, bardziej wyrazistymi rysami twarzy, szerszymi ramionami. Durselyowie musieli się przestraszyć i karmić go tego lata.

Ich oczy się spotkały i kiwnął głową.

Ginny nie była pewna, co to znaczyło, ale jej policzki i tak rozgorzały.

-Jak leci?—zapytała cicho.

Wzruszył ramionami i opuścił wzrok na herbatnika. Kiedy znowu podniósł wzrok, patrzył na Rona.

-Powinniśmy poćwiczyć—powiedział.—Prawie nie ma wiatru.

-Wiem, doskonały dzień. Zobaczę, czy bliźniaki chcą zagrać dwóch na dwóch.

I zaczęli mówić o Quidditcha. Ginny odwróciła twarz z powrotem do okna, ale nie potrafiła zignorować obecności Harry'ego. Nieważne jak dobrze się teraz kontrolowała, działał na nią tak jak zawsze. Kilka lat temu on też był odpowiedzialny za niewielkie ćmienie z tyłu głowy. Teraz stary ból zmieszał się z nowym i Ginny zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek uda jej się wybrać coś, co wypali.

Kiedy Errol wleciał leniwie przez okno i opadł na środku stołu, Ron miał herbatniki w obydwu rękach, więc to Harry rozwiązał sznurek, który trzymał pocztę razem. Ginny przyglądała mu się. Robił to bez żadnych ceremonii, jakby tu mieszkał i jakby to była też jego poczta. Pogłaskał Errola i zaczął przeglądać listy.

-Hermiona—powiedział i popchnął list do Rona.—Przyjeżdża czy nie? Zdecydowała się w końcu?

-Nie. Zostaje z rodzicami i myślę, że powinna.

Harry skinął głową.

-Neville—powiedział po chwili i powoli obrócił kartkę.—To wygląda strasznie oficjalnie—rysy mu stwardniały.—Jego babcia zachorowała pod koniec zeszłego roku...

-Otwórz—pogoniła go Ginny.—Szybko!

Harry otworzył list i przebiegł go oczami. Ramiona mu się rozluźniły.

-To tylko zaproszenie do Longbottom Manor—powiedział.—Zwykłe spotkanie. Żebyśmy się spotkali, zanim wrócimy do szkoły.

-Co? Balanga? Tak późno? Kiedy?

-Jutro wieczorem.

Ron potrząsnął głową.

-Hermiona nigdy nie pójdzie.

-Może jednak powinniśmy iść—powiedziała Ginny, sięgając po kartę. Jej palce musnęły palce Harry'ego, częściowo przez przypadek.—Nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu, żeby zobaczyć się ze wszystkimi, zanim wrócimy i znowu będą tylko książki... I w ogóle.

Wszyscy zamilkli. To będzie takie dziwne być w Hogwarcie bez Dumbledore'a. Będzie dziwnie chodzić dookoła jeziora, wiedząc, co się tam wydarzyło. Neville miał rację. Spotkanie było dobrym pomysłem.

-Powinniśmy iść—zdecydował w końcu Harry i wrócił do rozdzielania poczty. Większość z listów to były comiesięczne rachunki i inne śmieci adresowane do ich rodziców, ale Ginny obserwowała ręce Harry'ego, jakby robił coś naprawdę interesującego. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Nie odwróciła wzroku, kiedy następna sowa, o czarnych, lśniących piórach, wylądowała obok sterty listów i elegancko wysunęła nogę do Harry'ego.

-Proszę, Ginny—powiedział Harry. Odczepił list, zerknął na niego i podał jej.—Bez adresu zwrotnego.

Ron uniósł głowę.

-Jeszcze jeden?—zapytał ze złośliwym uśmiechem.—To już trzy tego lata.

Ale Ginny nie sięgnęła po list. Mózg jej się zaciął i przez minutę była jedynie w stanie siedzieć i wpatrywać się w pergamin, który do niej wyciągał Harry. To nie była ta gruba, biała papeteria, na którą czekała, ale na wierzchu był ten charakter pisma, odrobinę bardziej pochyły i śmielszy niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Od niego, od niego!

W ręku Harry'ego.

Podskoczyła i porwała list, uderzając się kolanami o spód stołu i wykrzywiając z bólu.

-Spokojnie—powiedział Ron, ciągle ze złośliwym uśmiechem.—Musi być bardzo interesujący.

Ginny wyszła nie spojrzawszy na żadnego z nich. Krew tak głośno pulsowała jej w uszach, że omal nie przegapiła pytania Harry'ego.

-Od kogo to?

-Kto to wie? Za każdym razem wyskakuje ze skóry, więc to musi być jakiś tajemniczy wielbiciel. Coś nam się Ginny upodabnia do Percy'ego.

_I co ty na to, Harry Potterze?_

Ginny uciekła na górę, trzymając pergamin w ściśniętej dłoni, nie myśląc o niczym innym, tylko o satysfakcji z tego, co powiedział Ron. Tak, miała tajemniczego wielbiciela. Niezwykle tajemniczego wielbiciela. Niech sobie Harry zadaje swoje pytania, niech Ron daje połowiczne odpowiedzi, niech się obydwaj zastanawiają. Nigdy się nie dowiedzą.

Zamknęła się w pokoju, tak jak to zrobiła dwukrotnie przedtem, stanęła oparta o drzwi, dziwnie oddychając. Odpowiedział. Po prawie miesiącu raczył odpowiedzieć. Przestała już czekać. Już straciła nadzieję na następną sowę. Od wczoraj czy przedwczoraj przestała tak na wszelki wypadek pierwsza przepychać się do poczty.

Wyczuł to? Chciał, żeby niczego nie była pewna? A może po prostu tyle czasu zabrało mu znalezienie sposobu na odmówienie jej?

Wpatrywała się w swój adres napisany jego ręką, nie chcąc zobaczyć reszty. Jeśli zabrało mu to tyle czasu, to nie mogła to być dobra odpowiedź. A jeśli napisał ją tak pospiesznie–a pisał pospiesznie: kursywa nie była tak staranna, a papeteria nijaka... To musiała być odmowa.

Trzymała list przez chwilę, a potem rzuciła nim przez pokój. Zawirował w powietrzu i opadł na łóżko. Odrzucenie. To potrafiła znieść. Była w tym biegła. Ale kazał jej czekać, za długo zwlekał. Musiał wiedzieć, jak ciężko było czekać na odpowiedź na takie pytanie, jak to, które zadała. Musiał wiedzieć, chyba że w ogóle nie miał uczuć. Może naprawdę nic nie czuł. Nie zdziwiłoby jej to. W końcu był Malfoyem i prawdopodobnie bawił się nią cały ten czas, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć ją zdruzgotaną. No, więc nie da mu tej satysfakcji. Spali ten głupi list bez czytania, a on może zapomnieć, że cokolwiek miedzy nimi było, tak jak ona już zapomniała.

Oparła dłoń na brzuchu i zdała sobie sprawę, że dyszy ze złości. Złość była skora do powrotu. Wróciła zanim pojawiły się jakiekolwiek inne emocje. Było to bardzo miłe uczucie. Ożywiało. Podeszła do listu, podniosła go i trzymała tak, jakby miała zamiar podrzeć.

_Nie udawaj. Przecież tego nie zrobisz. _

Zła na siebie, że była tak słaba, Ginny przełamała pieczęć. Potrząsnęła zwojem, żeby się rozwinął i trzymając z dala od siebie, oparła drugą rękę na biodrze, gotowa wyładować resztę złości na tym kawałku pergaminu, po tym jak przeczyta te wszystkie okropności, które on tam z pewnością powypisywał.

_Droga Ginny_

_Droga._ Ginny wstrzymała oddech. Pismo było niestaranne, pergamin poplamiony—a więc to nie od niego—nie mogło być od niego. Wyglądało zbyt nieporządnie. _Droga_ było zbyt szczodre.

_Nie mogłem odebrać twojego listu, właśnie zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy. Powiem Ci dlaczego, jak wrócimy do szkoły. _

_Ja też nie wiem, co mówię. To szaleństwo. Ale jeżeli jest jakaś szansa, to mam zamiar z niej skorzystać. Musimy. Uda nam się. Pierwszy września jest za trzy dni, co teraz wydaje się strasznie odległe._

_Do zobaczenia w pociągu._

_~D_

Ginny opadła na podłogę na środku pokoju.

To było bardziej jego niż wszystko, co do tej pory napisał. Było oczywiste, że—cokolwiek się stało—Draco nie miał czasu tego zaaranżować. To było nieskrywane i prosto z trzewi, i jasne jak słońce. Żadnych sugestii, żadnych kodów.

_Musimy. Uda nam się._

Ginny wpatrywała się w te słowa przez dłuższy czas, mówiąc bezgłośnie, jakby odpowiadając mu do razu, jakby on był uwięziony w pergaminie, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

-Jeśli jest jakaś szansa—szeptała do siebie—to mam zamiar ją wykorzystać.

Ale ona już wcześniej powiedziała mu, że była szansa. Co znaczyło... Co znaczyło...

Że spróbują.

Wstrząsnął nią słodki, przerażający zachwyt. Zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się dreszczem. Dziwaczny sposób, żeby znaleźć chłopaka. Przez szlabany i kłótnie, i pół-obłapianie w krzakach róży. Przez dziwne przedstawienia nad jeziorem. Przez tajemnicze, niepodpisane listy.

_Mam chłopaka. _

Draco Malfoy jest moim chłopakiem.

Zbyt szalone, żeby to pojąć. Zbyt szalone, żeby tego nie rozpamiętywać. Ginny położyła się na podłodze, drżąc lekko, zanurzając się w stanie pomiędzy snem a jawą, gdzie wszystko miało sens, dopóki się nie poruszyła i nie odetchnęła głębiej. Dopóki nie pozwoliła sobie wstać z cudownych, szepczących cieni w światło, gdzie czekała codzienność, nie dająca się zmienić i nieubłagana.

-W pociągu—wyszeptała do niego, gdziekolwiek był.—Spotkamy się w pociągu. Jeszcze tylko dwa dni i zobaczymy się w pociągu.

Ginny ledwie mogła zrozumieć swoje szczęście. Jednak okazało się, że nie była głupia. Draco odpowiedział, zależało mu, chciał jej—chciał tego, a ona _nie była_ głupia. Nie dokonała następnego wyboru, który prowadził donikąd, do niczego. Dobrze wyczuła, on też ja lubił, naprawdę chciał.

Ulga prawie pomieszała jej zmysły.

_To jest szaleństwo. _

Otworzyła oczy i pocałowała list. Przyciskała usta do chłodnego pergaminu przez dłuższą chwilę, bez ruchu. Aż nagle to były jego usta i znów byli nad jeziorem, a on będzie wiedział, poczuje, gdziekolwiek teraz był, przystanie i zadrży, i będzie się zastanawiał dlaczego. Ginny wyszeptała jego imię i zaczęła czytać list jeszcze raz. Było zbyt późno, żeby mu odpisać, ale znajdzie sposób, żeby mu powiedzieć od razu. Nie zostawi go w niepewności, spojrzy na niego, a on zrozumie. Tak będzie musiało być. Rzadko będą mieli okazję zamienić słowa. Będzie się musiał nauczyć czytać z jej wyrazu twarzy.

Pomyślała, że już wcześniej dobrze sobie radził.

Zupełnie nie udało jej się ukryć swojego podniecenia. Ron zadawał pytania, Harry patrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem. Nie obchodziło ją to. Niczego się nie dowiedzą. Ukryła cudowny, poplamiony list w schowku razem z innymi, a nikt kto ją znał nie podejrzewałby jej o rzeczy, które planowała.

Następne czterdzieści osiem godzin ciągnęło się jak całe życie.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ**


	23. Cz III 1 Hogwarcki ekspres

**Odrodzić się z popiołów**

**Rok szkolny**

**Część III: szósty rok**

**Hogwarcki ekspres**

Jeszcze nigdy przedział kolejowy nie wydawał się tak zatłoczony.

-Przesuń się, Goyle, na miłość boską! Nie wystarcza ci jedna połowa ławki?

Goyle, który usiłował wyjrzeć przez okno, od razu usiadł z powrotem.

- I tak nie ma na co patrzeć—skomentował Blaise, lustrując swoje paznokcie—Tylko peron. Czy to nie dziwne, że wydawał się kiedyś taki duży? Jakby się skurczył.

-Co za głęboka obserwacja—warknął Draco, dalej wpatrując się w peron.

Siedział tutaj od pół godziny. Jego rodzice odprowadzili go i od razu wrócili, nie chcąc rozmawiać z innymi rodzicami. Mieli zbyt dużo do stracenia, gdyby wymknęło im się niewłaściwe słowo w niewłaściwym towarzystwie. Draco wysłuchał wystarczającej ilości mów swojego ojca przez ostatnie trzy dni, żeby wiedzieć, że w cokolwiek jego ojciec był zaangażowany, to było wielkie, skomplikowane i bardzo niebezpieczne. Powinno go to obchodzić—obchodziło go, ale jednocześnie w tej chwili nie dbał o to kompletnie. Przerażenie, nadzieja i niecierpliwość trzymały go na ostrzu noża. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tłumu uczniów, wśród których nie było jej.

-Mógłbyś pójść do przedziału prefektów, Malfoy, wiesz?—powiedział Blaise. Wydawało się, że jest odrobinę rozdrażniony.

Draco błyskawicznie odwrócił się do niego.

-Przeszkadzam ci?—syknął.

Wiedział, że tak. Wyładowywał swój niepokój na całej trójce od kiedy usiedli w przedziale.

Blaise pobladł.

-Nie, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że...

-Powinienem iść?

-Myślałem, że chciałbyś...

-Obawiam się, że nie biorę pod uwagę tego, co myślisz—powiedział zimno Draco i z powrotem odwrócił się do okna. Usłyszał, jak skrzypnęło siedzenie i kątem oka zauważył, że Blaise wstał. Drzwi od przedziału się otworzyły i Blaise wyszedł bez słowa.

Świetnie. Lepiej jak będzie sam, kiedy ona się pojawi.

-Za... Założę się, że można już kupić coś do jedzenia—powiedział Goyle, który chyba też miał dosyć bycia poniewieranym.

-Tak—Crabbe wydawał się być zdenerwowany—Też mi się tak wydaje.

We dwóch poszli w ślady Blaise'a, zostawiając Draco samego. Draco wydał z siebie westchnienie pełne frustracji, która nagromadziła się w nim przez te trzydzieści minut i uchwycił brzeg ławki dwoma rękami. Teraz, kiedy nikt na niego nie patrzył, przyjrzał się tłumowi jeszcze dokładniej, zatrzymując wzrok na każdej głowie, która miała chociażby rudawy odcień. Jednak żaden nie był wystarczająco intensywny, żadna głowa nie należała do niej.

Kiedy blask prawdziwej rudości w końcu pojawił się na peronie, w Draco krew zaczęła krążyć szybciej z wrażenia. Chwilę potem skrzywił się zirytowany. Weasley. Co prawda, to znaczyło, że ona była blisko, ale to było tak, jakby ktoś chciał odwiedzić więźnia, a zamiast tego zobaczył się ze strażnikiem. Czy on naprawdę znowu urósł? Prostak.

Za nim szła Granger. Pchali wózki idąc obok siebie i rozmawiając. Weasley wydawał się być czymś zmartwiony, a Granger sprawiała wrażenie, jakby starała się go pocieszyć. Zatrzymała się, wzięła go za łokieć i spojrzała na niego z takim wyrazem twarzy...

Draco chciał to wyszydzić, ale nie potrafił znaleźć słów.

Wiedział tylko, że chciał, żeby Ginny tak na niego spojrzała. Dokładnie w ten sposób.

Kiedy Potter pojawił się za nimi popychając swój wózek, Draco skrzywił się z przyzwyczajenia—kompletnie bez sensu. Żadne z nich na niego nie patrzyło, żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że tu był, co i tak nie miało znaczenia—mieli tylko nie zasłaniać mu widoku. Znów spojrzał na mur oddzielający perony i już wiedział, kto przejdzie następny. Cała reszta, chwała bogu, skończyła już szkołę i tylko ona pozostała.

Następny odblask czerwieni był tym właściwym.

Z rękoma tak mocno zaciśniętymi na krawędzi ławki, że bolały go kostki, Draco patrzył, jak się pojawiła. Wyglądała na... starszą. Miała ciemniejsze oczy, ciaśniejszy golf i dłuższe włosy. Obserwował ją, jak dogoniła całą grupę. Ustawiła się za nimi ze swoim wózkiem i zaczęła przyglądać się tłumowi, a potem pociągowi—od jednego końca do drugiego. Założyła włosy za ucho—czy to była jego wyobraźnia, czy też raz w życiu pamiętała, żeby je uczesać?—i przypatrywała się po kolei każdemu oknu.

Znalazła go.

Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi, chociaż nie pamiętał, żeby wstawał. Uniósł ręce, jakby chciał otworzyć okno i zdał sobie sprawę, że to na nic. Nie mógł do niej zawołać. Opuścił ręce i patrzył ponad Potterem i całą resztą, nieważne kim byli, ważne, że trzymali ją w niewoli. Została za murem z ich ciał, z lekko uniesioną głową, wpatrzona w niego. Z jej twarzy nie dało się niczego wyczytać. Dostała list? Przeczytała go? Zdecydowała się go unikać, czy też ciągle miała zamiar dać mu tę szansę, o której wspomniała?

Draco czekał nie oddychając, obserwując jej wyraz twarzy, szukając najmniejszego oznaki nadziei…

Promienny, prześliczny uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. Skinęła głową.

_Tak._

Oszałamiające. Draco wsparł się o ścianę pod oknem, tak żeby Ginny nie zobaczyła jego słabości. Że ktoś się tak do niego uśmiechnie—Ginny—nigdy się tego nie spodziewał. Chciał iść w kierunku tego uśmiechu, podążyć za nim aż do samego źródła i opowiedzieć jej, jakie to lato naprawdę było i jak ważne było, żeby ją zobaczyć. To była jakaś koszmarna, kosmiczna pomyłka, że była uwięziona za tymi głupcami, którzy ją od niego odgradzali. Gdyby na świecie była jakaś sprawiedliwość, to urodziłaby się Parkinsonom zamiast Pansy.

Mało go obchodziło, że Potter, Weasley i Granger patrzyli na niego z pełną podejrzliwości złością. Pewnie myśleli, że to w nich się tak wpatrywał. Ależ oni byli próżni! Cała trójka razem wzięta nie była warta tej, która stała za nimi, z odpowiedzią w błyszczących oczach. Jednak jak zwykle żadne z nich nie patrzyło na nią. Lepiej dla nich dwojga, że jej sojusznicy byli tak ślepi.

Draco pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech w jej kierunku, najlżejszy z możliwych cień uśmiechu, po prostu podniósł do góry jeden kącik ust. To mógł być złośliwy uśmiech. Inni pewnie tak pomyśleli, ale skierował go do niej i miał nadzieję, że zrozumie, że ten nikły znak był wszystkim, co mógł zrobić bez narażania się na niebezpieczeństwo.

Zamknęła usta i uśmiechnęła się już bardziej powściągliwie. Kiwnęła głową—ledwo, ledwo. Wiedziała.

Kiedy Granger się do niej odwróciła i coś powiedziała, Ginny oderwała wzrok od Draco nie dając po sobie poznać zaskoczenia lub strachu. To, że gładko przeszła do rozmowy, która nie miała nic wspólnego z nim, było pewne. Gawędząc sobie niewinnie, prawie zniknęła w tłumie na drugim krańcu pociągu i wsiadła nie oglądając się.

Świetnie. Jeśli będzie w tym taka dobra, to wszystko pójdzie wspaniale. Uda się.

Draco osunął się na siedzenie i zdał sobie sprawę, że miał wilgotne dłonie i napięte mięśnie. Rozluźnił się z ulgą i nabrał głęboko powietrza. Między nimi naprawdę coś było. Naprawdę. Była gdzieś na drugim końcu pociągu z innymi Gryfonami, którzy myśleli, że mieli ją bezpiecznie schowaną, ale tak naprawdę była tutaj z nim. Myślami była tu z nim, wiedział o tym.

-Głodny?

Draco rozpoznał głos Blaise'a, ale nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby odwrócić głowę. Wydał z siebie dźwięk, który miał oznaczać 'nie' i patrzył prosto przed siebie na siedzenie naprzeciwko.

-Jesteś pewien? Crabbe wykupuje całe jedzenie.

Draco skinął głupkowato głową. Jedzenie? Nie mógł jeść. Nie mógł myśleć. Miał wrażenie, że cały zasób słów go opuścił i miał nadzieję, że Blaise nie będzie się starał wciągnąć go w dowcipną rozmowę. Nie mógł się skupić. Miał zaćmienie umysłu.

Jego trzej towarzysze wrócili, odzywając się tylko w bezpiecznych odstępach czasu, dopóki nie stało się jasne, że Draco już nie był w złym humorze albo przynajmniej na jakiś czas stracił mowę. Porzucili ostrożność i zaczęli swobodnie rozmawiać.

-Ktoś powinien złożyć wizytę Gryfonom—zasugerował Blaise w godzinę po tym, jak ruszyli z dworca.

Draco odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

-Nie—powiedział kategorycznie.

Nie miał zamiaru wedrzeć się siłą do przedziału Pottera i zacząć wszystkich obrażać. Nie w tym roku. Ona tam będzie. Nie mógł tego zrobić w jej obecności. Szczególnie, że nie było po co. Teraz miał taką przewagę nad Potterem, o jakiej wcześniej mu się nie śniło.

Crabbe i Goyle, którzy prawdopodobnie nie mogli się doczekać tradycyjnej awantury, wymienili rozczarowane spojrzenia i wrócili do przeżuwania swoich kanapek.

Draco zatonął w myślach. Nie chciał wywoływać kłótni, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić, co się dzieje w pociągu. Poeksperymentować z władzą prefekta. Przejść się wagonami, zobaczyć co tam słychać...

Zerknąć na nią z bliska.

-Zaraz wracam—powiedział i wyszedł z przedziału. Nie miał jeszcze na sobie tandetnych, szkolnych szat, ale przyczepił odznakę prefekta do swoich ciemnozielonych. Poprawił ją, tak żeby była idealnie równo, przeczesał dłonią włosy, żeby żaden kosmyk nie wymknął się spod kontroli i powędrował na koniec pociągu.

Była co najmniej trzy wagony dalej, tyle wiedział. Kiedy dotarł do trzeciego wagonu, zwolnił kroku. Przechodząc koło każdego przedziału nasłuchiwał jej głosu. Czy nawet jednego z ich głosów. Cokolwiek, byle tylko dowiedzieć się, gdzie była. Nic jednak nie zasugerowało, że była w tym wagonie. Otworzył więc drzwi do następnego, zamknął je za sobą i miał zamiar iść dalej, gdy poczuł, że nie może się ruszyć.

-Zaraz wracam.

Zasuwała za sobą drzwi do przedziału—odwracała się w jego kierunku—zamarła w miejscu jak on, wpatrzona. W wąskim korytarzu jadącego pociągu, ze słońcem wpadającym do środka i oświetlającym ją w odstępach czasu, wyglądała jak seria fotografii. Bardziej rzeczywista. Tak samo zjawiskowa.

Zaczęła iść powoli w jego kierunku. Draco czekał, niepewny, co Ginny zrobi. Niepewny przed czym sam nie będzie się w stanie powstrzymać.

Kiedy podeszła do niego, zawahała się. Zaległa między nimi dziwna cisza, której nie mieli jak przerwać. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, potem Ginny spuściła wzrok i lekko potrząsnęła głową. Na twarz wystąpił jej rumieniec. Odwróciła się w lewo, żeby go ominąć.

Draco pochylił się w swoje prawo i zatrzymał ją.

Spróbowała pójść prawą stroną i znowu ją zablokował.

Ginny cofnęła się i zatrzymała z ręką na ścianie, żeby utrzymać równowagę, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Jej oczy spoczęły na odznace i uniosła brwi w zdumieniu. Podniosła na niego wzrok, wyraźnie zaciekawiona.

Skinął głową. Zapomniał jej powiedzieć, że został prefektem. Nie była to najważniejsza rzecz, kiedy pisał list. Teraz jednak skrzyżował ręce na piersi, uniósł brwi i zacisnął usta w uśmiechu.

-Zgadza się—powiedział, trochę drwiąco, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś słuchał—A zatrzymywanie prefekta może skutkować odebraniem punktów, panno Weasley.

Oczy jej błysnęły, pełne śmiechu i jasnobrązowe. Zacisnęła usta, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć szeroko. Wyglądała na tak podekscytowaną, jak on się czuł. Serce mu waliło. Wiedział, że musi ją przepuścić, pozwolić jej gdzieś iść, zrobić coś, a nie stać tu z nim. Jakiejkolwiek wymówki użyła, żeby wyjść z przedziału, musiała to zrobić, żeby nie stracić wiarygodności.

Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Jego oczy ześlizgnęły się, bez jego wiedzy, do jej ust, które rozchyliły się trochę. Stał tak wpatrując się w nie, nie mogąc się odezwać z pragnienia.

Wyglądało na to, że miała ten sam problem.

-Strasznie trzęsie—wydusił w końcu z siebie tym samym aroganckim tonem—Uważaj. Nie chciałabyś chyba przewrócić się i uderzyć w _głowę_.

Ciężko było się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy ona o mało nie wybuchnęła śmiechem. Odwróciła wzrok, zarumieniona i podniecona, zagryzając wargę. Wydała z siebie bezczelne 'hm' i przepchnęła się obok niego.

Jej ręce dotknęły jego piersi, jego ramienia, ale nie odepchnęła go mocno, a jej palce prześlizgnęły się powoli po nim, kiedy go mijała i otwierała drzwi pomiędzy wagonami. Draco żałował, że nie mógł zamknąć oczu, żeby wyraźniej to poczuć.

_Tak, dobrze, popchnij mnie, zrób, co musisz, żeby mnie dotknąć... _

Nienawidził tego, że nie mógł jej też dotknąć. Tutaj. Teraz.

Cofnęła ręce, żeby zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Draco patrzył przez szybę, jak zniknęła w toalecie. Stał tak przez kilka sekund, zanim przypomniał sobie gdzie był, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, żeby wrócić, skąd przyszedł.

Dźwięk otwieranych za nim drzwi zatrzymał go tylko na moment.

-Jakiś problem, Malfoy?

W tej chwili nawet pochrząkiwanie tego neandertalczyka Weasleya nie było w stanie wytrącić go z równowagi. Weasleya, który o niczym nie miał pojęcia. Weasleya, którego siostra właśnie dotknęła go z rozmysłem, którego siostra wyszła go szukać, którego siostra dzieliła z nim sekret, którego siostra przekazała mu 'tak' swoim uśmiechem, a on miał zamiar skorzystać z tego.

Dziś wieczorem.

-Odwal się, Weasley—powiedział beztrosko, nawet się nie odwracając. Wrócił na drugi koniec pociągu z uśmiechem na ustach, szokując swoich towarzyszy swoim zdecydowanie wielkodusznym zachowaniem przez resztę podróży.


	24. Cz III 2 Schowek

**Schowek**

Drugiego dnia po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, kiedy w dalszym ciągu nie mógł się z nią zobaczyć na osobności, Draco miał ochotę coś zniszczyć. Albo kogoś — bez znaczenia. Nie mógł się skoncentrować, czas spędzony na lekcjach wydawał się marnotrawieniem energii, a Pansy...

Pansy.

Będzie musiał coś zrobić. Zerwanie z nią było prawie niemożliwe bez zwracania na siebie uwagi, a tego nie chciał ponad wszystko. Tego i jej ust szukających jego.

Dyskusja na temat publicznego okazywania uczuć nie rozwiąże tego, starałaby się go dopaść, gdy będzie sam, a on jej nie chciał, _nie chciał_. Nie kiedy po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Sali, przy stole Gryfonów słodkie, delikatne usta uśmiechały się do niego potajemnie, kiedy tylko było można.

Pal licho Pansy. Nie sobie myśli, co chce.

Draco rozgniótł żuki tłuczkiem i skupił się na o wiele ważniejszym problemie: jak dorwać Ginny samą. Wiedział, gdzie ją zabierze. Wystarczyło tylko ją znaleźć, pokazać jej gdzie to było i jak się tam dostać oraz zdecydować, kiedy będą się starali spotykać. To jego ojciec powiedział mu o tym miejscu — ironia losu, stwierdził z zimnym rozbawieniem Draco. Powiedział mu zaraz po tym, jak Draco otrzymał odznakę prefekta, że było to sprawdzone i pewne miejsce, z całą pewnością w nadziei, że Draco użyje go do jakiś sekretnych, niewyobrażalnych rzeczy, których mogą wymagać jego ślizgońskie powinności.

No i będzie robił sekretne, niewyobrażalne rzeczy tutaj. Nie mógł się już doczekać.

_Nie mógł się doczekać. _

Po Eliksirach wziął prysznic mając przed oczami jej twarz, jadł obiad widząc ją, siedzącą po drugiej stronie sali. To stawało się więcej niż nie do zniesienia. Uśmiechając się, odnalazła jego oczy. Wzrok Draco spoczął na jej ustach, jej policzki zaczerwieniły się jak zwykle i odwróciła się. Przy każdym posiłku miał ochotę złapać ją i zaciągnąć w jakiś kąt, ale nie było takiej możliwości. Na uczcie z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego było zbyt duże zamieszanie, a poruszenie związane z pierwszymi zajęciami uczyniły wczoraj niemożliwym.

Może dzisiaj wieczorem. Będzie się jej tak długo przypatrywał, aż się zgodzi. Będzie patrzył na nią tak długo, aż zrozumie.

Kiedy w końcu na niego spojrzała, jej oczy były dziwnie ciemne. Już się nie uśmiechała. Wyglądała tak, jak on się czuł, a to tylko czyniło ból nieznośnym.

— Nie jesteś głodny?

Draco wzdrygnął się. Głos Pansy był więcej niż nie na miejscu w tej chwili. Musiał jednak przyznać, że był głodny. Umierał z głodu, a przecież będzie mu potrzebna energia. Skinął głową i skierował wzrok z powrotem na swój talerz. Jadł metodycznie, bardziej dlatego, że wiedział, że powinien, niż dla smaku. Nie mógł pójść za nią, gdy wychodziła z Wielkiej Sali — Granger z nią była. Kiedy wyszedł na korytarz, obydwie zdążyły już zniknąć. Nie wiedział w jakim kierunku.

Wszedł do pokoju Ślizgonów, z całej siły trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Uczesał się. Umył zęby. Będzie gotowy.

Z lśniącą na piersi odznaką prefekta wyszedł znowu na korytarz. Przechadzał się tam, gdzie miał nadzieję ją spotkać, mijając arkady, zatrzymując się, by zimne powietrze ochłodziło jego rozgrzaną skórę. Złapał się na tym, że krążył wokół zejścia z gryfońskiej wieży. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo to było głupie i szybko odmaszerował w stronę biblioteki.

Kiedy zobaczył ją, jak idzie z grupą dziewczyn ze swojego roku, nie bardzo wiedział, co mógł zrobić.

Była do niego odwrócona tyłem, a na ramieniu miała torbę z podręcznikami.

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał kilka słów.

Pasek od torby pękł i torba upadła na ziemię. Nie była zapięta i wszystkie książki i zwoje rozsypały się dookoła. Ginny zaklęła cicho, przerzuciła włosy przez ramię, obróciła się odrobinę i schyliła, żeby z pomocą przyjaciółek wszystko pozbierać.

— Pięć punktów, Weasley.

Podskoczyła. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego, ściskając kurczowo książki.

— C-co?

Przez chwilę wyglądała na wściekłą, ale potem zobaczyła różdżkę w jego ręku. Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Żartujesz?

— Czy to są książki z biblioteki?

— No... Tak... Ale...

— Niszczenie szkolnej własności. Ciesz się, że nie dziesięć.

Jedna z jej przyjaciółek, gruba brunetka, której imienia Draco nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, ruszyła na niego z rękoma na biodrach i płonącymi oczami.

— Nie wolno ci tak robić! — krzyknęła — To jest nadużywanie przywilejów i poskarżę na ciebie!

_O, Boże! Będę miał do czynienia z Gryfonami przez okrągły rok..._

— No, to na co czekasz? — powiedział jedwabistym głosem i podszedł do Ginny, która ciągle wyglądała na oburzoną — Chodź ze mną, Weasley. Gabinet Snape'a.

Ginny opadła szczęka.

— Niby czemu?

Zaimponowała mu swoją umiejętnością udawania — chyba że naprawdę była wkurzona. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. To był najlepszy z pomysłów, jakie mu przyszły do głowy i miał zamiar przeprowadzić go do końca.

— Ponieważ jeśli powiesz 'nie' — syknął — to będzie dwadzieścia.

Jej przyjaciółki były oburzone do żywego.

Ginny uniosła brodę i wzięła od swojej grubej koleżanki podartą torbę, którą ta naprawiła i wyciągała do niej.

— Dziękuję, Emma — powiedziała władczo i odwróciła się na pięcie — Znam drogę.

Ruszyła szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Draco rzucił jej przyjaciółkom najgorsze ze swoich spojrzeń i podążył za nią.

— Pójdę i powiem, co zrobił — usłyszał, jak mówiła ta gruba — Nie uda mu się z tego wywinąć. Chodźcie.

Za sobą usłyszał ich cichnące kroki.

— W lewo — wyszeptał, kiedy Ginny doszła do końca korytarza i okazało się, że jednak nie wiedziała, dokąd ma iść.

Odwróciła się w lewo i szła dalej. Minęli kilkoro uczniów, ale Draco trzymał się w pewnej odległości i nie patrzył na nią, i wydawało się, że nikt nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego. Podchodził wystarczająco blisko, żeby wyszeptać kierunek na każdym zakręcie, a potem z powrotem oddalał się i patrzył jak przechodziła pod pochodniami, nieświadoma, co robiły z jej kołyszącym się końskim ogonem.

Ona... naprawdę to robiła. Wykonywała jego plan. Poczuł dziwny przypływ podniecenia i pożądania. Już prawie byli na miejscu. Bardzo blisko.

Wejście było tuż za rogiem korytarza, który prowadził do ślizgońskich schodów, co dla niej będzie oznaczało piekło. Będzie się rzucała w oczy, jeśli pojawi się tutaj zbyt często. Niestety, nie znał innego miejsca.

— Zatrzymaj się — wyszeptał i Ginny zatrzymała się. Przeszedł obok niej, nie zwracając na nią uwagi, pilnując tego, co się działo na obrzeżach jego pola widzenia. Nikogo nie było — Patrz — powiedział bardzo cicho — Przygotuj się, żeby wejść pierwsza.

Nie mógł się odwrócić, żeby sprawdzić, czy go słuchała albo czy w ogóle jeszcze tam była. Ktoś mógł nadejść w każdej chwili. Gdyby tak się stało, najlepszym wyjściem byłoby udawać, że mówił do siebie.

Ze zręcznością nabytą przez pięć lat nauki, Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i dotknął trzech kamieni w kolejności, której nauczył go jego ojciec. W kolejności, którą już przetestował. Popchnął ścianę, która uchyliła się lekko do środka jak drzwi. Cofnął się, robiąc miejsce, a Ginny prześlizgnęła się obok niego i zniknęła w ścianie bez słowa czy spojrzenia. Draco rozejrzał się z przerażeniem na boki.

Na szczęście korytarz był pusty.

Wślizgnął się za nią i zamknął ścianę.

Było kompletnie ciemno.

— _Lumos _— usłyszał, jak powiedziała. Trzymała różdżkę wysoko w ciemnościach, które czuć było stęchlizną, ale nie jakoś strasznie. Światło z jej różdżki powędrowało po kamieniach, aż natrafiło na pochodnię — _Illuminus_.

Pochodnia zapłonęła i oświetliła na kilka metrów korytarz po obu stronach — dalej królował mrok. Było tutaj wąsko, a kamienie w ścianach i na podłodze były nierówne. Wzdłuż korytarza ciągnął się rząd ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi okutych żelazem, ale nie było na nich rygli. Draco już wcześniej sprawdził. Każde drzwi można było otworzyć, a wzdłuż korytarza było mnóstwo pomieszczeń. Niektóre bardziej pożyteczne od innych.

— Co to za miejsce? — wyszeptała Ginny, rozglądając się z półotwartymi ustami.

Draco przyglądał się, jak światło pochodni tańczyło na jej policzku, zamieniając ją całą w bursztyn i złoto. Widział, jak jej usta nabierają tego samego koloru.

— Schowek — powiedział, ale słowa gdzieś ugrzęzły i musiał odchrząknąć — Schowek. Stare szaty i książki, kilka różdżek, tam z tyłu. Rozdają je...

_Uczniom takim jak ty._

— I nikt tutaj nie przychodzi?

Ginny zbliżyła się do granicy światła i spojrzała w ciemność. Draco został opierając się o drzwi, nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć.

— Tylko latem.

Ginny wetknęła różdżkę do torby i schyliła się, żeby położyć swoje rzeczy na podłodze. Draco obserwował ją w półcieniu, nagle zdenerwowany. Miał ją tutaj. Przyszła z nim. Właśnie tego chciał.

Dlaczego nie potrafił zacząć?

Wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego. Odrzuciła włosy do tyłu — miały niesamowity kolor w tym świetle — i opuściła rękę. Zrobiła krok w jego kierunku i otworzyła usta, ale wydawało się, że opuściła ją zdolność mowy.

Nie potrafił jej pomóc.

— Nie możesz tak po prostu... zabierać mi punktów —powiedziała w końcu. Nie była zła — Oddaj je.

— Za późno — udało mu się powiedzieć. Miał ściśnięte płuca — Są odbierane, jak tylko wypowie się słowa.

— A.

Oblizała usta i spojrzała na ścianę.

Wyprostowała się i wzięła głęboki oddech.

Podeszła prosto do niego. Draco patrzył, jak się zbliżała, nie będąc w stanie zareagować, nie potrafiąc przewidzieć, co się wydarzy. Nie chcąc mieć nadziei. W okamgnieniu rzuciła mu się na szyję.

— Odpisałeś — wyrwało jej się i objęła go mocno.

Serce Draco przestało bić.

Bycie obejmowanym było dla niego tak obcym uczuciem, że przez chwilę był zbyt zdumiony, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Stał, patrząc ponad jej ramieniem w ciemność na końcu korytarza, czując nacisk trzymających go ramion, a na brodzie delikatny dotyk jej włosów. A potem, powoli, podniósł ramiona i objął ją, krzyżując ręce na jej placach. Czubkami palców musnął jej łopatki i, nie ruszając się, oparł się lekko o nią, zdumiony.

— Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle odpowiesz — powiedział. Jego głos brzmiał obco, niski i cichy. Czuł, jak rezonuje pomiędzy nimi.

Ginny przytuliła go mocniej. Jej głowa opadła mu na ramię.

— Odpisałbym wcześniej — Draco usłyszał swój głos — Ostatnim razem. Ale nie mogłem.

Ginny odpowiedziała cicho.

— Myślałam, że zmieniłeś zdanie.

_Zmieniłem. _Ale nie był w stanie postąpić zgodnie z tą decyzją. Nie kiedy istniała choćby najmniejsza szansa na to.

_To się nie dzieje naprawdę. _

Draco pochylił głowę i zamknął oczy z niedowierzaniem, gdy policzkiem dotknął jej chłodnych włosów.

— Chciałem — powiedział, niczego już niepewny. Poprawił uchwyt, żeby przysunąć ją bliżej — ale nie potrafiłem.

Ginny westchnęła i lekko przesunęła ręką po jego plecach.

Draco otworzył usta i starał się złapać powietrze. Była tu z nim, obejmując go i dotykając, i byli całkiem sami. Za chwilę obudzi się w swoim łóżku w Malfoy Manor, a świat w jakiś sposób dowie się o jego niepokornych snach — bo to wszystko musiał być sen, to było złudzenie, jej tutaj nie było, to nie mogło się zdarzyć. Nie pomiędzy nimi.

Oparł wygodniej policzek o jej błyszczące włosy.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to niebezpieczne?

Ginny nie odpowiedziała, tylko znowu poruszyła ręką, raz za razem delikatnie gładząc coś, czego tam nie było. Jej łagodny dotyk przeszywał go niesamowitymi uczuciami. Nie potrafił pojąć, jak ona to robiła. Jak przez ubranie, z ręką na niczym bardziej ekscytującym niż jego łopatka, potrafiła sprawić, że był tak spięty, a jego zmysły tak wyostrzone. Zacisnął powieki i pozwolił, żeby dotyk przez niego przepłynął. Niebezpieczeństwo nie miało znaczenia. Albo jeżeli miało, to nie tak wielkie, jak to. Ginny była tutaj, dotykała go i to było warte ryzyka.

— Pamiętasz, jak tutaj trafić? — zapytał ochrypłym głosem po jakimś czasie.

Ginny odwróciła głowę na jego ramieniu, jej nos musnął jego szyję. Zesztywniał, czując jej oddech na skórze.

— Tak — wyszeptała i schowała twarz pomiędzy jego szyją a ramieniem, obejmując go mocniej — Pamiętam.

Czuł na szyi jej poruszające się usta.

Draco wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i odsunął się od Ginny, żeby ukryć, co się z nim działo.

Wydawało się, że Ginny nie zauważyła. Znowu się poruszyła, unosiła ku niemu twarz, czuł, jak jej policzek ociera się delikatnie o jego szczękę, a potem poczuł miarowy oddech na swojej brodzie.

Czy ona chciała...

Draco pochylił głowę. Ich policzki się otarły. Cofnął się nieco, nie tracąc kontaktu, aż ich nosy znalazły się koło siebie w tej prawie ciemności. Zamknął oczy, starając się zgadnąć, czy to było zaproszenie. Czy mógł zrobić, co chciał, czy mógł dostać to, po co tutaj naprawdę przyszedł — po co, jak miał nadzieję, obydwoje tutaj przyszli?

Draco obrócił głowę, aż kącik jego ust dotknął jej. Musiał tylko obrócić twarz o następny centymetr, żeby ich usta znalazły się na miejscu. Całe jego ciało mówiło mu, żeby to zrobił, _zrobił_.

Ale czy ona... naprawdę chciała... Wszystko, co musiała zrobić, to poruszyć się odrobinę, pokazać mu. Czekał, napięty i spragniony.

Ona tylko potarła nosem o jego nos. Wydała z siebie cichy, zezwalający dźwięk, który przeszył go gorącem. Nie będzie więcej czekania. Nie dzisiaj. Nigdy.

Draco przesunął usta na usta Ginny i pocałował ją.

Rozkosz. Niezmącona, fantastyczna rozkosz — usta pod jego własnymi. W dodatku to były jej usta, przyciśnięte, cały czas zamknięte, słodkie i czyste, i jeszcze lepsze niż pamiętał. Draco przesunął swoimi ustami po jej w tę i z powrotem, powoli, czując impulsy docierające do jego mózgu na ten delikatny, suchy kontakt.

Przesunął się trochę, żeby mieć ją pod lepszym kątem i żeby odsunąć biodra jeszcze dalej od niej, ponieważ nic nie mógł poradzić na to, jak na niego działała. Nie było słychać niczego, oprócz ich oddechów. Coś się stało. Ginny nie odsunęła się, tylko jakby potknęła, łapiąc go za ramiona. Draco podtrzymał ją jedną ręką, przyciskając do siebie. Nie upadnie. Drugą rękę podniósł do jej twarzy i tak ją trzymał. Przechylił głowę, jego nos dotknął jej i przez chwilę było cicho.

Ginny pocałowała go pierwsza. Uniosła brodę i przechyliła głowę. Jej usta zatrzymały się na jego bez ruchu. Draco powiódł kciukiem po jej policzku i oddał pocałunek. Chciał pocałować ją głębiej, chciał, żeby się dla niego otworzyła. Rozchylił lekko wargi i znowu ją pocałował, zamykając usta na jej ustach. Przekrzywił głowę i zrobił to jeszcze raz, starając się pokazać jej, czego chciał.

Ginny rozchyliła usta, ledwo-ledwo.

_Tak._

Draco dopasował się do niej i otworzył usta odrobinę szerzej, mając nadzieję, że ją zachęci.

Zawahała się, po czym wzięła z niego przykład.

_O, tak._

Przesunął dłonią w górę po jej twarzy i lekko zacisnął palce w jej włosach, na skórze. Przytrzymując jej usta swoimi, Draco powiódł językiem wzdłuż jej, szybko, na próbę.

Ginny zaczerpnęła powietrza i mocniej ujęła jego szaty.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że drży. Dziwne. Całował się już tak, z językami i oddechami. To nie powinno być nic szczególnego. Jakby tego nigdy nie robił. Ginny była delikatna i niezdecydowana, musiał działać bez pośpiechu, przedstawić opcje i pozwolić jej zdecydować. Przesunął językiem wzdłuż jej jeszcze raz, wolniej. Czy będzie chciała... Czy mu pozwoli...

Zareagowała. Z początku ledwo-ledwo, potem z większą ciekawością. Draco zadrżał, czując to niewyobrażalnie delikatne badanie. Była jak powolna, doskonała tortura. To była dla niej nowość i nie można jej było poganiać, ale dawała mu to, uczyła się na jego ustach... Ginny całowała go ze słodkim brakiem doświadczenia, kurczowo trzymając się jego ramion dla utrzymania równowagi...

_Ginny._

Miał ochotę wypowiedzieć jej imię. Dojmujący, narastający przez całe lato — cały rok — głód eksplodował w jego głowie i Draco nie potrafił się dłużej powstrzymać. Pocałował ją mocniej bez ostrzeżenia, bez czekania na jej zgodę, a Ginny przywarła do niego z jękiem, od którego zagotowała się w nim krew. To była Ginny. Jej smak, włosy, skóra, ciało. Czuł, jak jej pierś wznosi się i opada, jak jej kolana uderzają lekko o jego, gdy przesuwał się, starając się lepiej ją ująć, lepiej dosięgnąć. To się nie działo naprawdę. Był odurzony. W snach całował ją, tak jak teraz, całe lato, jakby to była ostatnia szansa — a teraz to się działo naprawdę. _Naprawdę._ Jego usta spotykały jej, jeszcze i jeszcze, otwarte, gorące i szukające. Nie potrafiła dotrzymać mu kroku, ale się starała, dała mu język, ręce — była przyjemnością, od której kręciło się w głowie. To tak smakowało zwycięstwo. Draco przytulił się tak mocno, jak tylko mógł i przesunął, wciągając ją w lepszą pozycję.

Musnęła go biodrem.

Draco podskoczył i gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza. Natychmiast znienawidził siebie za to, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Zrobił pół kroku do tyłu, włosy opadły mu na oczy. Miał tak gorącą twarz, że wiedział, że się zarumienił.

_Niech to._

Gdy rozplątali ramiona i stanęli o krok od siebie, oddychając ciężko w mrocznej ciszy, Ginny wyglądała na mniej skonsternowaną, niż mógłby się spodziewać. Spojrzała w dół, a potem szybko w bok, jakby wiedziała, co się stało. Potwornie go to zawstydziło i jednocześnie zdumiało, gdyż po tym pocałunku zakładał, że jest całkowicie niewinna.

Ten pocałunek.

Nie mógł się nawet odezwać. Wiedział, że głos by mu się załamał. Już od dwóch lat tak się nie działo, ale to byłby jeden z tych okropnych przypadków. Nigdy… Nie zdawał sobie sprawy... że pocałunek może mieć taki efekt.

Ginny zerknęła na niego. Nie wiedział, czy się zarumieniła, bo oświetlała ją płonąca nad nią pochodnia, czy też z powodu emocji. To nie miało znaczenia. Była potargana i odurzona, a jej usta były jeszcze wilgotne. Fenomenalne. On to spowodował.

Bez ostrzeżenia Ginny sięgnęła do jego twarzy. Draco drgnął. Co ona robiła?

Palce Ginny zawisły w powietrzu, zajrzała mu w oczy, ale gdy już się nie poruszył, łagodnie, bardzo łagodnie zaczęła odgarniać mu włosy z czoła, przeczesując delikatne pasma z powrotem na miejsce czułymi, uważnymi palcami.

Draco stał jak wryty. Czy ona umiała dotykać tylko na takie niewyobrażalne sposoby? Przytulając go, odgarniając włosy... To nie było... To nie było normalne. To było zbyt intymne. Było w jej gestach coś, czego nie rozpoznawał, co głęboko w nim obudziło tępy ból, który zmieszał się z pulsowaniem, którego nie mógł zaspokoić.

— Ktoś mógłby zauważyć — powiedziała cicho, zabierając rękę, gdy skończyła.

Skinął głową i poczekał, aż wróci mu głos.

— Więc pewnie powinnaś coś z tym zrobić.

Spojrzał na jej włosy, które były w ruinie.

— Co? — Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, po czym otworzyła szeroko oczy — O!

Sięgnęła do góry i pomacała włosy. Błyskawicznie wyciągnęła gumkę i zarzuciła włosy na plecy. Draco obserwował jak zahipnotyzowany. Chciał móc ją uczesać. Mógłby to zrobić — ona go uczesała. Coś go jednak powstrzymywało.

Dziwne, że miał odwagę ją pocałować, ale nie potrafił się zdobyć, żeby dotknąć jej włosów.

Ginny zebrała je razem w ciągu sekundy i związała kilkoma niedbałymi ruchami. Draco nie potrafił powstrzymać grymasu. Poświęcał więcej czasu na uczesanie się, a miał krótkie włosy. Naprawdę powinna poświęcić temu więcej czasu. Nie było żadnego usprawiedliwienia, żeby nie użyć odpowiedniego zaklęcia na włosach takich, jak te. Całe życie Draco widział, jak jego matka upina sobie włosy, a przy tym niewzruszenie obstawała przy znaczeniu takich rzeczy, że nie mógł uwierzyć, że Ginny była tego nieświadoma. Może i byli Weasleyami, ale w końcu mieli różdżki. Byli czarodziejami, a przynajmniej tak twierdzili. Jak mogli nie znać tak prostych, codziennych spraw?

— Jest takie zaklęcie, które pozwoli ci utrzymać je spięte przez cały dzień — wypalił, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać.

Ginny zamrugała.

— Co... Moje włosy?

— Tak.

Bardzo się starał, żeby w jego głosie nie było słychać irytacji, ale naprawdę! Była za duża, żeby nie wiedzieć. Teraz patrzyła na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, jakby powiedział coś kompletnie nie z tej ziemi. Jakby starała się nie uśmiechnąć, chociaż wcale nie było ku temu powodu.

— No, dobrze — powiedziała w końcu — Jakie?

Zadowolony, Draco wyciągnął różdżkę. Pozwoli mu się nauczyć.

— Rozpuść je jeszcze raz.

Ginny w dalszym ciągu przyglądała mu się z pewnym rozbawieniem, ale sięgnęła do tyłu i zsunęła gumkę. Grube, rude pukle opadły dookoła jej twarzy i szyi.

— Proszę.

Draco zmusił się, żeby się nie gapić. Podszedł bardzo blisko i skierował różdżkę na czubek jej głowy. Przyszło mu na myśl, wbrew jego woli, jak łatwo mógłby ją skrzywdzić. Była z nim sama, w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, do którego rzadko kto wchodził, w dodatku stała pod jego różdżką nawet nie sięgając do swojej. Gdyby to był jakkolwiek inny Gryfon, poza Draco spowodowałaby próbę obrony. A Ginny stała spokojnie.

Dziwne.

Draco spojrzał na czubek jej głowy i szybko zakreślił koło nad jej włosami. Wypowiedział najprostsze zaklęcie — w szkole niepotrzebna była wyszukana elegancja. Włosy Ginny zebrały się z tyłu w idealny koński ogon. Szeroki kosmyk odłączył się i owinął dookoła nasady kucyka, żeby go przytrzymać. I wszystko! Bardzo eleganckie, mimo tego, że bardzo proste. O _wiele_ lepiej. Draco uniósł kącik ust w pełnym zadowolenia z siebie uśmiechu i cofnął się odrobinę.

— No i? —zapytał niecierpliwie.

Ginny sięgnęła do kucyka i przesunęła palcami po grubym kosmyku, który podtrzymywał resztę włosów. Wydawała się być pod wrażeniem. Zerknęła na niego i uśmiechnęła się cudownie niewymuszonym uśmiechem.

— Dzięki — powiedziała radośnie — Podoba mi się.

Wprawiła go tym w zakłopotanie. Nie musiała się do niego tak uśmiechać z powodu czegoś tak mało znaczącego. Mógłby jej pokazać o wiele lepsze rzeczy. Dać jej o wiele lepsze rzeczy.

— To tylko podstawy — powiedział, przypominając sobie, ile razy jego matka niemal siłą zatrzymywała go w domu i odsyłała z powrotem na górę, dopóki jego wyglądowi nie można było nic zarzucić. _Draco, dobrze urodzony człowiek zawsze wygląda porządnie. Prezencja jest wszystkim_ — Uczą tego wszystkiego, zanim cię wpuszczą na salę bankietową.

Ginny uniosła brwi. Przyglądała mu się z niedowierzaniem, nie wiedząc, czy się obrazić.

Draco nie mógł sobie uświadomić, co takiego nadzwyczajnego powiedział.

Niespodziewanie Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

— No, cóż — powiedziała lekceważąco, co wcale do niej nie pasowało — Nigdy nie byłam w _sali bankietowej_.

_Oczywiście, że nie. _Nie był taki głupi, żeby to powiedzieć. W żadnym wypadku nie chciał jej rozzłościć. Spełnienie jego najgorętszego marzenia zależało właśnie od nierozgniewania jej.

Ginny uśmiechała się teraz po szelmowsku.

— Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będę miała okazję, to teraz już będę wiedziała, jak się _porządnie_ uczesać — sięgnęła do tyłu i jeszcze raz pomacała włosy — Serio, dzięki. Wspaniałe uczesanie.

Draco skinął głową. Nie było _wspaniałe_ —mógłby zademonstrować wspaniałe. To była jednak poprawa i cieszył się, że Ginny to dostrzegała. Cieszył się, że się uśmiechała. Oczy jej błyszczały — była szczęśliwa, stojąc tu z nim. Niesamowite. Wiedział, że się nie mylił. Nietrudno było odczytać wyraz jej twarz. Zazwyczaj.

Nie zawsze rozumiał jej spojrzenia. Nie rozumiał zmiany w wyrazie jej twarzy teraz. Jej oczy zamgliły się, a uśmiech posmutniał. Nie był pewien, co spowodowało tę zmianę. Miał nadzieję, że nie on.

— Moje koleżanki będą się martwiły, jeśli się wkrótce nie pojawię. Pójdą do gabinetu Snape'a, będą mnie szukać.

Serce opadło mu do pięt. Zdawał sobie niejasno sprawę, że to nastąpi, ale było za wcześnie, za wcześnie — nie była tutaj nawet dwudziestu minut. Jednak Ginny była zdecydowana. Dotknęła jego ramienia i odwróciła się, żeby podnieść torbę. Trzymała ją przed sobą w ramionach, a Draco przypomniał sobie niemiłe spojrzenie, jakim obdarzyła go gruba koleżanka. Ellen, czy jakoś tak. _Ona _z pewnością wszczęłaby alarm, gdyby Ginny nie pojawiła się w ciągu godziny.

— Wtrącalscy — burknął, krzywiąc się — Absurd.

Westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami.

Stała przed nim, czekając.

— Jeśli... będziesz mogła się urwać — powiedział, podchodząc do niej — możemy się tutaj spotkać jutro wieczorem.

Ginny od razu skinęła głową.

— Prawdopodobnie będę mogła. O ósmej?

— Tak — Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sam da radę urwać się dwa dni z rzędu. Ktoś z pewnością za nim pójdzie. Po prostu im nie pozwoli — Wrzucę Crabbe'a i Goyle'a do jeziora albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Ginny wyglądała na zgorszoną, a potem wybuchnęła śmiechem.

— Draco!

Jego imię, tak po prostu. Ona była zdumiewająca. Poczuł, że się uśmiecha szeroko — nie mógł się powstrzymać, tak jak nie mógł się powstrzymać od pochylenia się i pocałowania jej zanim go opuści. Dlatego, że mógł. Dlatego, że ona była tutaj, a to było teraz jego uznanym prawem.

Jej uśmiech rozpłynął się pod jego ustami. Przytuliła mocniej torbę.

Draco ujął ją za ramiona i przyciągnął trochę bliżej. Nie przeszkadzały mu sprzączki i krawędzie książek wbijające mu się w ciało, jeśli tylko mógł ją pocałować. Mieć ją.

Pocałował ją mocniej, a ona odpowiedziała otwartymi ustami i ciepłym oddechem. Wydała z siebie zdesperowany dźwięk, który zrujnował jego kontrolę. Złapał ją mocniej, żałując, że między nimi była torba. Chciał umieścić ręce gdzie indziej, ale przypuszczał, że na to było jeszcze za wcześnie... Ciekawe, ile czasu musi upłynąć, zanim pozwoli mu...

— Muszę iść — powiedziała Ginny i odsunęła się, spanikowana.

Draco nie był gotowy przestać. Nie puścił jej ramion. Pochylając się, znowu przycisnął usta do jej ust i Ginny odwzajemniła pocałunek przez kilka długich, niesamowitych sekund, zanim nie odwróciła głowy, oddychając ciężko.

— Nie. Muszę iść. Muszę — pochyliła się do przodu i pocałowała go gwałtownie, po czym wyswobodziła jedno ramię, objęła go nim i przytuliła mocno i szybko — Ja pójdę pierwsza — wyszeptała — Cześć.

Wyswobadzając się z jego uścisku, pocałowała go w policzek raz, po czym raz jeszcze. Wydawało się, że nie może się zebrać. Draco stał nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami. Pozwolił jej skończyć, życząc sobie, żeby nigdy nie skończyła.

Kiedy go puściła, minęła go i szybko podeszła do drzwi, nie odwracając się. Draco bez słowa wodził za nią oczyma, czując pustkę. Chciał, żeby wróciła.

Zatrzymała się przy kamieniach i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

— W odwrotnej kolejności?

— Tak — odpowiedział, ale jego głos znowu gdzieś zniknął — Tak — powtórzył.

— Same się za mną zamkną?

— Nie — powiedział, zadowolony, że pamiętała i wstrząśnięty, że sam o tym nie pamiętał. Był o wiele bardziej rozkojarzony, niż przypuszczał — Z zewnątrz to będzie 'Occludo'.

Ginny dotknęła po kolei właściwych kamieni. Gdy drzwi się otwierały, wsunęła różdżkę do torby i wyjrzała przez szparę, zanim wyszła.

— _Occludo_ — wyszeptała i drzwi zamknęły się.

Draco stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była ona, nie mogą uwierzyć, że naprawdę tu była. Że naprawdę sobie poszła i teraz nie mógł jej mieć z powrotem, nieważne, jak rozpaczliwie jej pragnął. Że tak go pocałowała. Że była tak namiętnie niedoświadczona i taka ciepła i taka...

_Ginny_.

Zaczął przemierzać słabo oświetlony korytarz w tę i z powrotem po nierównych kamieniach, starając się pozbyć energii, z która go zostawiła. Starając się jednocześnie zapamiętać każdą sekundę z tego, co się właśnie stało i zatrzymać rosnącą frustrację — fizyczną frustrację, która teraz była tylko gorsza, gdy wiedział już, jaki Ginny naprawdę miała na niego wpływ.

Kilka minut później zgasił światło i wrócił do lochów. Tej nocy wiercił się i kręcił, i śnił głośno, chociaż o tym nie wiedział, a pod koniec tego snu naprawił pasek zrujnowanej torby. Para brązowych oczu uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Kiedy Draco się obudził, nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło. Miał tylko dziwne wrażenie, że zapomniał coś zrobić.


	25. Cz III 3 Biblioteka

**Biblioteka**

Noc wypełniły płomienne sny, które rano nie pozwoliły Ginny spojrzeć w oczy swojemu odbiciu.

Dzień był jedną długą, nudną lekcją, która minęła jak we śnie. Ginny nie wiedziała jak udało się jej niczego nie wysadzić w powietrze.

Przy obiedzie ciężko było oddychać. Nie mogła jeść, kiedy tak na nią patrzył. Musiał przestać tak na nią patrzeć. Czuła, że jest na krawędzi czegoś, czego bała się nazwać, czemu wiedziała, że nie może ulec. Jeszcze nie. Poza tym, ktoś mógł zauważyć.

_Zawsze tak na mnie patrz. _

Po obiedzie poszła się przygotować. Odświeżyła się. Dotknęła ust i przyjrzała się swoim oczom w lustrze – tajemniczym i czarnym. Dziś wieczorem wyglądała na starszą niż wczoraj. Czuła się starsza. Zawsze zwracała uwagę na to, co szeptały inne dziewczyny, a teraz już sama wiedziała coś na ten temat i to sprawiało, że czuła się całkiem dorosła. A więc to tak było kogoś pocałować. To nie było obrzydliwe. Chociaż wcale nie myślała, że będzie, ale zawsze zastanawiała się, jak to działało i jak smakowało, i czy może to było trochę dziwne, ale ludzie po prostu tego nie mówili.

To było… dziwne i urocze.

Ginny miała nadzieję, że niczego nie schrzaniła. Słyszała kiedyś, jak Charlie i Bill z obrzydzeniem narzekali na ludzi, którzy mokro całowali, co brzmiało obrzydliwie. Rozpaczliwie nie chciała zaliczać się do tej kategorii. Było trochę mokro, ale Ginny sądziła, że zostały zachowane proporcje. W końcu nie można było nic na to poradzić.

Wydawało się, że Draco to nie przeszkadzało. Wydawało się, że nie zauważył. Był taki przejęty. Włosy mu się strasznie potargały. Chyba mu się nie spodobało, kiedy je dotknęła, jasne i delikatne. Nie była pewna. Nie powstrzymał jej jednak, a Ginny podobało się, jakie były w dotyku. Podobała jej się jego twarz, jego głos, gdy nie było w nim szyderstwa. Czasem był taki arogancki, że nie wiedziała co myśleć, ale... Postara się nad tym nie zastanawiać, póki co. To była taka ulga przytulić go i być tuloną przez niego, po tym całym zastanawianiu się, czy mu zależy. Pocałować go, naprawdę. Nogi się pod nią ugięły, kiedy zaczęli, a potem czuła się, jakby nic nie ważyła, jakby zrzucił ją z bardzo wysoka, a ona nie stała tam z nim, tylko spadała — szybowała w powietrzu. W dalszym ciągu spadała, jeszcze nie dotknęła ziemi. Ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek dotknie.

Ginny uczesała się za pomocą zaklęcia, którego ją nauczył. Pasmo włosów zawinęło się dookoła podstawy kucyka tak ciasno, że trochę ciągnęło, sprawiając wrażenie, że to jego ręka przytrzymywała włosy. Zabrała książki na dół, żeby się trochę pouczyć. Chciała, żeby ludzie w pokoju wspólnym przyzwyczaili się do jej widoku i zapomnieli o niej, tak żeby kiedy za półtorej godziny wstanie i wyjdzie, nikt nie pamiętał, że tam była albo że wyszła.

Za piętnaście ósma Ginny zamknęła podręcznik do wróżbiarstwa i odłożyła go na podłogę. Rozejrzała się nieznacznie, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt na nią nie patrzy, wstała, wzięła torbę i podeszła do obrazu. Gdyby ktoś pytał, idzie do biblioteki popracować nad esejem, który już został zadany z eliksirów, ale, ku jej uldze, nikt o nic nie zapytał. Wyszła z pokoju wspólnego na korytarz.

— O, Ginny...

Hermiona prawie na nią wpadła.

Ginny zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

— Cześć!

— Cześć! — Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech — Dokąd idziesz?

_Pilnuj własnego nosa._

— Do biblioteki.

Jak tylko to powiedziała, Ginny zdała sobie sprawę, że powinna była mieć przygotowaną inną odpowiedź dla osób takich jak Hermiona, które za absolutnie najlepszą formę rozrywki uważały wizytę w bibliotece.

Hermiona wyglądała na o wiele za bardzo zadowoloną.

— Pójdę z tobą — powiedziała i odwróciła się od wejścia — Nie do wiary, ile już zadali. Myślałam, że po SUM-ach miało się zrobić łatwiej, nie żebym chciała, ale wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nad czym pracujesz?

_Nad dostaniem się do schowka w ciągu następnych trzydziestu minut. _

— Nad esejem z eliksirów.

— Na jaki temat? Zachowałam wszystkie swoje, więc jeśli mogę pomóc, daj znać.

Ginny nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby nie zerknąć na nią z ukosa.

— Ronowi nigdy nie pozwalasz z nich skorzystać.

— Nie — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się — ale ty, to co innego.

_Z pewnością. _

— O truciznach. Właściwości lecznicze niektórych trucizn i dlaczego dobrze używać ich tak często, żeby... no, wiesz, są takie trucizny, które zażywane w małych dawkach...

— Żeby nabrać odporności i być w stanie zwalczyć śmiercionośne składniki tych trucizn. Tak, to fascynujące — Hermiona promieniała. Była w swoim żywiole. Uwielbiała pomagać w pracy domowej, a Ginny zazwyczaj uwielbiała jej pozwalać na to, ale teraz nie była najlepsza pora — Czy wiesz, że, na przykład, możesz zwiększyć tolerancję na wilczą jagodę zażywając ją w małych dawkach i popijając dużą ilością ciepłego octu? Brzmi obrzydliwie, ale biorąc pod uwagę jak się sprawy mają, zastanawiam się, czy nie powinniśmy każdego ranka biec do pracowni eliksirów, żeby połknąć to czy owo, na wszelki wypadek... — zawiesiła głos — Makabra. Przepraszam.

— Nie, masz rację — _dziesięć minut _— To nie jest zły pomysł. Lepiej napić się trochę octu niż umrzeć.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

— A cykuta jest używana do leczenia bóli głowy o podłożu nerwowym i chorobowym, to też możesz przejrzeć.

— Dzięki.

Gdy dotarły do biblioteki, Ginny miała już ból głowy o podłożu nerwowym. Złapała Hermionę za nadgarstek i odwróciła go, żeby sprawdzić która godzina.

— Dopiero ósma — powiedziała Hermiona — Mamy mnóstwo czasu do zamknięcia. Wiesz, jest książka, z której dużo korzystałam w zeszłym roku, kiedy próbowałam napisać ten esej. Jest w dziale ksiąg zakazanych, ale ponieważ jestem prefektem, pani Pince zazwyczaj pozwala mi brać zakazane książki, jeśli są mi potrzebne. Poczekaj, zobaczymy, czy mogę ją dla ciebie pożyczyć.

I Hermiona zniknęła zanim Ginny zdążyła zaprotestować. Za trzy ósma. Nie mogła teraz wyjść z biblioteki. Nie mogła tak po prostu zniknąć Hermionie, która usiłowała jej pomóc, której podejrzliwość już raz wzbudziła. Ginny nie widziała żadnego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Będzie musiała po prostu poczekać. I on będzie musiał poczekać.

Obawiała się, że mu się to nie spodoba.

Zastanawiała się, ile czasu upłynie, zanim Draco się podda.

O ósmej dziesięć bardzo zadowolona Hermiona wróciła do stolika z książką wielkości akwarium druzgotków.

— Pewnie nie będziesz musiała sięgać do innych książek — powiedziała — Spójrz na to.

Z hukiem położyła książkę na stole i otworzyła na spisie treści.

— Rozdział piętnasty jest właśnie o tych składnikach trucizn, które mogą być użyte do leczenia... Ale to tego rozdziału szukasz.

Postukała palcem w _Rozdział 37: Jadalne trucizny — wypracowanie odporności na czarne wywary._

— Ach — Ginny starała się, żeby zabrzmiała to przekonująco — To jest dokładnie to, czego potrzebuję. Dzięki.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

— Nie ma sensu być kujonem, jeśli nie można się podzielić.

Ginny musiała się uśmiechnąć. Kiedyś Hermiona strasznie się obrażała, kiedy ktoś nazywał ją kujonem lub wszystkowiedzącą. Naprawdę wyluzowała w tym roku. Może Ron miał coś z tym wspólnego.

— Szkoda, że Ron i Harry nie pozwalają sobie pomagać — powiedziała Hermiona i wyjęła z torby kilka książek.

— Nie udawaj, uwielbiasz ich ochrzaniać.

Hermiona znowu się uśmiechnęła i poszła oddać książki.

_Ósma piętnaście_. Nie mogła jeszcze wyjść. Wyciągnęła z torby arkusz pergaminu i pióro, zdecydowana jak najlepiej wykorzystać ten czas, jeśli nie mogła pójść do Draco. Zaczęła sumiennie przepisywać listę trucizn z rozdziału trzydziestego siódmego, a w duchu rozważała swoje możliwości. Mogła udawać, że jest chora, ale to właśnie wpakowało ja w kłopoty w zeszłym roku. Mogła udawać, że zapomniała czegoś w wieży gryfońskiej, ale nie potrafiła wymyślić czego. Mogła udawać, że musi iść do toalety i po prostu nie wrócić, ale musiałaby zostawić tutaj swoją torbę, poza tym, to by z pewnością wzbudziło niepokój Hermiony. Mogła udawać, że jest śpiąca i wyczerpana, ale gdyby Hermiona wróciła do Gryffindoru i zauważyła, że Ginny nie leżała w łóżku, wszystko by przepadło.

Ginny dźgnęła pergamin piórem kilka razy, potem dalej przepisywała. Będzie musiała odrobić trochę pracy domowej, poczekać, aż Hermiona będzie zbyt zaabsorbowana swoją lekturą, żeby chcieć jej towarzyszyć, a wtedy powiedzieć, że musi się trochę przejść sama, pomyśleć o różnych sprawach.

Myślenie o różnych sprawach prawie zawsze odnosiło się do tego, co wydarzyło się pod koniec zeszłego roku. Każdy mógł rozmyślać o różnych sprawach i to w dowolnym czasie. Harry wyszedł z przyjęcia Neville'a, kiedy nagle naszła go potrzeba, żeby pomyśleć o różnych rzeczach, a Hermiona i Ron nie protestowali. Hermiona w ogóle jej nie zapyta.

Draco będzie musiał zrozumieć. Jeśli jeszcze tam był.

_Ósma dwadzieścia pięć._

Przepisała już prawie całą listę. Ręka Hermiony przesunęła się na drugą stronę kolejnej ogromnej księgi, którą tutaj przytaszczyła, podczas gdy ona czytała przeciwną stronę. W zegarku odbiło się światło jasnych, bibliotecznych pochodni.

_Ósma trzydzieści._

Ginny wiedziała, że bezpieczniej byłoby zaczekać jeszcze piętnaście minut albo nawet pół godziny, ale przepisała już nazwy wszystkich eliksirów z tego rozdziału i mogła sprawdzić je później, w innych książkach. Uniosła olbrzymią księgę.

— Już skończyłaś? — Hermiona spojrzała znad swojej książki z uniesionymi brwiami.

— Na razie tak — Ginny zaniosła książkę do kontuaru bez dalszych wyjaśnień i wróciła, żeby spakować pióro i pergamin — Idę się przejść.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar wstać.

— Nie, ty zostań i czytaj, naprawdę — Ginny zarzuciła torbę, którą sama naprawiła, na ramię — Ja tylko... chciałabym pomyśleć o różnych sprawach.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią ze zrozumieniem, co wywołało u Ginny poczucie winy, po czym opuściła wzrok na książkę.

Ginny szybko wyszła.

Skręcała bez zastanawiania się czy ktoś ją obserwował. Gdyby szła zbyt blisko ściany albo rozglądała się wokół, byłoby od razu jasne, że próbuje coś ukryć. Lepiej po prostu iść, a jeszcze lepiej iść skrótami. Odsunęła na bok gobelin i przeszła przez pustą klasę na korytarz, który był bliżej celu. Nie denerwowała się, dopóki tam nie dotarła.

Ślizgoni. W tej części zamku tak późno wieczorem kręcili się tylko Ślizgoni i niejeden przyglądał jej się, mijając ją z naręczem książek, prawdopodobnie w drodze do biblioteki. Nieważne. Miała takie samo prawo być tutaj jak każdy uczeń Hogwartu. Schowek był dwa piętra nad lochami i ślizgońskim pokojem wspólnym. Tak się złożyło, że był położony bardzo blisko podejrzanych schodów.

Ginny dotarła do kamieni, których szukała. Rozejrzała się szybko na boki — było pusto. Ujęła różdżkę.

Dwóch uczniów ze Slytherinu wyszło zza węgła. Ginny stłumiła okrzyk przestrachu. Opuściła różdżkę i przeszła obok nich, skręcając w kierunku schodów, jakby wcale nie miała zamiaru się zatrzymać. Na szczęście byli zbyt pochłonięci rozmową, żeby zauważyć, że nie była na swoim terytorium.

Zatrzymała się i odwróciła z bijącym sercem. Nikogo nie było na korytarzu przy schodach. Nie słyszała odgłosu kroków ani rozmów z dołu i nie widziała cieni na ścianach. Wróciła za róg, znowu nadstawiła uszu, wyciągnęła różdżkę i dotknęła kamieni. Wstrzymując oddech otworzyła drzwi i, niezauważona, wślizgnęła się w niewielki korytarzyk oświetlony migającymi płomieniami. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i osunęła się na nie z ulgą. Nagle podskoczyła.

Draco, w pół kroku na środku korytarza, obrócił się gwałtownie do niej, blady i napięty, z płonącymi oczami, z różdżką zaciśniętą w dłoni na wysokości piersi, jakby chciał rzucić na nią klątwę. Utkwił wzrok w jej twarzy i przez chwilę wydawał się jej nie poznawać.

— Przepraszam cię — powiedziała bez tchu, przestraszona, widząc go gotowego do ataku.

_Wygląda, jakby naprawdę mógł komuś krzywdę zrobić._

— Zatrzymała mnie... — nie mogła winić Hermiony, nie będzie podsycać jego nienawiści do niej — Zatrzymano mnie. A potem tutaj byli ludzie na zewnątrz.

Draco odetchnął, opuścił rękę i spojrzał na nia z niekłamaną ulgą.

Pewnie zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle przyjdzie. Może myślał, że zmieniła zdanie. Ona mogłaby tak pomyśleć, gdyby to on kazał jej czekać.

Ginny jęknęła z frustracji, uderzyła pięścią w kamienie i odepchnęła się od ściany. To nie było sprawiedliwe, to nie było sprawiedliwe! Lubili się, a musiało być tak, jak było. Musiała go wystawić, a on musiał się martwić i z pewnością któregoś dnia będzie na odwrót. Nie chciała siedzieć tutaj i się zastanawiać. Nie chciała, żeby musieli wątpić w siebie nawzajem. I tak już było wystarczająco ciężko.

— Niech to szlag — wymamrotała i podeszła do pierwszych drzwi na prawo — Co tu jest? Jest tu gdzie usiąść? Musimy porozmawiać.

Wyglądał, jakby nie bardzo rozumiał.

— Tam są szaty.

— Może być.

Ginny pchnęła drzwi silniej niż to było konieczne, zapaliła lampy i weszła.

— Co? — Draco był tuż za nią, zaniepokojony — Co się stało? Coś nie tak?

Nie odpowiedziała od razu. Rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu.

Pokój był długi z zaokrąglonymi narożnikami, chociaż wydawało się, że nie został tak zbudowany, tylko pochylił się ze starości. Tak jak na korytarzu, kamienie tutaj były grubo ciosane i nierówne. To musiała być najstarsza część zamku, a może po prostu nie dbano o nią tak jak o inne, bo nie było takiej potrzeby.

Najbardziej interesujące było ponad nimi. Sufit był nienaturalnie wysoko. Musiał być zaczarowany, bo Ginny wiedziała, że nad nimi piętro wyżej były klasy. Nad ich głowami wisiały w powietrzu setki starych szat. Były posegregowane według domów, potem rozmiarów, wisiały prosto i nieruchomo, upiorne w swoich kształtach, jak szeregi bezcielesnej armii. Godła nie były takie same. Ginny nie mogła dostrzec wszystkich, ale niektóre z symboli domów wyglądały jak te na starych szatach mamy. Starożytnie.

Szaty były w dobrym stanie i, jeśli to naprawdę był schowek dla uczniów w potrzebie, zastanawiała się dlaczego jej i jej braciom nigdy ich nie zaproponowano. Może zaproponowano, ale jej rodzice byli zbyt dumni. Nie była pewna. Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Uniosła różdżkę, zrzuciła naręcze szat na podłogę, upchnęła je nogą pod ścianą i klapnęła na nie, zbyt poirytowana tą całą sytuacją, żeby przejmować się swoim zachowaniem.

— To naprawdę absurdalne — rzuciła torbę obok siebie — Nie mogłam _nic_ zrobić. I myślałam... — skrzyżowała ręce na kolanach i spojrzała na Draco, który się w nią wpatrywał — Nie wiem — spuściła wzrok na swoje ręce — Myślałam, że już poszedłeś.

Nie odezwał się.

— Nie wiedziałam, czy poczekasz, a nigdy nie mieliśmy żadnego planu awaryjnego. A to się będzie nam ciągle przydarzało, wiem to — Ginny sapnęła ze złością, oparła czoło na ramionach i wydęła wargi. Nic nie mogli poradzić na to, że spotykali się w tajemnicy, więc nic nie mogli poradzić na to, że czasami nie będą mogli do siebie dotrzeć. Konkluzja była nie do zaakceptowania, ale nie było innej.

— To prawdopodobnie niezbyt dobry pomysł, żeby zbyt długo na siebie czekać — powiedział Draco obojętnie.

Ginny kiwnęła głową ciągle opartą na ramionach.

— Czy powinniśmy ustalić ile? Pół godziny i idziemy? I zawsze mieć drugie spotkanie umówione, gdyby nam się za pierwszym razem nie udało i gdyby nam się nie udało porozmawiać?

— Chyba... tak.

Ginny sapnęła ze złością. Co za romantyczna rozmowa z jej od-sześciu-dni-chłopakiem.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że musimy ustalać głupie reguły — powiedziała z oczami ciągle utkwionymi w swoich butach. W ogóle nie słyszała Draco, chociaż wiedziała, że ciągle stał w drzwiach. Był tak cicho, kiedy się nie odzywał, nie szurał nogami, nie kręcił się, równie dobrze mógł zniknąć.

— Zapamiętałaś zaklęcie.

Poderwała głowę i zobaczyła, że patrzył z aprobatą na jej włosy. Ginny rozplotła ramiona i nieśmiało sięgnęła do kucyka, żeby dotknąć pasmo włosów, które przytrzymywało fryzurę.

— Dzięki — powiedziała, nie wiedząc, czy dziękuje mu za to, że nauczył ją tego zaklęcia, czy za to, że dostrzega w niej każdy szczegół.

Przeniósł wzrok z jej włosów na twarz i wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa. Po prostu patrzył na nią, jakby to była czynność sama w sobie. Jakby to wystarczało.

_Co on widzi? Co może być tak interesującego?_

Ginny pozwoliła mu się przyglądać tak długo, jak była w stanie to znieść. Potem zebrała się na odwagę i dotknęła sterty szat obok siebie. Było wystarczająco dużo miejsca, żeby dwie osoby mogły usiąść. Nie była aż tak rozdrażniona, żeby o tym nie pomyśleć.

— Usiądziesz obok mnie? — zapytała nieśmiało i od razu poczuła się głupio, że pyta.

Draco jednak od razu skorzystał z zaproszenia. Dosyć formalnie podszedł do szat, nachylił się nad nimi z dezaprobatą i przeciągnął po nich ręką, jakby chciał je odkurzyć. Ginny z rozbawieniem przyglądała się jego pedanterii. Prezencja i sale bankietowe, i odkurzanie rzeczy, zanim się na nich usiądzie — ależ on był dziwny. _Prezencja_. Kto w ogóle używał takich słów? I to zaklęcie do włosów... Ginny musiała powstrzymać chichot na samą myśl o tym. Gdyby którykolwiek z jej braci przyznał się, że zna dziewczęce zaklęcie do włosów, dostałby bęcki od pozostałych. Mimo wszystko... było w tym coś interesującego. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć dlaczego. Może dlatego, że to było takie dziwne, a może dlatego, że tego rodzaju szczegóły zdawały się należeć tylko do sławnych, nietykalnych ludzi. Ludzi, którzy żyli jak w bajce.

Jego świat musiał być taki elegancki.

Usiadł obok niej. Blisko. Ich ramiona się dotykały. Ginny oparła się o ścianę, a Draco za nią. Draco trzymał kolana pionowo, ale Ginny przechyliła swoje lekko w jego stronę i po chwili ich nogi także się dotykały. Ginny poczuła, że Draco rozluźnił się trochę i westchnęła. Tak było lepiej. W cieple ciała obok był głęboki i potrzebny komfort, którego Ginny bardzo brakowało od kiedy poszła do szkoły. Bycie przytulaną przez rodziców było ważnym elementem jej życia. Jej tata mówił, że nigdy nie uda jej się wziąć wszystkich przytulań, które miał dla niej, a Ginny cały czas próbowała. W Hogwarcie prawie nie miała tego luksusu. Czasem Emma, czasem Hermiona ją przytuliły i to pomagało, ale nie tak często jakby chciała, i nierzadko czuła się opuszczona.

Ten kontakt jednak... Ginny przesunęła się odrobinę, a Draco przysunął się bliżej do niej. Ten kontakt był miły. Prawie taki, jakiego potrzebowała: bycie dotykaną przez kogoś, kto naprawdę chciał jej dotknąć, komu zależało na jej bliskości, kogoś, kto najprawdopodobniej odwróci się i pocałuje ją, zanim minie wieczór. Ta świadomość napełniła ją słodkim oczekiwaniem, ale nie musiała jeszcze nic z tym robić. Na razie wystarczało, że nie poszedł zbyt wcześnie i że usiadł tak blisko.

— Jak ci minął dzień? — zapytała leniwie.

Głowa jej opadła na jego ramię. Podobało jej się, że tam pasowała.

Mięśnie mu stężały. Nie była pewna czemu. Potem jednak znowu się rozluźnił i oparł policzek o jej włosy.

— Nużący.

Ginny skinęła głową. U niej tak samo.

— Transfiguracja trwała całą wieczność. Musiałem ukarać grupę głupich, krukońskich pierwszaków i prawie znokautowałem Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, żeby zostali beze mnie w pokoju wspólnym, i w ogóle dzień był za długi.

Zirytowany wypuścił oddech i znowu się poruszył, ale tylko po to, żeby być bliżej.

Ginny nie była pewna, co powiedzieć. Bez wątpienia miał swój sposób... ujmowania rzeczy. Trochę chciała się roześmiać na myśl o znokautowanych Crabbe'ie i Goyle'u, ale nie była pewna, jak Draco by to przyjął.

— Co zrobili pierwszoklasiści? — zapytała zamiast tego.

— Krukoni? — Draco wzruszył ramionami. Poruszył jej głową. Z uchem przyciśniętym do jego ramienia, słyszała go w dziwny, przygłuszony sposób, jakby słuchała go wewnątrz jego ciała — Nie pamiętam. Coś wkurzającego.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, chociaż on tego nie mógł widzieć.

— Jak śmieli.

— Ukaranie ich wydawało mi się wtedy dobrym pomysłem.

Albo nie zrozumiał sarkazmu, albo zignorował go. Tak czy inaczej, był bardzo dziwny.

— Dobra, dobra, przyznaj się — powiedziała, próbując lekkiego podejścia. Nie była pewna, czy to zadziała — Po prostu byłeś nie w sosie.

— Wystarczający powód.

— W takim razie mam nadzieję, że ja cię nigdy nie złapię nie w humorze.

Draco odsunął się odrobinę, a Ginny uniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że obdarzył ją srebrzystym spojrzeniem z ukosa. Ginny zadrżała i z powrotem położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. To było nierealne. Prowadzili... rozmowę, bez inwektyw i nie za pomocą listów, w których tak wiele rzeczy można było napisać jeszcze raz lub ukryć — prawdziwą rozmowę, jak normalni ludzie.

— A twój dzień? — zapytał sztywno, niezręcznie, prawie sarkastycznie.

Ginny miała niejasne wrażenie, że to nie było pytanie, które normalnie zadawał, ale bardzo się cieszyła, że teraz to zrobił. Był jedyną osobą, której mogła powiedzieć.

— Długi. Wszystko trwało wieczność i tak ciężko było się skoncentrować. I musiałam wymyślić wymówkę za wczorajszy wieczór. Emma naprawdę chciała donieść na ciebie za nadużywanie władzy, wiesz? Zwłaszcza, że poszła do gabinetu Snape'a, ale gabinet był już zamknięty na noc, więc wiedziała, że tam nie byliśmy.

Draco prychnął pogardliwie.

— No i co powiedziałaś?

— Nie martw się. Powiedziałam jej, że po prostu chciałeś mnie nastraszyć. Wiedziałam, że w to uwierzy... — Ginny przerwała nagle, żałując tego, co właśnie powiedziała, że wszyscy wiedzieli, że był okropnym tyranem.

Draco tylko kiwnął głową. Nie robiło to na nim wrażenia.

Ginny wsunęła dłoń w jego dłoń w geście przeprosin, na wszelki wypadek. Draco zacisnął palce.

Nie ruszali się przez dłuższy czas. Ginny w zamyśleniu głaskała kciukiem palce Draco. Ciężko jej było przyswoić fakt, że siedziała z nim w sekretnym pokoju i że wszystko między nimi było postanowione. To nie było coś wymyślonego przez nią, a jego ręka w jej, ich krótka rozmowa uczyniła to o wiele bardziej realnym niż dotychczas. Nawet wczorajszy wieczór był... Wczorajszy wieczór był niesamowity, ale dzisiaj to było coś konkretnego, to było coś.

Uniosła głowę z jego ramienia i znowu oparła ją o kamienie, tak że naprawdę siedzieli ramię w ramię, wpatrując się w pustą, migoczącą komnatę. Niedługo będzie musiała iść. Na samą myśl żołądek ją rozbolał. Ścisnęła mocniej dłoń Draco, jakby mógł coś na to poradzić.

Niespodziewany, delikatny dotyk na policzku sprawił, że Ginny zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę.

Całował ją w policzek. I kącik ust. W jej ciele tańczyły motyle, a jego usta były na jej ustach. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy odwróciła głowę, ale musiała to zrobić. Ich splecione dłonie uniosły się i zatrzymały tuż pod ich brodami, Draco gładził jej twarz drugą ręką, tak jak zeszłego wieczoru. Uwielbiała to uczucie. Sięgnęła do jego policzka.

Draco zastygł, gdy zaczęła delikatnie głaskać go po policzku, a potem pocałował ją tak mocno, że powinno było zaboleć, ale Ginny czuła tylko wzbierające pożądanie.

Kilka minut później, kiedy wiedziała, że nadszedł czas, Ginny objęła go i powiedziała, że to było nie w porządku. Draco przytrzymał ją w ten sam dziwny, formalny sposób jak poprzednio i zawtórował jej pełnym frustracji deklaracjom. Ginny była ciekawa czy będą wypowiadać te słowa częściej niż inne. Ciągle się obejmując, wyznaczyli następne spotkanie i postanowili, że czwartkowy wieczór będzie ich stałym wieczorem, gdyby okazało się, że były jakieś problemy, a potem Ginny wyślizgnęła się z jego objęć.

Wstała i zostawiła go na stercie szat, spoglądającego na nią oczami, które wydały jej się udręczone. To nie było w porządku. To nie było w porządku.

Odwróciła się i wyszła.

Wracając samotnie do gryfońskiej wieży, Ginny walczyła z łzami.

* * *

Spełnienia marzeń w Nowym Roku!


	26. Cz III 4 Wieża gryfońska

**Wieża gryfońska**

— Mogę prosić wszystkich o uwagę?

Ginny uniosła głowę i znieruchomiała. Ron, blady i poważny, z zaciśniętymi ustami, stał przy wejściu do pokoju wspólnego. Hermiona wbiegła na schody wiodące do sypialni dziewcząt, a Harry — chłopców, żeby zawołać wszystkich na dół. Wszyscy Gryfoni utkwili wzrok w Ronie i czekali.

— No, dobra. Tylko dajcie mi chwilę, żebym mógł wszystko powiedzieć, zanim zaczniecie zadawać pytania. Przez pewien czas będziemy pod zwiększonym nadzorem...

Podniosły się pomruki niezadowolenia i szeptane plotki. Ginny zacisnęła dłonie na krześle. Atak. Musiał być następny atak.

— Powiedziałem: dajcie mi chwilę.

Większość osób zamilkła.

— Nikomu nie wolno wychodzić na dwór po kolacji, pod żadnym pozorem — powiedział Ron, rozglądając się po wszystkich — I macie wracać prosto do pokoju wspólnego po kolacji, żadnego wałęsania się po korytarzach. Wszyscy mają być z powrotem w swoich Domach przed ósmą. Żadnych wyjątków.

Ginny poczuła, jak jej się żołądek ścisnął.

— Potraktujcie to poważnie. Złamanie zakazu będzie ukarane odebraniem ogromnej ilości punktów. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie chcemy, żebyście się narażali.

— W jaki sposób będziemy korzystać z biblioteki? — trzecioroczna dziewczynka spytała z oburzeniem — Gdybyście nie wiedzieli, to mamy zadawane prace.

Hermiona ją uciszyła.

— Będziecie musieli chodzić pomiędzy lekcjami albo w czasie przerwy śniadaniowej, albo w czasie przerwy na pocztę.

— To niesprawiedliwe!

— A o co tak naprawdę chodzi? — zapytał siódmoroczny chłopak — Co się stało? Czy ktoś znowu wkradła się na teren szkoły?

Po wszystkich było znać olbrzymie zdenerwowanie, a kilka osób wyglądało na naprawdę przestraszone. Ostatnią osobą, która włamała się do Hogwartu był Voldemort, nikt nie zapomniał nawet na minutę. To wisiało w powietrzu od chwili, kiedy przyjechali do Hogwartu. Wspomnienia. Strach. Najgorsze dla czwartoklasistów, ale trudne dla jej roku także, bo Colin Creevey nie wrócił. Jego rodzice nie zgodzili się po tym, jak stracili Dennisa.

Ron potrząsnął głową.

— Z tego, co wiemy, nie.

— Z tego, co _wiecie_?

— No — zerknął na Hermionę — Tak naprawdę, to my nic nie wiemy. Nie powiedziano nam nic ponadto, że na razie będziemy pod zwiększonym nadzorem.

— Na razie, czyli jak długo?

— Nie wiemy — powtórzyła Hermiona — Powiemy wam więcej, jak sami się dowiemy. Teraz oceniają zagrożenie, a jeśli stwierdzą, że ryzyko jest niewielkie, albo że może być zażegnane, wszystko wróci do normy.

— Czyli to może potrwać tygodnie — powiedziała Emma, siadając na poręczy fotela Ginny.

— Tak jak wtedy, kiedy została otwarta Komnata Tajemnic — z końca pokoju dobiegł głos Lavender.

Ginny zbladła. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia.

_Nie wiedzą, że to ty ją otworzyłaś. Nikt, kto wie, nigdy by cię nie wydał, a cała reszta wie tylko, że tam byłaś. Uspokój się, uspokój. _

— Albo jak wtedy, kiedy uciekł Syriusz Black — powiedział Dean i uwaga przeniosła się na kogo innego.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia. Ginny była pewna, że wiedzą więcej, niż mówią, ale nie miała pojęcia, co to może być.

— Tak — powiedziała w końcu Hermiona — jak wtedy, tylko nie będziecie eskortowani na lekcje, przynajmniej na razie, i tym razem...

— Tym razem nie znamy dokładnie zagrożenia — skończył za nią Ron — Wiemy tylko, że jest, i że musimy być tak ostrożni, jak to tylko możliwe. Trzymajcie się razem, kiedy tylko możecie. Pytania?

Pokój zagrzmiał od wzburzonych i przestraszonych pytań i przez pół godziny Ron i Hermiona robili wszystko, żeby każdemu odpowiedzieć. Ginny widziała, jak wraz z upływem czasu Ron coraz bardziej się irytował, a Hermiona była coraz bardziej zmęczona.

Harry stał u podstawy schodów wiodących do sypialni chłopców i obserwował całą scenę bez słowa.

Wiedział.

Ginny wstała ze stanowczością, której u siebie nie podejrzewała i podeszła do niego.

— Powiedz mi o co chodzi — szepnęła w otaczającym ich hałasie — Wiem, że wiesz.

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

— Wiesz?

Rozejrzał się po pokoju i z powrotem spojrzał na nią.

— Nie mogę... — bąknął — Ja... Nie mogę, naprawdę. Przykro mi.

Takie sprawiał wrażenie. Ginny była tak zdumiona, że w ogóle cokolwiek przyznał, że zapomniała się od niego odsunąć. Jej obecność musiała go wprawić w zakłopotanie, bo wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego.

— Nie powiedziałbyś mi przynajmniej, czy to jest coś tutaj, w szkole? — naciskała — Proszę cię, Harry, muszę wiedzieć.

Nie musiała wyjaśniać dlaczego. Wiedziała, że on wie dlaczego. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, bo spotkał Toma.

Zabił Toma.

Tak ciężko było nie kochać...

_Nie._

— To jest... — Harry sprawiał wrażenie rozdartego — To... _Nie mogę._

— Proszę. Po prostu powiedz 'tak' lub 'nie'. Wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać.

Patrzył na nią przez długą chwilę.

— Dobrze — powiedział słabo — Nie. To nie jest w _tej _szkole — od razu wyglądał na winnego — Nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć.

Ginny pilnowała, żeby nie otworzyć buzi ze zdumienia. Nigdy wcześniej nie udzielił jej tylu informacji.

— Nie martw się — powiedział i, znienacka zakłopotany, przestąpił z nogi na nogę — To nic w rodzaju... — zamilkł.

Harry kiwnął głową, ciągle na nią patrząc, i Ginny poczuła się niebezpiecznie blisko zdrady. Nagle wyobraziła sobie, jak wyglądałby Draco, gdyby zobaczył ją stojącą tak blisko Harry'ego, patrzącą na Harry'ego w taki sposób. Cofnęła się o krok.

— Harry — Hermiona pojawiła się u jego boku — Czy mógłbyś podejść na minutę?

Harry od razu z nią poszedł.

Ginny wymknęła się do swojej sypialni i zasunęła zasłony łóżka, niepewna i zmieszana, starając się nie myśleć za dużo o oczach Harry'ego, zielonych i poważnych, i utkwionych w jej oczach. Miała chłopaka. Miała chłopaka. Nie będzie rozmyślać o Harrym, ale mogła zastanowić się nad tym, co powiedział.

Nie w _tej_ szkole. Więc gdzie? W Beauxbatons, Durmstrangu, w jednej z wielu innych szkół magii, szkół, o których nie wiedziała praktycznie nic? I co to było za niebezpieczeństwo? Zabili kogoś, zaatakowali uczniów, a jeśli tak, to kogo? Ginny oparła się o wezgłowie i przytuliła poduszkę. Cokolwiek to było, mogło się rozprzestrzenić. Inaczej nigdy by nie zabronili wychodzenia po ósmej. Może to było coś pozornie niewinnego, może to było coś, co jedni uczniowie mieli robić drugim...

_Draco mógłby wiedzieć. _

Ta nieprzyjemna myśl pojawiła się, zanim Ginny zdołała ją powstrzymać. To nie był bezpodstawny pomysł. Nie chciała, żeby Draco kojarzył jej się z takimi rzeczami, ale tak było. Mimo wszystko trochę mu ufała. Powiedział jej o świętym Mungu. Może będzie mógł znowu udzielić jakiś informacji, może powie jej więcej niż Harry.

Jeśli tylko uda jej się z nim porozmawiać.

Ginny westchnęła ciężko i rzuciła poduszką w zasłonę. Wiedziała, że były rzeczy, o które powinna bardziej się martwić niż to, czy w ciągu kilku najbliższych tygodni będzie mogła rozmawiać z Draco, tulić go i całować. Wiedziała, że to egoistyczne zmartwienie, ale nie mogła na to nic poradzić. Jutrzejszy wieczór był ich wieczorem i nie chciała nawet myśleć, że miałaby go przegapić, tym bardziej, że tak niewiele czasu spędzili razem. Nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie Draco wygłaszającego takie same przemówienie do swojego Domu z takim spokojem jak Ron. Na pewno musiał to zrobić, nieważne co na ten temat sądził — był prefektem.

Był prefektem, więc pewnie znajdzie sposób, żeby się wymknąć... Ginny zastanawiała się w jaki sposób ona mogłaby zrobić to samo, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Naprawdę nie było wyjścia. Będą musieli poczekać, aż środki bezpieczeństwa zostaną odwołane, a potem spotkać się w następny czwartek.

Liścik, który dostała następnego ranka, poinstruował ją inaczej.

_Spotkaj się ze mną, kiedy tylko to się skończy. Nie obchodzi mnie, jaki to będzie dzień._

Pismo było jej już dobrze znane, pochyłe i śmiałe, i wymagające, a język był elektryzujący w swojej intensywności. Ginny złożyła list. Spojrzała na drugą stronę sali szukając Draco i zaczerwieniła się. Draco już patrzył, zły, zdesperowany i nieszczęśliwy.

Ledwie wiedziała, co robiła. Patrząc mu w oczy, powoli podniosła jego list do ust i zastygła tak na chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. Skinęła głową.

_Przyjdę. Będę tęsknić. To nie potrwa długo. _

Policzki mu poróżowiały i złość zniknęła z twarzy. Uniósł brodę i odwrócił się, żeby odpowiedzieć Blaise'owi Zabini, który mówił coś do niego z prawej.

Ginny wstała i wróciła do Gryffindoru, po drodze tysiąc razy wodząc palcem po jego słowach, dowodzie, że nie była osamotniona w swoich uczuciach, wdzięczna, że dostarczył go tak szybko i że był tak bezpośredni.

Była wdzięczna, że ma choć niewielki kawałek Draco, który będzie musiał wystarczyć jej aż do następnego spotkania, ale wiedziała, że nie może go zatrzymać. Nie miała żadnego bezpiecznego schowka, gdzie mogłaby go przetrzymać.

Bez zastanowienia spaliła list w kominku pokoju wspólnego.


	27. Cz III 5 Cieplarnie

**Cieplarnie**

Wrzesień przeszedł w październik, zrobiło się chłodno, ale cisza nocna nie została zniesiona. Harry'emu by to nie przeszkadzało, naprawdę, gdyby nie musiał o tym myśleć, ale ciężko było powstrzymać Hermionę, żeby się nie martwiła.

— Miałeś dzisiaj wiadomości od Syriusza? — spytała bez tchu, doganiając Harry'ego i Rona w drodze do szklarni.

— Przecież mówiłem, że ci powiem, co nie? — Harry był ciągle w podłym nastroju po tym, jak się nawąchał za dużo kadzidła na wróżbiarstwie, jednak kiedy Hermiona spojrzała na niego urażona, poczuł się winny — Słuchaj, jestem pewien, że wszystko jest w porządku. Powiedział, że nie będzie pisał, chyba żeby nas ostrzec. To _dobrze_, że nie dostaliśmy listu.

— Myślisz, że ciągle jest w Rumunii? — zapytał Ron.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Pewnie tak, jeśli ma pilnować Durmstrangu.

— To nie jest bezpieczne — zaczęła Hermiona, ale umilkła, kiedy Harry spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem — No, dobrze, ale ja w dalszym ciągu uważam, że ktoś powinien nam towarzyszyć na lekcje poza budynkiem, a przynajmniej młodszym uczniom, dopóki nie skończą się uprowadzenia. Wiem, że wszystkie zdarzyły się w nocy i że być może to wcale nie są porwania...

— Są — powiedział ponuro Ron.

Hermiona westchnęła, Harry, w duchu, też. Już nieraz o tym dyskutowali.

— Być może poszli dobrowolnie, Ron — powiedziała Hermiona po raz tysięczny — Może to rekruci. Większość rodziców uczniów, którzy zniknęli, to czarodzieje podejrzani o czarną magię...

— _Prawie_ wszyscy — powiedział Ron — A co z tymi, którzy po prostu zniknęli?

— Nie muszą mieć rodziców zajmujących się czarną magią, żeby chcieć zostać czarnoksiężnikami.

— Tak? A co z tym trzecioklasistą, który zniknął? Jaki Śmierciożerca chciałby zwerbować trzeciaka? To nie ma sensu.

Hermiona potarła skronie.

— Tak czy inaczej, nie mogę uwierzyć, że nikt o tym nie wie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie piszą o tym w „Proroku Codziennym".

Ron parsknął.

— A ja mogę.

Harry też mógł i wiedział, że Hermiona też. Od kiedy odkryła sekret Rity Skeeter, było jasne – przynajmniej dla nich – że Malfoyowie mają większe wpływy w „Proroku", niż większość ludzi mogła podejrzewać.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zaczną znikać tutaj — powiedział Harry, a Ron i Hermiona po obu jego bokach kiwnęli głowami. W ciszy doszli do cieplarni numer trzy.

Zza rogu budynku dobiegły ich urywki rozmów. Harry zmrużył oczy, starając się dojrzeć coś przez szklane tafle, ale były tak zaparowane, że zobaczył tylko plamy czarnych szat uczniów wychodzących po lekcji. Kilkoro z nich stanęło w grupie.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już miesiąc — powiedział marudny głos, który Harry od razu rozpoznał jako należący do Pansy Parkinson — To takie głupie. Jesteśmy wystarczająco dorośli, żeby o siebie zadbać.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona zatrzymali się i cofnęli, słuchając Ślizgonów.

— Dajcie spokój. Nawet u mojej babci nie muszę chodzić tak wcześnie spać — powiedział inny uczeń.

Harry przymrużył oczy, starając się rozpoznać postać. Zabini.

— Tak jakbyśmy nigdy nie mieli obrony przed czarną magią — burknęła Millicenta.

— Nigdy nie mieliśmy _porządnej_ obrony przed czarną magią — powiedziała Pansy.

— A jak widać nauczyciele nie potrafią nikogo obronić — wtrącił Zabini — Przypomnijcie sobie zeszły rok. A teraz myślą, że głupia cisza nocna coś pomoże. McGonagall kompletnie zwariowała.

— Wiem — znajomy, szyderczy głos Malfoya wciął się jak nóż — Dumbledore był beznadziejny. Miałem nadzieję, że będzie lepiej, kiedy w końcu się go pozbyliśmy, ale, jak widać, nic z tego.

Ślizgoni zachichotali, jakby Malfoy powiedział coś niebywale mądrego.

Harry wpatrywał się w szkło. Dumbledore. Pozbyć się Dumbledore'a. Był zbyt zdumiony głupotą takiego zdania, żeby czuć gniew. Nawet Ślizgoni powinni wiedzieć, jak bezbronni byli bez niego. Nawet Malfoy musiał to rozumieć.

— Kiedy w końcu się go _pozbyliśmy_? — wydusił z siebie Ron.

Harry zerknął na niego. Ron trzymał się za brzuch i wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować. Za zaparowanymi szybami ustał chichot. Zapanowała nagła, kompletna cisza. Ślizgoni, jak jeden mąż, odeszli od szklarni i weszli na trawnik, formując ciasne półkole za Malfoyem, który uśmiechał się zimno. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, uniósł brodę i utkwił w Ronie aroganckie spojrzenie.

— Proszę. Ktoś tu podsłuchuje lepszych od siebie.

Ron poruszył ustami w niemej furii, a Harry przyglądał się Ślizgonom i ich miejscu w półkolu. Pansy na lewo od Draco, naprzeciwko Rona. Crabbe i Goyle obok niej. Zabini na prawo od Draco, naprzeciwko Hermiony. Millicenta obok niego. Nie mieli żadnej przewagi, oprócz liczby. A i to im nie pomoże.

— Lepszych w czym? — zapytała Hermiona gniewnie, postępując krok w ich kierunku — Lepszych w kłamstwie? Lepszych w znęcaniu się nad słabszymi? Jaki z ciebie chojrak, Malfoy, żeby obrażać zmarłych.

Malfoy warknął i zacisnął szczęki. Pozostali Ślizgoni byli oburzeni, a Pansy nawet położyła rękę na różdżce.

Harry musiał przyznać, że kiedy Hermiona atakowała Draco, zawsze trafiała.

— Nie tobie wydawać opinie, biorąc pod uwagę w jakim towarzystwie się obracasz — rzuciła wściekle Pansy, przysuwając się do Draco i odwracając się do Hermiony — S_zlamo_!

Ron wydał z siebie wściekły syk.

— Zatkaj jadaczkę, ty rozpuszczona...— zacisnął zęby, nie kończąc zdania. Oddychał ciężko przez nos, z ręką tuż nad różdżką.

Oczy Pansy pobiegły do niego i zesztywniała. Dzieliło ich tylko kilka metrów, obydwoje byli gotowi wyciągnąć broń i zaatakować.

Harry stał bez ruchu i czekał. Nie mógł pozwolić ponieść się gniewowi. Jakkolwiek by się sprawy nie potoczyły, będzie gotowy. Nikomu nic się nie stanie. Ślizgoni byli idiotami, jeśli wydawało im się, że mogą prowokować bójki, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację. Malfoy był głupszy niż myślał.

— Czy na tym kończy się twój zasób słów, Weasley? — Malfoy uśmiechnął się z wyższością — Ty farbowany czarodzieju — syknął — Zupełnie jak twój ojciec.

Ron i Hermiona szarpnęli się do przodu.

— Uważaj na to, co mówisz, Malfoy — rzucił Harry krótko. Zimno. Ron i Hermiona zamarli — Chciałeś się pozbyć Dumbledore'a, czy tak? Miło, że nam zdeklarowałeś komu sprzyjasz.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z tak głęboką nienawiścią, że Harry prawie się zdziwił. Malfoy zawsze nim pogardzał, zawsze posługiwał się obelgami, wybrykami i donosami, żeby to udowodnić. Od zeszłego roku, kiedy to Malfoy podbiegł do niego i uderzył go pięścią bez żadnych ceregieli, Harry nie był pewien, jak daleko Malfoy może posunąć się w swoich demonstracjach nienawiści. Mógł się chcieć pojedynkować.

Nie byłby to najlepszy wybór. .

— Uważaj, z kim chcesz wszcząć bójkę, Potter — Malfoyowi zabłysły oczy — Przewyższamy was nie tylko liczbą. Wszyscy wiedzą, co cię czeka, Potter – z wyjątkiem ciebie.

Harry usłyszał słowa, usłyszał ich znaczenie. Był naznaczony, był już trupem – może to i prawda. Ale z pewnością to nie Malfoy go zabije. Malfoy nigdy się nie pojedynkował z Voldmortem i przeżył. Harry obserwował go w milczeniu, podczas gdy Ron i Hermiona wybuchli, wykrzykując słowa, które rozbrzmiewały echem w uszach Harry'ego.

— TY SKURWYSYNU!

— To było grożenie śmiercią, Malfoy. Niech ci się nie wydaje, że nie zgłoszę tego do Ministerstwa Magii!

Ron i Hermiona wyciągnęli różdżki, tak jak i niektórzy ze Ślizgonów. Słychać było nerwowe, urywane oddechy.

Harry powoli wyciągnął różdżkę. Trzymał ją pewnie. Po twarzy Malfoya przemknął strach. Harry'emu podobało się, że to z jego powodu, mimo że nic nie zrobił. Malfoy mógł drwić, ile chciał, ale to nie była zabawa. To nigdy nie była zabawa.

Malfoy tak samo powoli wyciągnął różdżkę, patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

Harry przygotował się.

— Co za język, Weasley — Malfoy zerknął na Rona, rzucił mu pogardliwy uśmiech, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do Harry'ego — To się staje coraz bardziej żałosne z każdym rokiem. Nawet ty powinieneś się już wstydzić towarzystwa, w jakim przebywasz, Potter.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Malfoy już przegrał – Harry mógł rzucić klątwę w czasie, gdy Malfoy spojrzał na Rona. Harry nie zaatakowałby pierwszy, ale na pewno zdarzyłby się następny błąd jak ten. Jeśli Malfoy był gotowy poświęcić swoją koncentrację po to, żeby się chełpić, to przegra. O wiele lepsi czarodzieje padli ofiarą tej słabości.

Właśnie ta słabość uratowała Harry'emu życie wiele razy.

— Mów dalej — powiedział spokojnie Harry, w ogóle się nie poruszając — Odwlekaj, jak długo zdołasz.

Malfoy skrzywił się. Uniósł różdżkę i wycelował

— To nie ja odwlekam to, co nieuniknione, Potter.

W tej samej chwili, kiedy Malfoy uniósł różdżkę, to samo zrobili jego koledzy, za wyjątkiem Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy stali ramię w ramię, ugniatając pięści i wpatrując się w Rona.

Różdżki Rona i Hermiony były równo wycelowane.

Harry stał bez ruchu, czujny. Jeden podejrzany ruch, jeden oddech, jeden krok i będzie gotowy. To nie potrwa długo. Nie mieli pojęcia.

Ron poprawił ustawienie ręki i przysunął się do Harry'go. Ten ruch spowodował, że koniec jego różdżki był skierowany bliżej Draco.

Pansy błyskawicznie uderzyła. Harry nie mógł tego przewidzieć. To była przesadna reakcja, jakaś głupia, pospieszna klątwa, i Ron krzyknął z bólu, kuląc się obok Harry'ego.

Crabbe i Goyle rzucili się na Rona z gołymi pięściami.

Harry miał zaatakować, ale Hermiona zastąpiła mu drogę tak szybko, że mógł albo się zatrzymać, albo zrobić jej przypadkowo krzywdę. Ostrym, wściekłym głosem wykrzyknęła zaklęcie, które powaliło Pansy na ziemię.

Pansy krzyknęła, ale Harry nie widział, co się stało jej lub Ronowi. Wzrok miał utkwiony w Malfoyu... Malfoyu, którego różdżka była wycelowana w Hermionę.

— LACERO! — bez zastanowienia wykrzyknął Harry, a strumień czegoś rozżarzonego do czerwoności wystrzelił z jego różdżki i uderzył z całej siły Malfoya w pierś. Malfoy uniósł się w powietrze, poleciał do tyłu z oczami rozszerzonymi strachem i bólem i uderzył o ziemię.

Zabini i Milicenta wycelowali różdżki w Harry'ego, a ten skupił się, gotów ich dwoje – naraz, jeśli byłby zmuszony – powstrzymać.

Musiał to zakończyć. Nie mógł myśleć o tym, co właśnie zrobił. Nie mógł o tym myśleć.

— PRZESTAŃCIE! WSZYSCY PRZESTAŃCIE!

Profesor Sprout wpadła w wir walki, roztrącając uczniów na boki, i stanęła między nimi, blada, ciężko oddychając.

— Co wyście zrobili? — zapytała ze zgrozą. Profesor spojrzała po studentach leżących na ziemi: Ron na kolanach, Pansy bezwładna, Malfoy na wznak, trzymający się za klatkę piersiową i rzężący — Panie Malfoy, czy może pan oddychać?

Malfoy próbował usiąść, ale znowu opadł. Jego twarz miała zielonkawy odcień.

Nie udawał.

Harry poczuł, że Hermiona się w niego wpatruje i zaczęły trząść mu się ręce. Jego różdżka w dalszym ciągu była wycelowana w Zabiniego, więc ją opuścił. Nie mógł cofnąć tego, co zrobił. Mięśnie było o wiele łatwiej naprawić niż kości, ale w zależności od tego, jak głęboko wniknęła klatwa... w zależności od tego, który mięsień został rozerwany...

— Panie Malfoy? — głos profesor Sprout był bardzo zaniepokojony. Uklękła na trawie i położyła mu rękę na piersi. Malfoy zaczerpnął ze świstem powietrza i spróbował się od niej odsunać. Nie mógł — Co to spowodowało? — zapytała ostro, patrząc na Harry'ego — Co zostało użyte? Muszę wiedzieć.

Harry nie potrafił dobyć głosu.

— Lacero — wyszeptała za niego Hermiona.

— Na jego _klatkę piersiową_?

_Na jego serce_. Harry cofnął się, gdy profesor Sprout zaklęciem położyła Malfoya na płask i uniosła w powietrze.

— Nie mam czasu na nosze — powiedziała — Wy wszyscy, ze mną.

Millicenta pomogła wstać Pansy. Skulona, dwoma rękami trzymając się za brzuch, powlokła się z pomocą Millicenty.

Ron wyprostował się z grymasem bólu, trzymając się za bark. Krew płynęła spod jego dłoni, wsiąkając w górną prawą część swetra. Hermiona chciała mu pomóc, ale Ron potrząsnął głowa i skrzywił się z bólu, gdy go dotknęła.

— W porządku — mruknął — Nic mi nie jest.

— Co się stało? — Lavender Brown właśnie zbiegła ze wzgórza — Nikomu nic się nie stało? Dokąd wszyscy idą?

— Lekcja odwołana — powiedziała ponuro profesor Sprout — Panno Brown, proszę tutaj zostać i poinformować swoich kolegów.

Zostawili Lavender i weszli po schodach do zamku. Przez całą drogę do skrzydła szpitalnego Harry nie odrywał wzroku od jasnoblond głowy Malfoya. Harry nie cofnąłby klątwy, nawet gdyby mógł. Malfoy chciał zaatakować Hermionę. A poza tym Harry nie użył niewybaczalnych, nic w tym guście. Ale uszkodzenie ciała było karalne. Mógł zostać za to wydalony ze szkoły. Czekało go coś gorszego niż wydalenie, jeśli rana okaże się śmiertelna. Harry wzdrygnął się i odrzucił tę myśl. Malfoy musiał przeżyć. Musiał.

Za Hermioną Harry podszedł do łóżka, na którym położyli Rona, żeby poczekał. Spojrzeli na siebie, zmieszani. Hermiona usiadła obok Rona i uścisnęła jego zdrową rękę.

— Nic mu nie będzie, Harry — wyszeptała, ale jej głos nie zabrzmiał zbyt pewnie.

Madam Pomfrey zignorowała Rona, jak również Pansy, która opadła, ciągle trzymając się za brzuch, na łóżko najdalej od Rona, otoczona wszystkimi, oprócz Malfoya, Ślizgonami. Pielęgniarka zaciągnęła zasłony dookoła łóżka Malfoya, a potem razem z profesor Sprout zniknęły z pola widzenia.

Przez długi czas panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie wypowiadanymi szeptem zaklęciami, odgłosem wylewanych eliksirów i świstem przyzywanych przedmiotów.

Pół godziny i kilka jęków bólu później Madam Pomfrey zapytała:

— Czy może pan usiąść?

Dało się słyszeć skrzypienie sprężyn i świst oddechu.

— Dobrze. Czy może się pan przewrócić z boku na bok?

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Ron i Hermiona również.

— Dobrze. Miał pan wiele szczęścia, panie Malfoy.

— Czyżby? — głos Draco był ochrypnięty, ale tak złośliwy, jak zawsze — Och, jakież to szczęście mnie spotkało.

— Miał pan wiele szczęścia — powtórzyła sztywno Madam Pomfrey — że pańskie serce nie odniosło obrażeń. Trzy z mięśni piersiowych zostały przecięte, ale udało się je naprawić. Może być pan obolały przez dzień lub dwa, ale oprócz tego jest pan już zdrowy.

— Ta klątwa to był zamach na moje życie — powiedział zimnym głosem Draco — Potter powinien zostać wydalony ze szkoły.

Madam Pomfrey milczała. Harry wpatrywał się w parawan.

— Nie odpowie mi pani? — domagał się Draco — To mogło być moje serce, prawda? To był cel Pottera...

— Nie było mnie tam, panie Malfoy. A teraz zostanie pan na noc na obserwacji...

— _Nie _zostanę.

— Pani dyrektor będzie chciała porozmawiać z nimi wszystkimi — wtrąciła się profesor Sprout — Odprowadzę ich do jej gabinetu...

— Powiedz, żeby tu przyszła. Także inni uczniowie ucierpieli. Czy mi się wydaje, czy Ronald Weasley wyglądał mizernie?

Ron parsknął.

— Mizernie — mruknął i przesunął ręką po barku pokrytym zaschniętą krwią — Można i tak to ująć.

Profesor Sprout wyszła zza łóżka Malfoya i rozejrzała się po nich. Jej pełne rozczarowania oczy spoczęły na Harrym.

— Zostaniecie tutaj. Za moment wracam z profesor McGonagall, która, jak sądzę, będzie chciała z wami porozmawiać — jej wzrok prześlizgnął się po Hermionie i Ronie — Prefekci — powiedziała cicho — Obydwoje.

— Troje — poprawił ją Ron.

Profesor Sprout wyszła, nie dając znaku, że usłyszała jego odpowiedź.

— Będziemy mieli niezłe kłopoty — powiedziała Hermiona i westchnęła.

Na chwilę oparła się czołem o zdrowe ramię Rona, ale podniosła głowę, gdy tylko Madam Pomfrey podeszła, żeby oczyścić przeciety i poparzony bark. Część swetra została wpalona w skórę. Harry nie mógł na to patrzeć.

— Kto jeszcze został ranny? — zapytała Madam Pomfrey.

— Pansy Parkinson — powiedziała Hermiona — ale to tylko niedyspozycja żołądkowa. Obrażenia Rona są o wiele poważniejsze.

Jak gdyby dla potwierdzenia jej słów Ron jęknął z bólu.

Zza parawanu dobiegł cichy, szyderczy śmiech.

W Harrym zagotowało się ze złości, ale to zignorował. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na dalszą wymianę obelg z Malfoyem. To już się zrobiło nudne, a teraz i tak każde spięcie będzie się kończyło klątwami, skoro już raz granice zostały przekroczone. Teraz to już będą prawdziwe pojedynki, a tego należało unikać, chyba że byłoby to naprawdę, nieodzownie konieczne.

Co do kłopotów, w które się wpakowali, to nie miało znaczenia. Nikt nie został trwale okaleczony i tylko to się liczyło. Harry wiedział, że stracą punkty i prawdopodobnie dostaną szlaban, a na niego pewnie zostanie zgłoszona skarga do Ministerstwa za nadużycie magii. Było też niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie wydalony, ale nie bardzo się o to martwił. Wiedział, że profesor McGonagall nie odesłałaby go ze szkoły, chyba że nie miałaby innego wyjścia.

Harry znowu zerknął na poparzony bark Rona i zaraz odwrócił wzrok na widok stężałej i skupionej miny Hermiony. Serce mu drgnęło. Malfoy naprawdę miał szczęście. To samo Pansy. Ktokolwiek, kto wymierzał różdżkę w jego przyjaciół w jego obecności, miał szczęście, że żył.

Do czasu, kiedy przybyła McGonagall, Harry zatopił się w swoich myślach do tego stopnia, że prawie nie słyszał jej kazania, a te sto punktów, które im odjęła nie miały większego znaczenia. Nie dbał o punkty. Wszystko, co realne, zostało już przywrócone, a on jakoś te punkty z powrotem zdobędzie.

Zawsze tak było.


End file.
